When I'm Gone
by MissYuki1990
Summary: Stiles is leaving. For GOOD if he has any say in it. He gave everything to them and received nothing in return, so who can blame him for wanting to leave and find his place in the world. Apparently? Everyone and their uncle. WARNINGS IN THE CHAPTER, RATED M FOR A REASON
1. You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

**cut**

**Disclaimer: **This story was inspired by the 'Cup song' performed by Anna Kendrick. I claim no rights to it at all. I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.

**Warnings: **slash, explicit content, OOC, Magic!Stiles, Pack-mom!Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Angst, Drama

**I'm taking this opportunity to thank Velena Velaryon for betaing this story! Thank you my dear! You're the absolute best!**

**cut**

Stiles swallowed as he looked around his room. Everything he had was packed, and he was ready to take off. No one but his father knew that he was leaving. Truth be told, he didn't think anyone would care. Scott was too busy trying to convince Allison that they could still be together, especially now that Gerard was gone and the supposed danger was over. Derek and Isaac were busy taking care of Erica and Boyd, and trying to ignore Peter.

Stiles couldn't find a reason to stay.

He told his father everything, unable to keep quiet any longer. Sheriff John Stilinski was not happy with the fact that his son decided to pack up and leave, but he knew he couldn't stop him. The teen needed to get away from it all and he would do everything in his power to make it so.

Stiles has had enough.

He has had enough of trying to help only to receive nothing in return. Scott ran off the moment it was over not even thinking to ask if Stiles was alright. Derek and his Pack were together now; and even though Stiles _wanted_ to see them - even though he wanted to see if they were alright - he couldn't go there.

Derek hardly suffered him on a good day, and wanted to bite his head off on a bad day, so no-thank-you-very-much but Stiles - even though he wasn't exactly famous for that- knew when to gracefully step down. He took his bags and carried them down the stairs, stacking them in the hallway by the front door. He went back to his room to check if he had everything and nodded to himself.

He was leaving tomorrow at noon. His father was taking a day off so they could have breakfast together and John could take Stiles to the bus station where he would board a bus for South Carolina where his paternal grandparents lived. '_I need this,'_ he thought as he walked over to his table and took the bus ticket he bought earlier that day_. 'I need to get away from here. I need to get away from everything.'_

He swallowed difficultly and looked around again and thought, '_I need to get my own life'._

**cut**

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round;  
>two bottles of whiskey for the way.<em>

**cut**

He walked down the stairs and into the living room. He twitched when his phone rang. Feeling hesitant he pulled it out slowly and threw himself on the couch. Stiles frowned when he saw Scott's name blinking on the screen and raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips.

"Two weeks of nothing and now a text?" he muttered trying to decide whether he should read it or not.

He huffed and shook his head. "No," he muttered and deleted the text.

Stiles threw his phone on the tea table and flopped back on the couch before he stretched to grab the remote. He turned on the TV and started flipping channels. _'Sorry, Scotty-m'-boy,'_ he thought as tried to find something decent to watch._ 'But I tried. I really did. Seems you can live just fine without me._' He found the reruns of _X-files_ and settled to watch them.

_'You can continue to do so,' _he thought haughtily.

**cut**

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

**cut**

Stiles jumped awake when his phone beeped loudly.

"What the fuck?!" he snapped and looked around. _'When did I fall asleep?'_ he thought as he grabbed his phone._ 'Hell. I slept through - 15 missed calls and 26 texts?_!' he looked through them, his eyebrows climbing higher and higher on his forehead.

"Well, spank me and call me Watson," he murmured.

Derek, Scott, Lydia and Isaac all left him texts. His father called him twice and then left a text. He opened that one immediately and smiled.

_I'm ordering pizza tonight. Any specific wishes?_

Stiles snorted and shook his head.

_Make it unhealthy_.

He wrote and sent it to his dad telling himself he could do this for him; just this once. Stiles went back to missed calls and texts and frowned in indecision, his legs hopping nervously.

"Fuck it," he muttered and opened Lydia's text.

_Stiles, Scott called me. He says you're not answering his calls._ _  
>Would you please tell him to stop bothering me? I have better things to do than play matchmaker.<em>

Stiles snorted and deleted the message. He opened a message from Scott and frowned.

_Stiles, please answer your phone! This is urgent! I've been trying to reach you for HOURS! What the hell?!_

Stiles grunted and deleted that text looking for the earlier ones.

He opened one of Derek's first texts.

_I called Scott. There's a pack meeting tonight. Be there. He will._

He raised an eyebrow at that. Why would Derek call him in for a pack meeting? He could understand why he would call Scott, but Stiles was neither a werewolf nor was he part of the pack.

He opened another one of Derek's texts.

_Stiles, Scott called. Text me back. Is something wrong?_

His eyebrows touched the line of his hair as he moved on to the next one.

_Stiles, answer me RIGHT NOW or I'm coming over!_

The hyperactive teen frowned and opened Scott's first message.

_Stiles, I just talked with Derek. There's gonna be a pack meeting tonight. I know we're not part of his pack but Allison-_

"Oh, my God!" Stiles snapped and threw the phone on the table. He stood up and walked into the hall to slide on his shoes, grabbed his red hoodie and pulled it on almost _too_ harshly before he stormed out of the house.

"Stupid werewolves." He growled as he jumped into his jeep.

He needed to calm down a bit. There was no way he would be meeting anyone, not after they ignored his existence for over two weeks. Not after he sent them all countless messages. Not after he finally gave up and made peace with the fact that they didn't need him; that they never needed him.

He was human.

He was breakable.

He was of no use.

The only thing waiting for him in Beacon Hills was – well – _nothing_. He had practically nothing but his dad here. And his dad could use a break from him.

Stiles squeezed the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He drove down the streets of Beacon Hills hardly keeping to the speed limit. He drove in the opposite direction of the Hale property - opposite direction of _everything_ and _everyone_ who all of a sudden had the marvelous idea of actually including him into _anything_.

"Fuck!" he hissed and hit his fist against the wheel. He took a sharp turn and got out of town. He shifted gears and floored it, speeding down the road much faster than was healthy.

"FUCK!"

**cut**

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,  
>You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh,<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

**cut**

It was almost 8 PM when Stiles finally parked in front of his house. His dad would be home in half an hour. He barely managed to calm himself enough as not to upset his dad. He took a deep breath, turned off the engine of his car and got out. He walked into the house and turned on the light. He stopped at the entrance into the living room, looked at the tea table and huffed with a smirk on his face. His phone was still there.

"Right where I left you," he muttered sarcastically and walked over to pick it up. "With all those threats no one showed up." There were no more missed calls or texts.

"So much for _that,_" he grunted, pocketed his phone and made his way up to his room. He pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks.

"Not how I left _you_." He growled when he saw that his window was open. The line of mountain ash on the windowpane wasn't disturbed and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stiles? I'm home!" he turned on his heel and closed the door. He ran down the stairs and grinned at John. The older man returned his son's smile as he hung his jacket on the hanger.

"Hey, dad," Stiles said and pulled John into a hug.

"Hey, son. I ordered pizza on my way out of the station. It should be here any minute."

"Great!" Stiles cheered as they walked into the living room. John looked at his son's bags in the hall and sighed.

"You're all packed up and ready to go, I see." John spoke in a heavy tone and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah."

"Scott came by the police station two hours ago," John said and took a seat on the couch while Stiles practically crashed in the armchair.

"Yeah? What did he want?" John raised an eyebrow at Stiles, but answered him never the less.

"He came over saying he called you a hundred times and sent you texts, but that you didn't answer them. He _also_ said that he came by our house and that your car was gone." Stiles shrugged.

"I was bored so I went for a ride. I'm leaving tomorrow so I thought I'd say goodbye to good ol' Beacon Hills." Stiles fibbed as he played with the seams of his left sleeve, and John hummed doubtfully.

"I was under the impression that Scott thought something bad happened to you."

Stiles chuckled morosely and rolled his eyes. "Please, dad. He just remembered that there were other people in the world other than his precious _Allison_. I mean she's a really good girl, and I admit that she's cute, but Scott's been thinking more with his dick than his head ever since she came to town."

"Stiles." John said exasperatedly and his son grinned at him. The doorbell rang and John stood up. "That must be our pizza." In that moment Stiles' phone signaled an incoming call and he picked it up with a raised eyebrow.

"Derek?" he muttered in confusion, Derek never called unless the world was ending. Stiles hesitated and watched his phone buzz in his hands and rejected the call. He threw the phone on the table and stood up when his dad passed through the living room on his way to the dining room.

"Two pizzas with double _everything_!" he said and Stiles grinned. He followed after his dad, leaving his phone in the living room. This was his last night here in Beacon Hills and he wouldn't spend it worrying about people who worried about him only when they needed him.

No.

He would spend it with the only person who truly cared. The teen smiled at his dad as he placed his pizza in front of him and John returned it equally.

"Thank you, dad," Stiles said and his dad gave him a perplexed look.

"For what?"

"For everything," he said in a wavering tone, honey brown eyes glistening. "For _everything_."

**cut**

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

**cut**

Stiles enjoyed dinner and the better part of the evening with his dad; a welcomed change from running to and from the supernatural. That is until his phone decided to become the unnamed third party striking a wedge between them and their quiet evening.

"Son, it's been ringing for the past hour. Maybe you should answer it," John said and Stiles sneered.

"They just need me for some stupid research. They can do it themselves for all I care." He pressed out through his teeth making his dad frown in worry.

"Werewolf business?"

"Probably," Stiles said and shrugged. He stood up and picked up his and John's plates to carry them into the kitchen and growled in annoyance when his phone rang again.

"I swear to God I'm going to _break_ it!" he snapped and heard his father snort.

He grabbed the phone not even checking who was calling.

"Would you stop! Can't you take a hint?" he shouted into the receiver, white-knuckled grip straining on the device.

_"Stiles, I've been calling you for-"_

Stiles ended the call with little to no care at all and tossed his phone on the couch then marched into the kitchen again. He paced the length of the kitchen, turned and bent over the counter to breathe then started pacing again. When he was in control of himself the teen started in on the dishes.

John was leaning on the kitchen door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Stiles started doing the dishes a bit too harshly. "I don't think those plates did anything to you," he commented airily.

John sighed and walked over to Stiles, reached over and turned off the water and slid his arm around his son's shoulders.

"Stiles, this is killing you. I can see that. Now, I'm not trying to make you stay. To be perfectly honest, I'm happy you're getting as far away from all this werewolf crap as possible, but as much as I hate this, Scott _was_ your friend for years. You told me that you've saved Derek and he saved you many times. You care about them, no matter how much you don't want to."

"Dad-"

"Don't," John interjected and Stiles sighed. "You're a good kid. I don't like the fact that you've lied to me for months. I don't like the fact that you've been in more dangerous situations than I have been during my time as an officer. But I can _see_ that this is hurting you, Stiles. I _know_ you heard no word from them since the last day of school and I know you're hurt. But Scott is your friend no matter how stupid he's been. At least – at least try to talk to him. Maybe it's important. Maybe he figured out what he did and he wants to apologize."

"And _maybe_ some other supernatural bullshit came to town and he needs my researching skills." Stiles said and shook his head. "No, dad. I'm not answering that phone. I'm turning it off _right now_; we're going to continue with our Stilinski-men-bonding-time, and _they_ can all fuck themselves for all I care," Stiles said and left the kitchen. John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He just _had_ to inherit your stubbornness, Dia." He muttered and looked at the ceiling, thinking of his beloved wife. "What do I do, Claudia? What do I do?"

**cut**

"Good night, dad! Remember we're getting up early! I'm making pancakes!" Stiles called out on his way to his room.

"Yeah, yeah!" John shouted from his room and Stiles snickered.

He entered his bedroom and grabbed his things as he moved for the bathroom. Running quickly through his nightly routine Stiles sighed as he caught his reflection in the mirror. The bruise on his face from Gerard's 'gentle' treatment was as good as gone and so was the cut on his lip.

He smirked and made his way back to his room. He opened and closed the door only to stop in his tracks when he found himself face to face with an enraged alpha werewolf.

"D-" Derek slammed him against the door with his hand over his mouth and his red eyes diving into his with a warning clear in them. Stiles glared at him and pushed against his chest.

"Be. Quiet." Derek hissed and Stiles' eyes crossed at the other man's face being so close but once they adjusted his glare intensified.

"Derek, let him go!" Derek turned when Scott hissed behind him, and Stiles managed to look at him over Derek's shoulder. Scott looked stressed; his eyes were wide and his dark brown hair ruffled as if he'd raked his hands through it passed the point of being stylish.

Stiles cleared his throat and straightened his clothes pointedly when Derek let go of him. He threw a warning glance at Stiles as if he was the boss of him, and the teen sneered at him.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing here?" he hissed at them. "How did you even get in?"

"We used a branch to break the line." Derek growled and Stiles glared at him.

"It was there for a _reason_!" he had to try hard to keep his voice down as not to attract John's attention.

The two werewolves shared a glance and Stiles blew out an aggravated breath and rubbed his head with his hands.

"What the hell do you want?" he passed beside the both of them on his way to his bed.

"We want to know why you didn't answer our calls and why you snapped at Lydia when she finally got you." Derek said and Scott continued his impression of wallpaper, watching them with anxious eyes.

Stiles snorted as he moved the clothes he prepared for tomorrow off of his bed onto his chair. "I thought you guys would get the message after I didn't answer you."

"Stiles, stop." Scott reached out but Stiles managed to avoid his hand. In that moment Scott looked around the room and frowned.

"Stiles, what is going on here?" Derek asked in that same growly tone, hazel eyes finally looking over his packed things and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said. "I'm leaving."

"But – but _why_?" Scott cried out hands flying into his hair and Stiles grimaced at the loudness.

"Stiles?"

His dad's voice made all three of them tense up. Before anyone could do anything the door opened and John walked in and his face went from worried to angry in a second. It was a sight to behold and if Stiles weren't pissed himself he'd either be scared of impressed. It was a close call between the two.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" John was trying to maintain a calm voice but it was clear he was failing.

"Sheriff-" Scott stepped forward with wild eyes pleading for understanding and placating hands.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing in my son's room! Stiles, I thought you said they couldn't pass over that line!" The Sheriff exclaimed, pointing to the broken mountain ash line at the window.

"Sheriff Stilinski-"

"No." John snapped at Scott and looked at Derek. "You two will get out of this house _right now_. I think you've done enough to my son, do I make myself clear?"

"Dad!" Stiles snapped and John looked at him. "I can handle this, please-"

"Like you've handled the fact that _neither one of them_ called or texted you for over _two weeks_? Stiles, you're leaving tomorrow as it is!" Derek and Scott tensed up at that and looked at Stiles who rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yes, dad, I'm leaving. Earlier you told me that I should at least talk to them. Well, now they're here, and I'll have that damn talk, so _please_ calm down and let me handle this." John frowned at him and looked at the two werewolves.

"You have half an hour before I come back with my gun. I know it won't kill you but at least it will hurt," he said, turned on his heel, and left the room, slamming the door closed behind himself.

Not a second later Stiles found himself slammed against a wall by Derek.

"You told him?" Derek growled and Stiles glared at him.

"Yes. I told him. What are you going to do? _Bite me_? You're forgetting that I'd be your _beta_ then, _Derek_, and we don't want that, now do we?" Derek looked like he would shift any minute now, and Stiles sneered at him when Derek let go of him and started pacing the room.

"Stiles, why – why are you leaving?" Scott asked brokenly and Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you? Deaf?" he asked and Scott flinched back, "And since when do you two work together?" Stiles asked and looked at the two of them.

"That doesn't matter," Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Sure," he nodded and moved some more clothes. It wasn't any of his damned business so no skin off his nose. "What do you need me for then?"

"Didn't you read my texts?" Scott asked and Stiles snorted.

"No. I deleted them. _All _of them," he stressed the word and even added in a gesture with his hand to drive the point home.

"I found out where Gerard is," Scott said and a smile pulled on his lips, excitement coloring his eyes. "I went with the Argents-" he stopped abruptly when Stiles groaned dramatically.

"WOW, Scott! Bravo! So you went off with two _hunters,_ ignoring your supposed best friend for _two fucking weeks! _And what _now_?" Stiles shouted, stepping into Scott's space and forcing the other teen to back up. Scott and Derek looked at him as though he'd suddenly grown a second head.

"I – I called you so we could all go hunt him down." Scott said, completely confused. "I thought – I thought we could catch him sooner if we worked together on this. When you didn't answer my calls I got worried. I thought he got to you somehow or that something else came-"

"And after two weeks you remembered that your friend was still very much _human_ and that maybe - just _maybe_ - he needed to be saved. Wow, Scott. Such a _good friend_ you are." Stiles groused and Scott flinched away from him as if Stiles had actually lashed out. "You know what? I expected it from Derek and his bunch." Derek blinked at sudden mention of his name.

"They barely tolerate me on a _good_ day. Erica hit me over the head with a _piece_ of _my own car_!" Stiles picked up a pair of his shoes not apart of the packed pile and threw them in the closet with enough force to make Scott wince. He turned and pointed at his supposed friend, "But _you_, Scott? I thought we were friends; _brothers_ even."

Scott whimpered then, eyes glassy. "Stiles…"

"The thing is -" Stiles plowed on, "I was _kidnapped_ by _Gerard_. You _knew_ I was taken. You_ saw_ the bruises on my face, but did you ask if I was alright? Did you ask if everything was okay? No; _you_ ran after _Allison_."

"Stiles, I'm sorry!" Scott whispered brokenly. "I just – I had to make sure she's alright! I had to make sure he's gone!"

"And what about me!" Stiles roared and made an aborted move when it looked like he might hit Scott. "What about me, Scott? After _everything _I did to help you, after _risking _my life and sanity, you run after the girl that _shot_ you! You ran after the girl that shot Derek! The girl who tried to kill the both of you!"

"She didn't-"

"She didn't what, Scott?" Stiles thundered, leaning forward and cupping a hand around his ear to listen but Scott whined high and canine-like.

Stiles shifted on his feet and looked to Derek who'd stepped back to allow him and Scott to have their talk of sorts. He directed his next words at the older male. "Whatever researching you need done you can do yourself. After all, you have _Lydia_ now, as far as I can see. She's smart enough to do the research for you. I'm leaving tomorrow and if I have it my way, I'm _never _coming back."

"Okay, but Stiles-"

"Your half an hour is over." Stiles cut Scott off and turned his back on him. The teen wolf launched forward and grabbed his wrist. The move was quick. Stiles turned on his heel and Scott's head snapped to the side his hand dropping Stiles' wrist. Stiles shook his hand after dropping it from its extended position, the pain he must have felt not showing on his face.

Scott barely felt the hit but he raised his hand on impulse to hold his cheek.

"Goodbye, Scott." Stiles bit out and turned away once more. Scott looked to Derek with teary eyes and a whimper then disappeared out the window. Stiles moved his covers harshly and threw himself in his bed, completely ignoring Derek's quiet presence.

The alpha werewolf looked at Stiles' back and swallowed thickly.

"I think I told you to leave." Stiles muttered and Derek tensed up. He looked towards the window and then at Stiles again. Something was strange but he couldn't pinpoint it, and it wasn't the fact Stiles was leaving. It was the way Scott flinched away from him even though he was only human.

A very strong and quite terrifying human when he wanted to be, but human nevertheless.

Derek wasn't a fool. He knew Stiles wasn't someone to piss of, and it wasn't because of his dad. He knew that Stiles was the brains where Scott was the muscle and he knew they wouldn't have gotten this far if Stiles wasn't around. He _knew_ that Stiles was more than just useful.

He _knew_ he was strong.

One of the reasons he never offered him the bite.

He feared what Stiles would become if he ever became a werewolf. He was a force to be reckoned with _now_. He would be a straight out _demon_ if he became a werewolf. Derek tried damn hard to push Stiles away. He tried damn hard to make him stay away from everything that was going on, because he _saw_.

He _saw_ Stiles' darker side.

He _saw_ it when he didn't hesitate to throw a Molotov at his Uncle, knowing it would probably kill him. Stiles was in no way weak, but Derek saw him as a teenager; a human teenager who had nothing to do fighting monsters that could easily kill him.

"Derek, what are you still doing here?" Stiles asked tiredly and Derek's thoughts came to a stop.

Stiles sighed and sat up in bed. He looked at Derek with weary eyes, and the alpha's mouth twisted again when something heavy settled in his chest.

"Why are you leaving?" Derek asked, blunt as always and Stiles frowned.

"I told you-"

"No. That's just an excuse. Why are you _really_ leaving?" Derek pushed and Stiles' honey colored eyes focused on his.

"I'm leaving because I'm sick and tired of risking my life for a bunch of people who wouldn't hesitate to leave me behind." He spoke in a flat tone and Derek tensed up.

"You were never-"

"Don't try to sell me that shit, Hale." Stiles jumped in sharply and Derek grimaced. Stiles never called him by his surname and he knew it must have grated on Derek's already frayed nerves. It was either Derek or Sourwolf; never Hale. "Should I list all the times the two of us faced something together only for you to run off without a word? Should I mention Jackson despises me? That Lydia hardly acknowledges me? That Erica and Boyd look at me like I'm infected with some _plague_?"

"But-"

"Come on, Hale." Stiles drawled while flapping a hand in the air dismissively. "You can hardly _tolerate_ me. You threatened to bite my head off more times than I care to count. So why don't you do the both of us a favor and just _leave_."

Derek shook his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of that damned leather jacket. "That's not true." he said before he managed to think it through.

Stiles frowned at him. "What?"

_'No backing out of this one._' Derek thought. "I _do_ tolerate you," he ground out loud and then thought better of it once the words were out in the air. 'That didn't come out right."

Stiles raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, prompting him to explain in a hurried manner.

"I – I kept pushing you away because I didn't want you to get involved into this more than you already were." Derek finally admitted and Stiles snorted.

"I got involved because of Scott. Fat load of good it did to me," he muttered and Derek snorted this time, making Stiles squinted suspiciously at him as though he was trying to read him. "What do you want, Derek? Why are you still here? We're not friends. We're barely _acquaintances_. Shouldn't you be with your pack teaching them how to _survive_?"

He looked Derek over again then asked with a sigh. "Why did you even _come_ here?"

"I guess – I was worried." he said and looked in Stiles' eyes. The level of sarcasm and irony Derek found in them left an almost physical impact on him.

"Yeah, right." Stiles was about to turn on his side when all of a sudden Derek's hand was on his wrist and the alpha was kneeling on Stiles' bed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek pressed out through his teeth and Stiles glared at him because why the hell was he mad all of a sudden.

"_You_? Worried about _me_? Should I remind you of all the times you threatened-"

"I told you why I did that. I thought that if I frightened you enough you would choose to stay away from everything." Derek spat and Stiles' frown deepened. "Unfortunately, or _maybe_ fortunately, you're not that easy to scare off."

"Fortunately?" Stiles laughed bordering hysteria and Derek's glare intensified.

"Stiles, no one's denying that you've saved all of us a few times. Isaac and Erica would be dead if it weren't for you. And-" Derek's mouth snapped shut and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"And?" he bit out, although there was a part of him that really wanted to know_. 'What the fuck's wrong with me?'_ he thought when a spark of honest to heart interest and -dare he say _hope_ - light up in the smallest corner of his heart,_ 'I was angry at him just a moment ago!'_

"And – And you saved _me_." Derek continued looking into Stiles' eyes to relay the honesty in his words. "You're the only one who was never really afraid of me, the only one who _constantly_ dares to defy me. You challenged me on _every step_ I made and you _keep_ _doing that_." He stressed out only to feel like biting his tongue off when he saw Stiles' eyes darken.

"Well that will stop tomorrow." Stiles swallowed difficultly and ripped his hand out of Derek's hold. "As a matter of fact, it will stop right now. We've had our talk. My dad is in front of that door listening in. I would bet he has his gun in hand-"

"He left five minutes ago." Derek jumped in and Stiles gulped when the werewolf leaned closer.

"Derek-"

"You're _still_ challenging me." Derek spoke as though the fact amazed him, and Stiles leaned back a little. Only then did he realize that Derek was frighteningly close to him.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles murmured and swallowed over a lump that suddenly appeared in his throat.

"I don't know." Derek answered. His eyes were boring into Stiles' looking for _something_. Stiles didn't know _what_, but he was willing to bet neither did Derek.

"Derek, I think it's time for you to leave." Stiles blurted out in a raspy voice.

Derek's nose twitched and in the next moment his eyes widened. Not even a second later he was standing by the door, looking at Stiles as though he was seeing him for the first time.

"Derek?" Stiles called out warily. "What's wrong?" The alpha took a step back from him and gave him a peculiar look Stiles had never had directed at him before.

"Nothing." Derek denied quickly.

"Look, big guy. I know I'm leaving tomorrow, but I'd rather _not _have you on my conscience." The teen took a step forward only to frown in confusion when Derek shook his head.

"You're not leaving."

"I do believe that I _am_, Derek. My ticket's in my pocket and the bus leaves tomorrow at noon. I _am leaving_." Derek shook his head and took another step back.

"No," he concluded. "You're not." And in the next moment Derek was gone.

Stiles raised his hands and looked around in wonder. "Okay." He muttered and brushed his fingers through his hair. "What the _fuck_ just happened?"

**cut**

"You don't have to leave, you know?"

"Dad, we've been through this." They stopped on the parking lot of the bus station, and Stiles rubbed his thighs with his hands and took a deep breath.

He got out of the car and went to grab his bags while John locked it. He looked at Stiles when the seventeen year old walked over to him with his bags in hands and smiled sadly.

"I'm not happy about this, Stiles." John said and the teen huffed, shifting his weight as he glanced around.

"I know, dad. Neither am I. But I can't stay." John sighed, nodded and took one of the bags to help his son carry them.

"Yeah, I know," he said and they made their way towards the platforms. The moment they stepped around the corner they stopped in their tracks, their eyes wide open and mouths hanging.

"What the _fuck_?" John muttered as they looked at the huge crowd. "Hey!" John called over to a station officer and waved at him. The middle-aged man ran over to them, looking like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "What is going on here?" John asked.

"I have no idea, Sheriff. Either I'm going insane or there's something _really_ wrong going on." John looked at Stiles.

"Well, what happened?" Stiles asked.

"The tires on every single bus here were torn apart. Every time a bus arrives its tires are torn minutes after the passengers get out. We've checked our storage; same thing there. Not a single tire was left whole."

John and Stiles looked at each other.

"Do you think-"

"Oh my god." Stiles groaned and his bag fell out of his hand. He looked around as he brushed his fingers through his hair only to tense up.

Behind the crowd, at the very end of the station, was the whole pack plus Scott. Even from here Stiles could see Erica and Isaac smirking at him, Scott looking both ashamed and happy, Boyd looked like he would rather be on the bottom of a lake than there, Peter looked both aloof and smug while Derek's whole countenance was challenging.

"That's it." Stiles growled and stomped forward.

"Stiles!" John snapped when Stiles marched beside him in a quick stride. It soon turned into a run.

Derek frowned when he saw the enraged expression on Stiles' face. The human broke into a sprint and threw his body into a punch that caught Derek off guard. Instead of snarling about the hit Derek clamped a hand around Stiles' fist and swung him around a corner, out of public eye.

"What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!" Stiles roared. "What is this; fuck-with-Stiles-week!"

"We don't want you to leave, Stiles!" Scott cried out and the human rounded on him.

"Well, I don't want to stay!" Stiles' voice was shrill as he threw his hands into the air, and Scott skipped back to avoid the limbs.

"Stiles?" John ran around the corner and halted in his step when he saw his son facing off a pack of werewolves with a glare which could kill a man.

"Just because you did this doesn't mean I won't leave."

"If you're talking about your car-" Erica answered with a smirk. "I'll just run in front of you and pull out another piece of it. Maybe I'll take the engine this time." Stiles clenched his hands and something resembling a growl rumbled in his chest.

"You can't do this every day." Stiles pressed out through his teeth. "Nothing you do will make me stay here." He warned, turned on his heel and stomped away hissing under his breath.

"Stiles-"

"Dad, we're leaving!" Stiles snapped and John sighed as he shook his head.

"He's right. You can't keep doing that." He looked at the pack and all of them shifted their weight - except Peter. The oldest werewolf among them gave the good sheriff a slick smile and obvious once over.

"Don't try to pretend you're not happy we did this, Sheriff," he leered and John barely contained his perturbed expression.

"Erica, go," Derek said and the girl disappeared in a whirl of blonde curls and a smirk.

John sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "You can't stop the traffic between towns for long."

"Not for long." Derek countered. "Only long enough. We can't let him leave. No now." John took a step closer to Derek and looked in his eyes.

"I wasn't under the impression that you cared for my son, Hale."

"I don't know what I feel for him. I _do_ know that I don't want him to leave," answered Derek rolling his shoulders.

"You do realize that you'll all just push him away if you continue doing this." John looked at the others and Peter took a step closer to him.

"Let's make a deal, Sheriff." John frowned at the werewolf. "We both know that we won't let Stiles leave, and that we'll do whatever is necessary - except causing him bodily harm - to stop him. If he refuses to cooperate, _you_ will turn a blind eye on everything we'll do to stop Stiles from leaving for a week, and we'll make him stay."

"Two days." John bargained.

"Six." Derek countered and John peered at him.

"Three."

"Five."

John frowned thoughtfully and Derek licked his lips as he took a step closer to the Sheriff. "All I ask is for five days. Give us five days and Stiles will stay." John looked deep in Derek's eyes as though he was searching for something. Just as he seemed to find whatever he was looking for his phone rang and he answered it.

_"Dad, stop threatening those idiots and let's get a move on."_ Everyone heard the annoyance and anger in Stiles' voice.

"I'm coming." John answered and hung up. He looked at Derek and pointed a finger at him.

"Five days. You have five days to find a good enough reason for Stiles to stay. Five days from this moment, if he still wants to leave, I'm personally driving him to his grandparents and then I'm arresting all of you for destruction of public property."

Derek nodded. "Five days." He agreed and John nodded before he turned on his heel and left.

"What's the plan, Derek?" Isaac asked and Derek hummed in thought for a few moments.

"We'll meet up with Erica. We need to think this through carefully," he said looking up when Erica sidled over and smirked at him.

"You're really into this, my dear nephew."

Derek gave a weary sigh, "Why are you even here?"

"I am wherever mischief and mayhem are to be done." Peter shrugged innocently.

Derek snorted with a shake of his head and started to walk away. "Let's go. We need to make a plan."

**cut**

"So, what's the plan?" Erica asked, the first to cut the bullshit and just jump right in.

"You still didn't tell us why you called us here." Lydia spoke as she glared at Peter who was smiling at her from the other side of the room.

They were all seated around Derek's new apartment. Derek called Jackson and Lydia on their way from the station and now they were trying to decide how to handle this 'crisis.'

"Stiles is leaving," Derek said words carrying over the voices of the pack. Lydia looked at him wide-eyed.

"What?"

"You would know that if you two weren't too busy screwing last night to answer your damn phone." Erica said and Lydia sneered at her. She looked at Scott and the teen winced.

"Is it true?" she snapped and he nodded.

"We managed to stop him today by cutting the tires of every single bus on the station. We made a deal with the Sheriff to turn a blind eye on everything we might do to stop him from leaving. The problem is we only have five days." Derek said.

"But _why_?" Lydia insisted. "_Why_ is he leaving?"

"Because _apparently_ we all suck as friends." Isaac said slinking down on the couch and outright looked at Scott.

"Care to explain?" Jackson drawled intentionally being obtuse.

"Can anyone here tell me when the last time was when they talked with Stiles?" Peter asked, taking the reins from Derek for a bit. Scott shifted guiltily and Derek bowed his head while he rubbed his neck. Isaac, Erica and Boyd exchanged a glance then shrugged; Lydia and Jackson looked at Peter like he was insane - mostly Jackson because he never spoke to Stiles willingly.

"Scott and I talked to him yesterday. Before that we last talked with him when we saved Jackson." Derek informed the group of teens and his uncle.

"I don't even remember." Erica admitted, Isaac and Boyd nodding with her in agreement on their parts as well.

Lydia swallowed and looked at the ground. "So, _what_? He sulking because we were all busy?" she asked in a small voice no one would usually associate with her.

"Busy with _what_ exactly?" Derek asked. "I know Isaac, Erica, Boyd and I were busy with training, but that's not an excuse. Scott was too busy _running with hunters_ to text him. Peter had no reason to talk to him. What about _you_, Lydia? I thought you two were becoming friends." Lydia looked like she couldn't decide whether to glare at Derek or look at the ground in shame. Jackson just looked constipated.

"So he's leaving because-"

"…because he saved all of our lives several times, and we didn't think him important enough to text him." Isaac interrupted Lydia and the others nodded.

"But – but then he believes we don't care. He might even start hating us if we try to stop him from leaving." Lydia cautioned the others.

"We can't just let him go!" Erica snapped at the strawberry-blonde.

"What do you suggest we do?" Lydia snapped. "If he's determined to leave he'll find a way. He can jump on a train, or a plane. He doesn't have to wait for you to give up on cutting the tires on the buses, or for Erica to give back whichever part of his car she stole."

"That's why we need a plan," Derek said. "We need to convince him that he has to stay. We need to convince him that we _want _him to stay."

"Why should he believe you?" everyone looked to Peter who looked comfortable if a bit bored with this crisis. "You hardly even acknowledged him. Each time you called he answered immediately. When _he_ was the one calling you all conveniently forgot about him. You only noticed him when you needed him and he didn't answer your texts and calls. If Derek and Scott hadn't decided to pay him a visit last night he would be gone already." Peter let that sink in while he rearranged his limbs on the chair he occupied then he continued.

"The Sheriff can't guarantee us that Stiles will stay here for the next five days. Stiles is the most resourceful person we know and he's determined to leave. We need a plan and it needs to be a good one. Apologies won't work. He'll know we're just trying to stop him. What we need to do is convince him that things will change, not just for the next few days, but forever."

"He's right." Derek agreed before anyone could refute Peter's words because of hurt egos. "The Sheriff was right when he said that Stiles might start hating us if we continue doing what we did today. We need to find a way to convince him that he needs us just as much as we need him."

"_We,_ Derek?" Isaac teased. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Everyone looked at the alpha and Derek's eyebrows did that angry wiggle that usually shut them up.

The pack watched as Derek seemed to debate with himself on a matter before he let loose a large gust of air. He crossed his arms over his chest, a stance that was equal parts defensive and authoritative.

"I noticed something strange about Stiles," he finally admitted- albeit hesitatingly - and everyone blankly stared at him.

"Strange how?" Scott asked, and Derek looked at him with a small frown.

"Didn't you notice?" Derek asked and the beta frowned, bowing his head with a thoughtful expression. "Scott, when Stiles snapped at you, you flinched away from him; and _not_ because he was shouting." Scott looked at him, his mouth slightly open and eyebrows furrowed in a confusion.

"Explain." Peter intoned, suddenly _very_ serious.

"It wasn't just Scott," Derek said and looked at his uncle. "We're both werewolves. We're both stronger than Stiles. But yesterday, when we confronted him and he snapped at Scott…" Derek stopped as though he was looking for the right words, "Scott, he - he looked as though he was showing submissiveness to his _alpha_." Derek stressed out and the others frowned in confusion.

"Now that you mention it." Scott murmured drawing the attention back to him. "I don't know what came over me, but when Stiles came at me I felt like – like I should crawl in a corner and show my neck to him," he said and looked at Derek with confusion written all over his face.

"If I think about it…" Erica muttered and looked at Isaac. "Remember when we went after Jackson at that rave? When we managed to trap him? Stiles stood _in front of us_. _We_ are the werewolves. _We_ were supposed to be the ones protecting _him_. And yet it seemed almost _natural_ to stand behind him; let _him_ take the lead."

"You're right," Isaac looked at Derek. "I didn't give it much thought then, but it felt like – like we were standing behind _you_." Derek frowned.

"Was there anything else?" Boyd inquired.

"Yes. His scent." Derek murmured thoughtfully and his eyes shadowed. "I never noticed it before. I even dare to say that it changed."

"His scent changed?" Peter leaned forward in interest. "What was it? I know he usually smells like chemicals, sandalwood and paper ink."

Derek nodded and studiously did not question why Peter knew of Stiles scent intimately. "Yes, but this time there was _more_. For once the scent of chemicals wasn't as strong."

"I remember him mention some two months ago that he stopped taking Adderall." Scott jumped in.

"That would explain the lack of the scent of chemicals." Peter commented. "Could it be that they were hiding his natural scent?" he looked at Derek and his nephew frowned at him.

"Why was he taking them either way?" Isaac questioned, kicking a leg up on the coffee table.

"ADHD." Scott chimed in quickly. "He's been taking Adderall for as long as I can remember. It was the only medication that helped balance him out. The other medications had bad side effects for him."

"Why would he stop taking his pills?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe he found out that he doesn't need them anymore," Erica said.

"You don't just _stop needing_ pills for ADHD." Lydia admonished and Erica glared at her.

"Then how do you explain it?" she asked. "Stiles wasn't bitten, and nothing says his ADHD would disappear if he was-"

"Stiles was always special." Peter jumped in. He pursed his lips, sniffing haughtily at the blatant staring. "What? Don't tell me that not one of you noticed." He wrinkled his nose at them.

"Notice _what_?" Jackson asked.

"You mean-"

"Derek, he threw a Molotov on me without hesitation. Even _Jackson_ hesitated and he thinks he's all high and mighty. He directly rejected the bite from me even though he was in a life threatening situation. He faced a kanima and stood in front of _two werewolves_ without a second thought. He defied a _codeless hunter_. He ran his car into Jackson, and countless other things." Peter counted on his fingers before he looked at Derek. "He challenges _you_, every chance he gets. Now, what does that say to you?" he finished and tilted his head to the side, squinting at them with a small smirk on his lips.

Derek frowned in thought while the betas stared at them in confusion.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Peter smirked and clasped his hands behind his back. "His spark is strong enough to manipulate mountain ash."

"His spark?" Lydia asked in confusion.

"Yes. It's something very few humans have. It helps them manipulate natural things to their will. To have the spark, means to have power. Think of it as him being a Jedi." Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"A _Jedi_?" Erica muttered to Boyd in distaste and Peter sighed in a long-suffering way.

"What do they teach you kids these days?" he asked heavenward and rubbed his forehead with his left hand.

"So what does that mean?" Derek asked. "Yes, Stiles is strong. It's one of the reasons I didn't offer him the bite. He's stronger than any of us."

"Yes, Derek. He's strong." Peter rolled his eyes. "But _what does that tell you_?" Derek growled at him.

"It tells me that _maybe_ you should stop speaking in_ riddles_ and just tell us!" Derek bit out and Peter rolled his eyes.

"He's an alpha." Scott whispered before Peter could answer Derek, and everyone looked at him. His eyes were wide and his face pale, and looked up at Peter as he gulped. "Deaton once told me that there are people who are natural born leaders. Stiles is an alpha."

"Close." Scott frowned while Peter looked at Derek who sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's an alpha mate." Derek concluded and Peter chuckled.

"Correct. You remember Talia?" Derek licked his lips and bowed his head.

"Who's Talia?" Isaac asked.

"My mother,." Derek said. "She was my father's mate." He looked at Peter at that and the man nodded.

"So what?" Erica asked testily, not understanding just what was happening. "Stiles is an alpha mate? What does that mean?"

"It means that next to the alpha he is the most powerful member of the pack, in some cases even more powerful than the alpha, because the alpha mate is the only one who can calm an alpha."

"So he's _Derek's_ _mate_?!" Scott exclaimed and Derek's face grew ashen.

"But they can hardly _stand_ each other!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Opposites attract." Peter shrugged, uncaring. "Besides, it doesn't necessarily mean he's _Derek's_ mate. It just means he has all the characteristics of an alpha mate." Derek growled at him and Peter smirked.

"So if some alpha were to meet Stiles..." Lydia wondered. "He could claim him for his own?"

"I knew you were smart." Peter teased dryly and Lydia glared at him. Everyone looked at Derek when he growled again and Peter chuckled at him. "I think _someone's_ not happy with that though."

"_Of course_ we're not happy with that!" Erica cried out, her brown eyes flashing beta-gold in distress. "Stiles is _ours_!"

"Well you didn't exactly try to keep him, did you?" Peter quipped.

"We didn't know!" Isaac looked at Derek with desperation.

"Exactly!" Peter snapped then. "You've ignored him all this time and now that he's packed up and ready to leave all of a sudden you _care_. Let me tell you, if it were _me_ I would have left a long time ago."

"That just means we have to convince him that we've changed," Derek said and his eyes met Peter's.

"You think five days will be enough? You've ignored him and put him down for almost a year. You think he'll believe that you've changed over night? It would be a miracle if he even let you close enough to _talk,_ let alone spend enough time with him to convince him things would be different from now on. Even if you went over there and apologized on your knees, he has every right to smack every single one of you over the head with a mountain ash bat."

"What about _you_?!" Scott turned on him, shooting up from his seat on the arm of the couch.

Peter snorted and tapped his fingers on his thigh idly, "Excuse me, but I have very little to do with him. He knows what I did just as much as I do, and he never even tried to contact me. I'm not the one who should be trying to keep him here."

"So what, we should just give up?!" Scott cried out.

"No." Derek bit out and his eyes flashed red. "We'll find a way. We need to prove to him that things will change. We need to make him believe that we need him, and that he needs us."

"But do we need him?" Jackson asked and everyone looked at him incredulously. "I mean he's _human_. Okay, he's not exactly _useless_, but Lydia's better at research than he is and she has this _spark_ as well. The way I see it, we don't exactly need two researchers."

"Stiles is better than Lydia." Isaac insisted and Jackson growled at him while Lydia raised an eyebrow at him but Isaac wouldn't be bullied into changing his opinion. "He's better than all of us in a lot of things."

"Oh yeah? Name _one_." Jackson challenged.

"Well for once he's better than _you_ in almost _everything_." Scott growled.

"Not at lacrosse, he isn't." Jackson snorted and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"If you didn't _notice_, Jackson, the only reason Stiles never made it first line was because of his ADHD." Scott glared at Jackson. "He's faster and smarter than you'll ever be. Should I remind you that if he didn't have problems concentrating, he would be at the top of our class?"

"He's right," Lydia said and Jackson looked at her with a frown. "Stiles' only problem is his lack of concentration."

"He's a quick thinker and doesn't hesitate to do what needs to be done." Peter commented. "Not to mention he's a natural born leader. You're good Lydia, but you don't have what he has."

"And what would that be?" Jackson pressed out angrily.

"Compassion."

Everyone looked at Lydia when she spoke up. She raised her head and looked at Peter. "I can make people do what I want them to do, but Stiles doesn't have to force anyone into anything."

"All he has to do is ask." Scott finished in confused wonder.

"We need to find a way to keep him here." Derek murmured and looked at everyone. "This is where he belongs."

"That's easier said than done." Boyd sighed wearily.

"We'll talk to him," Erica said and looked around with wide hopeful eyes. "He'll listen to us, he always listened before. He'll listen now."

"Maybe it's time we changed things," Lydia said.

"We _are_ changing things!" Erica snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lydia answered. "I meant that _maybe_ instead of _him_ listening to _us_, _we_ should listen to _him_."

"But – But we listened!" cried Scott.

"Did you?" he looked at Peter when the older werewolf countered him, "_Did_ you listen to him, Scott?"

"He told you he found Matt suspicious," Isaac said. "You didn't listen to him. You were too taken by Allison to pay him any attention. Maybe you listened to him before you met her; before you became a werewolf. Maybe if you _did_ listen to him, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"We thought he was _your _pack." Boyd accused and Scott winced.

"I know I failed him." Scott whispered. "I know I need to fix this. But I'm not the only one." He looked at Derek and the alpha frowned at him. "We're _all_ to blame."

"In case you missed it." Derek interrupted. "We thought he was _your_ pack-mate. We _thought_ you'd be there to protect him. We thought you'd be there to watch over him! I admit that I was pushing him away every chance I had. I thought I was doing the right thing by trying to keep him as far away from this as possible. _You_ were the reason he got involved in everything!"

"So what? I'm the only one to blame?" Scott yelled incredulously.

"There's no sense blaming one another!" Lydia shouted back. Derek and Scott looked away from each other. "Stiles is _leaving_! He's already packed up and ready to go! What _we _need to do now is find a way to stop him, and we won't achieve anything by stopping buses and trains and planes!"

"Well then what do you suggest, _oh wise one_?!" Erica shouted at Lydia.

"I already told you, didn't I? We _need_ to _listen_!" Lydia stressed out and the others frowned.

"How do we listen if he doesn't want to talk to us?" Isaac pointed out the obvious elephant in the room.

"We make him." Everyone looked at Derek and he met their eyes from under his messy fringe.

"He'll be angry." Peter commented drolly, scratching at his eyebrow.

"Let him." Derek nodded. "I'm under the impression that when he's angry he says more than he does when he's calm."

"He may try to fight us." Erica smirked flipping a few locks of blonde hair over her shoulder.

Scott winced. "Even though he's human he _does_ pack a punch," he admitted with a grumble and rubbed his cheek. "I couldn't believe it actually hurt when he hit me yesterday."

"We'll heal." Derek said matter-of-factly and raised his head. "We have five days. We need to make sure we spend every moment with him, from morning till nightfall. He'll try to push us away. We need to be persistent."

"What if it won't work?" Isaac asked looking just this side of uneasy.

"Push him to talk to you." Peter grinned looking every bit the wolf he was. "Be annoying. Piss him off. Then once he's done, show him you listened. Show him you care."

"He listened to us." Derek added almost comfortingly. "It's time we listened to him. We have 5 days." He looked around and his eyes settled on Lydia and Jackson. "I don't know about you two, and honestly we don't need people in the pack who'll try to work alone all the time. This is a _pack_. We work _together_. Everything will need to change, not just our relationship with Stiles."

"A lone wolf never survives for long," Lydia said and Jackson looked at her.

"I only need you," he muttered, utterly petulant and Lydia sucked her teeth.

"You never needed me, Jackson. Not for real. You needed acceptance and affirmation. Not _me_." Lydia looked at Derek. "I'm in," she stated and Derek nodded before his eyes met Jackson's.

"Me too." Jackson said grudgingly and Derek wasn't about to call him out. They needed numbers not division of the pack.

"Alright." Derek called loudly to draw all side conversations to a close. "This is what we'll do..."

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Day One

**cut**

Stiles groaned as he woke up and rolled over in bed. The light of the sun was passing through the curtains on his window, hitting him straight in his face.

_'__I overslept?' _he thought as he opened his eyes, moaning as he turned on his back only to scream and fall on the hard, cold floor when he came face to face with grinning blue eyes and a huge grin.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Erica sang and clapped her hands.

"Fuck! What the – how did you – what the _fuck_ are you doing in my room?!" Stiles shouted as he scurried to his feet, his blanket wrapped tightly around his lower body. Erica straightened and raised an eyebrow at him before her eyes traveled over his lean frame and she whistled appreciatively from her seat on the window sill.

"My, my, _Stiles_. What _else_ are you hiding under those baggy clothes you always wear?" she teased and Stiles blushed furiously, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"Erica, _what_ are you _doing here_?" he bit out and Erica tsked and rolled her eyes.

"What? I can't come to see my favorite human?" Stiles snorted while he looked around looking for his clothes.

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled and bowed down to pick up his pants.

"Whatever." Erica clapped her hands again with a sigh and Stiles tensed up. "Come down when you're decent. We need to talk."

Then he watched Erica all but bounce out of his room and Stiles looked at the open door with a frown. He looked at the window and considered getting out through it, but then he remembered that his bags were downstairs.

_'How did she get in either way? I told dad to place the mountain ash in front of the door.' _He snorted and rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt on._ 'They must have pushed it away with a piece of wood.'_ He made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Stiles made his way downstairs only to stop in the doorway of the kitchen and stare with his eyes wide open and jaw hanging. "What the…?"

Isaac, Erica and Boyd were in the kitchen with a few plates of pancakes on the table and a bottle of orange juice with glasses already waiting. Boyd looked mildly uncomfortable while Erica and Isaac had huge, silly grins on their faces. Stiles' mouth snapped shut and he shook his head to gather himself.

"Okay." He took a deep breath and released it through his nose. "I'm gonna go back to bed; when I actually _do_ wake up, I'll be on my way the _fuck_ out of this god-damned town." He turned on his heel and made his way out of the kitchen.

In the next moment he found himself being carried back into the kitchen with a pair of strong arms around his waist.

"Hey! What the – put me down!" he yelped when Isaac placed him into a chair and patted his head.

"Be a good boy and sit right here." He grinned at Stiles and walked over to a free chair, while Erica snickered and took a seat as well.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked and the three looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well, you're leaving," Erica said and Stiles' left eyebrow twitched. "We know we can't actually stop you if you're determined to leave, so we decided to spend some time with you." This time the left corner of Stiles' lip twitched with his left eyebrow and he swallowed audibly before he licked his lips.

"I wasn't under the impression that you cared." He obviously tried to sound calm, but his voice wavered threateningly never the less, and Isaac looked at him with puppy dog eyes before he looked at Erica as though he was seeking guidance.

"If we knew you would leave we would have shown you." Boyd grumbled then shoved some pancakes into his mouth, still looking uncomfortable with life in general.

"So the only reason you're here is to try and stop me." Stiles concluded and stood up. "You know where the door is."

"Stiles!"

"No, Erica!" Stiles snapped and spun on his heel to face her. "After the stunt you pulled yesterday I'm not overly fond of you! _Any one_ of you! You didn't want me around before, and you _sure as hell_ don't want me around now! Do you think that just because you suddenly remembered I actually exist for more than just research I'd stay?" His eyes flashed and his face twisted. "Friendship doesn't work that way!" he roared and the three pulled back into themselves.

Erica wilted first, "Stiles, look-"

"No, _you_ look!" Stiles snapped at Erica and she recoiled instantly. "I did everything I could to help you, and what did you do? You who said you actually _liked me_! Once everything was over, you just _forgot about me_! I called to check up on you, I sent text after text and you didn't even _think_ of answering me! And now - _all of a sudden_ - you pretend that you _care_?!"

"But we _do_ care!" Isaac cried out, and Stiles rolled his eyes with a hysterical laugh.

"Care about _what_, Isaac?! We barely exchanged a few words! I don't know what's gotten into you, but just because you come into my house _uninvited_, make me breakfast and suddenly want to be all friendly, you won't make me stay. So just pack up and _go_." He made his way out of the kitchen only to find Erica's arms wrapped tightly around his chest from behind and her face buried between his shoulder-blades.

"Please don't go, Stiles." She whispered and Stiles stiffened, angry words now stuck in his throat. "I know we didn't pay attention to you. I know you saved us - _all of us_ - more times than we probably know. I know how hard you tried to find a way to set Boyd and me free when Gerard took us. Please, don't go. I can't be Catwoman without my Batman."

Stiles swallowed, bowed his head, and looked at her arms. He raised his hands and took a hold of her wrists, moving her arms to the sides and stepping away from her. "It's a bit too late to change things, Erica."

Stiles turned to look at them, and the cold expression on his face made all three of them shiver. "You're werewolves and I'm human. I have nothing to do with your bullshit. Find someone else who'll risk his life for you ungrateful little _shits,_" he spoke harshly and climbed the stairs two and three at a time.

The three exchanged glances well after he was out of hearing range.

"It's safe to say that plan A failed." Boyd concluded in the silence looking at Isaac and brushing his fingers against Erica's hip in comfort.

"Plan B?" Isaac asked. He was pale and his eyes were wide, and when Erica looked at him, he saw that she was just as shaken as he was. "We can't give up, can we? The plan is to make him talk. We need to make him open up to us, not just rage and rave at us."

"Maybe we're not the right ones to do it." Boyd commented and Erica sighed.

"You heard Derek." She stressed out. "We're a _pack_. We do everything together; all that 'one for all and all for one' crap." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over her shoulder.

"He's still in his room." Isaac muttered and looked up. "What's the plan, sis?" Erica snorted and smirked at him.

"I don't think we've pissed him off enough for him to talk to us." Boyd sighed and Isaac grinned.

"Let's see how far we can push him." Erica drawled with a snide smirk and Boyd grumbled.

"Why do I have a feeling this will be painful?"

**cut**

"Stiles. Stiles. Stiles." The teen pressed his teeth together tight as he tried to concentrate on the police file he was reading while Erica and Isaac poked his shoulders from each side and Boyd's eyes were boring into the back of his head.

"Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles." His left eyebrow twitched. He was slowly starting to _hate_ his nickname.

"Oh, my _God_, would you stop!" he snapped and jumped away from them. Erica and Isaac grinned at him from where they were kneeling beside his now down-turned chair. "Can't you take a hint?!"

"We just want to talk to you, Stiles," Isaac whined and Stiles growled, rubbing his head with his hands in annoyance.

"Will it make you go away if I do?" he bit out, and Erica and Isaac looked at Boyd.

"Depends," Boyd said determinedly.

"On what?" Stiles asked squinting at the beta trio.

"On whether you're honest with us or not." Erica shrugged her shoulders and leaned back on her hands. Stiles groaned and took a seat on his bed, bouncing because of Boyd's superior weight.

"What do you want to talk about?" he sighed, and Erica and Isaac grinned at him while Boyd grunted in success.

"About why you're leaving."

Stiles groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I already told you. I've got nothing here but my dad. I'm going somewhere where I won't end up as someone's chew toy. End of story."

"And you'll leave your dad here? Your friends?" Isaac wondered and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him dully.

"What friends?" he drawled and the three frowned at him.

"What friends? How about us? ..._Scott_?" Isaac said and Stiles snorted.

"Scott? We may have _been_ friends, but I think he has enough _friends_ now that he doesn't need me anymore. Should I remind you that he's with the Argents now? As a matter of fact you all should steer away from him. I think he proved he doesn't have any qualms about risking his so-called-friends for Allison's benefit."

"Scott's with us now," Isaac said and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well. A lot of things can change in two days, can't they?" he muttered and shrugged. "Well, more power to him," he said and tilted his head back and to the side, looking out the window.

"Stiles?" Erica called out softly.

"Hm?" he hummed, distracted with his thoughts.

"Why are you _really_ leaving?" she asked, shifting close enough for him to feel her warmth and her hair to brush his shoulder. They were quiet for a few moments as Stiles looked at Erica in a way that made her antsy. It felt as though he was looking straight through her.

"Why do you want to know?" he eventually asked, voice soft. "It's not like you'll miss me when I'm gone. If we're all going to be honest here, it's not about me wanting to leave. It's about guilt. We're not friends. You guys hardly know anything about me. You never bothered to find out. I'm not the problem here."

"You know nothing about us either." Boyd countered and Stiles leveled a long look at the other boy.

"Vernon Abraham Boyd." he recited and Boyd frowned. "Born on July 7th 1996. Son of Jacob Boyd and Amelia Boyd nee Sawyer. Moved to Beacon Hills at the age of 9. Sister Alexandra missing since October 20th 2003. Loner. Average student. Member of the ROTC. Loves animals, especially squirrels. Favorite subject – English. Joined the Hale pack because he wanted to _belong_."

Stiles looked at Isaac next. "Isaac Lahey. Born February 2nd 1997. Mother died at birth. Father killed by Kanima. Worked the night shift at the graveyard. Joined the pack because he wanted strength and protection, but most of all _family_. Always kept to the back out of fear of his father. Acts tough but is in fact loving and gentle." He looked at Erica who paled and tensed up, while Boyd and Isaac exchanged wary glances.

"And finally, the lily in the middle of weeds." Stiles smirked and Erica gulped. "Erica Elizabeth Reyes. Born February 12th 1996. Daughter of Stephan Reyes and Esmeralda Reyes nee Iglesias. Joined the pack because she wanted to be noticed and to beat Epilepsy. Loves comic books, and video games. Lives for chocolate bars. Hates Angelina Jolie, absolutely adores Monica Bellucci. Hides her gentle nature behind snark and sarcasm. What she really wants is to get her driver's license and buy a _Kawasaki z1000_." Stiles finished and tilted his head to the side. "And that's what I know off the top of my mind."

The three exchanged glances speechless and at a loss on what to do next.

"Now," Stiles said and leaned forward, leaning his forearms on his knees. "What do you guys know about _me_?" he asked and watched the trio start to sweat under pressure. "I'll answer for you. Nothing. You know next to nothing about me."

"Because you never told us," Isaac said. "You found all those things about us because you're good at research, but-"

"I found all that because I wanted to know you!" Stiles snapped. "If you wanted to talk to me, if you wanted to be friends with me, you would have come to me! Apparently, I'm not interesting enough to a bunch of werewolves! While all of you were busy with yourselves, I spent countless nights looking into each one of you, trying to find a way to approach you, to talk to you, to find _something_ that would-"

"We know what we did was wrong!" Erica shouted and Stiles glared at her. "We know we did you wrong, but damn it, Stiles, you said it yourself! We were too busy with ourselves. Can't you forgive us? Can't we be friends _now_?" Erica actually winced when Stiles' eyes darkened.

"After you ignored me for months? After you _threatened me _and _bullied me_, and _used_ me only to push me away! I'm not a toy you can play with and throw to the side once you get bored!" Stiles yelled.

His hands were fisted by his sides and his eyes looked like amber fire.

"Stiles, please-"

"What, Erica?"

Erica backed away with her chin tucked into her chest. Stiles was scary when angry and it was scaring her. She shook her head and tried to blink away the tears forming in her eyes.

Isaac was barely keeping himself together from his position slightly behind Boyd. Right now Stiles reminded him of his father. Only with Stiles it was different. With Stiles he knew everything he said was true. Stiles' words hurt because they were the truth.

Stiles took a deep wavering breath and seemed to pull back.

"You know what hurts the most?" he spoke in a weak voice, as though he was fighting back tears. "I thought we could all be friends. I thought that once this is all over - that once we take care of the kanima and Gerard - we could all find some time to get to know each other. I thought Derek would be able to convince Scott to join his pack, because even though we're all so different we work best together. We're safest when we're together. I thought we would be able to pass over our differences and at least be able to count on each other if we ever needed saving. But the worst thing is that it _did_ happen. I just wasn't included in that."

He stood in front of the window with his back turned on them, and as he let his hands fall to his sides, he tilted his head back and huffed.

"And why would I be?" he murmured as though he was talking to himself, "I'm not _strong_, or _powerful_, or _useful_. I'm just a kid with an attention deficiency disorder who pushed himself where he didn't belong."

"You're strange." Boyd interrupted him, and Isaac and Erica looked at him while Stiles tensed up without turning around to face them. "You're human. Instead of locking the door and hiding from everything, you got involved more than any human should. You hid everything from your dad to protect him. You defied Peter, you defied Derek, you protected Isaac and Erica, you stood up to Gerard Argent, you discovered a way to trap a werewolf and a kanima, and you know more about werewolves than we do."

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "You say that you want to leave because you want nothing to do with werewolves and what we deal with, but you've dealt with all of it better than we did; better than we _do_."

"I bet you'd be a great werewolf." Erica chuckled and Stiles snorted as he raised his left hand to rub his face.

"I'd make a poor werewolf, Erica." Stiles whispered in a raspy, strained voice.

"You'd be the best werewolf ever." Isaac countered and Stiles looked at him over his right shoulder. "You know more control than either one of us does. You're great at research, and you're strong even as a human. I think you'd give _Derek_ a run for his money."

"You already do." Erica smirked and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "You have _no idea_ how many times we've listened to Derek mumble and grumble about _'that damned, too-curious-for-his-own-good kid'_ who'll '_get himself killed'_, and how he can't believe Scott hasn't locked you away or chased you off already just for your own safety." Stiles' eyebrows touched the line of his hair.

"He never got over the fact that you saved his life back at that pool." Isaac said with a smirk. "Derek _hates_ owning anyone anything. He thinks he should be going around rescuing everyone because _'he's the alpha_'." He rolled his eyes, and while Erica and Stiles chuckled, Boyd snorted.

"Stiles?" Erica spoke in a small voice. "Why are you _really_ leaving?" she stressed out again and Stiles sighed.

He turned around to face them before he took a seat under the window and hit his head back against the windowpane. He clasped his hands between his legs and looked at the ceiling.

The three looked at his face, bathed in the late morning light. Only then did they notice that his eyes were quite strange. Neither could actually describe the color. It couldn't be described as _brown_. That would be quite a dull description. The color of cinnamon was too bright. It was like sunlight breaking through topaz; deep and full of mysteries and knowledge.

"Stiles?" Isaac prompted and a small, sad smile pulled on Stiles' lips as he turned his head to look at him, making the younger teen shiver when he looked fully into those enchanting eyes.

"Because I have no place here." Stiles spoke tiredly. "And I need to find my place, right?"

The three exchanged glances not knowing what to say. Whatever they said would sound false because right now Stiles had his mind made up and wouldn't allow their words to breach his mind. His words were a twisted truth but true nonetheless. They didn't even _try_ to get to know him. They never admitted that they needed him. If they were to be perfectly honest they didn't even _know_ they needed him.

But the one thing they _knew_ was that Stiles had a place where he belonged; he belonged with them.

He belonged in Beacon Hills.

He belonged in their pack.

They only didn't know how to show him that. And they feared that four and a half days wouldn't be enough to do so.

**cut**

Stiles frowned when his phone rang. He picked it up and raised an eyebrow when the caller ID said that it was Lydia.

"What is it?" he asked when he answered the call.

_"What? No 'hello'?"_ Lydia's condescending voice came over the line and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Lydia, what do you want?" Lydia sighed and Stiles could almost picture her rolling her eyes. He played at love with her for _years_ but that was no more.

_"Since you're leaving and all that, I was thinking you could come with me to the local bookstore and tell me what books I should take, since I'll be taking over researching when you're gone."_ Stiles' heart skipped a beat and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He'd forgotten how _dirty _Lydia could play. That one hurt more than he was willing to admit it.

"You can do it on your own." He was about to end the call when Lydia snapped at him.

_"Get your ass out of that house! I'm already here!"_

Stiles frowned at the phone weighing his options. He could just end the call and ignore her until she went away. Lydia wasn't known for her patience. On the other hand she _was_ stubborn, and could easily make his afternoon living hell. Besides, it would kill some time before the night train.

_"Stiles!"_ Lydia screeched and he jumped. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Coming." he grunted and ended the call.

He debated taking his hoodie, but it was quite warm outside and they wouldn't be together for long. He took his wallet and made his way out. He locked the door behind himself and sighed when he looked at the car waiting for him in his drive way. Lydia was looking at him through her sunglasses and her fingers were tapping the wheel in annoyance.

He walked over to the car and hissed when he found Jackson in the front seat. "You can go alone!" he snapped, turned on his heel, and marched right back towards the house.

"Stiles!"

"I'm not going, Lydia! You can both go fuck yourselves!"

"Stiles, stop right there!" Lydia shouted and Stiles stopped on the first step leading to his porch. He turned around and looked at Lydia who got out of her car and was looking at him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her pretty face.

"Lydia, you're smart enough to go into a bookstore alone, and find the books you'll need. I'm not going." Stiles bit out.

"You're going even if I'll have to chain you up and pull you along!" Lydia snapped and Stiles sighed. He turned on his heel to look at her with a dull expression.

"Whatever stupid plan you lot came up with, I have to say I'm disappointed in you. Isaac, Boyd and Erica at least had the decency to _talk_ with me, not _order me around_."

"And where are _they_?"

"Boyd and Erica had to go home for lunch and Isaac had to go to work." Stiles drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. "They said they'd come back later to see me off to the station. Now _go_. I don't feel like looking at _him_ any more than I absolutely need, which is_ not at all_."

"Stiles!" Lydia cried out before Stiles could turn around again. His sighed before he brushed his fingers through his growing hair. _'I need to get a haircut.'_

"Would you _please_ come?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "I could really use your help." She took off her glasses and looked him in the eyes.

A few moments later Stiles sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. You have an hour." He marched over to the car, not even looking at her. He slammed the door closed harder than he should have, crossed his arms over his chest and sunk in his seat, ignoring Jackson who was looking at him over his left shoulder.

"When did _you_ start to work out, Stilinski?" Jackson asked, looking at the lean muscles and strong torso shown by Stiles' tight, red undershirt.

"I've always been working out, _Whittemore_." Stiles grumbled and Jackson raised an eyebrow at him. "Contrary to _your_ half-minded beliefs, you don't have to be first line in lacrosse to work out." Jackson glared at him while Lydia smirked.

"What bookstore should I go to?"

"The one on the crossing of Benedict's and 23rd." Stiles mumbled and Lydia nodded as she took a turn out of Stiles' street.

"So when are you leaving?" she asked almost pleasantly.

"Tonight." he answered shortly and Lydia sighed.

"I know that, but _when_?"

"Like I'll tell you." Stiles grumbled and they continued to ride in silence, not one of them knowing what to say.

They parked in front of the bookstore and Stiles all but jumped out of the car. Lydia and Jackson exchanged a glance once they were out and followed after Stiles who was already in the bookstore. They closed the door and nodded at the salesgirl before trying to locate Stiles, and they found him in the back of the bookstore with two books already in his hands.

"Stiles?" Lydia called out and walked over to him while Jackson followed with a sigh.

"You'll need these two." Stiles grumbled and practically _threw_ the books in Lydia's hands before he went back to looking over the shelves. He grabbed another one and plucked it off the bookshelf. "This one's good too, but you'll need to cross-reference it with the others. Some data in it is crap." He moved on to another bookshelf. "It would be good if you studied this one as well. Deaton said some of the plants are good to know." he said and threw a book on herbs in Lydia's hands.

"Stiles, stop."

"This one's good if you run into something other than werewolves-"

"Stiles, hold on for a sec-"

"This one's also good, but it's crappy when it comes to how to protect yourself from werewolves."

"Stiles, stop!" Lydia snapped and Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She stood there looking at him, holding at least 6 books in her arms and Jackson was behind her, looking at Stiles like he's gone mad.

"You said you wanted books. I give you books." Stiles concluded and Lydia sighed. "The sooner we're done with this, sooner I'll get home." He turned his back on her, and focused on the bookshelves again.

"Are you sure you have ADHD; 'cause you seem pretty focused on leaving." Jackson droned and Stiles turned on his heel to glare at him.

"Who told you that – wait." Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Scott." He bit out and made his way out of the bookstore. "I think you have enough books."

"Stiles, wait." Lydia groaned, threw the books in Jackson's hands and ran after Stiles. She managed to catch Stiles' right hand and stop him. "I'll pay for the books and take you home, alright?"

Stiles stared in her eyes for a moment before he sighed and looked to the side.

"Fine," he muttered after a few moments. "Hurry it up." He turned his back on her again and Lydia showed Jackson to come over. Lydia paid for her books quickly before they got out of the bookstore and walked over to the car.

"Stiles, take the front seat." Lydia all but ordered and the two teens raised eyebrows at her. "Now!" she snapped and the two did as they were told.

The moment they were back on the road, Stiles knew Lydia managed to trick him. "Where are you taking me?" he asked and sunk in his seat, not even bothering to buckle his seatbelt.

"We're going to this nice restaurant for lunch." Lydia spoke calmly. "And then we'll talk." Stiles sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I don't think we have all that much to talk about. Especially _we_." He flailed his left hand in Jackson's general direction, and Lydia spared him a glance.

"Look, I know I haven't been paying attention to you and that we aren't exactly _friends_, but you _have_ loved me for a long time-"

"I never loved you, Lydia." Stiles drawled and looked out the window while the other two looked at him. "Sure, I admired you for your strength and intelligence, and I thought we'd be great friends, but I never _loved_ you. You can't love someone who thinks you're less than a grain of sand under their shoe."

"But-"

"You were just an excuse; a cover." Stiles interrupted her, and Lydia focused on the road, her knuckles turning white from the force she gripped the wheel with.

There went her plan to play on his emotions. She parked the car in front of a small diner and shut down the engine. Stiles followed them inside the diner, dragging his feet as they walked. He took a seat heavily while Lydia and Jackson observed him with almost matching frowns.

"Explain." Lydia commanded.

"What will you-"

"Three specials with orange juice." Lydia interrupted the waitress sharply and the girl raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, _my queen,_" she muttered and walked away with Lydia glaring at her.

A moment later Lydia went back to shooting arrows at Stiles with her eyes. The teen sighed before he sunk in his seat and started playing with a napkin on the table.

"Stiles-"

"You were just a cover, Lydia. A way for me to remain this stupid, little kid everyone thought wouldn't get anywhere. I have ADHD. I can't concentrate on anything for long. People thought I was _stupid_ ever since I was a kid. In first grade I liked this boy and I became everyone's favorite chew toy because of that. I wasn't _Danny_." Stiles shifted in his seat, wiping the back of his hand across his lips and glancing around the diner. He licked his lips then continued.

"He's good at _everything_ so no one minded that he liked boys. But when it was implied that good-for-nothing _Stiles_ liked boys as well, I became the _center_ of ridicule." He chuckled morosely with his eyes full of sadness and something that resembled self-loathing. "So I learned how to hide. I learned how to make everyone believe I wasn't fun to laugh at. I _made_ everyone laugh at me until people started ignoring me."

His eyes met Lydia's and she shivered under his penetrating gaze.

"I guess it worked better than I thought it would. _You_, Lydia Martin, were the perfect cover. You were so out of my league that it wasn't difficult to make it seem as though I was in love with an unreachable girl. By showing everyone that I was in love with you, I managed to hide the fact that I was gay. Not even _Scott_ knows that. He's a good kid, and he _was_ a good friend, but he can't keep his mouth shut for the life of him."

"So what you're saying is – you've built your whole image - _everything we thought you were_ - on a _lie_?" Lydia whispered in shock and Stiles rolled his eyes with a humorless chuckle.

"If you do something for long enough it becomes a habit; a habit you can't shake off. I hid my ADHD behind jokes. I hid my sexual preferences behind my supposed _love_ towards _you_, and I hid behind _Scott_, because it was so much easier to be the odd kid when there's another odd kid around."

"So basically you used us all." Jackson sneered at him and Stiles tilted his head to the right as he looked at him, making Jackson ground his teeth together when he found himself under that scrutinizing glare.

He never liked looking in Stiles' eyes for any amount of time. Looking in them made him feel as though he was weighted - almost _judged._

"Figures _you'd_ be the one who says that."

Jackson was snapped out of his thoughts when Stiles spoke up in a voice which made the Captain of the Lacrosse team feel as though he just offended him.

Stiles' eyes darted around the room when the waitress came back with their order. She left without a word again, and Lydia and Jackson frowned when they saw Stiles shifting in his seat, his eyes darting around the diner constantly and the way he practically tore the napkin he was playing with to pieces.

"What should _that_ mean?" Jackson pressed out through his teeth, and Stiles looked at him again.

"Don't you remember?" Stiles asked and Jackson's frown deepened. "_You_ were the one who made a laughing stock of me in first grade." Jackson choked up and recoiled, and Lydia looked at him in shock.

"You were popular even _then_ with your newest toys and designer clothes. _You_ were the one who laughed at me first when I kissed Caleb. You spread it around like it was something _disgusting_." Stiles sneered before he chuckled and picked on his fries with his fork. "I have to admit, I was surprised when you and Danny became best buds, but then I figured that both of you were popular and _cool_. You could do whatever you want, love whoever you want and no one would say a word. Me? I would _sneeze_ and people would shun me for disrupting their peace."

"It's your own fault." Jackson hissed.

"My own fault?!" Stiles snapped and everyone turned towards them.

The teen leaned over the table with his eyes blazing hellish fire, and Lydia and Jackson suddenly understood what Scott and Derek meant when they said that there was something in Stiles that made Scott cower in front of him.

"My _mom_ was _dying!_ I was _trying_ to _fit in_ and my _first experience_ was that if I was to be myself, people would _laugh at me_, _make fun of me, _and _scorn me!_ So don't blame me if I concluded that I didn't need any of you! Then I allowed myself to think - I allowed myself to _hope_ I would finally find a place where I'd belong; that I'd finally have more than _Scott_ to come to when I'd need someone, and what did I get? After _everything _I did for _Scott_, he all but _dumped _me for Allison! Now if _that_ isn't enough to tell me I'm not needed then I probably need a damn big _sign _saying 'Get the fuck out of Beacon Hills before you get yourself killed for someone who wouldn't even care'!"

"We would care, Stiles!" Lydia insisted and those scorching eyes focused on her.

"_You_ would care?" he pressed out through his teeth with the red specks in his eyes glowing brighter. "I saved your life**_._**_"_ He hissed and Lydia winced. "I faced Peter to save you. I _risked my life_ to save you, and what did I get in return? Did you even _think_ of asking me how I was? You know, sometimes I think I would be better off if I accepted Peter's bite. I might have actually been accepted as more than just a go-to kid when they needed research." He stood up while Lydia and Jackson weren't able to move. "But I guess I'm no good for that now _either_."

The two felt as though something was chaining them to their seats as Stiles' eyes burned something in them.

"They have _you_ now. Perfect little Lydia Martin; the wonder-girl of Beacon Hills." Stiles grabbed his wallet from his pocket, pulled out a few bills, and slammed them on the table. "It was _nice_ talking to you."

The two finally managed to get up when Stiles moved for the door.

"Stilinski, wait!" Jackson's head snapped to the side after he grabbed Stiles' left wrist and his cheek was formally introduced to Stiles' right fist. The blonde captain looked at Stiles in amazement as he held his aching cheek, and Stiles' eyes glared at him with eyes full of rage.

"You can go fuck yourself!" Stiles spat out, turned on his heel and all but ran out of the diner.

"Stiles!"

"I'll walk home!" Stiles shouted over his shoulder when Lydia ran after him.

"Stiles, wait! Please!" Lydia finally caught up to him, stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes imploringly.

"Stiles, look, this wasn't how this was supposed to go-"

"And how _was_ it supposed to go?" Stiles asked heatedly, eyes awash in fury and Lydia stepped back in fear. "Did you think a lecture and a dictation of how I should react to your bullshit would go a long way? What the _fuck _are you all looking at!" Stiles yelled at the people looking at them, practically eating up the public display of drama.

"Stiles-" she simpered, but when he took a step back, rubbed his head with his hands and allowed his arms to fall to his sides before he turned to look at her, she forgot everything that she wanted to say.

"I _tried_, Lydia. I really _tried_. I called, I texted, I drove over to the Hale property hoping I'd run into someone, but I guess I wasn't important enough to be told that Derek finally found a better living place. I even came close to calling _Peter,_ but I wasn't _that_ desperate for acknowledgement. I really thought we could be friends, Lydia." Stiles pulled back, his anger toning down to a quiet simmer. "But I guess I wasn't good enough. Only the best is good enough for Lydia Martin."

Stiles caught her looking over his shoulder and he turned with a snort, smirking almost _sadly_ at Jackson who was glaring at him.

"I wish you weren't a werewolf, Whittemore. I wonder how you'd explain to your buddies that _Stiles Stilinski_ gave you a shiner." Stiles drawled before he huffed around a smirk and shook his head.

"I'm getting out of here," he muttered and walked past Lydia.

"That didn't go well." Jackson commented and Lydia glared at him before she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial.

_"What?"_ Derek snapped over the line.

"We lost Stiles. Is anyone in town?" Lydia asked and Derek sighed.

_"You were supposed to be with him until nightfall."_

"Don't you think I know that? We lost him! Fix it!" she ordered and Derek growled.

_"I'll send someone."_ The call ended and Lydia threw her phone into her purse.

"Let's go. We need to find out how Stiles is leaving today." Lydia said and marched over to her car.

"He won't take the bus, that's for sure." Jackson concluded as Lydia started the engine.

"That leaves trains and planes." She muttered and sighed. "We better get to work."

**cut**

Stiles jumped half a step when someone honked at him. He looked over his shoulder and groaned when he found Peter smirking at him from behind the wheel of his stylish, black _Porsche Panamera_. He lowered his window and poked his head out.

"Need a ride?"

"I'll rather run straight into the hands of Jack the Ripper." Stiles answered sweetly and Peter shot him that amused smile Stiles hated _so much_.

"Well, since dear old _Jack_ killed only _women_ you might be safe with him." Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Peter offered and Stiles snorted again.

"Thank you, I'll walk." He muttered and walked away. He groaned when Peter drove slowly beside him.

"I don't know, Stiles. It's pretty hot outside and my A/C is working well. You _sure_ you want to walk _all _the way home?"

"You know you sound like a really creepy pedophile?" Stiles asked and Peter chuckled.

"Oh, come on now. You know I'm just a sociopath."

"You're a _psychopath_ with narcissistic tendencies; get your terminology straight." Stiles muttered into his chin, knowing Peter heard him if his laugh was any indication.

"Come on, Little Red! I promise I won't bite." Stiles stopped and Peter did as well. He looked at the werewolf who was smirking at him and sighed.

"You're taking me _home_." Stiles stressed and Peter gave him an innocent smile.

"Sure. Cross my heart." Stiles rolled his eyes and rounded the car to take a seat. He almost sighed when the cool air of the inside of the car washed over him, and Peter chuckled.

"Buckle your seatbelt," he warned and Stiles snorted.

"If we get in an accident at least I won't have to worry about you sick bastards hounding me anymore." Stiles grumbled but put his seatbelt on never the less. Peter smirked and drove down the street.

Stiles looked out the window and relaxed in his seat. He could feel Peter glancing at him every few seconds, but he honestly couldn't make himself care. He knew Peter. He knew he was above trying to force him into anything when he had no use of it. Despite everything he did, Peter had a pretty simple philosophy on life.

Stiles could use simple right now.

"You're all packed up?" Peter asked and Stiles looked at him.

"Since the day before yesterday." He answered and Peter chuckled.

"Sorry for that little stunt we pulled yesterday."

"You're not sorry at all."

"Well saying sorry for anything right now would be a moot point, don't you think?"

Stiles wanted to smack himself from all the mounting frustration he felt. "If you're talking about all the shit you did before you miraculously came back to life then yes; it's a bit stupid to say sorry."

"I'm talking about everything the others did." Peter corrected and Stiles frowned. "Their apologies would mean nothing if they're only _now_ sorry for not paying attention to you." Stiles sighed and hit his head against the headrest.

"Peter, were you told to pick me up?"

Peter smirked. "What if I was?"

"Then you can simply tell me what all of you are trying to do." Stiles countered and Peter chuckled.

"I don't know what _they're_ trying to do. I was just told to pick you up and take you home."

"Yeah, right. If there's anything I know about you Peter is that you never do anything without an ulterior motive."

Peter chuckled again. "Yes, well. Maybe this time I'm just making sure you get home alright. Gerard is still on the loose and it seems the Argents vanished into thin air once Scott returned. We need to keep everyone safe, right?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at him before he caught sight of the road they took.

"Either you're taking the longer way 'round or you're going to bring me somewhere and kill me." Stiles murmured and Peter laughed.

"Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you I'd do it in a different way?"

"When I think about it you could have killed me ages ago and instead you offered to make me a werewolf." Stiles commented almost carelessly and Peter chuckled.

"You _would_ make a great werewolf, you know?"

Stiles huffed and shook his head. "Yeah, right."

"You would." Peter insisted. "You have the strength and the control, and you already have a good anchor." Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "Everyone needs an anchor, Stiles; humans, werewolves, everyone. It's the thing that stops us from doing something we would later regret. People _without_ an anchor do the awful things we read about in the newspapers."

"So, you're saying that everything you did before Derek killed you was because you didn't have an anchor?" Peter sighed and nodded.

"I don't think I need to explain to you what it means to lose someone, Stiles." The teen frowned and looked at his hands which he clasped in his lap. "I lost everything. I lost my Pack. I lost my wife, my children, my brother, my nephews; everything. I guess you could say I lost not only my anchor, but I lost my sanity. All I could think of was revenge." Peter smiled sadly as he took a turn through the forest. "I guess you could say that death changes your views on a lot of things." he spoke bitterly and Stiles chuckled dully.

"I guess it does." Peter spared Stiles a glance.

"How does your dad feel about you leaving?" Stiles sighed.

"He doesn't like the fact that I'm leaving, but I guess he's glad I won't be in danger anymore."

"Does he know that you leaving this town doesn't guarantee that?" Peter asked and Stiles looked at him in confusion.

"How do you mean that?"

Peter's eyes flashed with more than the crazy gleam he seemed to project. "Facing the supernatural leaves a mark, Stiles," he intoned with knowledge. "It leaves a mark on your soul, your body, your mind and most importantly, your scent. It _will _attract others to you, and I'm sorry to say that there's no way for you to hide it."

"So what; you're saying that no matter what I do, no matter where I go, werewolves and god knows what else will seek me out?" Stiles asked with a frown and Peter nodded. They parked in front of Stiles' house and Peter turned in his seat to look at Stiles.

"It would have happened eventually. You have the spark, Stiles. It was only a matter of time until some supernatural creature noticed you. Sparks attract them, I don't know why but they do."

Stiles frowned and looked at his house. "So everything would remain the same," he mumbled and Peter shrugged.

"The question only remains if you would have someone there to help you." Stiles looked at him and Peter offered a small smile and looked at Stiles' house. "Wherever you're going you'll be alone for a while. Werewolves live everywhere. They'll scent you out. And not all werewolves are as human friendly as I am." Stiles chuckled at that and shook his head.

"If _you're_ human friendly I don't want to know how _non-human-friendly_ werewolves act." Peter chuckled and clapped Stiles' shoulder.

"I guess you'll find out," Peter said and Stiles huffed out a laugh.

"If this is all some great scheme to keep me in Beacon Hills, you guys either need someone to plan things better for you or you need more training in reverse psychology," he drawled.

"Maybe we just know that trying to force you to stay would end up in us losing you forever, and we're just trying to show you how things would be if we weren't idiots in the past." Stiles raised an eyebrow at Peter.

"I'll take that those are your words because I know for a _fact_ that Derek would never say that; not in relation to me and _definitely_ not out loud." Peter laughed and Stiles couldn't help but snicker. "You know, for a psychopath with narcissistic tendencies, a murderer and a werewolf, you're not so bad."

Peter battered his eyes at him with a hand on his chest. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "And here I was about to invite you in for a drink."

"Oh, I'll be happy to have a drink with you!"

"I said I was _about_ to call you in for a drink, not that I'm _inviting _you in for a drink." Peter smirked at him and opened the door of his car. Stiles followed him with a smirk on his face.

"Just don't go marking the territory, Wolfman!" Stiles called out and Peter rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were past petty insults." Peter whined and Stiles chuckled as they climbed the porch. He was about to say something when he looked at the ground and frowned.

"Stiles?" Peter inquired and looked down as well. He frowned and tensed up. "I suppose _that's_ not how it's supposed to look." Stiles nodded in agreement.

He kneeled and looked at the line of mountain ash. He fixed it after Isaac, Erica and Boyd left, but now it was broken at several points.

"Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, does it?" Stiles murmured and stood up. He frowned when he saw Peter's claws and the way his eyes turned blue.

"Stay outside." Peter growled and Stiles frowned.

Peter opened the door and sniffed the air. He walked in and turned on his heel when Stiles followed him. He raised an eyebrow when Stiles grabbed a baseball bat from behind the door. Stiles shrugged at him and took a firm hold of the bat.

"Precaution," he muttered, defensive.

"I thought I told you to stay out."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Peter and the werewolf rolled his eyes. "Right." They walked further into the house, back to back.

"Smell anything?" Stiles asked as they checked the kitchen and moved on to the living room.

"Unless your dad changed his cologne there is or _was_ someone in this house who doesn't belong here." Peter murmured.

"My dad doesn't use cologne." Stiles answered impulsively and then halted. "Wait, _why_ do you know how my dad smells?" he asked and turned to look at Peter who gave him an innocent look.

"He has an _appealing_ scent."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You're not his type." he answered dully.

"You're certain?"

"He's not into the undead."

Peter looked at Stiles with pursed lips and the teen shrugged. They heard something fall on the upper floor, exchanged a glance and then Peter was gone in a flash.

"Fuck." Stiles cursed under his breath and ran after Peter. He saw the door of his bedroom open and rushed in. Peter was in the middle of his room, looking at the broken window.

"What the…?" Stiles muttered as he looked around his bedroom. It looked like a tornado passed through.

"You either have a very excited pet-"

"… or someone thought it would be nice to redecorate." Stiles finished and Peter smirked, although his eyes were scanning the room carefully.

"You need to check if anything's missing." Peter instructed and Stiles nodded.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Stiles asked as he started putting everything in its proper place.

"I don't recognize the scent. I can't even tell if it was a werewolf or not," Peter said and Stiles sighed.

"So it's not someone from the pack." Stiles murmured and Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would you think it was someone from the pack?"

"Because for the past three days I've seen more of them than in the past months, and they've all been acting strange. I wouldn't be surprised if this was some stupid attempt to scare me enough so that I wouldn't leave. Although now I have an even _bigger_ need to get the fuck out of here. But this time I'd be taking my dad with me." Peter hummed and frowned when Stiles cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"My red hoodie is gone." Stiles muttered.

"When was the last time you wore it?"

"Yesterday night."

"So your scent is still fresh." Peter concluded and took his phone out of his back pocket. He looked at Stiles when the teen placed his right hand on his left forearm and shook his head at him.

"Don't call them. I don't need the whole pack sniffing around my house." Stiles asked and took his phone. He called his dad and shot a warning glance at Peter.

"Dad?"

_"What is it, son?"_ John asked and Peter took a step closer to hear better.

"I need you to get home as quickly as possible. Someone broke in."

_"What?! I'm coming! Lock the-"_

"Peter is with me, dad." Stiles interjected and heard his father yelp.

"_That Peter?"_

"Dad, just get here as soon as possible. Peter can't even say if it was a werewolf or not. We need to find a way to take care of this."

_"Will you call in the others?"_

"I think I've had enough werewolves for one day." Stiles drawled and Peter rolled his eyes at him. Stiles shrugged and his shoulders relaxed when he heard his dad close the door of his car.

_"I'm on my way, son. Is anything missing?"_

"My bags are intact in the hallway. My room was a mess and my red hoodie is gone. Peter said that it was taken because my scent on it is still fresh."

_"Lock the door of your room and get down into the living room. It's the biggest room-"_

"And there are two ways in and out, I know. Just – just be safe, dad." Stiles' voice broke and Peter frowned.

_"I'm on my way."_ Stiles took a deep breath after hanging up.

"Just don't go and have a panic attack." Peter placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Let's go downstairs." Stiles nodded and Peter led him into the living room on the first floor. Stiles immediately took a seat on the couch, his legs jumping minutely with his hands fisted on his knees.

"Calm down. We'll handle this." Peter said, walking further into the living room.

"I should have left yesterday." Stiles muttered. "I should have taken dad's car and ran the fuck out of this thrice damned town."

"That would change nothing. Whatever it is that's coming after you must have been following you for a while. They would have followed you out of town as well. At least this way we're all here to find it and take care of it."

"Don't you have Gerard to hunt?" Stiles asked in a wavering voice.

"He can wait," Peter said and offering a calming smile.

Stiles chuckled almost hysterically and shook his head. "You know, I might get used to the pack suddenly caring about me."

"I think that's the point, Stiles." Peter commented and Stiles huffed.

"I won't stay where I'm not needed."

"Your dad needs you." The older werewolf gently pointed out, fingering the knickknacks on the far table near the TV.

"My dad will be happy to know I'm safe." Stiles stated.

"What if you _won't_ be safe?" Peter asked and Stiles frowned.

The teen looked at his hands and swallowed difficultly. "Then I'll find a way to be safe."

Peter hummed. "You would be safe here."

"I see how safe I am." Stiles drawled sarcastically.

"Why won't you let me call the pack? They need to know."

"I'll be the judge of what they need to know." Stiles said. "It took me ignoring _them_ and packing up to _leave_ for them to notice me. It's time I got my _own_ life, and nothing will stop me from doing just that, especially a bunch of mismatched _pups _who are about to lose their favorite _toy_."

A sad look crossed Peter's face. "You were never just a toy, Stiles. They wronged you, yes, but they did that because they didn't know what they had in you. People say that you realize what you have only when you lose it. They _know_ they are losing you and now they are fighting for you. They realized what it means to be a pack a little over two weeks ago when they all almost died. They aren't the smartest bunch, but when they realize something then they actually _do try_ to make things right. They are determined to change. Don't you think they deserve a chance?" Stiles frowned as he stared at his hands.

"They never gave _me_ a chance." Stiles murmured into his chin and Peter snorted.

"Well then let's see what you've been working with." He sighed and started to count on his fingers. "You have your dear friend _Scott_ who became a werewolf on pure accident, and fell in love with the daughter of a _hunter_. He wasn't smart enough to stay away from her, but he risked his life, _your_ life and a lot of other things for his selfish needs."

"You have Derek who thinks that he can protect everyone by pushing them away. You have Erica, Isaac and Boyd who are hormonal teens and were at the bottom of the social food chain until they became werewolves." Peter gave Stiles a telling look then. As if to say that the trio were in the same boat as Stiles before getting the Supernatural Upgrade. "There's Lydia and Jackson who despite being at the proverbial _top_ of the food chain, have social skills that make me look like a great alternative. Then of course you have _me_, and I am perfection at its best."

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "Wow. If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to make me blush."

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "I'm just stating the truth. I've never regretted anything in my life as I regret the fact that I ran into Scott and not _you_ on that night. I said it earlier and I'll say it again. You would make a _great_ werewolf."

Stiles looked at his hands and hummed. "Derek doesn't seem to think so."

"Because he knows you're strong." Peter said. "He knows you don't need to be a werewolf to get things done. Just look to whom he _did_ offer the bite." Stiles frowned and nodded after a few minutes.

"Once is an incident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern." Stiles muttered.

"He needed someone to depend on him, and you don't fit the pattern. You don't depend on anyone." Peter concluded and Stiles snorted.

"Right now I kinda depend on your nose."

Peter chuckled and shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, Stiles. If I were you I would be long gone enjoying warmer parts of God's green earth. But the fact is that even though it might not seem so, you _do_ have a place here. You aren't the problem, Stiles; _they_ are. Losing you will hurt, but maybe in the future they'll think twice about taking anyone for granted."

Stiles nodded and looked out the window. "I have a train ticket for tonight at 10." he whispered. "My first thought is to leave so my dad wouldn't end up caught in the middle. His job is dangerous as it is and I can't lose him too." Peter sighed and clapped his hands against his thighs.

"It's your choice, Stiles. Stay here and face it, or run away. But you have to know that while you _are_ strong, alone you can't face whatever this is. You'll have to keep on running and running fast."

Stiles nodded. "I know that." He swallowed and licked his lips. "I'm still human, and humans can only do so much. I know my limits. I can't run as fast as you guys can catch me, especially now that Erica _took my engine_." He growled through his teeth and Peter smirked in amusement.

"She just _loves_ your Jeep."

Stiles huffed and looked at Peter from under his eyebrows. "Then _maybe_ I should run her over with it. See how much she'll love _that_."

Peter chuckled only to tens up and look towards the door. "Your dad's here." The door opened in that moment and the Sheriff walked in. He immediately rushed over to Stiles and pulled him into a hug.

"Take your bags. I'm getting you out of here." John pressed through his teeth and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dad, take a deep breath and calm down. My hoodie was taken; I'm fine."

"I know, but something's after you. You need to get of here."

"If I do it will just follow me. I can't put grandma and grandpa in danger." Stiles reasoned and John frowned before he looked at Peter.

"Can you track it? Can you find it before it comes after Stiles?"

"Not alone. Coming back to life weakened me. I'm not up to full strength yet. The pack will need to get involved if we plan to find this thing."

"They're looking for Gerard," Stiles said.

"At the moment they're all more concerned about _you_." Peter reasoned. "Gerard is a dying old man. Scott fed him with enough mountain ash to kill an alpha. He won't last long either way. We're just going after him to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone before he dies."

"He won't necessarily die," Stiles said. "Mountain ash while deadly to werewolves isn't dangerous for humans. It may have stopped the transformation, but God knows how it modified Gerard's DNA."

"And that's why _you're_ the brains." Peter drawled and Stiles smirked.

"Call in the others." John said. "I'm not happy about this, but if Stiles' life is in danger, we need to take care of whatever's coming after him as soon as possible." Peter nodded and left the living room.

"Dad-"

"Now I'm even happier you didn't leave yesterday."

"Maybe if I did this wouldn't have happened. This thing came in only _now_. It came after Erica, Isaac and Boyd spent the morning here. It came after I left with Lydia and Jackson. Maybe if I left yesterday it wouldn't have come after me."

John sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before he heavily took a seat in the closest armchair. "With each day I'm more and more sorry you didn't tell me about this sooner," he muttered and Stiles sighed.

He knelt on the floor in front of John and placed his hands on his knees. "We'll get this over with quickly, dad. And once it's over I'll leave. I'll get as far away from all these things as possible. I promise." Stiles whispered and John smiled down at him.

"I don't know, Stiles. At least this way I'm here to make sure you're alright. When you'll be far away from me, I won't be able to take care of you." Stiles smirked at him.

"I've been fine until now."

"Yes, because no matter how self-absorbed they are, those werewolves were always there. Out there you'll be alone. And trust me; that isn't a comforting thought." Stiles frowned at that and looked to the side.

_'I know that, dad,'_ he thought as he looked out the window. _'And I don't know what to do about it.'_

"They're on their way." Peter spoke from the doorway and the Stilinski men stood up to face him.

"Good. Let's see what we can gather here and try to see where to start." Peter nodded and smirked.

"After you, Sheriff."

**cut**

**More comes as soon as possible.**


	3. Day Two

**cut**

**To answer all of you wondering, yes this is a repost. Anyone who wants to know why, you can read it on my profile. I've just started getting over it, PLEASE don't make me go through it again by writing about it.**

**On a lighter note, I want to thank all of you beautiful darlings for reading and reviewing. You are the best readers a writer could ask for. :D**

**cut**

Stiles sighed as the doorbell rang again. He looked around the living room at Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Peter, Jackson, Lydia and his dad before he stood up and made his way over to the door. He unlocked them and raised an eyebrow when he saw Derek and Scott standing on the porch.

Derek had his trademark scowl on his face and Scott looked like a hopeful pup asking for a pat on the head.

"Took you long enough." Stiles muttered and took a step to the side to let the two in. Derek frowned and Scott's eyebrows rose making him look even more pitiful.

"We caught the scent a little further down the street." Derek spoke lowly as Stiles closed and locked the door and walked after them into the living room. "We tried to trace it but it disappeared once we entered the forest."

"Do you have any idea what it was?" Erica asked and Derek shook his head. Stiles took a seat on the couch beside his dad and Isaac, Scott squeezed in beside Erica and Boyd on the love seat, and Derek stood in front of them all with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No." Derek said. "It doesn't smell like a Werewolf."

"So it's something else." Stiles concluded. "It's a pity I can't find what it is based on its scent." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Do we have any trails? We could compare it-"

"We would get nothing." Stiles interrupted Lydia and she looked at him sharply. "If it's a shape-shifter, then it's much like the werewolves. All we would get is the print of a human foot. If it's anything else then we wouldn't find anything at all. Not one book I've read showed the footprint of a supernatural thing, and trust me, I've read them all."

"Not the bestiary, you haven't." Lydia said.

"Have you seen any pictures in the bestiary?" Stiles asked and Lydia frowned. "Didn't think so."

"Stiles is right." Peter jumped in. "Right now the best we can do is start a search party; try to scent it out."

"That could take too long." Erica commented. "Especially because we can't all go. Someone must stay with Stiles at all times."

"We could split up." Derek said and looked around. "Isaac, Scott and Jackson have the best noses. They can run along our borders and try to catch the scent. Erica, Boyd, Peter and I can split up between watching over the Sheriff and Stiles."

"You don't need to watch over me, kid."

"I beg to differ, Sheriff." Peter countered with an amused smirk and John raised an eyebrow at him. "You are Stiles' father. Whoever is trying to get to Stiles might try to do so by taking _you_. It's a risk we can't take."

"I think I can take pretty good care of myself."

"You'd need proper bullets." Stiles murmured and John looked at his son with a frown.

"Stiles-"

"Werewolves can only be killed by wolfsbane and mountain ash bullets. Other shifters either react to white mistletoe, silver or mountain ash, but not all of them. You'd need at least three different sorts of bullets and stakes."

"Stakes?" Erica paled.

"Yes. Vampires can only be killed with a stake made out of the hawthorn tree. A banshee for example, can only be killed by a stake made out of the ash tree. A skin-walker can be killed by a silver bullet, but it needs to be a _very_ good shot."

"So basically, I need to have my own bullet factory." John bit out sarcastically and Stiles snorted.

"Or you need to have a werewolf beside you. One thing is common to all creatures. Rip off their head and set them on fire. They won't be walking again." Stiles drawled and John raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're quite knowledgeable about all those things," he muttered and Stiles shrugged.

"I did my homework; managed to translate a great deal of the bestiary." Lydia raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you didn't know Ancient Latin." she said and Stiles shrugged.

"I had a lot of time these past two weeks, and I was bored."

"So you learned Ancient Latin." Isaac teased.

"You ever heard of Google translate?" Stiles drawled with a smirk and Isaac snorted.

"Anyway." Derek interrupted and everyone looked at him. "As much as I know there's one thing all supernatural creatures have in common; they scent out their prey."

"So the fastest way to get this thing would be to use me as bate." Stiles said.

"No." John shook his head vehemently. "Absolutely _not_." Erica, Isaac and Scott nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're too valuable to use as bait." Peter reasoned and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"It -or _they_ - could be watching us this very moment. It will know you are all trying to catch it. For all we know it could pull back again. It only came out when you stopped me from leaving and started knocking on my door for whatever stupid reason. It either wants _me_, or it wants _you_. As much as I know the fact that you stopped me from leaving is the very reason this thing came out. It may have gotten the wrong idea about my position in your pack and is now trying to get me."

"What wrong idea?" Scott asked.

"I don't think a single supernatural creature would dare enter a werewolf territory without a valid reason. Either it's not alone or it's really desperate. For _what,_ I don't know. I'm just human so the only reason it actually _would_ have a reason to go after me is because of _you_."

"Or because of your spark," Peter said and Stiles looked at him with a frown.

"Oh. I forgot about that," he muttered and Peter snorted.

"All that information in your head and you forget about what we talked about hours ago," Peter said and Stiles smirked.

"I have problems with short term memory."

"Yeah, right." Peter rolled his eyes and Stiles chuckled.

"Since when are you two all friendly?" Lydia asked snidely and Stiles looked at her with a dull expression.

"Since Peter was the only one who never wronged me and actually bothered to _talk_ to me on occasion."

"I wouldn't call threatening your life _talking_." Peter said.

"It's all semantics." Stiles shrugged.

"And here I thought you didn't like me."

"Oh, I _don't_ like you. But I _do_ have to admit that while you _are_ a psychopath, you are good to have around _occasionally_."

"I'm flattered." Peter drawled.

"You're easily flattered."

"Enough." Derek interrupted Peter's answer and everyone looked at him. "Stiles, are you sure of what you said?"

"About _why_ this thing is coming after me? Quite." Derek nodded.

"We can't change anything at the moment then. We'll stick to the first plan. Scott, Isaac and Jackson will try to locate whatever it is. They won't try to make contact. We need to know what it is and if it's alone."

"I don't see why _I'd _have to go." Jackson muttered and glared at Stiles. "I have nothing with him."

"But you _are_ part of this pack." Derek growled and Jackson looked at him almost defiantly. "Or at least you want to be part of it. Either you help us with this or you pack up and try to make it alone. Your call."

Jackson paled and bowed his head. "He's gonna leave either way." He glared at Stiles who glared right back at him. "We should just let him get on a plane and take off."

"I don't suppose your brain can comprehend more than lacrosse rules." Peter drawled and Jackson glared at him. "_Stiles_ is a _spark_. His scent can be _traced_ by anyone who knows what to look for. By stopping this thing we are at least making sure it doesn't get him. Whether he leaves or stays after that is his choice and his choice alone. What we need to do right now is make sure this _thing_ stays as far away from him as possible. Him _and _John."

"Didn't know you'd be so worried about me." John commented dryly and Peter smiled at him.

"You are the town's Sheriff and a damn good one, especially now that you know about the supernatural. It would be a pity to lose you."

"And in no way is your worry for him connected to how he smells." Stiles said under his breath and the werewolves snickered. John and Lydia looked at the smirking werewolves in shock while Peter cleared his throat and shifted in his place.

"That was not nice, Stiles." he chastised.

"You keeping secrets from me isn't nice." Stiles countered and Peter rolled his eyes.

"What is life without a few secrets?"

_"_Safe,_"_ Stiles stressed out, and Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "If you don't know about something, you can't protect yourself from it. If you can't protect yourself, and there's no one around to protect you, you're sure to get yourself killed. Knowledge is power. With power you have greater chances to survive than without it."

"That's an interesting philosophy." John drawled and Stiles looked at him. "Since you kept me in the dark for quite some time."

"Because there were others to fight those battles." Stiles said. "There were the Argents as messed up as they were and this lot here. The reason I told you is because I knew I would leave eventually, and you'd need to know how to protect yourself or where to go if anything appears."

"So you're still determined to leave." Derek concluded and Stiles looked him in the eyes. The alpha stiffened, feeling more than a little trapped being caught so off guard by the teen's penetrating stare.

"I don't see a reason beside my dad to stay." Stiles countered. "And, no offense dad, but I don't see _why_ I would stay if my _scent_ is putting not only myself but you as well in danger. I'm not an alpha who can mask his scent whenever he wants. Magic goes only so far and the only way for me to hide my scent is for me to be with some supernatural creature, preferably an alpha."

"When did you come to _that_ conclusion?" Peter wondered with shock in his eyes, John was gaping while the others in the pack paled.

Especially Derek.

"While we were waiting for the others to arrive. I connected everything you told me about my scent and me being the spark and everything Deaton told me. Not to mention I found a few useful books last week. While there _are_ people who have the Spark, it varies in strength. After you told me what you did I only needed to connect the dots." Stiles shrugged.

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "It seems that no matter how hard I try I just can't keep up with you."

Stiles hummed, tilted his head back, and looked at the ceiling. He blew a gust of air into the bangs that fell on his forehead._ 'I really need to get a haircut_.'

"I'm just good at finding the information I need," he said aloud and looked at everyone again.

"Isaac, Jackson and Scott will gather as much information for you as they can. We'll take care of this quickly." Stiles looked at Derek with searching eyes. A moment later he nodded although Derek could smell the confusion on Stiles.

"Should he stay here or…?" John asked.

"I don't think it's safe for either one of you to stay here." Derek said. "Moving you will attract attention, but it could also draw him or them out." Stiles nodded and Derek's shoulders straightened_._

"That _does_ make sense. It will be easier to track them if they come out again." Stiles murmured and Derek nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"But where could we move?" John asked.

"There's not enough place in your flat for all of us." Peter told Derek and the Alpha nodded with a frown marring his features.

"Do you have room in your apartment?"

"I have one more bedroom" Peter answered.

Derek nodded. "Stiles can come with me, and John can stay with you. We're close enough, and your apartment is closer to the police station than my flat. Erica lives two streets away from me so she would be close to us. Boyd lives close to the station so he can come in if the Sheriff is threatened."

"You should all just call me John. I don't like to be addressed formally when I'm off duty." John murmured and Derek nodded at him.

"Pack up, both of you. We're moving right away. Scott, Isaac, and Jackson can go home. Rest as much as you can because you'll have a long day tomorrow."

"Thank God we're on summer vacation." Scott said and stood up. "Stiles, could I – could I have a word with you? Alone?" Stiles looked at him. Scott shifted in his place and bowed his head before Stiles hummed and stood up.

"I need to take a few things from my room. Come on." He made his way out of the room and Scott looked at his back with a hopeful expression, but it vanished when Peter shook his head at him. The teen followed after Stiles while the others stood up.

"Go. Peter and I will take care of Stiles and John," Derek said and the others nodded.

"What will be my job, oh great leader?" Lydia asked and Derek looked at her.

"If Stiles will allow you to help him, you will do research with him."

Lydia snorted and rolled her eyes. "If he'll allow me? I'm doing research with him whether he likes it or not."

"I don't know what you told him today but he seems fond of neither you nor Jackson." Peter drawled and Lydia glared at him. "We are not soldiers you can order around; Stiles especially. He may not show it, but he's more dominant than it seems. He doesn't and will never react well to people who clearly outrank him have the audacity to hand him orders; that is excluding his father."

"Isn't he the alpha mate? He'll be submissive to someone one day." Jackson said snidely and Peter raised an eyebrow at him dully.

"He's the alpha mate. The only one he will be submissive to will be his alpha; _definitely_ not a measly, self-obsessed beta like you. He could easily hurt you now. If he mates a werewolf and you piss him off he could easily and without any guilt tear your head off."

"You'll have to explain a few things to me," John said while Jackson bowed his head in thought.

Peter smiled at John and nodded. "I will answer all your questions as long as I know the answers."

"You should feel special, John." Erica teased while the others smirked. "Peter rarely gives straight answers, he must really like you." John raised an eyebrow at her while Peter cleared his throat.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" he asked and Erica rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure. I'll see you all tomorrow," she said, grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled him along. She shouted good night to Stiles and left.

"I'll make my way home." Isaac said. "I'll sniff around to check if anyone was close."

"Go." Derek said with a nod and Isaac left. "You two should go as well." Derek said to Lydia and Jackson. "If you insist on helping Stiles, come over to my flat around noon." Lydia nodded and marched out without a word.

"Those kids won't have it easy." John muttered before he looked at Derek. "You watch over my son, you hear me?"

Derek nodded at him. "Nothing will happen to him. I promise," he said and John hummed.

"Good; because even though my bullets won't kill you, it _will_ hurt."

"I have no doubt." Derek replied easily.

**cut**

"What did you want to talk about?" Stiles asked and took a seat on his bed.

Scott stood a few feet away with his hands on his back, his head bowed, and he was shifting his weight uncomfortably making Stiles sigh and roll his eyes.

"Scott, look at me." The werewolf raised his head and looked at his _once_ best friend. "What did you want to talk about?"

Scott sighed and slowly walked over to Stiles. He took a seat on the bed with his eyes focused on the wall in front of him and licked his lips. "I messed up real bad this time, didn't I?" he stated and Stiles snorted.

"If it's any comfort you aren't the only one who messed up."

Scott looked at Stiles with a small frown. "You didn't-"

"I'm not talking about myself." Stiles corrected and tilted his head to the side to look at Scott. "You, the pack; everyone. I really tried, but friendship is a two way street. I thought we were more than friends, Scott. I thought we were _brothers_. It hurt when you replaced me with Allison, you know? It hurt when you trusted a hunter more than you trusted me." Scott face crumbled in shame and regret.

"I never trusted her more than I trusted you. I just – I just – I fell in love with her. I thought it was for real and I – as much as I hate myself for this, there's no other way to say it." Scott said and swallowed heavily. "I know that no matter how much I apologize for it, I have no right to ask for forgiveness. I was hoping Allison and I would work out. Derek has every right to throw me out." He paced the room, pulling at his hair and talking in a rushed manner.  
>"I know he has every right to distrust me. But Derek... he allowed me into his pack. He still doesn't trust me, I know that. I can accept that but what I <em>can't<em> accept is the fact that I've lost _you_." Scott looked in Stiles' eyes. "I can't forgive myself, and I know that I can't expect _you_ to forgive me. I can only hope that one day you'll be able to talk to me again."

Stiles swallowed difficultly and looked away. Looking in Scott's eyes, seeing the honest pain and sorrow in them, it did things to Stiles' resolution. He still loved Scott. He loved him despite everything. His heart hurt because of that. Because even though he could _see_ that Scott was honestly sorry, even though he could _see_ that Scott was in pain, he couldn't, he simply couldn't forgive him.

He couldn't pass over everything that happened. It would be great if he could simply forget about everything and trust them again. But no matter how much he wanted to do that, he couldn't. He couldn't trust them not to hurt him.

"I will leave, you know?" Stiles said and Scott tensed up. "Once this is over, I will leave." he repeated. "But-" Stiles stopped and looked out the window.

"But?" Scott pushed hopefully and Stiles looked at him with a small, sad smile on his face.

"But maybe, one day, maybe I'll come back; when I'm sure I can trust all of you and the pain isn't so fresh." Stiles said, tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"I'll prove it to you." Scott said firmly and Stiles looked at him. "I'll prove to you that you can trust me. I'll prove to you that I'll never forget you again. I'll prove to you that I can be a good friend to you." Stiles swallowed heavily and nodded minutely.

"Sure." Stiles whispered and Scott frowned.

"No, I will. I swear I will. I swear I'll show you that you can trust me." Stiles looked in Scott's eyes and his heart tightened when he saw honest determination in Scott's brown orbs.

"And I'll be waiting." Scott smiled widely and Stiles chuckled before rubbed Scott's head with his right hand and the teen wolf swatted his hand away.

_'I'll be waiting.'_

**cut**

"Can't I take my car?" Stiles asked, looking longingly at his trusted jeep.

"Erica hid your engine parts somewhere." Derek said with sheepish amusement coloring his voice.

"Can't you make her tell you?" he whined and Derek rolled his eyes, opening the front passenger door of his car for Stiles.

"No," Derek cut off. "Get in." Stiles rolled his eyes and entered the car with a huff. His dad and Peter left already. Derek took a seat, closed his door and gunned the engine. Stiles couldn't help but shiver at the sound of it. He liked Derek's car. He liked it quite a lot.

Honestly, he liked _everything _about Derek. Not that he would ever admit it. The one thing that he _was_ willing to admit was the fact that he had a nasty habit of falling for people he should never fall for.

He didn't know when his distrust and dislike for the dark haired alpha turned into appreciation. It might have been the first time he saved Derek's life. It might have been when they were trapped in the swimming pool for almost three hours. It might have been the first time he looked at the alpha, back when he was still an omega.

Derek was a grunt.

He was a man hardened by life.

He was a man who loved once and lost everything.

He was a man who _cared_, but was afraid to show it.

Derek was a good man, who learned the hard was that good men lose everything if they trust wrong people. He trusted once and that trust was broken in the most horrible way possible. Stiles could see that. He understood that.

If he were to be perfectly honest, he couldn't really blame Derek for anything. His sister was murdered, he faced a dangerous man and he reacted the only way he knew. In his desire to protect those he gathered around himself he kept an emotional distance from them by being harsh and demanding.

He pushed Stiles away because he wanted to protect him; because he _knew_ Stiles would only get hurt.

_'Hurt them. Hurt them to save them; a philosophy that chooses the lesser of two evils._' Stiles thought. He felt a shiver run down his spine when Derek looked at him from the corner of his eyes. _'Even though he doesn't want to be alone, Derek will rather push everyone away than have them hurt. He would rather have everyone hate him than have them get hurt or killed.'_

"Is something wrong?" Derek's voice broke through Stiles' thoughts and Stiles looked at the alpha with a contemplative look.

"You're a right idiot, you know?" Derek raised an eyebrow at that, sparing a glance for Stiles before he concentrated on the road again.

"I think you've said that several times."

Stiles hummed. "I think I did, as a matter of fact. I said that many times either to your face or to myself."

"Why would you say that to yourself? If I'm not mistaken that would mean you were thinking about me." Derek asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I thought about you. You're the alpha; you've been in the middle of all the shit that went down here and you were a possible threat several times." Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles chuckled. "Alright," he admitted. "_I_ considered you a possible threat several times. You can't actually blame me for that."

Derek nodded and chuckled lowly, making a shiver run down Stiles' spine. It was neither Derek's normal grunt, nor was it the less normal amused, mocking chuckle. "I could say that you're wrong, but I would by lying, and it would go against everything we – _I_ am trying to change around here. I was stubborn and I was doing things the wrong way. I _thought_ it was the best way, but I guess I should be man enough and admit that I was wrong."

Stiles' eyebrows met the line of his hair and Derek spared him an amused glance.

"What?" he murmured.

"Nothing." Stiles wondered. "I do believe that's the longest sentence you've said around me that didn't include the usual threats." Derek chuckled again and Stiles snorted. "Well I guess people are wrong. You _can_ teach an old dog new tricks." Derek rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Are the dog insults _really_ necessary?" he murmured and Stiles smirked.

"You're right. Dogs are supposed to be a men's best friends." He murmured and Derek tensed up immediately.

"Stiles-…"

"Don't bother, dude. What's done is done. Let's just get this over with so that you can all go on with your normal lives and I can continue working on getting my own life." Stiles grumbled as Derek parked his car in front of an old, at first sight run down building.

Derek got out of his car without a word and Stiles followed after him. They entered the building and Stiles followed Derek into an old elevator. Once they got out of it Stiles actually stopped in his tracks and looked around in wonder.

_'You shouldn't judge a book by its cover,'_ he thought to himself, quite impressed by what he was seeing. The huge living room they were in had big windows that let in a lot of light and they were placed in a way that the room would be bathed in daylight from dawn till dusk. A set of round, metal stairs in the back led to the upper floor and Stiles thought that the bedrooms were there. He could see the kitchen to the right and a big, comfy couch to the left with a few big armchairs around a low tea table. Under the window was a huge table with several chairs. There was no TV to be found, but there was a big bookshelf filled with different books.

Everything looked so open and spacey that Stiles couldn't help but feel comfortable.

The heavy metal door closed behind him and Stiles looked at Derek.

"To be completely honest I expected a lot of things, but I didn't expect _this_."

"Let me guess." Derek muttered in faint amusement. "You've expected a den." Stiles snorted.

"Well judging by where you've lived until now you can't blame me." He said as Derek walked beside him and threw his cell phone and keys on the table. Stiles sighed and walked after him.

Derek walked over to the couch and took a seat with a sigh. Stiles couldn't help but smile. He walked over and took a seat beside Derek. Testing just how far Derek would let him go he leaned back and raised his legs. He placed his feet on the table and crossed his ankles. He threw his arms behind his head, entwined his fingers and used his hands as a headrest.

"Let me guess." Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Isaac?" Stiles asked and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you…?"

"This is a lot of space for a few werewolves. When you think of how _old_ this building is and that it's probably an old warehouse, then you come to a conclusion that the upper floor has a glass roof. Since this is outside of town and it's a metal structure you guys can do whatever you want. It's a good set up for little wolfy ears; privacy for everyone." Stiles ranted and Derek was looking at him with a raised eyebrow for the whole duration of Stiles' speech.

"You're really something, you know?" Derek said softly, barely keeping the wonder from his tone and Stiles snorted before he tilted his head back again and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been trying to tell you that since we first met and it took me packing up to leave for you to figure that out."

"I heard what you said to Scott." Derek spoke lowly. Stiles sighed and straightened, his feet hitting the floor with the sound echoing in the big room.

"Derek…"

"No." Derek interrupted him by raising his right hand and Stiles raised an eyebrow in return. "Let me speak." Derek turned in his seat and looked in Stiles' eyes. "I know apologizing for everything I've done to you would be meaningless. I know that there is nothing I can say or do to change your mind about leaving. I _know_ that we – _I_ wronged you. I just keep making mistakes, don't I?"

"You have every right to leave and never talk to us again, but you have to know this." Derek swallowed. "We – We didn't plan this." Derek looked in Stiles' eyes imploring him to believe him. "We didn't plan this thing to attack you. I _know_ you've thought of that!"

"Our plan was to show you how it would be if you stayed. Our plan was to make you talk to us. We hoped that, even if you would chose to leave, you would stay in contact with us and that through that we would be able to prove to you that you _do _have something to come back to; that you _do_ have a place here." The werewolf's voice lowered to something akin to sadness. "We hoped to prove to you that we _do_ need you."

Stiles shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to feel or how to take Derek's second sudden onslaught of emotions. He'd previously been much happier to assume the man had no emotions but the be proved wrong again and again was… something he couldn't explain.

"Now, the others might want to bite my head off because I told you this, but I needed you to know that this was _never_ our plan." Derek looked in Stiles' eyes again. "I never gave you a reason to trust me. I never gave you a reason to _want_ to come anywhere near me, but if you _ever_ even _thought_ of giving me and the pack a chance than _please_, at least until this is over, _please_ trust us." Stiles swallowed difficultly.

He wanted to look away, but something in Derek's eyes was keeping him captive; it was keeping his eyes locked on Derek's.

"Stiles..." Derek started, stopped and took a deep breath, "if you allow us to handle this, if you allow us to help you, I _swear_ to you - I _swear_ to personally drive you to the airport the moment this is over. I will not try to stop you. I know we messed up. You saved my life and I – I owe you." He winced and continued, although his voice was strained. "I owe you more than I ever owed anyone. I don't want to further offend you by saying that this is my way of repaying you, but if there's no other way for me to convince you to let us close enough to stop this without you or the Sheriff getting hurt then I'll say whatever you need me to say."

Stiles finally managed to tear his eyes away from Derek's, and he actually _felt_ the werewolf tens up. "You know?" Stiles cleared his throat as he bowed his head, his hands rubbing his knees in a nervous gesture "I think right now you've said more than you've said in the entire time I've known you."

Derek scoffed. "Well maybe if I talked from the beginning we wouldn't be in this situation." He said through his teeth.

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, maybe." Derek frowned as silence settled between them with Derek observing Stiles, and the teen tugging on a few loose seams on his right knee.

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"I always wanted to ask you this. Peter gave me an explanation, but I want to hear _your_ words." Stiles said and looked in Derek's eyes.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Why didn't you offer _me_ the bite?" Stiles asked. Derek looked away with a frown and Stiles was about to give up hoping he would get an answer when Derek spoke up.

"I was afraid of you." Stiles tensed up and looked at Derek with wide, shock filled eyes.

"What?"

"I _am_ afraid of you." Derek stood up and started to pace.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked and stood up as well, watching as Derek paced in front of him.

"Stiles, you're a wild card." Derek stopped pacing and looked at Stiles. "You've _always been_ a wild card. You're smart and strong, and you're human and yet _not_. You're the kind of human I've only _once_ run into and it cost me _everything_." Stiles frowned and almost recoiled.

"Kate Argent." Stiles paled and licked his lips even though his mouth was dry. "Are you saying…?"

"You are just as, if not _more_ dominant than she was. You're even _more_ resourceful than she was. You're stronger, smarter, _better_ in _every possible way_, and no matter how much I absolutely _hate_ saying this, that actually _frightens me_. It frightens me because the first time I trusted someone who had the characteristics of an alpha I lost my Pack. It frightens me because the _second time_ I trusted someone who was an alpha, I _lost _said alpha. It frightens me because no matter how _hard_ I _fucking tried_ to push you away, you were always, _always_ there reminding me that there will _always_ be people out there who can challenge me, who can challenge my control, who can challenge my decisions, because to _me_ that meant nothing but loss."

"Derek, I would have never-"

"I know." Derek interrupted him and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know you're not Kate. I know you're not Laura. I know you're different, and I _know_ you can be trusted."

"But you can't help it, can you?" Stiles wondered, looking at Derek as if someone just smacked him over the head. "Every time you look at me you see them. You see Kate who killed your family, and you see Laura, the only family you had left. Every time you look at me you don't see _me_-"

"No-"

"You see _them_."

"No!" the self-depreciating smile that started to appear on Stiles face disappeared as soon as it started to appear when Derek snapped at him. "What I see in you is everything I could have been if only I didn't meet Kate. I see in you everything I could have been if I still had Laura. She was never meant to be an alpha, Stiles. The only reason my sister became an alpha was because I was too _weak_, too _stupid_ - too overtaken by guilt and anger to become what I was always meant to be. When I look at _you_, Stiles..." Derek swallowed and looked away from Stiles for a moment. "When I look at _you_ I see what I _could_ be. And it scared me. It scared me because it goes against _everything_ I've seen and done so far." Stiles looked away from Derek with his hands fisted by his sides.

"So you pushed me away, you didn't offer me the bite, you did your best to scare me off because – because I'm supposedly _better than you_?" he chuckled morosely and shook his head, "You are an idiot, Derek Hale."

Derek huffed and raised his hands before he pushed them in the pockets of his jeans.

"I never said I was the sharpest tool in the shed." He admitted and Stiles looked straight at him as he took a deep breath.

"No, you aren't." He rounded the low table and walked over to Derek. "You are the dumbest, most oblivious person I know, and since I hung around Scott McCall for a long time I think that's saying quite a bit about you, Derek Hale." Stiles stopped right in front of Derek, and the alpha tensed up when Stiles' scent washed over him.

Their faces were centimeters apart, and Stiles' sweet breath was fanning over Derek's face. They were so close Derek could see the scattered amber flecks in Stiles' eyes; like sunlight breaking through red tinted glass.

"You are scared of _me_? You are scared of a little, hyperactive _boy; a_ boy who's only good at _research_ and getting himself in trouble. You're scared of a boy who wanted nothing more than to find a place where he belonged; a boy whose friend was turned into a werewolf on pure accident, who tried his best to help his friend, who lied to his father to protect him. You're scared of a boy who was willing to cut off your arm to save you; a boy who stood in front of a kanima and _your betas,_ and held you above water level for several hours. You are scared of a _human_, just because-"

"Because that _human_ could do things I couldn't do!" Derek interrupted him sharply and Stiles frowned. "You were afraid of me, and yet you were brave enough to look in my eyes and tell me you weren't. You were brave enough to defy me again, and again, and again. You've read me like a _book_, Stiles. That would frighten anyone."

Stiles frowned and tried to back away, only for his thighs to touch something. His breath hitched in his throat when he realized that something was the table, and that Derek somehow managed to back him into it while they were talking without him realizing it. He looked up in Derek's eyes and lost his breath when the Alpha leaned closer to him, his eyes burning with something Stiles couldn't name.

"You want to know why I never offered the bite to you." Derek growled. "You are the _only_ human I've met that would _never_ ask for the bite, not because you're afraid of it killing you before it would turn you, but because somewhere in that information filled brain of yours, you _know_ you don't need it. I never offered the bite to you because _I_ knew you don't need it - because I thought that giving you the bite would _change_ you. Because even though you are a constant fucking reminder of everything I lost, you are also the only reminder I have of what I could be and what I should be. I guess I became so good at denying myself _everything_ that it became a habit. A nasty habit-"

"That's hard to shake off." Stiles murmured and Derek nodded. "If you do anything often enough it will became a part of your character. A part that is difficult to change."

"You've lied to a lot of people for a long time," Derek said and Stiles frowned. Derek looked away from Stiles' eyes and at his chest. "Your heart; right now it beats calmly. For the whole time that I've been around you this evening, never _once_ did it skip a beat like it usually does when you're talking."

"Maybe because for the first time _ever_ you've been the one doing most of the talking?" Stiles tried to tease, but it came out serious, and Derek looked at him with a smirk. Stiles' heart skipped a beat and Derek's eyebrows jumped up a little.

"Your heart-"

"It was nothing." Stiles said.

It was a lie.

He knew that.

And he knew Derek knew that.

"That's some nasty habit." Derek muttered. Stiles chuckled and smirked at Derek. The alpha couldn't help but notice the way Stiles' smirk wavered a little.

"Hello kettle I'm the black pot." Stiles murmured and leaned back unconsciously as Derek leaned forward.

"You're afraid of me."

Stiles breathed out a chuckle. "You're the one afraid of _me_ and that _still_ doesn't make any sense." Derek grunted and Stiles actually yelped when he felt Derek's hands on his waist.

"Should I repeat every reason I've said until now? I do believe I could think of a few more."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Stiles wondered and Derek chuckled.

"No."

"Then don't make me the first one." Stiles growled. Derek chuckled and they moved towards each other when the loud sound of the elevator door opening made them jump apart.

"O-kaaaaay." Isaac dragged out looking first at Derek and then at Stiles. While both of them tried to look normal, they were pale and seemed shaken by something. "Should I ask?" he frowned in wonder and Derek cleared his throat.

"Isaac, show Stiles to the free bedroom. I'll keep first watch. Both of you need your rest." Derek said and vanished into the kitchen leaving the two gaping teens alone.

"Erm…" Stiles looked at Isaac who gave him a small grin and pointed towards the ceiling.

"Ready to go up?" Stiles gave his best to smile and nodded.

"Sure." he said and followed after an almost _skipping_ Isaac up the stairs.

"This is Derek's room. I don't go in there unless absolutely necessary." Isaac pointed at the first door to the right. "This is the bathroom." He opened the door opposite of Derek's room and Stiles' eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"It's huge." He muttered and Isaac grinned.

"Ain't it?" he said excitedly before he closed the door and moved on. "This is _my_ room. You can come in whenever you want, but we'll mostly hang out downstairs." Stiles marveled at the sight of an excited Isaac, having never come quite close to meeting him. The closest he'd come was smug Isaac, the one that bragged about his new found abilities.

They moved over to the last room in the hallway and Isaac opened the door with a grin. "And this will be your room." They entered and Isaac smirked when he saw the look of wonder on Stiles' face.

"Where are your things?" Isaac asked.

"In the car." Stiles spoke distractedly.

"I'll go get them." Isaac vanished while Stiles looked at where he would sleep until the pack took care of his _problem_.

He was right. The roof was made out of glass and so was half of the three walls in front of him. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, shelves and cabinets were lined up under the windows and Stiles could only gape as he gazed upon the star covered sky. The almost-full-moon was glowing down on him and he could hardly believe how much he liked this.

"I take it you like what you see?" Stiles turned on his heel and looked at Isaac who was grinning at him from where he stood in the doorway with Stiles' bags in his hands.

"Yeah." Stiles cleared his throat, and Isaac grinned harder before he walked in and placed Stiles' bags under the foot of his bed.

"You should get some sleep. Erica, Boyd and I woke you up pretty early and you've had a difficult day. You should rest." He nodded distractedly and Isaac smiled brightly. Stiles choked up when Isaac pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight enough to leave him breathless.

"Good night, Stiles. I'll see you tomorrow." Isaac murmured against Stiles neck and the human teen, not knowing what else to do, patted Isaac's back lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he replied softly, fingers lightly dragging up the other teen's back before Isaac let go of him, smiled and left the room.

Stiles swallowed difficultly and without even taking his shoes off threw himself on the bed face first. He turned his head to the side, before he rolled on his back and looked at the star covered sky.

_'What in the name of all that is holy was that?_' he thought.

His body was still shivering, his heart was beating loudly in his ears, and his thoughts were a jumbled mess. Derek's scent was still strong in his nose and he could still feel the warmth of Derek's hands on his waist.

_'I don't even like him that way?!'_ he winced at the blatant lie, _'Okay, now I started lying to myself.' _He growled and rubbed his face with his hands before he threw them over his head. He looked at the moon and huffed.

His thoughts ran a thousand miles an hour. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to rationally think things through, but unexpectedly and quietly sleep creeped up on him.

And his thoughts quieted down.

**cut**

Stiles woke up to sun hitting him straight in the face. He groaned as memories of the day before flooded his mind, pulled his blanket over his head and buried his face in the pillow.

_'Good going, Stiles. They all pay attention to you for one day, and all of a sudden you're thinking of actually coming back.'_ The memory of his and Derek's _talk_ hit him hard and he opened his eyes.

_'What was that?'_ he thought. It looked like Derek was about to kiss him.

_He_ was about to kiss _Derek_!

_'Not that he was complaining.'_ he snorted. _'I wasn't complaining._' He huffed and turned on his back. He covered his eyes with his forearm and groaned.

"Everything would be so much simpler if I just _left_." he muttered. He heard the door open and sighed.

"Stiles? You awake?" Erica's whispering voice reached his ears and a small smile pulled on Stiles' lips.

"How many times did you come in, Erica?" he droned and Erica giggled. She walked quietly over to the bed and Stiles huffed when she threw herself over him. "Still human!" he wheezed and Erica rolled her eyes. She shifted around until she settled beside Stiles, threw one arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Softy." Stiles chuckled and wrapped one arm around her shoulders while he left the other over his eyes.

"How many times?" he asked again and Erica hummed.

"I got here at half past 8. Around 6 times," she said and Stiles raised his head to look down at her.

"Just how late is it?" he asked and Erica smirked at him.

"It's 2:30pm." Stiles' eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"Derek let me sleep in for so long?" he wondered and Erica rolled her eyes.

"He's the one who told us not to wake you up."

"Us?" Stiles asked as he moved, and Erica rolled over on the bed while Stiles stood up. He frowned when he realized he was only in his pants and red undershirt. He didn't remember taking his shoes off, let alone his jacket. His shoes were by his bags and his jacket was neatly folded on them.

"Lydia is downstairs. I'm under the impression that she's trying to see for how long she can tap her foot against the ground until Derek rips her throat out."

Stiles placed his jacket on the bed and dug around one of his bags for a change of clothes. He looked up when he found some and raised an eyebrow when he found Erica snuggled into his pillow with her face buried in his cover.

"Erica, what are you doing?" he asked warily.

"You smell nice," she murmured and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "You smell like home."

"Erica?" he called out softly and she raised her head to look at him. "Let's go down. I think it's about time we save Derek." Erica smiled and hopped off the bed.

"Will you wait for me while I go to the bathroom?" Stiles asked when they got out of his room.

"It would not do for a woman to face a dragon alone."

Stiles snickered. "Are you talking about Lydia or Derek?" he asked and Erica smirked as they reached the door of the bathroom.

"I'll decide while you do your thing." She pushed Stiles towards the bathroom and he chuckled as he got in. He took a quick shower, threw his old clothes in a hamper and got dressed quickly before he started roaming through the cabinets to try and find an unused toothbrush. He almost cheered when he found one and quickly washed his face and teeth. He looked up at his reflection and sighed.

_'Just take it easy, Stiles. They'll find out what it is quickly enough. Once this is done, you'll take your things and get the fuck out of here.'_ He took a deep breath and straightened.

"I'll fucking _run_ if I'll have to." He turned on his heel and opened the door only to find Erica hopping in her place.

"Judging by Derek's heartbeat I'd say he's about to pop a blood vessel." Erica blurted out and Stiles winced.

"That would be messy." He commented and all but ran down the stairs.

"Morning!" he shouted and almost fell over the last step when he saw Derek and Lydia locked in a quiet stare-down in the middle of the room.

Derek looked as imposing as ever, with his massive arms crossed over equally massive chest, and Lydia stood in front of him, arms crossed and foot tapping against the ground.

"Erica! Run for the hills!" Stiles shouted and the two looked at him, while Erica ducked behind Stiles, trying to remain invisible. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and muffle her laughter, but Stiles could feel her shivering against him.

"About time you woke up." Lydia hissed. "Come on. We have research to do." She marched over to the couch, Derek growled and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just woke up. I hadn't eaten anything, I need my coffee. Sit there like a good girl and wait for your turn," he drawled snidely making Erica, Derek and Lydia tense up. Lydia looked at him with a slightly confused frown while Erica and Derek exchanged almost _amused_ glances.

"What would you like to eat?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him before he shrugged.

"Whatever you have in your fridge that isn't dog-food." Derek's shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes while Stiles grinned and marched right beside Derek.

"Would you _stop_ with the damn dog jokes?" Derek most certainly did _not _whine following after Stiles leaving the two girls alone in the living room. Erica glared at Lydia and the strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked innocently and Erica growled.

"Curb your jealousy or I'll curb it for you." Erica pressed out through her teeth.

"Jealousy?" Lydia asked lightly. "I don't know what you're talking a-" in the next moment Erica was by Lydia's side, her claws around Lydia's neck and her yellow eyes boring into hers.

"You will stop bossing Stiles around or I swear to God I will rip your tongue out. He _saw_ something in you that made him believe you two would be good friends. You will either start showing whatever he saw in you or you'll be flying out of here head first."

"He's leaving either way." Lydia hissed. "Derek told him-"

"So _what_!" Erica snapped. "Just because Derek told him of the plan doesn't mean we'll change anything. Unlike _you,_ we _want _Stiles to stay. I left as well and I came back. _He_ will at least be smart enough not to get caught." Lydia gulped when Erica let go of her and moved back a little.

"What makes you think he doesn't deserve me being angry with him?" Lydia asked sharply and Erica glared at her.

"Because whatever he did to you is nowhere _near_ as stupid and inconsiderate as what you did to him; what _we_ did to him. Now, for whatever reason, he's right here and we have a chance to prove to him that he _can_ rely on us. We can prove to him that we'll watch over his dad until he comes back. We can prove to him that we want him. If you don't share our sentiments then pack up and _go_. We can do this without you."

With that said Erica turned on her heel and walked over to the table. She hopped on it, threw Lydia one last glance and focused on her fingers, and Lydia swallowed and looked at the tea table, heavy silence settling over the room as each girl sunk into thought.

**cut**

Derek leaned back against the kitchen table with his arms crossed over his chest while Stiles marched right over to the fridge and practically flung it open.

"Stiles?" Derek called in a calm tone, but Stiles just bowed forward before he grabbed a bottle of milk, some sausages and a box of eggs before he straightened, closed the fridge and made his way over to the stove.

"Stiles." Derek tried again and frowned when Stiles started opening the cabinets, looking for a pan. Derek sighed and pushed himself away from the table. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked to the side before he looked at Stiles again.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" Stiles spoke quickly and turned to look at Derek who tensed up and frowned. "I'm trying to figure out just what happened last night. You see, I thought you _tolerated _me, and all of a sudden we're _almost kissing_!" Stiles flailed.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I don't go around kissing people I tolerate! As a matter of fact _I don't go around kissing people_! I don't like that, because not three days ago I was determined to leave and never look back, and all of a sudden I'm thinking of actually coming back to this God forsaken place. You're not my alpha! You can't go using your alpha mojo on me! You can't go implanting these _stupid_ feelings, because once I'm gone you lot will just forget about me!"

"Stiles-"

"You don't even _like_ me! So whatever _stupid_ trick you're using here, you stop _right now _or I swear to God, I will feed you so much mountain ash you'll have a fucking _tree_ growing out of your _fucking_ _ass_!" Stiles thundered as his shoulders heaved with every strained deep breath he took.

"You done?" Derek asked dully and Stiles took a deep calming breath.

"Yeah." He rubbed his face with his right hand while he fisted his left on his waist.

"Good."

In the next moment Stiles was sitting on a kitchen cabinet with Derek between his legs, his red tinted eyes glaring into his and his hands on the upper cabinet on either side of Stiles' head.

"Now, you'll listen to _me_." Derek said, gesticulating his anger and offense at Stiles accusations with precise finger pokes. "I _said_ I tolerated you, but that's not what I _meant_. I'm not _trying_ anything. The fact is that I'm attracted to you, no matter how _strange_ you may think it is, and _obviously_ you are attracted to _me_, for whatever reason. Now, this can stop right here with the both of us acting as if nothing's going on. We handle this, you leave and whether you _do_ come back or not will depend on _your decision_ and your decision alone." He leaned back to give Stiles room to breathe and think now that he'd gotten his attention.

"_I_ won't force you into anything. If you come back and whatever _this_ is still exists between us, we can talk about it and give it a shot. What happens before you do or don't leave, depends entirely on _you_." Derek finished.

"You're one messed up son of a gun." Stiles muttered and Derek smirked.

"Hello kettle I'm the black pot." Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes as he tried to avoid looking into Derek's amazing eyes.

"So," he stuttered out, feeling all kinds of embarrassed and shamed for what just happened and would very much like to move past it. "I was – I was kind of making breakfast."

"Take a seat at the table. I'm hungry too." Derek muttered and moved away from Stiles. The teen looked after him with a raised eyebrow, shock written over his handsome features.

"You can actually cook?" Derek glared at him, and Stiles grinned. "Now _that's_ the Sourwolf we all love to h-"

"Don't." Derek turned to look at Stiles fully.

"What?" he asked in confusion and Derek sighed.

"Don't _lie_."

Stiles frowned. "How do you mean that?"

"I _mean_ that false smile and snark and - _that_. Don't do that." Stiles frowned at him and Derek sighed again, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Stiles, I can _smell_ the lie on you. _Please_, just until all of this is over. Stop. Pretending." Stiles swallowed and looked away. A moment later he tensed up when he felt a big, heavy, warm hand on his shoulder, and he looked up in Derek's eyes.

There was nothing gentle about Derek Hale; not if you didn't look really, really hard. If you somehow _managed_ to look deep enough, you'd find it. You'd find the gentleness he has forsaken when Kate Argent tore his heart to pieces. You'd find the worry and care he buried under anger and rage after he lost Laura. If only you could look deep enough.

If you _didn't_ all you'd see was arrogance and anger, and muscles and hatred and his piercing eyes and the suspicious frown. If you didn't look deep enough you'd see nothing but the wall. And Stiles _could_ look deep enough. He could _always_ look deep enough. Ever since the first day and he didn't want to see.

He wanted someone to blame.

He wanted the perfect bad guy.

He wanted _so desperately_ for _this man_ to not be what Stiles could _see_ Derek was, because that would mean he was…

_'Just like me._' Stiles swallowed difficultly.

In the next moment Derek was the one who tensed up.

He tensed up when Stiles moved and hid his face in Derek's chest. His breath hitched in his throat when Stiles lifted his arms slowly and fisted his hands in Derek's shirt on the small of his back. His heart skipped a beat when Stiles moved closer to him, and almost as if having a mind of their own, Derek's arms wrapped themselves around Stiles, pulling him as close as he could get.

"What if I don't want to stop lying?" Stiles whispered and Derek bowed his head, burying his nose in Stiles' hair.

"Then we'll just have to keep on lying to each other."

**cut**

"Anything?" Derek asked as he walked into the living room only to find Lydia, Stiles and surprisingly _Erica_ pouring over books. Stiles had his laptop in front of himself and he was chewing on one pen while he had another in his right hand and he was spinning it between his dexterous fingers.

"Since we have nothing to go on? Nothing." Stiles grumbled around the pen in his mouth. "Any news?"

"Your dad just called in. He's back at Peter's apartment. Nothing unusual happened today. Isaac, Scott and Jackson are on their way back. Boyd just checked the surroundings of Peter's apartment and once the other three are back they'll go back to your house to see if they've come looking for you."

Stiles hummed and took the pen out of his mouth. He threw both pens on the table, rubbed his face and sighed. "I'm done for today. I can't read another line."

"I'll go home, then. Call me if you have anything to work with," Lydia said and left the apartment without another word, breezing beside Derek without sparing him a glance.

"Since we all know she's getting laid regularly, do you think the stick's just too far up her ass or Jackson's just really bad in bed?" Erica commented uncaringly and while Derek just raised an eyebrow at her, Stiles snickered.

"Considering the stick _Jackson_ has up his ass?" Stiles joked and Erica grinned almost evilly.

"Erica, you should go home. Isaac will be home soon and we don't want your parents to worry," Derek said and Erica sighed.

"Whatever you say, Papa-Wolf." She bowed down and kissed Stiles' cheek, catching him by surprise. "See you tomorrow, Mama-Wolf!" she said cheerfully and ran out of the apartment before either could say anything.

"What – what did she mean by that?" Stiles blurted out in shock and Derek shook his head.

"I think my mind would blow up if I knew what Erica Reyes thought half the time," Derek said and Stiles shivered. A moment later he yawned, leaned back in his armchair, pulled his legs up and turned on his side after he wrapped his arms around his knees.

Derek raised an eyebrow at that and an amused smile pulled on his lips. He walked over to Stiles and shook his shoulder. "You're already falling asleep. Go to your room."

"Mmm-no. Comfy." Stiles grumbled and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Stiles, either you go to your room or I'll carry you up." Stiles whined and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "As you wish." He bent down and effortlessly picked up the half asleep teen into his arms. Stiles only whined again and wrinkled his nose.

"Y'smell like a wet dog." Stiles mumbled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him even though Stiles couldn't see him.

"It's raining outside," Derek said and Stiles grumbled something not particularly intelligent.

Derek chuckled as he kicked the door of Stiles' room open and walked over to the bed. He laid Stiles down on it and carefully pulled off Stiles' shoes. He debated for a moment if he should take off Stiles' shirt and pants but decided against it. He didn't want to invade the teen's privacy more than he already did.

"Good night."

"G'night." Derek stopped with his hand on the knob, smiled and chuckled.

Derek closed the door behind himself and with a sigh leaned back against the door. If he concentrated really, _really_ hard he could hear the whispers of Stiles' steady heartbeat.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then pushed off the door and made his way back to his room with a determined look set on his face.

**cut**

Stiles frowned and groaned as he woke up. He rolled on his back, knowing it will physically hurt to immediately open his eyes. _'I hope the guys find something today. At least then we'll actually have something to work with.' _He sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

Stiles was slow to actually drag himself out of bed settling to go at a snail's pace. He yawned and scratched at his chest. In the next moment his breath hitched in his throat, his heart skipped a beat and his thoughts came to a sharp stop.

"Oh, my God." His eyes flew open in panic, and the scream that bubbled up his throat was one of pure horror and fear. "Derek!"

**cut**

**This is a good one. ;)  
><strong>


	4. Day Three

**cut**

Derek woke up slowly, and looked at the brightening sky; the sun was slowly rising. He sighed and rolled out of bed, dropping on the floor immediately. He started doing his morning workout, feeling his muscles stretching and his body awakening. As he pushed up against the floor, he closed his eyes, trying to focus on nothing but breathing, but unlike before he simply couldn't.

Stiles invaded his thoughts constantly just like he invaded his life; ruthlessly and without consideration. Derek knew there was something wrong with the teen since he first laid eyes on him. He never understood just _how_ wrong, and honestly, he never _tried_ to understand.

He didn't _want_ to understand but despite that he did, he finally did.

Stiles was damaged. He was just as damaged as Derek. The difference was in the way he handled it. He faced the world head on with sarcasm and snark. He said 'fuck you' to everything and everyone, and continued walking. He hid everything in his heart fighting day in and day out to stand on his own two feet.

He depended on no one.

_'Compared to him I'm a failure,'_ Derek thought and pushed himself on his feet. He walked over to the pipe latched between two pillars and jumped up to grab it.

'_He would kill me for that thought.'_ He smirked as he pulled himself up. A thin layer of sweat started to appear on his skin.

_'He likes me.' _He breathed out sharply through his nose as he pulled himself up. _'Despite everything I did, despite everything I said, he actually likes me.' _Derek frowned and breathed sharply through his nose as he started to pull himself up faster and faster.

_'Scent doesn't lie.' _

He couldn't understand _why _Stiles would like him. He knew he was attracted to the younger man for a while now. Yes, he was afraid of everything Stiles stood for, but that same thing attracted him to the boy like a flame attracts a moth.

Stiles' strength, his determination, his intelligence, his annoying need to know everything, his incredible knowledge, sarcasm ,and the way he seems to see far beyond anything anyone else can see. He knew Stiles wasn't afraid of doing what needs to be done.

While Scott for example hesitates to hurt anyone, Stiles will find a way to finish something as quickly as possible. If someone getting hurt can't be avoided he'll make sure it's the bad guy.

Undoubtedly, Stiles was the strongest among them.

Yes, he was damaged. Yes, he had skeletons in his closet. Yes, he was just as broken as Derek was. But he was _handling_ it.

_'And we came close to breaking him completely.'_ Derek let himself fall on the ground.

He took a few deep breaths before he walked over to his closet, opened it and pulled out a clean towel. He took a clean shirt as well and made his way into the bathroom.

Isaac was still in his room. He came back really late last night, and Derek didn't have the heart to go and wake him up. Scott and Jackson were still asleep probably as well. They could sleep for an hour more.

He got into the bathroom and took off his clothes. Walking into the shower he started the water and walked under the ice cold spray. Derek growled, placed his hands on the wall and leaned forward, letting the cold water cascade down his back. He twisted his head around a bit until his neck cracked a little, and then he slowly rotated his shoulders.

Stiles was a walking paradox.

He was a teen with the mind of a seasoned tactician. He was quick on his feet, impulsive and too curious for his own good, and yet he was still alive. He was still fighting. He was still living.

_'Or at least he's trying.'_ Derek pushed himself away from the wall, let his hands fall to his sides, straightened and tilted his head back with his eyes closed. The water hit his face like thousands of little, ice needles. It left him grounded. It left him anchored.

_'He helped me. He helped Erica and Isaac. He stood beside Scott when every normal human would have packed up and ran for the hills. He survived through it all.'_ Derek raised his hands and pushed his hair that was sticking to his forehead back. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel to wipe the water off of himself.

_'He never asked for anything but acceptance.' _Derek's nose wrinkled and he threw the towel into the hamper._ 'And we were too self-absorbed, too stupid and ignorant, to see him.'_

Derek pulled on his pants and clean shirt before he brushed his teeth. He spit out the water with which he cleaned his mouth and looked at his reflection.

_'I pushed him away despite my feelings. I pushed him away. It's my fault. My fault he's leaving. Try as I might - try as we might - he won't stay.'_ He leaned on the sink and bowed his head. _'But maybe, just maybe, I can give him a reason to come back.'_ He raised his head and looked at his reflection again. _'For both of our sakes.'_

"Derek!" Derek felt a cold shiver run down his spine when Stiles' shrill scream broke the silence of the morning. He almost tore the door of the bathroom out of its hinges and ran into Isaac in the hallway. The teen wolf looked ruffled; as if he just woke up.

"Stiles!" Isaac breathed out and Derek nodded. They ran over to Stiles' room and opened the door only to stop in their tracks when they found Stiles kneeling on his bed, his head tilted back and a horrified expression on his face.

They looked up and their breath's hitched in their throats. On the glass roof, right over Stiles' bed - right over _Stiles - _was a sigil painted in _red_.

"Tell me that's not blood," Stiles whispered weakly as he crawled off of his bed and walked backwards on shaking legs towards the wall. "_Please_, tell me that's not blood!"

"Isaac, get Stiles out of here!" Derek snapped before he ran out of the room and into his bedroom. He grabbed his cell phone sending a message to everyone at once.

_STATUS!_

He heard Isaac and Stiles move down the hallway and ran after them.

"Oh my God!" he heard Stiles before he saw him. The first thing he saw on the huge window was the same sigil. It was painted in red. He looked at Stiles and found him with his head buried in Isaac's chest with his hands fisted on Isaac's shoulders. The teen wolf looked at Derek with desperation in his eyes. In that moment Derek's cell phone started beeping with a text from Erica.

He looked at it, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

(Sender: Erica)

_Just woke up. What is it?_

Derek gulped, trying to calm his breathing and quickly beating heart.

(Sender: Boyd)

_On my way to Peter's. What happened?_

Derek started breathing a bit lighter.

(Sender: Peter)

_John and I are waiting for Boyd. Is something wrong?_

(Sender: Lydia)

_You better have a good reason from waking me and Jackson up._

(Sender: Scott)

_I'm taking mom to work. What happened? Is Stiles okay?_

Derek looked up and nodded at Isaac. "They're all okay, Stiles. They're all fine," Isaac murmured in Stiles' hair and rubbed his back reassuringly, and Stiles raised his head, looking for lies in Isaac's eyes before he turned to look at Derek.

"All of them answered my message. I'm calling them all in."

"Good." Stiles was breathing quickly, his heart sounded as though it would beat its way out of his chest, and he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

_Come to my place. We have a clue._

Derek sent the message to everyone.

"Isaac, make Stiles sit and try to calm him down. I'll make coffee."

"I'll make coffee," Isaac said and nodded down at Stiles.

Derek nodded right back at him before he walked over. Isaac let go of Stiles' shoulders only for Derek's hands to take a hold of them.

"Come." He led Stiles over to the couch and they took seats before Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders without hesitation. He covered Stiles' hands with his own, feeling the teen shivering against him.

"Stiles, I need you to calm down. Deaton helped me protect this place. Nothing can get in unless I allow it. Calm down. This is just a message," Derek whispered to Stiles in a calm voice.

"It's painted in blood, Derek. It's painted in _fucking blood_. Someone _died_. Someone died so this _thing_ could deliver a _fucking message_!"

"We don't know that, Stiles. Calm down. Panicking now won't take us anywhere…"

"I should have left! I should have packed up and left the moment this all started! I never should have stayed! I never should have-"

"Stiles, please…"

"It's gonna get me. It's gonna kill everyone. It's gonna hurt dad…" Stiles ranted in an almost delirious state and Derek was at a loss. Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack and Derek didn't know what to do. He looked around, Stiles' whispers awakening his own insecurities. "I never should have stayed!" He looked at Stiles and cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, grabbed Stiles' cheeks in his hands, turned his head towards himself and kissed him hard and fast.

He felt Stiles tens up, he felt his breath hitch in his throat, he heard his heart skip a beat, and he felt Stiles' hands fist in his shirt on his chest. He pulled back and looked in Stiles' wide, shock-filled eyes.

"Calm down," Derek spoke in a low, wavering and yet demanding tone. "We'll get to the bottom of this. We have something to work with now. Calm down. Once everyone's here I'll go out and see if it's really blood, okay? If they've hurt _anyone_ I'll kill them. I'll kill them either way. I'll take care of it, I swear. I made a promise to you, Stiles. I won't break it. We'll see this done."

Stiles swallowed difficultly and nodded with slight hesitation.

"Okay," Stiles whispered and nodded again. "Okay." He turned away from Derek and rubbed his hands against his thighs. Derek let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, and moved back a little. Isaac came in at that moment with three cups of coffee between his hands.

"Is everyone coming?" Isaac asked as he placed the cups on the table and took a seat on the other side of Stiles, immediately placing his right hand on Stiles' left shoulder reassuringly.

"They're on their way," Derek said before he looked at Stiles again. "Stiles, do you have any idea what that sigil could mean?" Stiles shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "But I _know_ I've seen something similar somewhere." He took a cup in his trembling hands and took a sip. As moments passed his shoulders relaxed slowly, and his breathing and heartbeat went back to normal.

"Lydia will come too," Derek informed them. "We'll find out what that means, alright? We'll get them."

"Alright." Stiles took a deep breath and was about to say something, but a loud sound broke the tense atmosphere and Derek stood up.

"They're here." He rushed to open the door to let everyone in.

Isaac wrapped his right arm around Stiles' shoulders and leaned his forehead against Stiles' temple.

"Everything will be alright, Stiles," he whispered comfortingly and Stiles leaned against him. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Everything will be okay."

"Mama-Wolf!" Erica cried out and ran into the living room, immediately throwing herself on the couch, and pulling Stiles and Isaac since he was close, in a hug.

"Erica-"

"I'll rip their throats out! I'll rip them apart with my own hands!" she ranted as she held the two tightly.

"Stiles!" the three looked at the doorway and found the whole Pack plus John and Mellissa standing there. Stiles, Erica and Isaac stood up, and Stiles ran forwards to throw himself in his father's arms in a desperate hug.

"I'm fine, son. Everything will be alright," John whispered in Stiles' hair while the others walked into the living room, and Derek closed the door.

"I've never seen anything like this," Peter said when he stopped beside John and Stiles.

"Neither have I," Lydia murmured. Stiles pulled away from John and looked at everyone, obviously doing his best not to look at the window behind them.

"It seems to be painted in blood. Is _that_ why you've messaged us all?" Jackson asked and Derek nodded, although he glared at him in warning.

"I'm going out to check if it's really blood. Isaac made some coffee. Serve yourselves. We'll see how we'll proceed when I come back."

"I'm going with you," Boyd said and Derek nodded, and the two left while Erica and Isaac went to the kitchen to get coffee for everyone.

"Do you have any idea what that is, son?" John asked as he and Stiles took seats on the couch. Peter took a seat on Stiles' free side; Lydia took a seat in the closest armchair with Jackson sitting on the armrest to her right. Mellissa took a seat in the armchair next to them with Scott standing beside her. Isaac and Erica came back with trays and pulled more chairs over.

"It could a be sigil, a crest or a warning of some sort," Stiles said, sipping on his coffee.

"Do you need me to go to the hospital for something that will help you calm down? I can sneak something out," Melissa spoke in a motherly tone and Stiles shook his head.

"I need to keep a clear head if I want to figure this out." Stiles gifted Mellissa with a small, wavering smile.

"I called Deaton. He can't leave the clinic but he said he will help us any way he can," Scott said and Stiles nodded.

"He can't get involved anyway. He's just an Emissary." Stiles took a deep breath and smiled weakly at John when he placed his left hand on Stiles' knee to stop it from hopping any further.

"Do we have enough books here to figure this out?" Lydia asked and Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow when he heard the concern in her tone.

"Almost all my books are here and I have a few things on my laptop," he answered.

"I can help you," Erica offered and Melissa nodded.

"I can help as well. We'll handle this, Stiles." The teen nodded at them.

"We can – We can cross out several things immediately. It's not a Werewolf Pack. There are only 15 Vampire Covens that have Sigils and this one doesn't belong to either one of them. Spirits, Sprites and underground Ghouls don't have sigils. Sidhe, Elves, Banshee, Skin-Walkers, Wicca and Witch Covens use similar sigils, so we can start with them."

"That's – That's _a lot_ of possibilities." John gulped and Stiles snorted.

"It would be a lot easier if we knew what's fiction and what's fact. This way we can only do as much research as possible and hope we stumble upon the right thing."

"And I suppose you always do it that way," Jackson drawled and Stiles looked at him.

"Up until _now_ the only _creatures_ I've had to deal with were werewolves and a k_anima,_" Stiles hissed. "I've studied the others because if there are werewolves and kanima nothing guarantees that the other Creatures aren't real as well. Considering that I had nothing but myths and legends to work with I think I've done a pretty good job, _Jackson,_" he bit out snidely, with a clear warning in his tone. "So shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" he added for good measure.

"I'd like to see you try!" Jackson snapped right back at him and the two teens stood up at the same time.

"Jackson, _sit!_" Lydia and Peter hissed at the same time, and Jackson looked at them before he realized Stiles wasn't the only one who stood up. Isaac, Erica and Scott were all looking at him with yellow eyes and claws at the ready.

"Everyone, sit down," Stiles bit down and everyone looked at him with surprise on their faces. "Sit!" he snapped and the three teen wolves immediately did so, with Scott taking a seat on the armrest to his mother's left.

Stiles walked around Peter's legs and the tea table. Jackson couldn't understand _why,_ but he actually backed away from Stiles as the human teen advanced towards him.

"I don't know what your problem is, Jackson," Stiles spoke lowly as he stopped a foot in front of Jackson. "Frankly, I don't really _care_. In my eyes you're just a stupid little jock; a little attention whore who thinks himself better than _everyone_ when in fact if it weren't for your adoptive parents' money, and Danny's and Lydia's help, you wouldn't be good for anything but lacrosse. You're a stuck up little bastard, you think that just because you don't know your real parents you have all the right in the world to piss on _everything_ because you have it _oh-so-hard_."

"You little-"

"You _have_ parents, you _idiot_!" Stiles roared and Jackson recoiled and paled as Stiles fisted his hands by his sides with his whole body tense and coiled for attack. "You have two people who love you and who gave you _everything _you _ever wanted_! _So what_ if your _mother_ didn't give birth to you! She _raised _you, she was_ there_ for you, and she's_ still_ there for you! And you _dare_ offend her by moping around because - _imagine - _the people who sired you abandoned you. _You_ are _nothing_ but a _spoiled little brat, _and unless you get off your high horse that's what you'll always be."

"How _dare_ you talk like that to me?!" Jackson hissed and Stiles' glare intensified. "You lied to us! You lied to _all_ of us! You tricked everyone into believing something you're _not_-"

"I WAS PROTECTING MYSELF!" Stiles thundered and Jackson jumped back. "I was _protecting_ myself from the likes of you! I remained _true_ to myself, facing my own demons on my own, making sure no one had any reason to question me or make fun of me because of them. I _lied_, I created a _picture_, a _mask,_ because if I _didn't_ I would probably end up like _you_, and there ain't no way in _hell_ I will _ever_ become like you!"

"Stiles-"

"You used Lydia!" Jackson interrupted John and Stiles snorted.

"Yes. I used Lydia. I _used_ her because I needed an unreachable girl to supposedly be in love with. What you've obviously forgotten I've said, is the fact that _I could see her_. I _saw_ in her something people -something _you_ failed to see. I _saw _that we could be friends. I _saw_ her intelligence, and I _saw_ that all she truly needs is a real friend, and I wanted to be that."

"I _wanted _to be that to her, not because I thought it would make me popular, but because I _knew _we could be great friends. Because I could _see_ we would be able to help each other_._ You have _nothing_ against me, Whittemore. You _hate me_ for whatever _stupid_ reason. You _hate me _because even though you're a stupid blond, you can _see_. You can _see_ that despite _everything_ I did, despite the fact that I've supposedly lied to everyone I'm a better, bigger man than you'll _ever_-" in the next moment Stiles was on the floor and a terrifying, ear shattering roar thundered through the air.

Lydia screamed when Jackson found himself under Scott, with Erica, Isaac and Boyd behind him. Peter was holding back John, Melissa was looking at everything with wide eyes and her hands covering her mouth, and Derek was beside Stiles, gently helping him up with his hands on Stiles' shoulders.

He gently cupped Stiles' chin and raised his head slowly, his nose twitching at the scent of blood. He winced when he saw the blood dripping down Stiles' chin from his split lip, and his red cheek.

"Whittemore. Out." Derek growled and looked up with blood-red eyes, and Scott pulled Jackson up to his feet.

"Because of _him?!_" Jackson shouted, clearly outraged and beyond reason as he tried to throw Scott off.

"You're not exactly wanted here, kid," Peter spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "I suggest you leave quickly. You don't want to stay here for much longer." Jackson looked around until his eyes settled on Lydia.

She was looking at him with wide eyes and an unreadable expression on her face. He looked at Derek who seemed to be on the verge of shifting if his shivering hands and shifting jaw was any indication.

"I will bother with you when I'll have the time," Derek growled with a slight lisp, due to his growing fangs. "Get out. Now." Jackson gulped before he sneered at everyone and all but ran off, slamming the huge metal door closed.

Derek immediately looked down at Stiles. The human teen was gently probing his cheek with his fingers, testing if he jaw was dislocated or broken.

"Scott, go and bring some ice," Melissa said and rushed over to Derek and Stiles. Scott hurried into the kitchen followed by Isaac. "Sweetie, let me look at it." She kneeled beside Stiles and Derek, and smiled lovingly.

"It's not broken," Stiles pressed through his teeth and winced. "But it _does_ hurt."

"I should break his hand for this," Derek growled with his eyes and teeth going back to normal as he helped Stiles up.

"He'll heal," John murmured while Derek led Stiles over to an armchair and John kneeled in front of him. Melissa smiled at Scott and Isaac when they came back with Scott carrying an icepack in his hand.

"It would take a while for him to heal," Derek said as he stood to the side with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Injuries inflicted by an alpha heal only when the alpha approves it," Peter whispered to John helpfully and John raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really now," he muttered in interest, eyes keen.

"Dad, don't," Stiles said before Melissa placed the icepack on his cheek. He hissed but stayed still and she smiled at him.

"It will still bruise. At least it's not broken or dislocated."

"You moved with the punch," Lydia said and everyone looked at her. Her eyes met Stiles' and he snorted only to wince.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Erica drawled and Lydia looked at her with a frown.

"Jackson had no right to do that. Stiles is still human, he could have killed him."

"It takes more than a little werewolf's fist to kill me," Stiles pressed out thought his teeth and Lydia looked at him.

"Did you mean it? All of it?" she asked.

"All of it," Stiles answered and Lydia frowned.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? Why did you hide it for so long?"

"Would you have listened?" Stiles asked and Lydia's frown deepened. "You never would have listened."

"Stiles, don't talk too much," Melissa said and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her while the others rolled their eyes.

"Impossible," Derek muttered and Stiles shot him a glare.

"Maybe I would have," Lydia said and Stiles looked at her. "Maybe I would have listened."

"No, you wouldn't have," Stiles countered and shook his head. "You ignored my existence since _ever_. I was never important enough for Lydia Martin to speak with me. I was never good enough for you to pay any attention to me, and while in a way it _was _useful to me, in another way it made me sad. Like I said, we could have been great friends. We're more alike than you might think."

"Does it hurt?" Derek asked as Stiles leaned back in the armchair and rested his head on the headrest with a small sigh.

"Could be worse," he said softly, truthful, and Derek rolled his eyes. He took a step closer and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him when Derek kneeled beside the armrest, raised his right arm and pushed his hand behind Stiles' neck. John, Melissa and Lydia gaped when they saw the black veins spreading up Derek's hand.

"I can't heal you, but I can take the pain away. Tell me when it starts hurting again." Stiles took off the icepack and nodded at Derek with a grateful smile.

"Sure," he said and Derek nodded at him.

Stiles looked at Lydia again and tilted his head to the right with an understanding smile. "I'll understand if you want to leave. He might need you." Lydia snorted.

"He needs to cool down first. He'll call me if he'll need me. Besides, I don't think I can look at him right now. He had no right to do that. Just because he doesn't like the truth doesn't mean he can lash out at anyone."

"Had a change of heart?" Isaac drawled and Lydia glared at him.

"I'm not an _idiot_. I don't like what Stiles did. I _hate_ the fact that I didn't see what he was doing. I _pride_ myself in being better than everyone else at seeing things they can't see. How would _you_ like it if someone pointed out _your_ mistakes?"

"I'm not pointing out your mistakes, Lydia," Stiles spoke tiredly. "I'm just-"

"Finally saying what you should have said ages ago," Lydia interrupted him sharply. "And then again, I can't really blame you." She bowed her head with a frown. "Children can be quite cruel. I guess it's time we grew up. All of us." She looked in Stiles' eyes before looking at Derek. "What did you find on the roof?"

"It's blood; animal blood," Derek said and Stiles frowned.

"We need to figure out what that sigil means," he murmured.

"I have my laptop with me," Peter said. "I can look through the data I have."

"Erica, Isaac, can you please bring all my books here?" Stiles asked and the two ran off.

"I'll go take your laptop," Derek offered and walked away, and Stiles looked at his dad.

"Do you have to go to work?"

"I called in and said you're sick. The deputies will have everything in control," John said and Stiles smiled at him gratefully.

"What can Boyd and I do?" Scott asked and Stiles hummed.

"I don't feel comfortable with this, but maybe you two should go with Isaac and try to find the animal that suffered for this. If you find it, bring it to Deaton. He could examine it and see if he can find anything." Scott nodded just as Erica, Isaac and Derek came back.

"Melissa, do you need to go to the hospital?" Stiles asked, turning to the nurse.

"I should go. I managed to find a replacement for now, but the woman replacing me has a 2 year old at home." Stiles nodded.

"I can take you to the hospital," Derek offered and Melissa smiled at him gratefully.

"We'll split the books between us. Do you maybe have something we could write our research on?" John asked and Derek hummed.

"I _think_ I saw some kind of a blackboard in the basement." John nodded.

"Boyd, come with me." The mountain of a teen nodded, and John squeezed Stiles' shoulder as he followed Boyd out of the living room.

"I think I've seen some papers and markers around here somewhere," Erica said.

"I'll help you look," Lydia muttered and started looking around with Erica.

"We'll go when Boyd comes back," Scott said and Stiles looked at him. "We'll have our cell phones close at all times."

"Would you mind going over to my place? I have a few more books that could be helpful," Stiles asked and Scott smiled.

"No problem. We'll bring them over on our way back." Stiles nodded and in that moment Boyd and John came back, pushing a rackety, dirty black board between them.

"This will do," John said as they pushed it over to the table.

"Let's get to work everyone." Stiles stood up and walked over to the table, immediately starting to arrange the books.

"I'll take Melissa to the hospital and come back as quickly as possible," Derek said.

"Take care; both of you." Stiles said as he glanced up at Derek, and Mellissa walked over to him and kissed his good cheek.

"You take care," she warned and walked out of the living room with Derek following after her after he threw Stiles a warning glance.

"We're going as well," Isaac said, and Boyd and Scott nodded in agreement.

"Don't stray too far," Stiles warned. "And stick together."

"Will do." Scott glanced at Boyd and Isaac who smiled at him.

"See you later!" Isaac called out to Stiles, and the three left the apartment.

"So?" Peter clapped his hands and smiled at everyone that remained. "Where should we start?"

**cut**

"FUCK!" Stiles snapped and jumped out of his seat when his cell phone rang unexpectedly and everyone looked up.

"What is it?" Erica worried and Stiles looked at his cell phone, letting go of a sigh of relief.

"It's Scott," he informed everyone. "Talk to me."

_"Stiles, I need you to put me on speaker."_ Stiles frowned, his heart picking up speed and quickly placed the phone on the table, turning the speaker on.

"What it is?" Derek asked.

_"We just came to your house, Stiles. I don't know about the others but I don't like what I'm seeing."_

_"No one likes this."_ Isaac's voice came over the line followed by Boyd's wary grunt.

"What did you find?" John asked.

_"The door was wide open and there's that sigil on every damn window,"_ Isaac said.

"Are you sure it's the same sigil?" John placed his hands flat on the table and braced his weight on them, his eyes darting around to look at Derek and Stiles.

Derek stood at the head of the table with his arms crossed over his chest and Stiles was beside the blackboard, left arm around his waist with the elbow of his right resting on his left forearm, and he was biting into his thumb nervously.

_"Two big circles with a smaller one in the middle, one straight line running through all three circles and something resembling a snake biting its own tail around the smaller circle. There are a few strange letters scattered around the circles as well."_ Boyd described the sigil and everyone exchanged glances.

"It's the same sigil," Stiles muttered and shifted his weight nervously.

"Kids, I need you to get out of there as quickly as possible," John said. "Forget the books, we'll find another way."

_"Roger. We'll be at Derek's in fifteen minutes,"_ Scott said and the line broke.

"I don't like this," Stiles murmured around his thumb. "I don't like this at all."

"We need to find out what is after you," Lydia said and leaned over the table.

She looked at the books there before she looked up at the blackboard. It was almost completely covered in papers on which their findings were written.

"We've been at this for hours," Erica said. "And we're nowhere _near_ closer to finding out what this is than we were when we started."

"At least we eliminated Witches and Wicca Covens," Peter concluded helpfully.

"Yes, but we still don't know what this sigil means," John said, and everyone looked at Stiles when he growled and rubbed his head with his hands. He moved forward, placed his hands on the table and leaned on them before he looked up at the sigil on the big window. He bit into his lip and frowned in thought.

"Stiles?" Derek called for the teen, but Stiles ignored him as his eyes darted over the books and he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I _know_ I've seen this somewhere," Stiles pressed out through his teeth. "I _know_ I did!" he snapped and pushed away from the table to pace in front of them and the others exchanged worried glances.

"Maybe you're thinking too hard," Lydia spoke comfortingly. "It's known to happen. Maybe you should try to relax a bit. Try to think of something else for a while. It could come to you."

"I _can't_ think of anything else!" Stiles shouted and flailed his hands towards the black board, "This _thing_ or _things_ are coming after me, they threatened my _dad_ and they are obviously_ not afraid_ of a _bunch of werewolves!_"

"And you losing it now won't bring us anywhere," Lydia reasoned and Stiles looked at her. "You never lose your cool, Stiles, don't lose it now. _Think_. We won't get anywhere if we panic."

"I _can't think_ right now."

"Then try to relax," Derek repeated Lydia's advice and Stiles looked at him. "Go upstairs. Take a shower. Try to stop thinking for a moment. I know it's hard for you to stop thinking but you need to _try_." Stiles sighed and rubbed his face only to wince making Derek's frown. "I thought I told you to tell me when it starts hurting again," Derek chastised and Stiles snorted.

"I forgot about it." Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to him.

"Idiot," he muttered almost fondly and cupped Stiles' bruised cheek. Black veins spread up his forearm immediately and Stiles let go of a breath of relief.

"You're right. I'm gonna take a shower." He gifted Derek with a grateful smile before he looked at the others. "I'll be down in half an hour. You should take a break as well."

"Don't worry about us. We're stressed as well, but not as stressed as you." Erica smiled at him comfortingly.

"I won't take long." Stiles walked up the stairs, and the moment they heard him climb the last step, the others shared worried glances.

"I've never seen him like this," Peter muttered.

"He was _never_ like this," John stressed out, sighed and heavily took a seat in the closest chair before he rubbed his face with his hands and sagged in his seat. "Not even when his mother died, and he was 6 then." Peter walked over to John and placed his right hand on his left shoulder in an act of comfort.

"He'll be fine. We'll make sure he makes it through this," Peter reassured and John nodded before he looked at Derek.

"Thank you. For everything, I mean. For stopping him from leaving, for doing your best to keep him safe. You're not obliged to do any of this…"

"I am," Derek interrupted him and John frowned. "I may not be the only one at fault, but I _am_ one of the reasons Stiles wants to leave. I told him that once this is over I won't try to stop him. I can see _why_ he'd want – why he'd _need_ to leave. But..."

"But?" John urged with his eyes filled with something Derek couldn't name.

"But I'll give my all to show him that if he ever feels the need to come back he will have something to come back to. I want to show him that there will be someone waiting for him; someone who _wants_ him to come back. I want to show him that I – that _we _need him here; that he's just as much a part of this Pack as all of us." John frowned all through Derek's little rant with his mouth parted in wonder.

"You feel something for him," he whispered and Derek tensed up. "You _like_ him. You _lo-_"

"Sheriff, I-"

"Don't." John stood up and raised his right hand, and Derek, albeit unwillingly, took a step back. "Don't talk, just listen to me. You, all of you, hurt my son. You ignored him, used him, and treated him in a way no one should be treated." Everyone bowed their heads at John's words. "But…" John stopped and swallowed, "But you've seen what you did wrong. You've all seen what you did to him and you're trying to make things right."

He looked at Peter and he nodded at John.

"Derek, I don't know what Stiles feels for you. I _do_ know that I want him to be with someone who'll be able to keep up with him; someone who'll treat him right - who won't hurt him intentionally. Now I don't know if _you_ are that sort of man, but my son is not the only one who can see things." John walked over and stopped in front of Derek.

He looked in Derek's eyes strictly, and even though Derek wanted nothing else than look away, even though all his instincts were telling him to push this man away, Derek fought against it.

And he stood tall.

"You, Derek Hale, are not a good man in the conventional meaning of that word. You're not the kind of man a parent would want for their child. But…" John stopped and nodded minutely. "But you might be - just _might be_ - good for _my_ child. You two are so much alike that it hurts me, but neither one of you is _broken_. You're not broken. You're just bent. Now, as much as I hate this, I can't be the one to help Stiles, but _you_ might be. I won't try to fool myself into thinking my son is a _good man_. From what he told me about everything he did for Scott and for you, I would be an idiot to think him conventionally _good_. Together, you two just _might be good_. So don't fail me, Hale, because if you do nothing on this God's Green Earth will be able to save you." Derek gulped and nodded.

He didn't know what to say to that.

Honestly, _nothing_ he could ever think of would be good enough now.

So he settled on the fact that he would have to prove himself.

And he would.

He would.

**cut**

"Do you think it might be a combination of several sigils?" Peter asked and Lydia looked up at him while the others frowned. Isaac, Scott and Boyd came back half an hour ago, and Stiles had yet to rejoin them.

"Why would they combine sigils? I thought they're supposed to be some kind of a crest." Erica said.

"Well, usually they _are,_" Peter confirmed Erica's words. "But considering everything we've been through, I'd say we should try to think a little outside of the box."

"Trust me, three weeks ago if anyone told me about werewolves I would send them to the loony bin," John drawled. "I don't think I can think any more _'outside the box'_ than I'm already thinking without having my mind blown."

"So I think it's safe to say Stiles inherited the sarcasm from _you,_" Isaac commented with a smirk.

"Speaking of Stiles, he sure is taking his sweet time," Lydia muttered and looked at Derek. "Maybe someone should check up on him."

"I'll g-"

"Sweet mother of Anakin Skywalker!"

Everyone jumped in their places and looked up. A moment later Stiles ran down the stairs in nothing but a pair sweatpants, his bare feet hitting against the metal stairs.

"Stiles?" John asked while the others gaped.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Stiles cried out and rushed over to the table. He started throwing books to the side and moving papers around, obviously looking for something specific.

"Stiles..." Derek gulped with his mouth watering at the sight presented in front of him. Others couldn't help it either.

Well except John, Scott and Erica.

Others never saw Stiles without a shirt on. He was all lean, defined muscle mass.

"Son, I think you should-"

"Not now, dad," Stiles murmured as he dug through the books, murmuring something unintelligible into his chin.

"Stiles-"

"I can't believe I've completely overseen it," Stiles interrupted John who rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "It's so _obvious_! I'm a right _idiot_!"

"Stiles!" John snapped and the teen stilled before he looked at John questioningly making his father sigh fondly. "Would you mind sharing with the class?"

"It's a Congregation!" Stiles exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a fucking _Congregation_ and I was too stupid to see it because it was so damn_ obvious_!" he flailed and started digging through the books and papers again.

"Congregation of _what_?" Lydia asked.

"_This_." Stiles opened a book, and to the shock of everyone in the room tore a few pages out of it.

He then moved over to the board and tore down everything they put on it before he started sticking the pages around in what seemed to _them _random order, but to Stiles it obviously made sense.

"Mind telling us what _this_ is?" Peter asked. Stiles sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and turned to face them.

"Well it's not a sigil for once," Stiles grumbled. "It's a message; a message written in the old language of the Woodland Elves."

"Woodland Elves?" Isaac wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, Isaac; it's written in the language of the Woodland Elves. Contrary to _popular_ belief, they are neither cute little creatures that resemble fairies neither are they wise sages and guardians of woods. They are a practically extinct nation of warriors. Now _this.._." Stiles turned so quickly towards the blackboard that everyone wondered how he didn't get a whiplash. "_This_ is a message. Now all we need to do is find out what each of these signs mean separately, and we'll know what they want, although I'm willing to bet my life on the possibility that it means something along the lines of '_hide your women and children, and little gay sons because we're coming to kill you all and overtake you territory_'." He turned to face everyone again with a small expectant smile.

John cleared his throat, Peter chuckled, Erica, Lydia, Boyd and Scott exchanged glances and Derek shook his head exasperatedly.

"And you thought of that while you were _showering_?" Isaac concluded and Stiles shrugged.

"Well, at first I thought that I really need to relax a bit so I thought I might play WOW for a bit, and then I thought I never continued my _Doctor Who_ marathon, and wham!" Everyone jumped when he clapped his hands. "I thought of Gallifreyan and thought that _maybe_ this isn't so different from it, and then I remembered reading about the Woodland Elves." He flailed as he ranted, his eyes shining with excitement, and the others could only stare at him in wonder.

"Son?" Stiles looked at John in confusion when he heard his father's tight, strained voice.

"Yeah?"

"Half the time I don't understand a_ word_ you're saying but you're – you're _amazing_." John said with a small, loving smile and Stiles grinned.

"Aren't I?"

"So, all we need to do now is find out what each symbol means separately," Derek concluded and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. And that shouldn't be too hard since the Woodland Elves don't exactly have a very _vast vocabulary._" Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Peter clapped his hands and winked at Stiles who rolled his eyes at him.

"I don't know what _you're_ waiting for, but I know I'll have to wait until tomorrow," Lydia said and everyone looked at her. "Unlike several of you I don't have a good excuse to stay away from home tonight." Everyone frowned at that.

"Lydia's right," Derek said and the others looked at him in surprise. "We've managed to achieve at least _something_ tonight. Erica, Boyd, could you two take Lydia home? I don't want her out there alone. Scott you should be on your way to pick up your mom either way. Peter, John, you should go home as well. We'll meet up again here tomorrow to figure it all out. If anyone's not here nine o'clock _sharp_ I'm considering you taken. Clear?"

"Aye, aye, captain." Erica saluted Derek with a smirk while the others nodded.

"I'll call, Jackson. I won't bring him with me tomorrow but I need to see if he cooled down. He may be an idiot-"

"But he's your idiot, right?" Stiles finished for her and Lydia looked at him. A moment later Stiles snorted and shook his head. Lydia followed with a small tilt of her lips and a nod of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said and walked out of the living room without another word.

"Okay, what was that?" Erica asked and Stiles smiled at her.

"A quiet agreement," he explained. "You should go, she doesn't like waiting." Erica snorted and walked over to Stiles to hug him tightly.

"You shouldn't come down shirtless anymore," she whispered in his ear and pulled back with a smirk on her face while Stiles looked at her with a confused frown.

"Why?" he murmured and looked down at himself. Erica giggled while Boyd clapped Stiles' shoulder on his way out.

"Get some rest," Boyd said and the two walked away.

"You too!" Stiles called out after them.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Scott walked over to hug Stiles and the human teen clapped his back.

"Sure. Get some rest." And Scott left as well. Not a moment later Stiles found himself wrapped in his dad's arms.

"Sleep well, son. I'll have my cell phone close in case you need to call." Stiles smiled and buried his face in his dad's neck for a moment.

"Thank you, dad. I'll see you tomorrow." They parted and Stiles pointed a finger at Peter. "You keep your greedy paws off my dad, you hear me?" Peter snorted while John raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"I _tremble_ in my boots," Peter drawled and Stiles snorted.

"You're wearing dress shoes." Peter smirked and John rolled his eyes. He patted Stiles' shoulder again and smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and he and Peter left.

"We should go to sleep," Derek suggested.

"I'm about to fall asleep where I'm standing," Isaac agreed and yawned. "See you in the morning." He walked over to Stiles and hugged him tightly, and Stiles chuckled as he patted Isaac's golden locks and the slightly younger teen chuckled cutely.

"Sleep tight," Stiles wished. Isaac waved at Derek and the Alpha nodded at him. Once he and Stiles were alone Derek looked at him and frowned when he saw the contemplative expression on Stiles' face.

"Stiles?" he called out and the teen looked at him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking that I should just continue working," he said and Derek's frown deepened.

"You need rest, Stiles. Just like all of us." Stiles frowned and bowed his head.

"I don't feel like sleeping," he murmured and Derek frowned.

And then it dawned on him.

"You'll sleep in my room tonight," Derek said and Stiles frowned.

"What?"

"I said – you'll sleep in my room tonight," Derek repeated.

"But where will you-"

"I'll sleep here, or in your room." Derek shrugged and Stiles tilted his head to the side.

"Why would you-"

"It's the markings. I understand that you don't want them to be the first thing you see in the morning." Derek shrugged and Stiles' frown deepened.

"But you won't mind them being the first thing _you_ see in the morning?" Derek grunted and looked to the side, trying to avoid Stiles' scrutinizing gaze.

"I won't mind," he said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We can share," Stiles said and Derek's eyes widened.

"What?" he blurted out and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you werewolves have super-hearing. We. Will. Share. Now come on; before I change my mind." Stiles walked up the stairs not even waiting to see if Derek followed him.

He walked into Derek's room without a second thought, leaving Derek standing in the doorway. Stiles threw himself on the bed face first and groaned.

"Derek, _please_ don't make me drag you here." Stiles' muffled voice reached Derek's ears and the Werewolf cleared his throat as he clenched and unclenched his hands by his sides.

"I'll be right back." He rushed into the bathroom, leaving Stiles alone. A moment later Stiles raised his head and tilted it to the side before he nuzzled against Derek's pillow.

It smelled like Derek; like grass, and rain, and leather. He took a deep breath and exhaled, and something that happened earlier that day came back to him. His lips tingled and not because of the cut on his bottom lip.

_'Why did he do that?'_ he wondered. He rolled onto his side, impulsively pulling the blanket over himself. _'Okay he did say he liked me, and he obviously knows I like him, but why? I was panicking. He could have just slapped me or something. Why did he kiss me?'_ a shiver ran down his spine and he pulled in on himself a bit.

_'I didn't exactly mind,'_ he confessed to himself.

He _didn't_ mind.

If he were to be perfectly honest he wouldn't mind if it happened _again_.

Only in a better situation.

_'__Much better situation.'_ He heard the door close and Derek walked over to the bed.

He took a seat behind Stiles and the teen took a deep breath as Derek lied down carefully. The bed was big enough for the both of them and when Derek settled beside him, there was still place for one more fully grown person between them.

But Stiles could feel the heat of Derek's body radiating from him.

_'Come on, Stiles. You can't turn into a coward now,' _he thought strictly and turned over to face Derek. The alpha was lying on his back, his legs crossed at his ankles and his fingers entwined on his stomach, and Stiles' eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"I will seriously _laugh_ if you honestly sleep like that all the time," he said dully and Derek tilted his head to the side to look at Stiles. His unique eyes glowed in the dark and the moonlight painted his skin in the color of mercury.

_'Breathtaking,'_ Stiles thought.

He didn't know that Derek was thinking much the same thoughts.

Stiles' eyes looked even _more_ amazing. They were filled with so many things Derek couldn't even _start_ naming them.

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me. Why did you kiss me?"

Now, Stiles expected a few things to happen. Judging by Derek's usual behavior, he expected Derek to tell him to shut up and go to sleep. He expected Derek to run out of the room and never talk to him again. He expected a threat in the _least_. What he _didn't_ expect was for Derek to sigh, turn on his side to fully face Stiles, and look him straight in the eyes.

"I kissed you…" he hesitated, "I kissed you because you were panicking and I didn't know what else to do. I kissed you because I needed to snap you out of it, and I was ready to accept you screaming or hitting me if kissing you would snap you out of the panic attack."

_That_ was something Stiles _didn't_ expect.

"And there's another thing," Derek muttered. "I kind of wanted to kiss you."

Now _that_ was _definitely_ something Stiles didn't expect.

He swallowed.

He cleared his throat.

He shifted in his place a bit.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

He cleared his throat and tried again.

Nothing.

Derek chuckled and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, who'd have thought this possible? Stiles Stilinski is actually speechless," Derek teased and Stiles blushed furiously.

"Idiot," he muttered and Derek chuckled again.

Silence settled between them as they looked in each other's eyes.

"I didn't do it to make you stay here," Derek whispered and Stiles frowned. "I promised something to you, Stiles. I promised to give you a reason to come back here. I promised that nothing would happen if you want it so." Stiles nodded slowly.

_Did_ he want something to happen? Derek sounded so sure of the fact that Stiles would leave. _Stiles_ was sure he would leave. But he wasn't sure he would _stay_ away.

Not anymore.

He wasn't sure that he would never come back. Not if this is how things would truly be if he were to come back. He needed to leave. He needed to try to build his own life. Whether it would be outside of Beacon Hills or here, he didn't know.

But he needed to leave.

That didn't mean he couldn't take something with him.

"Would you…" he stopped and cleared his throat again, "Would you kiss me again?"

A small smile pulled on Derek's lips. He slowly raised a hand and caressed Stiles' bruised cheek with a tenderness Stiles didn't know Derek possessed.

Derek moved closer and rested his forehead against Stiles'. He cupped the back of Stiles' neck with his hand and caressed the skin behind Stiles' ear with his thumb.

"I would do _so much more_, Stiles," Derek spoke in a raspy, breaking voice. "So much more. If only you'd let me." Stiles looked deep in Derek's eyes. What he found there, what he found behind layers upon layers of shields, made something in him snap.

"Then kiss me."

And Derek did. And something in that kiss, just like there was _something_ in Derek's eyes moments prior to it, told Stiles that Derek's words meant much, _much _more than what it seemed.

**cut**

**Jackson ****deserves a kick in the ass.**


	5. Day Four

**cut**

_Stiles was warm._ _Too warm._ _His skin was burning, his breath was coming out in gasps._ _He was shivering, he wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't._ _He wanted to move, but he couldn't._ _He wanted to speak, but his throat was closed up._

**_"Kir bui rime!"_**

_His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes snapped open._ _He couldn't turn his head around, but he knew where he was._ _He was in Derek's apartment, in the middle of the living room._ _And everything around him was enveloped in flames._ _The Message was clear in front of him. It was the only thing that wasn't burning._

**_"Rim turui kere fi!"_**

_"N-no." He managed to press out through his teeth, and it felt like his throat exploded with pain._

_In the next moment he felt two hands wrap themselves around his throat and a burning breath caressed his ear. Ten tall pillars jumped from the ground and Stiles' eyes opened wide in shock, his heart bursting with pain and his thoughts coming to a standstill._

_Derek._ _Scott._ _Isaac._ _Erica._

_Boyd._ _Peter._ _His dad._ _Melissa._

_Lydia._

_Jackson._

_Ten pillars._

_Ten people._

_Ten pairs of dead eyes gazing down at him as flames licked up their bodies._ _A low, hateful chuckle coming from beside his ear made him shiver. He started choking as the hold of whoever was holding his neck grew stronger._

**_"Kir bui rime."_**_The whisper was almost_ _loving. Those hands slipped from around his neck and_ _slithered down his shoulders and arms. They wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him against a burning, hard body._

**_"KERU KARUI!"_**

**cut**

"Stiles!" the teen jumped awake his eyes immediately focusing on a pair of terrified hazel eyes. It took him a moment to realize that Derek woke him up from what was possibly the worst nightmare he had since his mother died.

It took him a moment to remember that he was in Derek's room; in Derek's bed. Cold shivers were wrecking his body. Derek was straddling him, his hands cupping his cheeks, and Stiles' hands were gripping Derek's elbows strongly. He could feel something wet under his fingers and his eyes darted to his right hand.

His nails pierced Derek's skin.

"Stiles, look at me." Derek's voice was wavering and full of terror, and Stiles looked up at him. His breathing was going back to normal, but his heart was still beating loudly in his ears.

There was no doubt that Derek could hear it clearly.

"D'rek?" Stiles' throat felt like it was on fire. Derek frowned in worry and Stiles choked up when Derek started caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

"It's okay," Derek whispered. "It was just a nightmare," he comforted and Stiles nodded weakly. Derek leaned forward and gently kissed Stiles, careful of his split lip. "I'm here. It was just a nightmare." He rested his forehead on Stiles' with their breaths mixing between their lips.

In that moment Stiles noticed something. For once it was still night. And Derek was shivering as well. Not as hard as Stiles was shivering, but he was shivering as well.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't wake you up," Derek whispered frightfully and Stiles tensed up. "You were burning up. You were choking on your own breath. You were convulsing against me. I couldn't wake you up. I couldn't – I couldn't…"

"Derek-" Their lips met in a desperate kiss.

"What was is, Stiles?" Derek spoke against Stiles' lips. "What did you dream of? Please just-"

"I don't know." Stiles entwined his fingers in Derek's hair and shook his head. "I don't know what it was but – but it was – it was horrible." Stiles whispered and looked in Derek's eyes. "I think – I think it was _them_." Derek frowned.

"The Elves?" Stiles nodded. He was breathing quickly again, but he had to admit that it wasn't exactly because of the dream. Feeling Derek on him, his warmth around him, their groins so close it made something gather in his guts he never felt before was - at that moment - what made Stiles shiver.

He looked in Derek's eyes and almost at the same moment they practically stopped breathing. Derek swallowed difficultly when he realized just what kind of a compromising position they were.

"Sorry," he murmured and moved to the side.

Impulsively, Stiles hooked his leg with Derek's, and suddenly found himself as the one being on top.

"You're not." He leaned over Derek with his hands resting on either side of Derek's head. Derek shifted his jaw and tried - he really _tried_ to look away from Stiles' scorching eyes.

But with the Moon shining down upon them, making Stiles' skin glow and creating so many different shadows around them, it was increasingly difficult to even _think_ of looking away.

"Stiles, we shouldn't-"

"You said that whatever happens between us before I leave will be entirely up to me," Stiles whispered in a wavering voice. "What if I want this? What if I _need_ this?"

"Stiles-"

"Derek!" Stiles interrupted the alpha, and Derek gulped. Stiles took a deep breath before he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Derek's. "You said you would give me a reason to come back." Stiles voice broke.

He remembered the nightmare more than just vividly. He remembered it as though it really happened. As though he witnessed the death of all those people he cared about moments ago. He wasn't asking for a reason to come back to Beacon Hills. He wasn't asking for a reason to _stay_ there either.

He was asking for Derek to convince him everything would be alright.

He was asking Derek to prove to him that the nightmare he had wouldn't come to life. He was asking for _something_. Something only Derek could give him and he could smell it. He could smell Stiles' need.

He could smell his pain.

_'Scent never lies.' _Derek's hands settled on Stiles' thighs and he tilted his head up, stealing a chaste kiss from Stiles' quivering lips.

"I need this, Derek," Stiles whispered in a broken voice. "I need _you_. I can't go on like this. I can't pretend nothing touched me. I can't pretend I'm fine..."

"Stiles-"

"I tried!" Derek's heart skipped a beat when a tear dropped on his cheek and Stiles started shivering again over him. "I tried to be strong! I tried to keep on walking! I tried _everything_! I can't look in my dad's eyes anymore without thinking that I failed him; that I'm not and never was a good son! I can't look at Scott because every time I see him I remember that it was Allison he chose over our friendship!"

"I can't look at Erica because every time I do, I remember her saying that there was a time she liked me! I can't handle the fact that when she's in question I was never better than Lydia! I can't look at - can't-…" Stiles swallowed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I can't look at you without seeing that – that maybe, if I only tried _harder_, if only I was _braver_ I could have reached you sooner." His voice broke more times than he cared to count.

Derek was speechless.

That wasn't anything new, but this time it wasn't because he thought he just couldn't say anything that would make everything better. No. This time he was speechless because right now _Stiles_ - strong, brave, intelligent, steadfast Stiles - was breaking in front of him.

Stiles; who always knew what to do and how to come out of _anything_ alive. Stiles; who never showed what he really thought and felt. Stiles; who was capable of making everyone see themselves the way they truly were, with their flaws and virtues.

Stiles; who stood beside all of them - who _saw_ them -when not one of them, not even Scott, saw and stood beside _Stiles_. _That_ Stiles - that brave man - was breaking right in front of Derek.

"Every time I look at you, Derek - every time I think that everything could have been different if only I wasn't stubborn, and stupid, and _so fucking determined_ to deny just how much alike-"

"Stop it," Derek growled and Stiles suddenly found himself under Derek again with Derek's eyes boring into his with so many emotions that it made Stiles freeze up. "Stop it," he whispered and kissed Stiles lovingly. "You aren't at fault. We are the ones who wronged you. You couldn't have done more if you _tried_, and you gave _everything you could give us_." Stiles let go of a wavering breath.

Derek sighed and lied on his side. He pulled Stiles into his arms, their legs entwined and Stiles' face buried in Derek's neck. The alpha nuzzled his face in Stiles' hair and took a deep breath. Stiles smelled of sweat, and fear, and panic. He smelled of desperation and pain.

Derek wasn't used to smelling that on Stiles.

And he didn't like it.

He didn't like the thought that he and his Pack did this to him.

He _hated_ the thought _they_ did this to him.

Ha _hated_ those Elves for appearing now.

He _hated_ them because this was never meant to happen this way.

They made a deal with John so that they could all spend these five days talking with Stiles, showing him that they cared, that they would listen, and that, if he _still_ chose to leave, they would wait for him to come back.

They were supposed to show him that they needed him, that they _wanted_ him to be part of their pack.

_Derek_ was supposed to show him he cared.

Derek wanted to show Stiles that he _wanted_ him.

He wanted to show Stiles that he could _see_ him. He wanted to show Stiles that _he_ would wait for him.

"I promise, Stiles." he whispered in the teen's hair. "I promise I _will_ take care of them. I will make sure they don't get you. You will be alright. You will leave this town if you want. You'll leave, you'll find whatever you're looking for and – and if you – if you _ever_ decide to come back – if you come back you'll find me and the others waiting for you. We'll be right here waiting for you to come back to us. Even if you don't think so you _do_ have a place here; right here."

Derek shivered when he felt Stiles' arms wrap themselves around his waist. He kissed the crown of Stiles head and hugged him tightly.

"You belong right here," Derek murmured against sweet, soft skin and Stiles nuzzled against him. "Right here with me."

**cut**

Isaac stopped mid step when he walked down the stairs and into the living room, and found Stiles bowed down over something at the table. A moment later Derek walked into the room with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Did you two sleep _at all_?" Isaac asked in a raspy voice as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Both Derek and Stiles looked ruffled, their faces were pale and their eyes shadowed.

"A little," Derek said as he placed a cup beside Stiles' hand only for the teen to completely ignore it. He was so focused on whatever he was doing that he didn't even hear Isaac come down.

Derek showed Isaac to follow him into the kitchen and the younger werewolf frowned in worry. Once they were inside, Derek peaked around the cornered and closed the door trying not to make too much noise.

"Stiles had a nightmare," Derek said and Isaac's frown deepened. "I didn't manage to make him talk about it, but if I had to take a wild guess I'd say it was about the Elves. We need to make a plan. Stiles has been trying to translate the message for the past five hours. I have no doubt that he'll have it translated before the others come. We'll need to think of a way to keep him, John, Melissa and Lydia safe. Those Elves are not coming anywhere _near_ him."

"I'm with you; you know that," Isaac muttered and Derek nodded.

"I know. That's why I would like you, Erica and Peter here with them. You'll be the last line of defense. If they come for Stiles, and Boyd, Scott and I fail to keep them away, then you'll need to protect them while Stiles runs away."

"Derek, no-"

"Please, Isaac," Derek implored and Isaac's eyes widened. "I've failed him too many times. Things were never meant to be this way. He needs to be safe. _I_ need him to be safe." Isaac swallowed difficultly as realization dawned on him.

"You love him," Isaac whispered in wonder. "You really love him." Derek sighed and looked towards the living room.

"I made a mistake I will never repeat again." He looked at Isaac again. "Stiles needs to be safe no matter what." Isaac frowned and looked at the ground. A moment later he nodded and looked at Derek.

"He will be," he spoke in a tone Derek never heard from Isaac. "Stiles will be safe. I swear." Derek answered with a small smile, surprising Isaac with how gentle it was, and clapped his beta's back thankfully.

"The others should be here in a few minutes," he said. "Get yourself some coffee." Almost on cue the 'door bell' sounded and Derek left the kitchen. He chuckled when he found Stiles _exactly_ as they left him, but right now he was muttering something under his breath, too low for even Derek to hear.

Derek walked right over to the door to let everyone in. He didn't expect it to be literally _everyone_.

Well, everyone except Jackson.

He raised an eyebrow at the gathered crowd and they smirked at him.

"You said you'd start a search if anyone was missing," Peter drawled, crossing arms over his chest drawing minimal attention to one of his many shirts with plunging necklines. "So John and I picked up Scott and Melissa; then we went over to Boyd and found Erica already there, so we went for Lydia and - well, here we are." Derek rolled his eyes and stepped to the side.

"Get in," he ordered, and if anyone saw the amusement in his eyes and the moment his smirk turned into a small, barely-there smile, they didn't comment on it.

"You don't look all that well, Papa-Wolf. Had a rough night?" Erica teased as they walked into the living room. Before Derek could answer her she squealed and ran over to Stiles, hugging him from behind and almost making him spill his coffee.

"Erica!"

"Morning, Mama-Wolf!" Erica shouted and jumped away, allowing Stiles to stand up before she pulled him into a tight hug.

A second later she moved away and looked at him with a sharp eye.

"You hadn't slept." She squinted at him, and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "Grandpa John!" she turned on her heel and looked at John who choked on his spit while the others tripped on air. "Tell Derek Stiles needs _sleep_!"

"Erica!" Derek and Stiles snapped, the later of the too trying not to choke on his abrupt embarrassment at the same time, and Erica looked at Stiles innocently.

"Erica, go get your coffee. You're absolutely _vicious_ before your first cup," Stiles grumbled and turned to take his cup.

"I thought we said no researching until we're all together again," John spoke up

"Neither Stiles nor I could sleep. We thought we could do something useful instead." Derek said and John raised an eyebrow at him while Melissa walked over to Stiles to look at his bruised cheek.

"I do hope you mean _useful,_" John drawled.

"Oh my God, Peter stop hanging around my dad!" Stiles moaned.

"That will be somehow difficult since we live together at the moment," Peter droned and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Coffee anyone?" Isaac called out coming into the living room with a tray in his hands and cups of steaming coffee for everyone.

"Oh, yes _please,_" Lydia groaned. Despite looking as good as she usually did, she was obviously half asleep still.

"Lydia, did you hear from Jackson?" Stiles asked as everyone slowly took seats, and his dad came over to hug him.

"Before everyone came to pick me up. He's alright, just stubborn." Stiles snorted and shook his head.

"His stubbornness will get him killed one day," he muttered.

"Forget Jackson for now." Erica waved her right hand carelessly. "You continued working despite our agreement. I suppose you managed to find at least _something_."

"I translated it."

"What?" Derek looked at Stiles who looked at him innocently over the edge of his cup.

"I translated it. Just like I said, their vocabulary isn't all that big. I managed to figure it out pretty quickly."

"You're amazing," Scott murmured in shock.

"So what does it say?" Isaac asked.

"Barthuvi Moneha hi kir karui." Stiles recited. It sounded harsh and cutting, and no one liked it.

"And what does that mean?" Peter asked, although something was telling him he didn't really want to know. Stiles swallowed as his eyes darkened and he seemed to sink in his chair.

"Surrender the Spark, or you will burn," Stiles muttered and a heavy silence settled over them.

_"What?"_

Stiles looked up in shock when nine voices spoke as one with an almost equal amount of anger and rage in them.

"They want _you_; only _you,_" Lydia said and Stiles nodded.

"I think they were observing me for quite some time. I don't know why they didn't make a move while no one but dad was around me. Perhaps they were trying to see if I wasn't a part of your pack after all. I suppose they made a move when I tried to leave town and all of you reacted the way you did. If you didn't stop me from leaving they would have probably followed me and – and taken me when I reached North Carolina. It could also be that they weren't sure I'm a Spark."

"It doesn't matter," Boyd spoke up in a rough voice. "It turns out it's a good thing we stopped you."

"Boyd's right," Isaac added gravely.

"This way we'll take care of them before they take you," Scott said and Stiles bowed his head, looking at the cup he was nursing in his hands.

"Stiles?" the teen looked up at Derek. "Is this about the dream you had last night?" Stiles paled and looked away from him.

"Dream?" John asked, looking between Derek and Stiles. "What dream?"

"I had a nightmare." Stiles sunk even further in his seat. "I think _they_ sent in to me. Elves have their own kind of Magic."

His voice was silent as he spoke, but everyone could hear him, and they could all see terror and fear growing in his eyes.

"Kir bui rime. Rim turui kere fi. Keru karui." Stiles whispered under his breath. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he spoke. The air grew heavier and Stiles started shivering. "You will be mine. I will kill them all. They will burn."

"Stiles!" the cup in Stiles' hands exploded together with all the cups on the table. Lydia, Melissa and Erica screamed while the men tensed up.

"They will burn," Stiles gasped with dull eyes as he stared at his bloody hands. He twitched and looked up when two gentle hands cupped his and found himself looking in Melissa's fear and worry filled eyes.

"I need bandages and warm water." Erica immediately ran for the kitchen.

"I'll clean this up," Lydia whispered and ran off to find something to clean the mess.

Stiles looked around in confusion. It was almost like he wasn't even aware of what happened. He looked up at Derek when the Alpha walked over to him and pushed his hand under Stiles' shirt on his shoulder. The teen winced and looked down when Mellissa stared pulling the pieces of the cup from Stiles' palms.

"Some of these look like they'll need stitching," she whispered.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom upstairs." Isaac jumped in. "Can you do the stitches?"

"I can." Melissa winced when she pulled a bigger piece from Stiles' right palm.

"I'll go get it." Isaac ran off.

Lydia just came back, and Boyd and Peter kneeled down to help her while John walked over to Stiles, Mellissa and Derek, and took a seat on the right armrest of Stiles' armchair.

He placed his left hand on his son's right shoulder and squeezed in comfort. Erica came in a moment later with a bowl of steaming water carefully balanced in her hands and Isaac practically slid down the stairs with the first aid kit.

"Put them here beside me," Melissa said and showed at the floor. The two did so and moved back.

"I don't understand what happened," Stiles muttered.

"You said it yourself, I think," Peter said. "The closer your birthday is, more powerful you will become."

"But my birthday is in three months." Melissa pulled on some surgical gloves and prepared the needle, some thread, and antiseptic.

"Well then; it's safe to say you'll be pretty powerful," Peter concluded and the others raised eyebrows.

"You can't do anything halfway, can you, son?" John muttered and Stiles shot him a small, apologizing smile.

"This will hurt," Melissa sighed.

"I'll take the pain away," Derek said and Melissa looked up at him.

"I wanted to ask you this yesterday. What happens with the pain? It can't simply _disappear_."

"I take it away." Derek shrugged carelessly at Melissa's question.

"You feel it instead, you mean," John concluded and Derek looked in his eyes.

"Not something I can't handle."

"Derek, I can handle it," Stiles said and looked up at Derek.

"You don't need to." Derek squeezed Stiles' shoulder, marking the end of the discussion. Stiles sighed and nodded at Melissa. Her lips tilted up into a small knowing smile and she took a deep breath.

"Don't move your hands," she said and started on the cuts.

"We can still talk, you know?" Stiles broke the silence that settled among them.

"Forgive us for being shocked," Lydia grumbled as she, Boyd and Peter finished cleaning up. "It's not every day that a race of immortal warriors wants to take one of your friends." Stiles chuckled while the others rolled their eyes.

"Are they really immortal?" Isaac asked and took a seat in the armchair closest to Stiles.

He leaned forward and winced when he caught sight of Melissa pushing the needle through Stiles' skin. He looked up at Derek and saw his impassive face and the black veins that constantly pulsated up his forearm to disappear under the sleeve of his shirt. Isaac winced and looked at Stiles' face again.

"They are, but they can be killed like any normal human," Stiles said. "Problem is, as much as I can tell according to what little there's written about them, is that they're great warriors and that they are very fast. They use poisoned, silver blades. One cut and you're dead. And something tells me they like fire a lot." His voice grew raspy towards the end.

"Your dream?" John asked and Stiles nodded.

"Those words you recited," Lydia said and Stiles looked at her. "You heard them in your dream?"

"They were recited in my ear while I watched you all burn." He spoke in a dull, empty voice only to look up at Derek when he squeezed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"So they can invade dreams," Peter said. "Did you see whoever did it?"

"No," Stiles whispered and looked at his hands, trying to concentrate on Melissa's slow, measured actions. "I could see nothing but fire, and all of you tied to pillars as fire swallowed you. All I could feel was warmth and his – his _hands_ around my _neck_ and..."

"Calm down," Derek growled reassuringly, and Stiles shivered making John and Mellissa look up at Derek in shock. "We'll think of something. We know who they are. We know they're after you. We'll find a way to stop them."

"And let me guess," Stiles chuckled with empty eyes. "You'll leave us humans here with two or three werewolves while you take the others and _stop them_?" Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles while Isaac choked on his own saliva.

"And what if I do?" Derek drawled with a clear warning in his tone, and everyone look at him in shock.

"You'll have to think of a different plan then, because there is no way for us to know how many of them there are and you are _not_ risking your life like this," Stiles pressed out through his teeth with a challenge in every word.

"But that _is_ a good plan." John tried to reason with his son. "Keep the weaker links in the back, create a last line of defense while the strongest smoke out the threat and destroy it."

"You might be right, but you haven't taken what Stiles said in consideration," Peter said and Lydia nodded.

"We don't know how many there are, and up until now _we_ have been the prey. That plan would only work if _we_ were the hunters and _they_ were the prey. Stiles also said they are armed with poisoned blades. We have nothing but claws and teeth." Lydia finished with a sigh.

"And the full moon." Erica grinned. "The first night of the full moon is tonight."

"That's all good and dandy, Eri, but we still have nothing but claws and teeth," Stiles drawled sarcastically. "We need more. We need guns and ammo; loads of it."

"Maybe I can help with that." Everyone looked at Scott.

"The Argents," Stiles muttered and Scott nodded.

"They have yet to return to Beacon Hills. They're chasing after Gerard. Which means-"

"We have their arsenal at our disposal." Isaac grinned dangerously.

"Isn't that considered _stealing_?" John smirked.

"I'd call it _borrowing,_" Stiles chuckled.

"Done," Melissa said and Stiles looked at his hands to find them firmly bandaged. He tried flexing his fingers and nodded.

"You can let go now, Derek," he said and looked up at the alpha.

"You won't be able to use your hands for much of anything," Derek said, but let go never the less.

"I'll manage." Stiles straightened and rotated his shoulders with a wince.

"So, what will we do?" Lydia asked.

"Someone needs to go with Scott to _borrow_ some equipment from the Argents." Stiles smirked. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Isaac said.

"Me too," Erica agreed.

"You can take me car," Derek offered and Isaac and Erica grinned brightly. "Take as much as you can. We need to be ready."

"We'll have one more problem. Just how many of you know how to wield a crossbow and a gun?" Peter asked. Everyone raised eyebrows when Stiles, Lydia and Melissa raised hands.

"Seems I was wrong," Peter muttered.

"A girl needs to know how to protect herself," Lydia said and shrugged.

"Dad taught me ages ago." Stiles smiled at John and the Sheriff squeezed his shoulder.

"I was a member of the archery club when I went to high school," Melissa informed them, and Scott raised an eyebrow at her.

"You never told me that."

"You never asked."

"Well then," Peter chuckled. "I guess we don't need to worry about any of you too much."

"We still don't know where they are or when they'll attack," Boyd brought up the issue.

"They live in high trees or deep caves in the woods," Stiles said and everyone looked at him. "We shouldn't be stupid and try to fight them on their territory."

"So we wait until they come at us?" Erica asked and Stiles shrugged.

"Wait and prepare," he conceded and stood up. "Scott, Isaac, Erica; you should go. It's not the best time, so you'll have to make sure no one sees you. Be careful."

"We will," Scott said and Stiles nodded at him.

"What will you do while we're gone?" Isaac asked.

"Try to find a weakness," Lydia said and looked at Stiles. "It's easy to shoot something, but we need to see if they have a bigger weakness. It would make our lives easier."

"Smart. Let's get to it then," Stiles said. Derek took his keys out of his pocket and threw them to Scott who caught them mid flight.

"Don't scratch it," Derek warned, pointing a finger at the younger werewolf, and Scott smirked at him.

"Sure," he said and they left.

"Where do we start with research?" John asked.

"The only book that could hold such information is the Bestiary," Stiles said and looked at Lydia. "Unfortunately, I didn't manage to translate that part." Lydia smirked and nodded.

"Leave it to me," she said and Stiles bowed at her.

"The stage is yours."

"What can _we_ do?" Melissa asked.

"Wait and rest," Derek said and looked at Stiles. "It would do you good to try and get some sleep."

"You're being the kettle again," Stiles muttered and Derek rolled his eyes.

"You should _both_ get some rest." John jumped in between his son and the alpha. "Both of you look like death warmed over. Go and sleep."

"I can help Lydia write down what she translates," Melissa said.

"And Peter, Boyd and I can keep guard," John said, and Boyd and Peter nodded.

"I guess that's diplomacy for you," Stiles muttered and made his way towards the stairs. "Come on, Sourwolf! Time's a wasting!" Derek sighed and shook his head.

"Call me when they come back," he said and received nods before he turned his back on them and followed after Stiles.

"You seem alright with this, John," Melissa commented and John snorted.

"If I tried stopping them, how far do you think I'd get?" he asked and Mellissa smirked.

"Not far, I suppose."

"Think of it this way," Peter said. "If they're careful you won't get grandchildren before time."

John choked up. "STILES, KEEP THE DOOR OPEN!"

The only answer they received was the slamming of the door. Everyone chuckled while John winced.

"Well, there goes _that_ theory," he muttered. Peter chuckled and clapped his back.

"They're _men_, John. I doubt you'll ever have to worry about that." John snorted.

"I thought I'll never have to worry about werewolves and elves. Forgive me if I'm skeptical."

"He does have a point," Melissa muttered. Peter rolled his eyes and raised his hands.

"I give up."

**cut**

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "I never thought I'd hear that from him," he muttered.

A shiver ran down his spine when Derek took his right forearm into his left hand and pulled him to himself. Stiles rested his forehead on Derek's left shoulder after a moment of hesitance, and sighed again. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and they stood in silence, just breathing together.

"Everything will be alright," Derek muttered against Stiles' left ear. "We'll find a way to beat this, I promise."

"You just promise me you won't go after them alone." Derek frowned and Stiles moved away a bit to look up in Derek's eyes. "You hear me? You _promise_ me - you _swear_ to me that you won't go after them alone."

"Why would I-"

"Don't try to sell that to me, Derek Hale, I know you better than that! _Swear to me_ you won't go after them alone, no matter what happens." Derek pressed his teeth together and his jaw shifted. "Derek, _please_." Stiles pleaded with his eyes wide and full of so much sadness Derek actually felt his heart hurt.

"Alright," he conceded. "I swear that I will under no circumstances go after them alone." Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against Derek. He tucked his head under Derek's chin and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered and Derek swallowed difficultly as he hugged Stiles tightly, buried his face in his hair, and took a deep breath.

"Anything for you," Derek whispered. "Anything at all."

**cut**

"Should we go wake them up? It's been four hours," Erica asked and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let them be," Melissa said. "If they're still sleeping it means their bodies need rest."

"We need to get these things ready either way," John muttered as he cleaned a rifle. "While two more pairs of hands would do well, we need both Derek and Stiles at their best performance."

"Spoken like a true Sheriff," Peter drawled and John chuckled.

"If they're _sleeping_." Isaac smirked.

"Stiles doesn't strike me as the _quiet_ type," Lydia drawled.

"Oh my god, tell me we're _not_ talking about my son having _sex_?"

"No, John. We're discussing if your son's _loud_ during sex," Peter corrected helpfully and John shot him through with a glare.

"Well, he'd need to be mighty loud for us to hear," Isaac said and sighed almost sadly. "This whole place is sound proof."

"Considering it's _Stiles-_" Erica muttered.

"I'd say it's Derek," Lydia said and everyone looked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked innocently. "People say that the quiet ones are the loudest in the bedroom." She shrugged and flipped wavy strawberry curls over her shoulder.

"I don't consider Derek _quiet,_" Erica drawled.

"Okay _enough_!" John snapped. "I really _don't_ need to listen about my _underage _son having sex with _an older man_, and I _most definitely_ don't need to listen about which one of them is the loud one. Hopefully, I'll never have to _hear_ it either." Mellissa and Peter exchanged a smirk while the teens chuckled.

"But it sure would be hot to _see_ it."

"ERICA!"

**cut**

Stiles groaned as he woke up. A moment later he sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

He looked down and his heart danced in his chest. His and Derek's fingers were entwined on his stomach, and their legs were entwined under the thin cover. He could feel Derek spooning him from behind. It felt like leaning back against a warm wall of strength.

He gulped and closed his eyes again. If only things were different. If only this was an already established routine between them. If only they've done things differently. His decision to leave hadn't changed.

No.

Once this was all over - if he survives that is - he _will_ leave. He needed to leave. He needed time to find himself. If he decided to stay, he would stay the way he's now. He wouldn't learn of his strengths. He wouldn't learn of his true weaknesses. He needed to leave so that he would learn to be himself.

He needed to leave so that he would be able to tear down his walls and masks. He needed to leave, because if he stayed too many things would keep him from growing. Too many things would stop him from reaching his true potential.

_'But would that really be so bad?' _he thought as he pulled his hand slowly from Derek's. He winced at the slight pain, but pushed it into the back of his mind. He slowly started to trace Derek's fingers with the tips of his own. If he stayed, if things continued the way they're going now - without the threat to his life and sanity, of course - would it really be so bad if he stayed?

"Stop thinking." Stiles chuckled when Derek mumbled against his ear.

"So now you're a mind reader too, huh?"

"You're nervous," Derek said and moved away a little before he pulled Stiles along. Stiles went with it until he laid his head on Derek's chest and placed his left hand on Derek's shoulder, tucking it right under his cheek, feeling Derek's heart beat under it.

"Just thinking about everything."

"Don't. You have a tendency to over-think things. We're as ready as we can be. Or we _will_ be." Stiles snorted and shrugged. He winced when that motion made him rub his cheek against his hand, making his hand rub against Derek's chest in extension.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little," Stiles admitted.

He shivered when Derek reached up and gently cupped his bruised cheek. He pushed his thumb under Stiles' chin and made him raise his head. He then leaned forward and gently kissed Stiles. The teen moaned and Derek growled when Stiles, in an attempt to push himself up a bit, rubbed his awakening need with his thigh.

"_Don't_. Do that," Derek hissed and Stiles watched in fascination as the black veins disappeared under Derek's hair. A moment later a small smirk covered Stiles' face and he looked directly in Derek's eyes.

"Yeah?" he murmured and moved his leg up slightly making Derek hiss again. "Why?" Derek growled and suddenly Stiles was on his back, his arms thrown over his head and Derek's right hand on his left thigh.

"_You_, Stiles Stilinski, are a _menace,_" Derek growled and Stiles smirked, his eyes darkening as he thrust his hips up a bit.

"While we're in the process of getting to know each other-" he was interrupted by Derek kissing him a bit harder than was good for his split lip, but Stiles could find no complaints.

"You know very well we shouldn't be doing this. You know very well you're going to…"

"You said you would give me a reason to come back," Stiles interrupted Derek and something between a growl and a broken whine left Derek's lips. Stiles tilted his head up and teased Derek's lips into a kiss with nips and licks. "Give me a reason to come back,_"_ Stiles whispered and Derek let go of a heavy sigh. He rested his forehead on Stiles' and nuzzled his nose against his.

"You will be the death of me," Derek whispered and Stiles chuckled.

"Do you know that the French have an euphemism for orgasm which literally translates in 'little death'?" Derek snorted and laughed, and Stiles smiled. "And I do believe that was the first time you actually _laughed_!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Would you shut up?" he murmured and Stiles smirked.

"Make me."

Without a thought Derek cupped Stiles' good cheek and pulled him into a scorching kiss. His right leg was trapped between Stiles', and the teen thrust up against him making a content growl rumble in Derek's chest. He leaned on his left elbow as not to crush the younger man, and dragged his right hand down his front, grounding their groins together, looking for that sweet friction that would bring them both just _this_ much closer to what they wanted.

Stiles gasped, sweet and pretty, and twitched when Derek pushed his hand under his shirt and scrapped the sensitive skin of his side with his nails. He breathed out a low moan when Derek kissed down his uninjured cheek, all the way to his neck.

"Derek-" he gasped when the alpha racked up his shirt, slipping his hand across his stomach, making muscles flex under his fingertips. The air around them became increasingly hazy and thick with heat and Stiles groaned when Derek bit lightly on the junction of his neck and shoulder, thumbing one pebbled nipple.

Stiles could hear his heart beating in his ears. He was hot. So, so hot. It felt like he was drowning. Drowning in Derek's scent; drowning in Derek's warmth.

"Oh my _god_!" he gasped thickly when Derek pushed his hand in his pants, gripped his ass and thrust just a _bit_ harder, the heavy drag of their jeans and straining flesh making his eyes roll. Derek moved back and quickly took Stiles' shirt off in one stunning and swift motion.

Before he could lean back over Stiles, the teen sat up, grabbed the collar of Derek's shirt and roughly pulled him into a hot, sloppy kiss, all wet lips, plunging tongues and nipping teeth. He lowered his hands to grab the hem of Derek's shirt and quickly pulled it off.

Stiles swallowed over a lump when the sun shining down on them illuminated Derek's perfect skin, strong shoulders and muscled torso. A voice in the back of Stiles' head crooned possessively and he slipped bandaged hands over Derek's shoulders. He traced his collar bones with the tips of his fingers and chased the touch with his tongue and lips.

Stiles moved back and looked up at Derek with a honed intensity, and the werewolf cupped Stiles' face and bowed down to kiss him. He pushed Stiles back on the bed, trailing kisses down his chin, the perfect column of his neck, down the middle of his surprisingly well defined chest and stomach before he reached that dark trail of hair leading to his goal.

Stiles hissed and arched his torso off the bed when Derek nuzzled his nose against his straining cock through the material of his jeans and slid his hands up Stiles' thighs before he pushed his fingers under the waistband of his pants and started pulling them down agonizingly slow.

"D'rek – damn it!" Derek chuckled as he bypassed Stiles' dick and kissed down his thigh while he pulled his pants off.

"You were never the most patient one," Derek muttered as he threw Stiles' pants and boxers to the side.

He climbed over the younger man and kissed him, growling when Stiles grabbed his head between his hands and deepened the kiss, moaning into Derek's mouth. Derek swallowed a surprised scream that left Stiles' lips when he took a firm hold of the younger man's hard length and tugged.

"God!" Stiles gasped out and threw his head back as Derek moved away. He took in the sun playing on Stiles' skin and the thin layer of sweat that covered his lean form. He let go of Stiles as he moved lower, settling between Stiles' invitingly parted legs. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when Derek licked the head of his cock and his eyes snapped open when he slowly took him in, inch by agonizing inch.

He wanted so much to just thrust up but Derek had a firm hold of his hips. Whatever he was doing it was driving Stiles insane. Derek was sure that nothing in the world tasted better than Stiles. Nothing smelled as good as this teen that was writhing and moaning because of what he was doing to him.

There was nothing that sounded better than Stiles' choked up sighs and desperate, pleading moans. Nothing felt better than Stiles' skin under his fingers.

"D'rek, s-stop! I'm – ah!"

Stiles arched off of the bed, his mind going blank as he reached his peak. His lungs couldn't get enough air, his muscles twitched and convulsed and his mind was surprisingly blank. He opened his eyes when he felt a gentle caress against his cheek and looked in Derek's warm eyes. Derek leaned down and kissed him lovingly, stealing Stiles' breath away.

He shivered when he felt Stiles' hand against his cheek and deepened the kiss.

Once he moved back, he grabbed the cover they pushed to the foot of the bed and covered Stiles with it before he pulled the teen to his chest.

"Derek, what about…"

"You asked for a reason to come back," Derek whispered, looking in Stiles' eyes. He caressed the teen's cheek with the back of his fingers before he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I give it to you. Come back to us - come back to _me_, and you'll have me." Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and he hugged Derek tightly burying his face in his chest.

"I'll guess I'll have to come back then; if not for anything else then for you to make good on that promise," he whispered and Derek smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I guess you'll have to come back."

**cut**

When Derek walked down the stairs it was already quite late. "Well, well, well. Look what the _wolf_ dragged out," Peter teased and Derek glared at him and the others.

He marched straight for the kitchen hoping there was still some coffee left. Due to the door of the kitchen being open he heard Stiles coming down after him. He heard Stiles' surprised exclamation about all the guns and ammo they now had, and he heard John telling Stiles how they cleaned and charged them all.

He almost cheered when he found just enough coffee for two cups and started preparing it when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"You're a real Sourwolf without your coffee, aren't you?" Stiles teased and Derek snorted. He turned within Stiles' hold and pecked his lips.

"Aren't you being the kettle now?" he asked and Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah." He grabbed two cups while Derek finished the coffee.

"The moon will be out soon. I should take the others to the forest," Derek said and Stiles nodded.

"Dad, Lydia and Melissa are staying here with me. We'll be fine," he said as Derek poured coffee in the cups and Stiles moaned at the sweet aroma. "You're a life saver," he muttered and carefully took a sip. Derek chuckled and followed Stiles' example.

"Isaac has complete control over his wolf," Derek said. "Peter and Scott as well. I was thinking about leaving those three with you and taking Erica and Boyd into the woods."

"Derek…"

"It would make me feel better if you had them here, Stiles," Derek begged and Stiles sighed.

"Fine," Stiles said. "But I want the three of you back before the Sun rises." Derek nodded.

"Deal." Stiles smiled and went over to Derek to kiss him.

"Be careful," he whispered against Derek's lips, his tongue just barely catching the other's lip.

"We will be."

"PAPA-WOLF! Stop sexing Mama-Wolf in the kitchen! We need to go for a walk!" Erica called out and the two groaned.

"I'm seriously considering maiming her for that," Stiles muttered. "And what's with this _mama-wolf_ crap?"

"You'll have to ask _her_ that," Derek muttered and quickly pecked Stiles again before he finished his coffee.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah." Stiles smiled at him and stayed in the kitchen after Derek left. "See you in the morning."

**cut**

Stiles smiled as he covered his dad with a blanket he brought down from his room. He was asleep, leaning on Peter's shoulder, and the werewolf looked half asleep as well.

"Rest. They won't be here for a while more," Stiles whispered to Peter and the werewolf smiled at him. Stiles turned around and clicked his tongue when he found Lydia and Melissa sleeping on their crossed arms at the table.

"Isaac, would you help me carry them up in the room?" Stiles asked and Isaac nodded. He placed the book he was reading on the table and they walked quietly over to the two women.

"Stiles?" Lydia murmured as Stiles gently picked her up. Her head rolled to the side to rest on his shoulder and he nodded at Isaac to go first.

"Sleep, Lyds. I'm just taking you somewhere more comfortable," Stiles whispered to her and she moaned before she fell right back to sleep.

Isaac somehow managed to turn on the light on the second floor and they walked over to Stiles' bedroom. Isaac pushed the door open and the two laid the two women down on the bed.

"There should be a spare cover in that closet," Isaac whispered and Stiles walked over to the one Isaac pointed out.

He found the spare blanket and once both women were covered they left the room, closing the door behind them. When they came back they found Scott sitting in an armchair with a book in his hands. Peter seemed to have joined John in dreamland.

"You two took them up?" Scott asked in a whisper once Stiles and Isaac took seats.

"Yeah. You two should go and get some rest as well," Stiles whispered and the two looked at him. "I slept for the good part of the day. There's no need for all of us to be awake. Besides, no one can get in if we don't allow them. We're as safe as we can be. And you're no use to anyone half asleep. Get some rest if you can." Isaac and Scott exchanged a glance.

"You can sleep in my room. The bed's big enough," Isaac murmured and Scott smiled before he looked at Stiles.

"You sure you won't mind? I haven't slept all that well last night," Scott whispered and Stiles smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Go. I'll be fine." The two stood up and went over to Stiles to hug him.

"Before we go, does anything hurt? One of us could…"

"I'm _fine_." Stiles rolled his eyes at them. "_Go_. Cuddle monsters, all of you," he muttered and the two chuckled.

"Good night, Stiles," Isaac greeted as he creeped up the stairs.

"We'll leave the door open. Shout if you need us," Scott said and Stiles nodded at him.

"Sure. Good night."

"See you in the morning." Scott left with a wave.

Stiles sighed and looked around, trying to think of something to do. He finally settled on just reading a book. He walked over to the bookshelves and tried to find something interesting. He raised an eyebrow when he found a collection of books he never thought he would find in Derek Hale's home.

"_Broken_ _Sky_?" he muttered. "Derek-m'-boy, we will _soooo_ have to talk," Stiles muttered into his chin. He grabbed the first book and practically skipped over to the armchair.

He settled in it with his legs tucked under him and the book on his knees. He sighed, opened the book and started to read, happy he found something to kill time with that wasn't research for once.

And just as he got to the part when Ryushi got his ass handed to him by his sister Kia, Stiles' eyes closed.

And he fell asleep.

**cut**

John and Peter jumped awake when the door was slammed open. "I thought you bunch were supposed to watch over each other," Erica teased. She looked tired and drained, but otherwise unharmed, while Boyd and Derek looked perfectly well.

"Where are the others?" Derek asked, sniffing the air discreetly.

"Last I remember is Stiles and Isaac taking Lydia and Mellissa up. Scott and Isaac must have gone to sleep at one point too. Stiles must be in your room," Peter said.

"I'll go get him. We'll try to think about our next course of action after breakfast," Derek said as he walked towards the stairs. "Someone needs to go and buy coffee!" he shouted and Peter snorted.

"He's demanding," John muttered and Peter chuckled.

"He'll be your son-in-law. Get used to it." In the next moment a mighty, terrifying, heart wrenching roar shook the house. Erica, Boyd, John and Peter exchanged a glance and broke into a run. They found Lydia, Mellissa, Isaac and Scott running out of the bedrooms and together they stopped in front of Derek's room only to find the alpha half shifted with his red eyes looking at them with rage.

"Stiles..." he growled and a shiver of fear ran down everyone's spines. "He's gone!"

**cut**

**What happened to Stiles?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Day Five

**cut**

Since **aries1972** is sick and **concetta** has a broken leg, I have decided to post another chapter today as their get-well soon present! Enjoy! And I really want you both a fast recovery!

**cut**

_'What's going on?'_ he thought.

Last thing he remembered was reading in the living room. Wherever he looked everything was completely white. It felt like he was trapped in a cloud; like he was floating.

**_"Sakuvi rim, rimu Moneha."_**(Come to me, my Spark.)

_'That whisper again!' _he looked around to see where it was coming from. He knew he should be fighting against it, but something was calming him. This calm was not something he was used to. His thoughts were completely blank.

Different from the usual buzz he was constantly hearing. He didn't feel the need to move. He didn't feel the need to say anything. He was _calm_. And no matter how many times he wished for this sort of peace of mind, he didn't like it.

**_"Sakuvi rim."_**(Come to me.) He growled while he tried to find the source of that voice again.

**"Yo! Stilinski! What the fuck is your problem!"** He stopped and tensed up.

'Jackson?' He'd recognize that tone anywhere.

**"Stilinski!"** Jackson's voice reached him again from somewhere, and his breath hitched in his throat when he caught sight of something black from the corner of his eyes. He turned in that direction and frowned when he saw something that looked like an actual _tear_ in the white space around him.

**"Stilinski, snap out of it!"** Jackson's voice sounded desperate and Stiles' heart skipped a bit.

**_"Sakuvi rim, rimu Moneha. Sakuvi rim."_**_(_Come to me, my Spark. Come to me.) He turned around again only to have his eardrums almost burst when a howl echoed through the silence. A loud crashing sound made him turn around again and his eyes widened when he saw the black scar in the endless white space actually grow.

**"STILES!"**

"Jackson!" Stiles breathed out when he heard the desperate call and he tried to move towards the growing black tear. He tripped and all of a sudden thunder clashed around him.

**"STILES, SNAP OUT OF IT!"**

Stiles screamed when thunder roared and all of a sudden everything around him crashed. Next thing he knew he was laying on the cold, hard ground, two hands were gripping his shoulders with a bruising force, and Jackson was telling him to snap out of it. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, only to have air hitch in his throat.

"Jackson?" he gasped out and the teen wolf let go of a relieved breath. "What – What's going on?"

How the hell did he find himself in the middle of the forest?

"I'm supposed to be the one asking that," Jackson said as he looked Stiles over with a suspicious stare. Stiles frowned when he saw an already healing cut on Jackson's forehead. When he looked the teen over he found that his designer clothes were dirty and cut, and that there were traces of blood all over his shirt and jeans.

"Jackson, what happened to you?" Stiles asked and Jackson snorted.

"_You_." Stiles' frown deepened and his gaze darted around again. Jackson frowned and looked around as well. "Stiles, what happened?" he asked and Stiles looked at him again.

"I – I have no idea," he blurted out. "Last thing I remember is taking a book to read back at Derek's. Next thing I know I'm in this white, endless space and – and a voice is calling me, and then you-…" Jackson frowned when Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened.

"Stiles?"

"They sent me the dream." Stiles' voice wavered. "They're – they're in my head!"

"Calm down!" Jackson snapped when he heard Stiles' heartbeat speed up and Stiles flinched. "You're back to being yourself. There's no sense in panicking now," Jackson said, trying to sound reassuring.

"But how – what are you doing here either way?" Stiles asked.

"I was in the forest because of the full moon and I didn't feel like going home so I ran around," Jackson explained. "I saw you walking through the woods alone and you did – you didn't seem like your usual self so I tried to stop you. I gotta say, Stilinski, for a human you pack quite a punch." That startled a chuckle out of Stiles. Jackson smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes. The Werewolf looked around before his eyes settled on Stiles again. "Do you think you can stand up?" Jackson asked. "I have a feeling we'd be better off getting out of here." Stiles nodded and allowed Jackson to pull him up to his feet.

"For once we agree on something," Stiles muttered and Jackson snorted. "Thanks, by the way," Stiles said and Jackson raised an eyebrow at him. "For stopping me, from making me snap out of whatever the Elves did to me." Jackson frowned at that.

"Elves?" he asked and Stiles nodded.

"Let's make our way out of this place and I can explain everything to you." Jackson hummed and nodded. They walked side by side, with Jackson throwing glances every second at Stiles to make sure the human teen didn't trip. Not that he would ever admit it.

"You healing alright?" Stiles asked and Jackson raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am."

Stiles nodded. "Good."

Silence settled between them as Stiles looked around and Jackson studied him with a dull stare. "So..."

Stiles tripped making Jackson roll his eyes at him. "You're an idiot."

"I've been told that a couple of times," Stiles drawled and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"So what did you find out?" Jackson asked and Stiles sighed.

"We're dealing with Woodland Elves and to make a long story short they want the Spark," Stiles said and Jackson raised an eyebrow at him. "They want _me,_" Stiles clarified and Jackson's eyebrows touched the line of his hair.

"Why would they want _you_?" Jackson asked and Stiles looked at him dully.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he drawled and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Look, Stilinski-" in that moment Jackson came to a sharp stop and quickly placed his hand on his neck.

Stiles hissed when he felt a sting on the back of his neck. He raised his hand and when he looked at what he plucked out of his neck his heart skipped a beat. He looked up at Jackson and found him holding the same needle-like thing in his hand.

"Fuck," Stiles murmured as everything started to sway in front of him.

"Stiles!" Jackson snapped but both of them met the ground.

Before either could say anything, their worlds went black, and silence settled in their minds.

**cut**

_"No one has seen Stiles anywhere in town! How are the wolves doing?"_ Melissa's voice came over the line, and John cursed under his breath.

"We have nothing," he spoke into his phone when Peter shook his head at him. They were in the forest while Lydia and Melissa went to town to try and see if anyone saw Stiles.

"Derek!" John frowned when Erica and Boyd ran over to the alpha.

"Go back to the loft," John said into the speaker. "I think we found something." Without waiting for Melissa's answer John broke the line and jogged over to Derek. The others gathered around him as well, and the alpha looked at Erica's outstretched hand.

"What is-"

"It smells like Jackson," Derek said as he held the piece of the cloth in his hand.

"We found it on a tree. There were signs of a struggle," Boyd said and Erica nodded, stepping up beside Derek.

"And we found _this_ as well." The blonde turned to face John, holding out her hand.

He looked at her offered hand and saw two brown needles. He took them carefully and frowned when he saw that tips on each one were darker than the rest of them. He looked at Derek and Peter, and the older werewolf took the needles from John carefully. He brought them to his nose only to flinch back.

"Smells like an anesthetic," Peter observed, examining the needle from every angle he could.

"But why are there two?" Isaac asked and everyone looked first at him and then at Derek.

"Erica, Boyd; take us to where you found this," Derek said and the two nodded. The group broke into a steady run; one John could keep up with. They stopped in a small clearing and Erica looked at them.

"I found the cloth some 50 meters that way," she said and pointed behind the whole group. "And Boyd found the needles here." She pointed to the space under her feet, toeing the ground. Erica moved back when John walked towards her and kneeled. He looked around as he touched the ground.

"Two bodies lay here," he muttered with a frown and looked at Derek. "Can you smell anything?" Derek frowned and looked around. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Jackson's scent is strong," he muttered and frowned. In the next moment his eyes snapped open. "Stiles!"

"What?" Scott took a step forward and looked at Derek with wide eyes.

"If you concentrate you can smell Stiles. It's weak and covered by something else, but – but he was here," Derek said as he walked away from them. John walked after him as Derek looked up and into the trees.

"Derek?" John called out.

"I thought of something," Derek muttered. "Stiles said we're dealing with Woodland Elves, right?"

"Derek, what are you thinking?" Peter reproached with a frown and Derek turned to face him.

"We can't scent them. We should be able to scent anything as long as it moves on the ground and avoids water."

"What are you saying?" Isaac asked with a frown. "And why is Stiles' scent so weak."

"His Spark is dulling his scent," Peter said and everyone looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What? Deaton's the same; there _is_ a scent, but tracking him is difficult because his powers dull his scent."

"We scented Jackson out without any problems," Erica said and Derek nodded at her. "So why can't we smell the Elves?"

"They don't walk on the ground," John muttered and everyone but Derek looked at him. The alpha nodded while the others frowned.

"The trees," Peter whispered and John nodded at him before he pointed on the ground.

"There are trails around the places where Jackson and Stiles lay that don't belong to anyone here, and they don't seem to lead anywhere, which can mean only one thing."

"They use the trees to move around," Derek concluded.

"But how do we track them then?" Isaac asked and Peter smirked at him.

"Easily," he drawled and looked up. His eyes flashed and he looked at Derek. "We use the trees." Everyone, even Peter and John shivered when Derek's eyes turned red and a grin twisted his handsome features.

"Tonight we _hunt_."

**cut**

"Oh, my _God.._." Stiles groaned as he woke up.

"About damn time." He sat up quickly and regretted it immediately when everything spun, and he felt like he would puke.

"Jackson?"

"No, the Fairy Godmother," Jackson bit back and Stiles groaned. He looked around and frowned.

"Where the heck are we?" he muttered.

"It looks like a cave to me," Jackson said and Stiles groaned as he leaned back against a wall. His eyes finally adapted to the darkness well enough that he could see Jackson's form in the dark and the other teen's glimmering eyes.

"Caves usually have openings," Stiles said and Jackson snorted.

"Yeah, well ours seems to be sealed shut."

Stiles hummed. "I think it's safe to say that the Elves got us. What I _don't_ understand is why they've kept _you_ alive," Stiles said. He didn't need to see clearly to know Jackson just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe they like me," Jackson droned and Stiles snorted.

"Then don't speak else they might stop." He smirked when Jackson chuckled. Stiles sighed and leaned his head against the wall of the cave. "Out of all the people I thought I'd be trapped in a small, dark place with, you weren't even in my top hundred."

"I won't even ask why you came up with a list of people you'd want to be trapped in a small, dark place with," Jackson muttered and Stiles chuckled.

"I've had a lot of free time and quite a big imagination."

Jackson snorted. "You're one of the most fucked up people I know, Stilinski."

"Takes one to know one," Stiles jibed and Jackson only raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess it does," Jackson said. That wasn't something Stiles expected. A moment later Jackson sighed and Stiles heard him moving around a bit as if he was looking for a more comfortable position.

"Jackson?"

"Hm?" Stiles bit into his bottom lip.

"I – Why do you hate me so much?"

Jackson was quiet for a few long moments. Stiles thought he wouldn't get an answer, but Jackson finally spoke up.

"I don't hate you," Jackson confessed. "Not really."

"Not really?" Stiles pressed and Jackson sighed.

"I never liked you because – because you were _different_. You didn't care about popularity, you didn't care what people thought about you. You always did what you wanted, _when_ you wanted, not caring what people would say or think. In a way – in a way I was _jealous_."

"Jealous!" Stiles cried out incredulously. "Of _me_?" Jackson snorted.

"I don't think I have to point out how my life's gone until now," he drawled, rubbing his jaw roughly. "You practically know everything about me," he grumbled and Stiles frowned. Sure, he knew everything about Jackson. He was damn good at research. But he still couldn't figure it out.

"But why would you be jealous of me. Sure you have your problems, but you have Lydia, you're popular, you have a great friend and you're the captain of the Lacrosse team. I'm just a hyperactive gay kid."

"I thought you were a stupid kid with a crush on the most beautiful girl in the school. I saw you as someone who was perfectly happy with what he had; someone who lived his life the way he wanted. Someone who did what he wanted, when he wanted, without worrying about what everyone else might say or think."

_"__That's_ what I was jealous about. And then these past few days – you came out and all of a sudden everything turns out to be a lie. Your crush on Lydia, your stupidity, you carelessness; everything turns out to be a way for you to mask your sexual orientation and ADHD. Everything I was jealous of suddenly turns out to be nothing more than a well played show for everyone. Underneath it all you turned out to be just as – just as-"

"Just as fucked up as you are?" Stiles finished for Jackson and the werewolf sighed.

"Yeah."

"And that's why you were angry with me," Stiles concluded and Jackson snorted.

"How would _you_ feel if something you believed proved to be a well thought out lie?" Jackson grumbled and Stiles hummed.

"Well since it's _me_ I'd probably bury my head in some book and try to figure out what the hell went wrong."

Jackson choked up a bit and Stiles just _knew_ he was looking at him wide-eyed.

"Look, Jackson. You and me? We're as different as two people can be. Not only our backgrounds; the choices we made, the people we chose to be our friends. We're different in so many ways that in the end, when you sum up everything we are, we're not all that different. You have your life and I have mine. You chose to live your life the way you did, I chose to live my life a bit – well _a lot_ differently."

Jackson chuckled and shook his head.

"But at the end of the day we're just kids. We're just two kids who are trying to find their place in the world. You _have_ a place, whether it's the one you've always wanted or not, and you are free to do what you want with your life. Me? I'm your regular screw up. Beside my dad, I have practically _nothing_. You say that I stayed true to myself. What would you say if I told you that I don't really know what I really want?" Jackson frowned.

"I thought you wanted this; the pack," he said and Stiles shrugged.

"At one point I may have wanted to be part of the pack. At one point when I lost sight of who I was. I was so focused on Scott, so _desperate_ to keep him as a friend after he became a werewolf that I ended up putting myself in more dangerous situations than it's healthy for _anyone_, let alone a hyperactive _kid_."

"I was desperately holding on to the only things I thought defined me that I completely forgot to think about what I wanted. Yes, I was ready to leave. Yes, part of the reason was because all of you; the pack, Derek, Scott, Lydia - all of you simply forgot about me. It showed to me that at the end of the day, when all is said and done, I'm practically alone. It made me realize that I don't have a place where I belonged; that I honestly _didn't know_ where I belonged. So I decided to leave." Stiles snorted. "And ended up _here_ instead."

Jackson chuckled. "Trapped inside a small, dark place with the person you never thought you'd be trapped with?" Stiles snickered and Jackson saw his eyes glimmer mischievously.

"Well, not _this_ way at least," Stiles drawled and Jackson raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Man, did you _see_ yourself lately? You're like one of _the hottest guys in Beacon Hills_." Jackson choked up while Stiles laughed.

"You are insane, Stilinski."

"Stiles." Jackson raised an eyebrow at Stiles and the teen shrugged. "Friends don't call each other by their surnames." Jackson was grateful they were in a dark space because suddenly he felt himself blushing.

"Didn't know we're friends," he muttered and Stiles snorted.

"_Please_. With how many times I pushed my nose in your business we're _brothers_ practically." Jackson stared at Stiles for a moment.

"I wasn't exactly-"

"You're a right ass," Stiles interrupted him and Jackson choked up. "But let's just say it's part of your charm." Jackson saw Stiles wink at him and for the first time in a long while he actually relaxed beside someone who wasn't Danny or Lydia.

"You're not all that bad, _Stiles_; when you're not a sarcastic, snarky, little son of a bitch." Stiles snickered.

"Sure," he muttered.

In that moment Jackson tensed up and Stiles' eyes widened when he felt the Werewolf crouch in front of him. The rock that was rolled over the entrance to where they were held captive began to move and the two shielded their eyes from the weak light that broke the darkness they were trapped in. Jackson hissed at the Elf that grabbed him but calmed down when Stiles grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't piss them off. They use poisoned blades. I might think of a way for us to get out of here." Jackson swallowed, his eyes shining gold. He nodded minutely and shifted back.

He glared at the Elves and moved forward, growling when one of the Elves grabbed his elbow and his head snapped to the side when Stiles yelped. The second Elf grabbed the human teen and by the wince and the skip of Stiles' heartbeat Jackson could tell the Elf was a bit too rough on the human.

Before Jackson could say anything he was pulled forward and a glimmering blade was thrust under his throat. He spared a glance at Stiles. The Elf was pulling him along, but the human wasn't resisting him. They got out of the caves and were pulled into a circle of Elves. There was a bonfire in the middle of the circle and the two were pushed on the ground.

Jackson immediately moved over to Stiles' side and placed his left hand on Stiles' right shoulder. Stiles threw him a small glance before both looked up and their breaths hitched in their throats. On a throne made out of routs and branches sat a man fit for the wildest of fantasies.

He wore a loincloth made out of some sort of animal skin and he held a long curved blade in his hands. His torso was muscled and strong, and straps of leather were tied around his biceps. His hair was dark, almost black and his skin was sun kissed. He had an oval face with sharp facial lines. High cheekbones accented slanted, pitch black orbs with almost no whites. His ears were pointed and peaked out from under his long hair and on his head was a crown made out of antlers. Over his shoulders he had a pelt; a Wolf pelt.

Jackson growled, but stopped when Stiles grabbed his hand and squeezed.

The other Elves were dressed in animal skin and pelts as well. Some were armed with bows and arrows, some with spears and some with swords and short knives. There were women among them, but they looked just as intimidating as men did. All of them had black hair and pitch black eyes.

Stiles and Jackson tensed up when the Elf stood up, embedded his sword into the ground and looked down at them. A she-Elf moved forward and stood a few feet behind the tall Elf.

"I am Kamish," she spoke with a cutting accent. "I shall translate for you." The tall Elf nodded and looked at them.

"Rim bue Rahash. Grad sibi Qrwe," he said in a language Jackson couldn't _place_, let alone understand. It was harsh and cutting; much like the blades that were glimmering in the light of the fire.

"I am Rahash; King under the Moon." While Kamish translated his words, Rahash looked at Stiles, and his eyes glimmered with something Stiles didn't like. Jackson barely managed to suppress the growl that threatened to come out of his mouth.

"Kir bue xrxr meneh kir buru, Moneha."

"You are stronger than I thought you were, Spark," Kamish droned. It seemed like she was bored; like she considered neither Stiles nor Jackson worthy of anything.

"Kir bue grt ksr kir bvni mw akw fre. Bvni kir drsi _rime_."

"You will do well once you are trained in our ways; once you become mine." Kamish smirked down at Stiles, and Jackson's grip on Stiles' shoulder grew tighter.

"Jackson, don't," Stiles warned and Jackson grunted.

"Drsi rime u thra gr kire Frtr bui qwei." Rahash smirked down at Stiles, and the human teen swallowed difficultly and shivered, making Jackson look at him with a frown. "Drsi rime u _kvni_ mahe rth."

"Become mine and not one of your Wolves will be harmed," Kamish spoke with a sneer, straightening to her full height as her eyes glimmered with glee and bloodlust. "Become mine and this _pup_ can walk free."

"No!" Jackson snapped and jumped up.

"Jackson!" Stiles cried out, launched after the teen wolf and wrapped his arms around his chest, holding Jackson back. "Don't do something stupid," Stiles hissed in Jackson's ear and the werewolf looked at him incredulously. Before either could say anything Rahash laughed and they looked at him.

"Kvni bue srt. Rim vrqu kdraga."(The pup is brave. I might keep him for entertainment.) Kamish didn't translate that, but the way everyone laughed made Jackson believe Rahash said nothing good.

"If – If I stay here…!" Stiles called out.

"No!" Jackson snapped and Stiles glared at him before he looked at Rahash again.

"If I stay here, Jackson will be free?" Stiles called out. Kamish translated for Stiles and Rahash looked at the human teen before he nodded with a small smirk.

"Our King promises the pup's safety," Kamish spat out and Stiles nodded.

He let go of Jackson and took a hesitant step forward. Jackson frowned when Stiles' eyes strayed to somewhere up above the throne, and Jackson's heart skipped a beat. He took in a discreet breath and barely suppressed a smirk when several familiar scents tickled his nose.

Stiles let go of a slow breath and took a small step forward.

Rahash stepped forward and raised his right hand. Jackson frowned when he felt a wave of something wash over him and his eyes widened when he saw Stiles' shoulders slowly relax.

"Sakuvi rim, rimu Moneha," (Come to me, my Spark.) Rahash spoke in a low, sultry, seductive voice, and Jackson's eyes widened even more when Stiles' left hand slowly started to rise as he took small steps towards the Elf.

"Sakuvi rim u bui rime." (Come to me and be mine.) Stiles' shoulders relaxed completely and his hand hovered over the King's. "Suk feyi vrin." (We will rule together.)

The moment Stiles' hand landed in the King's, the Elf pulled on his arm, wrapped his huge left arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him close. He bowed down and slammed his lips against Stiles'.

Jackson's eyes almost fell out of their sockets and his jaw hung open while the Elves cheered.

In the next moment a loud howl - a howl more threatening than anything Jackson has ever heard echoed through the night. His breath hitched in his throat when the King's sword suddenly flew out of the ground, twisted in the air and flew directly at the King's back.

"THRA!" Kamish screamed and jumped behind the King, the blade embedding itself into her chest, killing her on the spot.

Several Elves fell forward with arrows sticking out of their backs. A few gunshots echoed through the night and a few more Elves met their ends. In the commotion Stiles pushed himself away from the King just as a huge black wolf jumped out of the shadows to stand in front of Jackson and the Pack followed him, wolfed out and growling at the Elves.

Stiles spat on the ground and wiped his mouth with his hand as he moved backwards towards Derek who was crouching low on the ground, his black fur glimmering in the firelight, his fangs showing and eyes glowing, and low threatening growls reverberating in his chest.

"Rim thra bui kire!" (I will never be yours!) Stiles spat out and Jackson looked at him wide eyed.

"When did you have time to learn their language?" he exclaimed incredulously and Stiles threw him a smirk.

"They have a really poor vocabulary," he said and Jackson snorted and rolled his eyes. Derek huffed lowly and Jackson smirked before he shifted quickly. Stiles looked around. The Elves were aiming arrows at them and others were holding their swords and daggers at the ready.

"Kruvi buru grun," (That was a mistake) Rahash growled and Stiles sneered at him.

"Kruvi grun buru kir oru rim buqu kire," (The mistake was when you thought I would be yours.) he spat out and Rahash hissed at him, his features sharpening and eyeteeth growing longer.

"Really nice friends you have there, Stiles," Peter said with a slight lisp due to the fangs, and Stiles snickered.

"Well, I always had style," he muttered.

"The first chance you get, run," Scott whispered to him and Stiles snorted.

"Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen," he muttered and everyone, both the wolves and the Elves were shocked when the King's blade flew into Stiles' hand and the human teen smirked at him. "Kir thra krue bun liot Fahtha bi Moneha lr pve." (You shouldn't coat your blade in mountain ash around a Spark that knows how to use it.)

"Care to share?" Erica said.

"The blade is coated in mountain ash," Stiles summarized and the werewolves chuckled.

Derek's chuckling made a shiver run down Stiles' spine. It was like short huffing of wheezing breaths and it was quite funny to hear coming from the muzzle of a huge, black, intimidating Wolf.

"Kire Frtr qri u kir bui rime," (Your wolves will die and you _will_ be mine.) Rahash hissed through his teeth and Stiles frowned at him.

"Kiru bue qrg swar. Kiru thra'ha Frtr u brt u lthi khartqu," (You are a dying race. You cannot face werewolves and our weapons and hope to survive.) Stiles said and the King growled.

"Kire Frtr thra'ha khartqu vhrt re liot." (Your Wolves cannot survive the bite of our blades.)

"Vr kiru swar khartqu vhrt rut xrs?"(Will your race survive the bite of their jaws?) Stiles growled.

The Elves around them were turning around trying to locate the rest of their enemies while the Werewolves crouched lower, ready to attack at a moment's notice. The King sneered at them and straightened slowly to his full, intimidating height.

"Kir bue das, Moneha," (You are crafty, Spark.) he said.

"Rim nr Stiles," (My name is Stiles) the teen bit out and the King smirked at him.

"Rim bvne kn kir bue, Gwetheryrn," (I know who you are, Gwetheryrn.) Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when he heard his given name spoken for the first time since his mother died.

"Stiles?" Derek's low rumble made Stiles flinch. The King grinned at him.

"Ru buqu kri. _Kir_ buqu kri,"(We could be great. _You_ could be great.) he growled seductively and Stiles shook his head.

"Thra." (No.) He looked the King in the eyes. "Thra vn kir." (Not with you.) The King frowned for a second before he smirked.

"Kir fih _mni_? Ok Frt?" (You chose _him_? A mere wolf!) He burst into laughter and Stiles growled. Before he could say anything the King stopped laughing and took a small step forward.

"Shar. Rim ksqi kire _Frt_. Rim krequ kir bui rime, _kir_ krequ kir khaqi." (Very well. I will fight your _Wolf_. If I win you will be mine, if _he_ wins you walk free.)

"NO!" Stiles snapped and everyone looked at him in shock.

"What? What is it?" Isaac asked, crouching lower when the Elves seemed to prepare to attack them.

"He wants to fight Derek," Stiles said and Derek looked at him. "If Derek's wins we walk free if – if he loses..."

"You stay," Derek growled and his eyes flashed blood-red.

"You're not fighting him," Stiles hissed and glared at Derek.

"Step back, Stiles," Derek rumbled and moved forward only to stop when Stiles ran in front of him, standing between him and the Elf-King.

"Stiles-"

"No!" Stiles shouted and everyone tensed up when the fire in the middle of the circle burned stronger for a moment. "He can't make me stay here, Derek. He can't make me do anything. You don't have to fight him for me, alright?"

"Stiles, step aside," Derek growled warningly. Stiles looked at Rahash over his shoulder when the Elf chuckled mockingly.

"Lomqui kir chaw?" (Do you fear for his life?) Stiles sneered at him.

"Mni thra'ha ksqi rim," (He doesn't have to fight for me.) Stiles hissed at the Elf and Rahash raised an eyebrow at him. "Rim bui kw mne." (I am already his.)

Rahash frowned and slowly took a step forward. Derek growled threateningly, but Stiles sent him a glare as he turned to face the Elf. Rahash was good two heads taller than Stiles, so the teen had to tilt his head back to look at him. Rahash stopped barely a foot in front of him and Stiles gulped. The werewolves were sending worried glances his way. They could hear the mad beating of his heart.

"Kir buqu htrah." (You could be so much more.) Rahash spoke with wonder in the tone of his voice. "Htrah bvn xui _Agna Bres."_(So much more than a meager _alpha mate.)_ Stiles swallowed and shook his head.

"Rim thra'ha xsi htrah," (I do not want to be more.) he said and Rahash snorted.

"Kir bui xrxr, Moneha. U kir xrxrqu. Nk dru bequ rni Shqr xrxr hu bay brequ Qrwe." (You are strong, Spark. And you will only become stronger. If you indeed remain with this Pack they might become the strongest Pack yet to walk under the moon.) Stiles swallowed over a lump.

"Rim bui gre," (I am leaving.) he said and Rahash chuckled.

"Va. Du kir mn swate xnen." (Yes. But you are already thinking of coming back.) Rahash raised his head and looked at Derek. "Rakhu _mni_."(Because of _him_.) Stiles looked at Derek over his shoulder.

The alpha grunted when he saw the unreadable expression on Stiles' face. He couldn't name it. He couldn't place it. But the warmth that spread through his body was something he _did_ recognize.

He was just afraid to name it.

"Mne veru praha cru," (He gave me a reason to come back.) Stiles said and looked up at Rahash.

"Kir bui Grad."(You would be King.) Stiles smiled and took a few steps back before he shook his head.

"Rim thra bui rim." (I wouldn't be me.) Rahash smirked before he snorted and then broke into laughter. Both Elves and werewolves stared at him in shock.

"Kir bue frah, Moneha," (You are special, Spark.) Rahash said once his laughter died down. "Rim bue fah thurui qru kir. Batha bwi thur rim xnen. Kir thra Brese rim draho rime." (I am willing to make a deal with you. ten years from now I will return. If I do not find you Mated to him I shall claim you as my own.) Stiles chuckled and nodded. He raised the sword, hilt pointed towards Rahash and the Elf smirked at him.

"Qru," (Deal.) Stiles said and Rahash smirked. He took his sword and took a few steps back. The werewolves gaped when he bowed his head at Stiles.

"Qwa vnere mashqu kir,"(May your enemies tremble before you.) Rahash said.

"Qwa vnere arn manqu kire bm," (May the blood of your enemies flow down your hands) Stiles answered and Rahash looked at the Elves. He barked an order and the Elves lowered their weapons.

"What's going on?" Erica asked as the Elves turned around and slowly started to walk away into the darkness of the forest carrying their dead with them, with Rahash at the front.

"Stiles, what just happened?" Isaac asked.

"I do believe we're done for tonight," Peter muttered.

"STILES!" the teen yelped when John ran over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Dad! Can't! Breathe!" Stiles gasped out. John moved back and cupped his cheeks, his eyes darting all over him.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again!" John snapped and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, dad," he said only for John to hug him again. Stiles chuckled and simply returned the hug, burying his face in John's shoulder.

"Alright, can _someone _explain to me what just happened?" Lydia snapped and Stiles and John parted. Stiles shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing much. Basically I made a deal with Rahash." Everyone's faces darkened at that.

"What kind of _deal_?" Derek growled and Stiles blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Well – I – He - …"

"Stiles!" John snapped and Stiles looked at him from under his bangs. "What _deal_?" Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I told him that I – I didn't want to be his because –I said that I was leaving but that – that I'd come back one day and he still wanted to fight for me. Well, to make a long story short, he made a deal with me that they'll come back in 10 years and if I'm not mated until then he'd take me either way. No bloodshed, no Elves anymore and now we can all go home." He turned on his heel and would have marched away had Derek not growled and stopped him by jumping in front of him.

"And you expect of us to believe that?" he grunted and Stiles sighed.

"Derek, they're gone. And they won't come back for 10 years. That gives you damn enough time to find a way to keep them off of your territory."

"He said he'd come back for _you,_" Melissa stressed out and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"And he'll take me if I'm not mated by then. I truly _do_ hope I'll find someone before the 10 years expire," he drawled and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

Everyone but Derek that is.

Stiles' heart was beating a bit too quickly.

He was hiding something.

Something big.

And Derek would find out.

He would.

**cut**

Derek snorted as he looked around his living room. Jackson and Lydia were sleeping in an armchair with Lydia cradled in Jackson's arms and a blanket around them. Erica and Boyd were on the floor snuggled in another blanket with Erica sleeping half on top of Boyd. Isaac and Scott crashed on the floor as well, completely ignoring the fact that Isaac's room had a perfectly functioning bed. John fell asleep in the middle of the couch with Mellissa on his right and Peter on his left. John's head was resting on Peter's shoulder while Melissa's was resting on John's, and all three of them were snuggled in their respective blankets.

Derek shook his head and looked towards the stairs.

With a deep breath he made his way up. He stopped beside his bedroom but moved on when he found it empty. He walked down the hall and over to Stiles' room. He decided not to knock when he found the door ajar. He pushed them open and found Stiles sitting on his bed, his bags under his feet and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Five days," Stiles whispered and Derek frowned. "Five days ago I was determined to leave and never look back." Derek walked over to the bed slowly and took a seat, his thigh brushing against Stiles'.

"I would ask what changed if I didn't think you'd hit me," Derek spoke in a monotone and Stiles snorted. Derek cracked a small smile.

"Funny, isn't it?" Stiles chuckled. "A lot can happen in five days. You stopped me from leaving, we hung out together more than we did in the past year, and I was almost taken by Woodland Elves-"

"And I _still_ don't understand why they simply _left,_" Derek muttered and Stiles finally looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at the alpha and Derek frowned in confusion.

"Don't you really?" Stiles whispered and Derek's frown deepened. "Derek, he wanted to fight _you,_" Stiles accented and Derek's eyes widened.

"You mean-" Stiles snorted and tilted his head back to look at the message still written on the glass above his bed.

"He was in my head, Derek. He _knew_. He wanted you to fight for me. Our deal – I made a deal with him. The Deal is – If I'm not mated to _you_ in the next ten years he will come back for me." Derek gulped and looked at his hands.

"You're still determined to leave," he muttered. His whole body shivered when Stiles placed his hand between Derek's and entwined his fingers with his. Derek raised his head and looked at Stiles, and his guts did a flip when the teen smiled at him with his topaz colored eyes full of something Derek was still afraid to name.

"I need to, Derek," Stiles muttered. "But – But I _will_ come back. I will." Derek swallowed and nodded.

"I promised..." His voice was strained and deeper than normal. "I promised that once all of this is over I will let you go." Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when Derek's hold on his hand tightened. Derek heard Stiles' heart skip a beat and he took a deep, wavering breath. "But – But I don't know if I can." His voice broke and Stiles' heartbeat was irregular for just a second.

"You have to. If I don't – If I don't leave I'll never grow, Derek. I'll never see – I'll never see who I really am," Stiles implored and Derek looked in his eyes.

"You're Stiles," he spoke as he looked in Stiles' eyes. "You're a know-it-all; you're sarcastic, snarky, kind, gentle, loving, understanding, strict, out-spoken, hyperactive, hyperaware, intelligent, caring, mischievous, enticing – I can go on until I begin repeating myself, but _you are Stiles_, and you – you're _pack_. We were just – _I_ was just too stupid to see it." Stiles' lips stretched into a small smile, but his eyes were glimmering with tears.

"And now you _do_ see it, Derek." He licked his lips when his voice broke. "But I _don't_. And I don't want to end up being just _that_. I want – I want to be _more_. Not just for myself, but for you too; for _everyone_."

"We don't need you to be _more_." Derek whispered. "_I _don't need you to be more." Stiles smiled and leaned forward until he rested his forehead on Derek's shoulder. Derek closed his eyes and leaned his cheek on Stiles' head. The teen was shivering; his heart was beating irregularly, and his scent – god, his scent.

For the first time in a while, Derek could actually smell him perfectly. He took in a deep breath, engraving Stiles' scent into his memory.

"Will you wait for me?" Stiles voice broke and Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Forever," he whispered and squeezed Stiles' hand. "Forever if you need me to."

"I don't want to say goodbye," Stiles whispered and Derek turned his head until he buried his nose in Stiles' hair.

"They'll understand," Derek murmured weakly. It felt like something was stuck in his throat; like something was lying on his shoulders.

"I can't get past them. I can't get past my dad." Derek kissed the crown of Stiles' head.

"I promised to help you," Derek said. "And I will." Stiles moved back and looked in Derek's eyes. A lone tear trailed down Stiles' cheek and Derek reached up with his free hand, and gently wiped it away with his thumb. He wanted to kiss him; he wanted to wipe that sadness away from Stiles' face.

But he knew that if he _did_ he would never let the teen go.

Never.

"Try to get some sleep," Derek said and squeezed Stiles' hand. "I'll take care of everything." Stiles' bottom lip quivered and he nodded minutely. "I'll take care of everything," he murmured and slowly let go.

"Derek!" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand as the alpha stood up. Derek looked down at him and his heart clenched. Ever so slowly he leaned forward, cupped Stiles' cheek and gently kissed his forehead. He lingered for a moment, pushing away the mountain of emotions that weighted down on him, took a deep breath as he moved away, and Stiles' grip on his hand grew lax.

"I'll be right back," he pressed out through his teeth and left the room.

Stiles watched the door close, let go of a wavering breath and fisted his hands in his lap. His forehead still burned from Derek's kiss.

_'I need to do this,'_ he thought and a sob escaped his lips. _'I need to leave.'_ He tilted his head back as moonlight shining down upon him turned his tears into diamonds.

_'For all of our sakes.'_

**cut**

Stiles swallowed difficultly and leaned his forehead against the cold surface of the window. His earphones were in his ears and something was playing but he couldn't care less. His mind was plagued with questions and thoughts.

He wondered how his dad reacted to finding him gone. He wondered how the _pack_ reacted when they found him gone.

Did they immediately assume he left? Did they figure out how? Did they get angry with Derek? He stopped himself from calling them at least 10 times. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. In a few hours he'll be at his grandparents' place. He would think of what to do next once he's less emotional; less apt to make a stupid decision.

_'I have to do this,'_ he tried to convince himself. _'They wouldn't have let me go.'_ Tears gathered in his eyes and he choked back a sob.

_'I wouldn't have been able to let go.'_ He hugged his arms around his waist glad that there was no one sitting beside him. He didn't want company.

As childish as it sounded, he didn't want anyone close right then. He opened his eyes and his heart skipped a beat when he thought he saw something in the woods by to road. All of a sudden the bus started to slow down.

"What's going on?" a young woman two seats away from Stiles wondered, and the teen frowned. He took off his earphones and straightened in his seat. He stood up to look ahead and his breath hitched in his throat.

_'Impossible!' _he thought as his heart beat in his ears.

The bus stopped.

The other travelers were standing in their places looking at the barricade in front of the bus. The Sheriff's car was there with nine people standing in a line in front of it. Stiles could hardly breathe. While the other travelers whispered among themselves about what was going on, Stiles slowly made his way to the front.

_"__Would Stiles Stilinski __**please **__get off the bus?!"_ John's voice echoed through the air outside and the bus-driver looked over his shoulder at Stiles who walked over to him.

"Are you this _Stiles_?" the driver asked and Stiles nodded, his eyes focused on the people in front of them. The door opened and Stiles looked at the driver. "I doubt we'll be able to pass them unless you get out kid. Move it." Stiles swallowed and slowly got off the bus.

With hesitant steps he walked forward and stopped some 10 feet away from them. John smirked at him and took a few steps forward.

"Did you really think we'd let you go without saying goodbye?" he drawled.

And something in Stiles broke.

**cut**

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round;  
>two bottles of Whiskey for the way.<em>

**cut**

"Dad…" he choked out and ran into his father's arms. John chuckled and hugged his son for all it was worth.

"You're an idiot, son," he whispered and Stiles chuckled. He pushed back and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Yeah. I know," he said and grinned when Melissa took a step forward. She hugged him lovingly and kissed his cheek.

"Take care, Stiles. And stay safe," she whispered and moved back while he nodded.

"You too, Mrs. McCall," he said and she winked at him as Scott stepped forward.

**cut**

_And I sure would like some sweet company;__**  
><strong>__and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

**cut**

"I'm gonna miss you, dude." Scott pulled Stiles into a tight hug. "Don't forget to write," he choked out and Stiles squeezed him tightly.

"I won't," he whispered and they parted.

Isaac grinned at him as he practically jumped on Stiles. The slightly older teen snickered as Isaac rubbed his head with his hand and rubbed his cheek against Stiles'.

"I'm going to write everything that's going on and send it to you. I might even buy a camera and send you videos," Isaac promised and Stiles laughed as they parted.

"I'd _love_ to see them." He grinned and Isaac's smile would have split his face if it was possible.

"Take care," he said and Stiles nodded while Erica moved forward.

**cut**

_You're gonna miss me by my walk,__**  
><strong>__You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh;__**  
><strong>__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

**cut**

"Don't forget us, Mama-Wolf," she whispered as she hugged Stiles, burying her face in his neck. Stiles hugged her lovingly and took in the smell of her hair.

"I could never forget you," he choked out and Erica smiled at him as she pulled back. Boyd smirked at him and Stiles chuckled as the huge teen pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of them, big guy. I'm counting on you." Boyd nodded and moved back.

Stiles snickered as Lydia glared at him.

"You're one sneaky bastard, you know that, right?" she asked and Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah," he admitted and shrugged. "I know." In the next moment Lydia was all over him, her arms hugging him tightly.

"Don't get killed," she whispered in his ear and Stiles hugged her back tightly.

"I won't," he said and she moved back. Stiles looked at Jackson and the Lacrosse co-captain smirked at him.

"You thought you'd get away just like that?"

Stiles shrugged. "No one ever said all my plans work out perfectly," he said and Jackson snorted. He strutted over to Stiles and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Call in occasionally," Jackson said and Stiles nodded.

He smirked when Peter sauntered over to him with his hands in his pockets and that amused smirk on his face. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and spread his arms to the sides.

"No hug for me?" he teased and Peter snorted.

"I thought I was a creepy pedophile," he recalled and Stiles snorted.

"You're a psychopath with narcissistic tendencies. Get your terminology straight," he said and Peter chuckled. He walked over and pulled Stiles into a hug.

"Give the world hell, kid," Peter muttered and Stiles smiled as they parted.

"The world won't know what hit it."

He looked around and his heart skipped a beat. Everyone smirked at him and pointedly looked behind him. Stiles swallowed and ever so slowly turned around.

**cut**

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round;__**  
><strong>__the one with the prettiest of views._

**cut**

His breath hitched in his throat when he found Derek leaning against the bus with his arms crossed over his chest and a small, amused smirk on his face. He shrugged and pushed away from the bus.

"If you can't stop them join them," he said as he walked over to Stiles, his hands pushed deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I joined them." Stiles choked on a chuckle as his eyes filled with tears again.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles couldn't hold back anymore. He broke into a run, jumped into Derek's arms and kissed him.

And _god_ did it feel good.

**cut**

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers,__**  
><strong>__It's got sights to give you shivers,__**  
><strong>__but it sure would be prettier with you._

**cut**

"Stay safe," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear as he let the teen down. Stiles chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against Derek's. "And come back to us." Stiles took a few steps back and nodded with the silliest grin on his face anyone has ever seen.

"I will," Stiles said and turned around to look at everyone. "I'll come back," he promised as Derek walked over to stand among the others. Stiles didn't even try to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

**cut**

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,__**  
><strong>__you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh;__**  
><strong>__you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

**cut**

He took a few steps back as the pack, his _family_ smiled at him.

"I'll see you later," he said and they nodded.

"See you later." Stiles entered the bus as John entered the car to move it to the side and the others moved off of the road.

"You ready to go now, kid?" the driver teased and Stiles chuckled.

"Yeah." He looked out the front window and nodded. "I'm ready to go now." The door closed behind him and he walked over to his seat. The bus moved and a honk made Stiles look out the window again. His eyes widened when he saw his dad, Melissa and Lydia follow them with the car. His breath hitched in his throat when he looked out into the forest and saw seven huge, different colored wolves disappear in the shadows of the trees.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

"Watch it kid!" An old man snapped when Stiles rushed to the back, tripping over seats, one bag, and his own two feet.

His dad honked as Melissa and Lydia waved at him and just as they got out of Beacon Hills Stiles looked up and into the distance at a hill overlooking the road, and his breath hitched in his throat as seven wolves stood as one.

The howling he heard made a shiver run down his body and a huge smile decorated his face as he left Beacon Hills behind.

_'See you later, guys,' _he thought as he fell into a seat and sighed. _'See you later.'_

**cut**

**Bye, bye, Stiles!**

**See you when you come back!**


	7. (Tell Everybody) I'm On My Way

**cut**

**The song featured in this chapter is 'On my way' copyrighted by Phil Collins. I claim no rights to this song. I also claim no rights to Sonnet XXVI by William Shakespeare.**

**cut**

**Hello, peeps!**

**Yes, I am alive! I have been moving to a new place for the whole past week, and despite my best intentions I didn't have time to write and post! I'll make up for it when I have the chance!**

**Anyway, since it's my birthday today, I'm posting this chapter, even though I'm short on time, so here you go! Enjoy!**

**cut**

It's been two weeks since Stiles left. Saying everything went back to normal would probably be the biggest lie in the world.

They missed him, everything reminded them of him. They mentioned him on every Pack meeting, asking each other if they've heard of him. He called John when he arrived to his grandparents' house and sent everyone a mail, but they hadn't heard from him since then.

They hadn't had the heart to call him in fear they would cross some boundaries, but they did send him mails. He had yet to answer them, Derek could hardly sleep. Yes, he let him go. A part of him was even glad Stiles finally did something for himself. But another part of him was hurting. He missed him, he missed him a lot.

In an attempt to stop thinking about Stiles, Derek and the Pack decided to rebuild the Hale House. It didn't only help them bear with Stiles' absence; it also helped them grow as a Pack. Even though they were at it for just a few days, they've already made great progress.

It was quite late and Derek and Isaac retreated to Derek's loft while everyone else went home after a hard day's work.

So you can imagine how surprised Derek was when his cell phone rang, the caller ID telling him that it was John calling. He swallowed when a feeling of dread passed over him.

They would be meeting early tomorrow, since it was Sunday, to work on the house. They would be seeing each other in just a few hours.

So John calling meant nothing good.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked the moment he picked up. Isaac came down the stairs and looked at his alpha with a frown.

_"Derek, I need you to gather the pack at your place. We have a problem."_ John's voice was filled with worry and Derek's heart clenched. Isaac's eyes widened and he ran up the stairs to get his phone. _"I'll be over in fifteen minutes."_

"Stiles?" Derek heard the hitch in John's breath.

_"Yeah."_

"I'm on it," Derek said and ended the call just as Isaac came down the stairs.

"I've sent everyone a message," Isaac said and Derek nodded as he heavily took a seat in the closest armchair.

"Derek?" Isaac called out in a small voice and the alpha looked at him.

Isaac was standing at the bottom of the stairs with wide, dilated eyes. He was wringing his hands and looked as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Derek swallowed and raised his right arm. The teen wolf practically jumped over, took a seat beside Derek and rested his head on Derek's chest while Derek wrapped his arms around the teen.

"It's alright," Derek whispered and nuzzled his nose in his beta's hair. "Everything's alright."

If there was anything even remotely good in Stiles leaving Beacon Hills it was the fact that it brought everyone closer. They felt the loss; all of them. They felt the need to be together as much as possible. They didn't even need to be in the same room together.

Being in close proximity was enough. Derek's loft became a meeting place of sorts. In the past fourteen days, the whole pack came over to him whether for a meeting or simply because they _wanted_ to come over; better yet _needed_ to come over.

You can only imagine Derek's surprise when Erica rang him up a little past midnight some two nights after Stiles left. She looked like death warmed over. She was the first one to ask if she could spend the night there. Erica, Derek and Isaac ended up sleeping together on the couch. They were missing their packmate and sticking together helped.

What surprised Derek the most was Scott. He came two nights after Erica came. He spent the night there and they talked.

For the first time since they met, they actually _talked_.

Jackson and Lydia came next. Derek was more than just surprised when, after they were done with the Pack meeting, everyone stayed over; even John and Melissa. The humans slept with Peter on the couch while Derek and the other wolves somehow ended up in a pile on the floor.

Even though he missed Stiles more than he ever missed anything, Derek had to admit that ever since he left the pack started growing closer. And for the first time since he lost his family, Derek felt like maybe, just _maybe_ he could feel complete again.

**cut**

"Since I wasn't home all day I didn't check my mail. You can imagine my surprise when I found _this_ in my mail-box when I came home," John said as he showed everyone a CD and a note.

"What is it?" Peter asked and John gulped. The wolves could hear the frantic beating of his heart.

"A message from Stiles."

"Maybe he just sent us a message so he wouldn't have to answer all our mails separately," Melissa tried to reason and John shook his head.

"That's not all," he said. "I – I received a message on my answering machine. My mom called when I wasn't home. Stiles – Stiles left."

"What?" the reaction was unanimous.

"Show us the message," Derek asked and John nodded. The feeling of fear was so tangible in the air it was suffocating.

John barely managed to push the CD into the player, and he walked on shaking legs over to the couch, taking a seat beside Peter who immediately covered his shaking hands with his right. John tried to send him a grateful smile, but it turned out more like a grimace.

Derek played the message and the whole Pack tensed up when Stiles' face appeared on the screen of the big TV Derek bought a few days earlier.

_"Hello everyone!"_ a shiver passed down their bodies when they heard Stiles' voice after two weeks. He looked healthy enough, although his eyes looked somehow haunted and the smile on his face was a bit wavering.

_"I assume that by now you already know that I've left my grandparents' place. Don't worry, they're supposed to find the message I left them pretty soon so - yeah. Don't worry about them. Dad, you should call them either way, alright?"_ he stopped, swallowed and took a deep breath.

_"I've been receiving your mails. I guess I should apologize first for not answering them so – I'm sorry, guys, but – but I was thinking. I was thinking a_ **_lot _**_actually and I came to a conclusion that I – I can't stay here. Peter, I've been thinking about what you said; about how everyone who knows what to look for would see what I am – what I've been through - and I figured that I can't stay here. I can't place my grandparents in danger, so I decided to leave. I sold my laptop and cell phone and arranged everything so – so you don't have to worry when I don't answer your calls."_

"Idiot," Lydia muttered and everyone looked up when Stiles chuckled.

_"I hope you're all together. I really do,"_ he said. _"You guys are a family now and you should – you should stick together. I really hope you're doing just that because – because I'd be feeling better knowing you're growing as a pack while I – while I do my own bit of growing. Honestly, I would be of no use to you like this. I've – I've had a few accidents. My powers are growing and I need - I need to find a way to control them or I'll just become a bigger menace than I've been until now. So – So I decided to leave. I need to do this my way."_ He stopped and cleared his throat.

His eyes grew sad and he bowed his head a little. He took a deep breath and looked at the camera again.

_"Dad, I want you to know that you don't have to worry. I've applied for internet schooling. I promise I'll pass all the tests required to sign up for college. I promise. Please, don't worry. And – And just because I'm not there with you, don't start pigging out on food, okay? I want you as healthy as you can be when I come back, alright?"_ Stiles voice broke and John took a deep wavering breath before he nodded.

_"Isaac, be a good pup, okay? I won't be able to answer your mails, but I'm thinking of you all the time. I'll bring you a nice present when I come back, I promise."_ Isaac whined and pushed himself closer to Scott.

_"Scotty, my boy. I hope you're with the pack. You need them. You can't make it alone so please, just – just stick with them, alright?"_ Scott nodded. _"Take care, bro."_

_"Erica, Boyd; take care of each other and don't torture Derek too much, okay? Peter, you're a good guy, despite your mental state. Take care of my dad and Melissa. I want them both safe and sound."_ Stiles' voice broke again and his eyes filled with tears.

_"Lydia and Jackson. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're part of the pack. You're both smart and strong and – and every pack needs people like you."_ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

_"And last, but not least, Derek."_ He opened his eyes and the alpha shivered, his heart skipping a beat. _"Take care of the pack and – and take care of yourself, alright? I need my Big Bad Wolf to be alright."_ Stiles tried to grin, but failed. _"It's been hard. It's been hard leaving and it's heard staying away, but I need to do this. Not only for myself but – but for my dad, for the pack and – and especially for you."_ Stiles smiled and tears trailed down his cheeks. _"After all it wouldn't do for the alpha mate to be a ticking time-bomb, right?"_ his voice broke and Lydia, Melissa and Erica started crying too, _"Take care, please. I'll try to call in occasionally just to let you all know I'm alright. I miss you and – and I love you; all of you. Take care."_ The image went black and heavy silence settled between them.

"What do we do?" Scott whispered after a few minutes. Not one of them was left untouched. Derek looked like he was about to dart out of the room, John was squeezing Peter's hand in his right and Melissa's in his left, Isaac was holding on to Scott as if he was the only one keeping him in piece, Erica buried her face in Boyd's chest, and Lydia and Jackson looked frozen in place.

"We wait," Derek murmured and everyone looked at him in shock. He swallowed difficultly and looked up at them. His eyes were like steel and his jaw was tight. "He said he would come back. We let him go. We – We can do nothing but go on and wait for him."

"It doesn't sound like you're too happy about it," Jackson said in a surprisingly tight voice.

"I'm not," Derek admitted, "but it was his choice. He chose to leave; he did it to become stronger not only because of himself, but because of us as well. The only thing we can do is believe in him and wait for him."

"I do believe that you've grown up, nephew," Peter muttered and smiled at Derek when the alpha looked at him. "And you're right. Stiles will come back when he's ready to come back. He'll come back when he finds himself. There's nothing we can do to make it happen sooner."

"What we _can_ do is make sure he has something to come back to," Melissa said. "We continue growing as a pack, we continue working on the house; we make sure that everything that happened in the past months doesn't go to waste." Scott looked at his mom in shock and she raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" everyone raised an eyebrow at her. "You are part of this pack; John's part of this pack due to Stiles being part of it. We're all pack. As much as I understand pack means family. Although we've all grown a bit closer, we still have a ways to go. We need to work on becoming a _real_ family."

Melissa glanced around the room at all the gathered teens and grownups forcing a small smile on her face even though her eyes were full of tears. "Stiles would want us to do that. If he stayed, he would work on it with us, and think what you want, but with him it would have been all too easy. This way we'll have to work harder on it. We're all different and it would be stupid to say that there isn't _some_ bad blood among us," she shot a glance at Peter who shrugged a bit, "but you don't choose family."

"You're right." John cleared his throat. "When Stiles comes back he needs to find a pack; a family. And we _do_ have a ways to go."

"So we move on?" Erica asked and everyone nodded.

"Yeah," Derek said and stood up. "We move on." He looked at the people around him. This was his family now.

Yes, Stiles was missing.

It was almost tangible; like a gaping hole.

An open wound.

And the only way to make it hurt less was to stick together.

That was the only way to close the wound just a little bit.

_'You just wait, Stiles. We'll make it. We'll become a pack you'll be proud to be a part of. We'll make it together. And we'll wait for you to come back. We'll wait for you to come __**home**__.'_

**cut**

"Thanks for the ride!" Stiles called out as the family that picked him up drove off, the twins, Kyla and Tara waving at him enthusiastically.

He sighed and looked around with a small smile. He walked over to the entrance to the gas station and smiled at the clerk as he fixed his duffle bag on his shoulder. "Hello, I was wondering if you have a detailed map of Colorado," Stiles said and the clerk raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thinking of hiking?" Jeff, according to his name-tag, started digging through a drawer while Stiles grinned at him.

"Yeah. I'm taking a break from studying so I decided a trip would do me good," he said and Jeff snorted.

"Here you go," he said and Stiles' grin grew when he took the map from him. He looked it over and nodded.

"Hey, do you have post cards here; and a way for me to send it?" Jeff rolled his eyes and pointed over to a shelf. Stiles chucked and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," he muttered and walked over to the shelf. He whistled as he tried to find a good one and grinned when he found just the right one. He placed his duffle-bag on the floor and dug out a pen. He scribbled a quick message on it and walked back over to the clerk.

"I'll just pay for everything and be on my way," Stiles said as he handed the postcard to the clerk.

"Will you need anything else?" Jeff asked and Stiles hummed as he looked around. He quickly grabbed two bottles of water and some energy-bars only to stop as he looked into a glass box and his eyes fell on a Swiss knife. He hummed and tilted his head to the side. _'This could come in useful.'_

"That's a real one you know?" Stiles turned to look at Jeff and smiled at him.

"I'll take it and everything else." Jeff nodded and Stiles smiled as he looked out the window of the station at the mountains in the distance.

"Good luck, dude," Jeff said as Stiles paid for everything and the teen smiled at the clerk.

"Thanks. I'll need it," He took everything he bought, waved at Jeff and took a deep breath as he walked out on the road. He looked up at the blue skies and exhaled.

He hefted his bag on his shoulder and made the first step towards the mountains.

_I hope you're doing okay, guys._

He smiled widely when he saw a squirrel run up a tree.

_I miss you._

He walked onwards as he left the road behind.

_Wait for me. I won't be long._

The sun shone down on him through the thickening branches.

_I won't be long._

**cut**

_Tell everybody I'm on my way;  
>new friends and new places to see.<br>With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way.  
>And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be.<em>

**cut**

"Derek! Guys! You gotta see this!" Isaac shouted as he ran onto the Hale property where the rest of the pack was working on the house.

"What is it?" Scott called out to him as he wiped his forehead with his forearm.

The younger teen was grinning like a loon and waved his hand at everyone, showing them to come over. He didn't even notice Derek was missing. "We've got a postcard!"

"A postcard?" John wondered as they all gathered around Isaac.

"From whom?" Melissa asked.

"From Stiles!" Isaac wore the biggest grin on his face anyone has seen in a while.

"Gimme!" Erica snapped and tried to take the postcard from Isaac. Scott jumped at him as well and it all soon turned into a game of tag as Isaac tried to keep the card to himself while Erica, Scott and Lydia tried to take it from him. Peter, John and Melissa exchanged an amused smile, while Jackson and Boyd rolled their eyes at the others.

"Isaac, give me the card!" Erica whined.

"Finders - keepers!"

"The only reason you found it was because it was your turn to check the mail today!" Lydia snapped at him.

Isaac yelped when Scott managed to tackle him to the ground, an stretched out as much as he could, trying to keep the postcard out of Scott's reach, at the same time avoiding Lydia's and Erica's grubby hands.

"Hey!" he snapped when the postcard was tugged out of his hand and all four of them froze in their places when they looked up and found Derek looking at them with a raised eyebrow, the postcard in his left hand. He had a big tree trunk thrown over his right shoulder and he discarded his shirt some time ago.

"I thought you were teenagers, not three year olds," he muttered as he walked away from them and threw the tree trunk on the ground before he walked over to the rest of the pack.

"Isaac wanted to keep it for himself!" Erica whined.

"I just wanted to be the one to read it!" the four walked over to the others while Derek observed the postcard with a frown.

"This is from Colorado," Derek muttered and everyone looked at him. He raised it to his nose and everyone's eyebrows met the lines of their hair when a shiver wrecked his body. "It's from Stiles," he said and turned the postcard around as everyone gathered around him to look at what was written on the back.

John chuckled and tried to hide the tears that gathered in his eyes when he saw the small caricature of Stiles in a corner of the postcard.

Melissa smiled fondly and Peter chuckled in amusement. Isaac, Erica and Scott grinned brightly while Jackson rolled his eyes.

Boyd hummed, lips tilting in a small smirk as he crossed strong arms over his chest.

And Derek?

Derek could do nothing but smile.

_Greetings from Colorado, you bunch of mismatched misfits!_  
><em>Loads of love from the biggest, nastiest, snarkiest son of a gun in the world!<br>Hope you didn't kill each other by now!  
>Dad, you better be eating right!<br>Love you all!_

**cut**

"Derek? You in here?" John walked into the living room of the Hale house. The first floor was almost completely renovated. Several rooms were added, and the basement was completely different from what it was before.

More rooms meant more problems when it came to finding someone; especially a certain Alpha who still couldn't shake off the nasty habit off disappearing occasionally to heaven knows where. He wouldn't disappear for long; two or three hours tops, but no one could smell on him where he went and no one could follow him.

"Derek! I need to talk to you!" John called out and entered a room only to stop in his tracks. A moment later he sighed and smiled. "Alpha Werewolf, my ass," he muttered when he found Derek sleeping like a log snuggled in a bunch of mismatched blankets and pillows. While it _was_ still summer, it was quite chilly in the basement.

Derek's face was half buried in a pillow, his massive arm was thrown over another one, and he was peacefully sleeping. On the nightstand beside the bed was the postcard they received from Stiles almost three weeks ago.

Deciding he could wait until Derek woke up John slowly closed the door and sighed.

"I see you found him." John turned sharply on his heel and found Peter leaning against a wall with that trademark amused smirk on his face. John snorted and shook his head.

"You've known since day one, didn't you?" John drawled, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Peter pushed away from the wall and shrugged, starting a slow prowl towards John until he stopped right in front of the sheriff, their noses merely a breath apart. "He _is_ my nephew," he murmured and John raised an eyebrow.

"It could also be that he's just as good at sneaking around as you are." Peter raised an eyebrow, smirking when he heard John gulp, his heartbeat stuttering.

"You think I'm good at sneaking around?" Peter drawled and John cleared his throat.

"I – I think you're good at a great many things," the sheriff answered in a raspy voice, a slight blush covering his cheeks as he straightened, eyebrows narrowing, and Peter smirked, eyes glimmering with something John couldn't quite name.

"But I'm the best at sneaking around." John's breath hitched in his throat when Peter seemed to move even closer, even though John couldn't quite say how it was possible. The werewolf's warmth wrapped around him, awakening something that he had been trying to suppress for a while now, and something coiled in the pit of his stomach, sending shivers of electricity all over his body.

"I – I think I should-"

"Where in such a hurry, _Sheriff_?" Peter whispered and John cleared his throat, trying to look anywhere but in Peter's eyes while the werewolf looked at John's face with faint amusement.

"I'm – I'm just gonna-" in the next moment John found himself trapped against the wall with Peter right in front of him, his hands on either side of John's shoulders and his face a breath away from John's.

"This is the first time in two months that I've got you completely for myself," Peter drawled and John choked up. "Ever since Stiles left I hadn't been alone with you for more than a minute. Now the pups are in town looking for furniture, Melissa is in the hospital, and Derek won't wake up for at least an hour more. Why do you think I'll let you out of my hands?" John's eyes widened and Peter smirked.

He tried to find something, _anything_ to say, but unfortunately John was no Stiles, and he _was_ prone to finding himself speechless. "Peter, what are you-"

"You know what I think?" Peter spoke, and John shivered when the werewolf flattened his body against his and leveled his lips with John's ear. The sheriff's hands twitched. He was so close to just grabbing the werewolf's hips, but something was making him hold back.

Although he honestly didn't know _what_.

"_I_ think that you've been avoiding me." John shivered when Peter's breath tickled his ear and made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. "The question that remains to be answered is _why_. _Why_ would you avoid me?"

"Damn it all to hell," John hissed and Peter choked up when suddenly _he_ was the one slammed against the wall.

John's lips were on his, John's hands were on his hips, his right leg was between Peter's and _god_ did it feel good. John swallowed the moan that escaped Peter and groaned when Peter's fingers entwined in his hair pulling him as close as he could.

The kiss was hard; it showed a side to John the sheriff practically never showed. That darker, dominant side to him that made the law-breakers shiver before him. The side he passed on to his son. A dark, aggressive side that did things to Peter that shouldn't be mentioned in polite society.

"You are a tease," John growled against Peter's lips and the werewolf smirked.

"That's another thing I'm good at then."

John snorted. "How much more did you say Derek will sleep?"

"An hour or so."

"Good."

**cut**

"GUYS!" Erica's voice echoed through the completely renovated Hale house a little before dawn. Almost immediately everyone ran out into the hallway and into her room, the human members of the Pack taking a bit longer to untangle themselves from their covers and sheets.

"What is it? Where's the fire?" Melissa asked, still half asleep and Erica turned in her chair with a huge grin on her face.

"I was just checking my mail since I couldn't sleep and – and – and-"

"And what?" Derek growled. Just like everyone else, he was half asleep and quite annoyed at being awakened by a shriek at ass-o'clock the morning.

"This!" Erica screeched again and moved away from the computer. "He sent it to all of us last night!" everyone squeezed in around the computer and their hearts jumped in their throats. There were a few photos and a video and John quickly slid in Erica's seat.

The first image showed Stiles with a Native American. The other man was smiling calmly while Stiles was grinning at the camera with one arm thrown over the shoulder of the man and the other raised in a victory sign.

The second one was showing Stiles fast asleep in something that resembled a barn stall hugging a huge wolf around its neck. The third one was Stiles alone. He was lying on the ground, using his hands as a pillow and with the calmest expression on his face they have ever seen.

Derek frowned and leaned closer to the computer over John's shoulder. "What's that?" he muttered and pointed at Stiles' forearm, and everyone leaned closer.

"It looks like a scar," Peter muttered and John hummed.

"And look there." Lydia pointed to where Stiles' undershirt climbed a bit up on his stomach due to his stretch. "Is that a bruise?"

"Looks like it," Scott pressed out, suddenly pale.

"I'll start the video." John muttered, and no one missed the dread dripping off of every word.

_"Hello, hello!"_ Stiles grinned at them and everyone frowned when they noticed a bruise on his right shoulder they didn't see in the photo. _"I don't know who'll be the first one to see this so I'll just be addressing all of you as a whole. I just wanted to greet you all and let you know that I'm alive and whole. Right now I'm – well __**somewhere **__in Arizona. Met this __**awesome **__tribe and decided to stay with them for a while. I've been learning one hell of a lot of things from them. Seems they are one of the three Native American tribes that are also __**shifters**__! I couldn't __**believe **__it! Their culture is __**centuries **__old!"_

The excitement in his voice and on his face made the pack smile.

_"Oh, before I forget, I was against posting that third picture because I __**know **__you'll all freak at the bruises."_

He moved the collar of his shirt to the side a bit to show the bruise on his shoulder. It looked pretty old now that they took a better look at it.

_"Just want to let you know that you don't have to worry. The chief of this tribe agreed to train me in a few of their arts and – well, you know that I'm possibly the clumsiest person in the world. Most of these bruises are due to my own __**accidents**__." _

He rolled his eyes and the pack laughed quietly, relief spreading over them.

_"Anyway, I remembered that school's about to start so I wanted to wish my fellow teens good luck! I don't know how long I'll stay with this tribe, apparently there's another tribe somewhere in Louisiana, and they're not just __**shifters**__."_

He hopped in his place and his topaz colored eyes glimmered.

_"They are were-__**bears**__! I just __**gotta **__meet them!"_ The wolves winced at the volume of his voice, but not one of them was about to complain.

This was the first time in over a month they heard his voice and seen his face. There was no way in hell they would miss a second of this experience.

_"I'm also thinking about visiting Salem before I go south. There are rumors about a Witch Coven there. Just imagine what I could learn from them!"_ someone called out to him from the back and Stiles looked over his shoulder. _"Gotta go now, dudes and dudettes! It's story time! Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia ad Jackson; good luck with the new school year. Give Harris hell for me, but __**don't **__land yourselves in detention unless you absolutely can't avoid it. Scott, I heard the Argents moved back for Beacon Hills so stay on the lookout. Melissa, don't work too hard. Dad, I hope the deputies aren't giving you a hard time and that you're eating right. Peter, so help me, if I find out you've been torturing my dad I'm going to kick your ass when I come back."_

Everyone laughed at that.

_"And Derek."_ Stiles' face softened considerably and the alpha shivered. _"I debated whether I should tell you this or not, but I thought what the hell, you'll find out soon enough. I found this __**great **__thing while I was traveling to Arizona. It's a relic so don't let the pups close to it. I can't carry it around with me so I sent it to you. It should arrive to your flat sometime during the following week. Take care of it for me, alright?"_

_"Stiles, hurry up!"_ a voice came from behind Stiles and the teen grinned.

_"Love you all! Take care!"_ and the screen went black. The silence that settled among the gathered people was filled with something no one could describe. There was happiness, there was worry, there was excitement and there was sorrow.

"So – so I guess it's safe to say he's not coming home anytime soon," Isaac whispered sadly. He raised his head when his alpha placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked around at all the smiling faces.

"He'll come home soon enough," Derek said. "And now - since we're all awake - whose turn is it to make breakfast?"

"I'm not doing it!" Lydia and Erica ran out before anyone could say anything.

"I burned it last time," Jackson said and walked out of the room without another word, and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Scott and Isaac are making breakfast," he decided then with all the weight of authority an alpha could exert and the two teens winced. "Erica and Lydia are washing the dishes!" two incredulous shouts came from somewhere in the house and the elders of the pack chuckled while Boyd snorted.

"I'm gonna get ready for school," he grumbled and left the room.

"Come Isaac," Scott said and led the teen out of the room. Derek took a deep breath and looked at the computer, looking to the side when John placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He'll come back soon."

Derek nodded before he smiled. "I know," he whispered. "I know."

**cut**

_Tell everybody I'm on my way__**  
><strong>__and I just can't wait to be there.__**  
><strong>__With the blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way__**  
><strong>__and nothing but good times to share._

**cut**

"Derek! We have a problem!"

The alpha frowned when Scott's voice reached his ears. What followed was the sound of several doors slamming closed before the front door of the house opened and the scents of his teen betas reached his nose. He placed the book he was reading on the tea-table and stood up just as they walked into the living room.

"What happened?" he asked as they gathered around him. Scott was pale and Isaac was standing as close to him as possible, his hand on Scott's shoulder serving like a grounding point; an anchor.

"Stiles was right. Allison's back to school. She came over to our table during lunch and said – she said her dad wants to have a meeting with us on neutral grounds," Scott blurted out. His eyes were wide and haunted, and Derek frowned. He could smell the worry rolling off of him in waves.

"There are no more neutral grounds in Beacon Hills," Derek said. "This is our territory now. The best they can get is a formal meeting in the presence of an Emissary." Scott nodded quickly while the others visibly relaxed.

"Should we call Deaton then?" Lydia asked. "Stiles said he's an Emissary."

"Yes. We'll wait for Peter, Melissa and John to come home. They're on our territory so we all need to go," Derek said.

"I'll go and call Deaton." Isaac squeezed Scott's shoulder before he left.

"Someone needs to contact the Argents," Jackson said.

"I'll do that." Derek nodded at his first beta. "Once I know when Deaton's available I'll call Chris Argent to arrange the time and place of the meeting. For now, go to your rooms. Do your homework and rest a bit. We'll figure everything out step by step." Everyone nodded and slowly made their way out. "Scott, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

The teen stopped in the doorway and slowly turned around to face Derek. The alpha didn't sound angry. He didn't sound indifferent. His words weren't an order. He nodded at Scott and took a seat in what was fondly dubbed _his_ armchair. It was right beside the fireplace and had a perfect view of the room.

More often than not he would be sitting there while the teens piled up on the huge comfy couch. Peter and John were often in the back of the room where they placed a chess board on a high tea-table between two comfortable chairs, and while the others either watched movies or played games they were engrossed in a game of chess. Melissa had her own armchair as well, and it was facing Derek's on the left side of the couch.

"Scott, I'm not angry," Derek said when the teen hesitated. "There's no reason for me to be angry with you, so come here." Scott took a deep breath and took a seat on the couch. His whole body was tense, his hands fisted on his knees and his head was bowed. He was avoiding looking at Derek.

The alpha sighed and shook his head. "Scott-"

"I wish Stiles was here." Scott interrupted Derek and the alpha frowned. "I wish he was here so that – so that he would tell me what to do. He would help me understand – understand what's going on with me; what's wrong with me."

Derek's frown deepened. "Why do you think something's wrong with you?" It was Scott's turn to sigh.

"I don't know," he confessed. "Ever since the day we found out Stiles wanted to leave I – I hadn't thought of Allison _once_. We joined forces to try and convince him to stay, then it turned into 'we need to show Stiles we care even if he leaves' in a span of half a day, then the Woodland Elves came and we all worked together on it all and – and then Stiles _left_ and – and it all felt _right_."

"What did?" Derek asked calmly, tilting his head to the right a bit as he stapled his fingers in front of his chest and looked at Scott with a calm, warm expression.

"Being with you guys." Scott finally looked up and met Derek's eyes. "I didn't know how much I wanted this until – until I was an actual part of it. And you – all of you, the entire pack – you accepted me without ever mentioning Gerard and Allison and everything – everything I did. You even accepted my mom into the pack."

Scott stopped talking for a moment, his eyes slipping closed as he took a deep breath and relaxed in his seat a bit.

"Ever since Stiles left we've all – we've been a family. We've been _trying_ to be a real family, and – and it feels _great_." He laughed weakly and the right corner of Derek's lips tilted up. "Its like – like we're all connected by one common denominator. We all miss Stiles. We all want him to come back home and it's connecting us. I never thought I'd get along with Jackson. I never thought I'd get along with Erica and Boyd, let alone _Peter_. You and I – we practically did _everything in our power_ to cross the other in any way possible, and all of a sudden it's all gone. And Isaac-"

"What about Isaac?" Derek pushed in a warm voice; one Scott heard several times until now and every time, even though it was heartwarming, it still amazed him that Derek could sound so understanding and be so supportive.

"It's like – like-" Scott blushed, and Derek's right eyebrow twitched and a small smirk pulled on his lips, but it vanished as soon as Scott turned to look at him.

"You like Isaac," Derek concluded and Scott sighed.

"I don't know when it happened," he muttered. "And right about now I would give _anything_ to have Stiles here because this is all _so confusing_." Derek hummed and leaned back in his armchair.

"Is it confusing because you didn't think you could ever be attracted to a man or because you still have feelings for Allison?" Derek asked and the younger wolf looked up, eyes big and glimmering with desperate confusion.

"That's the problem, Derek," he said in a wavering voice. "I don't feel _anything_ for her." His words made Derek frown. "I thought I loved her. I thought I – I thought it was real; it thought it was love. And today when – when I looked at her the only thing I felt – I felt _panic_. The first thing I thought of when I saw her walking over to our table was that the Argents were back to hurt us; hurt _Isaac_. And I – I was _so close to attacking her_!" the corner of Derek's lips tilted up and Scott frowned in confusion.

"Scott, you are the only one among us who knows just what kind of an arsenal the Argents have. We've become more like a real pack in the past two months and you are, as far as I understand, attracted to Isaac. It was a natural reaction because your wolf remembers what Allison did to Boyd and Erica and its first instinct is to protect."

Scott looked at his fisted hands. "But – But I thought I loved her and I – I forgot her so easily. What if – What if the same thing happens with Isaac? I don't want to hurt him," Scott whispered, voice laced with worry, fear and confusion, and Derek hummed, a slight scowl marring his features as he looked at the tea-table.

"I can't help you there, Scott," he murmured, and Scott looked at the alpha from under messy bangs. "Your feelings are your own. As much as I know you and Isaac hadn't talked about this. I don't know what he feels for you. Concerning your relationship you two will have to handle things on your own. When it comes to Allison, she is a hunter; a natural enemy. Try as we might to uphold peace with hunters, our first instinct is fight or flight; more often than not _flight_."

Scott cracked a small smile and Derek returned it equally. "I understand why you want Stiles here. He might be able to give you more than I can, but I _am_ your alpha and if you need to talk to someone about such things I _will listen_."

Scott nodded before he chuckled. "If someone told me 4 months ago that I would come to you for advice when it comes to love I would have sent them to a loony bin," Scott said and Derek chuckled.

"Four months ago I was a poor alpha, we thought we were enemies, and quite honestly, we cared very little about anything outside our own problems," Derek muttered and Scott huffed, shaking his head as a small wistful smile tilted his lips.

"Don't get me wrong but," he hesitated, looking for the right words. "In a way I'm glad Stiles left." Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Think about it!" Scott looked at Derek with wide eyes. "If he didn't say he was leaving we wouldn't have gathered together to talk about stopping him. If he didn't say he was leaving we would have never willingly joined forces first to try and stop him, and then to save him from the Elves. If he didn't _leave_, if he chose to stay, eventually things would probably go back to how everything was before." Scott shrugged and looked at his hands, loosely clenched in his lap.

Derek - while slightly taken aback by Scott's words - could in a way understand Scott's reasoning. Nothing would have changed if Stiles didn't grow tired of their immaturity and selfishness.

"This way we all hope that he would come back one day. This way we're all working on making ourselves stronger, making this _pack _stronger. This way – this way we can grow. In a way I – I understand why he left. I understand what he meant when he said that he _needed to leave_. We had absolutely nothing to offer to him. We would have gone out of our way to protect him and in the end it would have probably done more harm than good. This way, while he grows in his own way, we're growing as a pack, and when he comes back we'll be able to show him that we _have_ changed. He'll see that we need him. That we want him here."

Derek smiled and nodded. "You're right," he said, having thought much the same things several times until then. Scott smiled at his alpha, glad that Derek understood what he had wanted to say, but before either one of them could speak someone knocked on the door.

"Derek? Scott?" Isaac peaked in and the two nodded at him.

"Did you talk with Deaton?" Derek asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. He said he will serve as the Emissary, and that we can meet with the Argents tonight at midnight at the Clinic," Isaac answered all the while shooting confused glances at Scott.

"I'll go and contact Chris Argent," Derek said and looked at Scott. "Talk to him." Scott blushed furiously while Isaac frowned in confusion. Derek closed the door on his way out and made his way to his room.

Talking with Scott made certain things stir in him; things he tried very hard to suppress in his efforts to become a better alpha, to open up to his betas, to make sure they thrived as a pack.

It took constant effort not to surrender to the dark thoughts that still plagued his mind. It took a lot off self-control, especially those first few days after Stiles left for him not to leave everything behind and run after Stiles.

He missed him.

He couldn't say if he missed him more than everyone else, but he _did_ miss him more than he ever missed anyone or anything.

Scott was right.

Stiles was the common denominator; the base on which they built this pack. He was the reason behind Isaac opening up to everyone; the reason behind his smiles, the reason why Isaac no longer hid his gentle nature behind a wall of arrogance.

Stiles was the reason why Scott was now part of their pack; why he accepted his wolf.

Stiles was the reason behind Erica finally letting go of her bitterness towards everyone who ignored and ridiculed her. Stiles was the reason why Boyd became the quiet pillar of strength in the pack.

He was the reason behind Jackson finally admitting he needed someone; the reason why Lydia actually _listened_. He was the reason why Peter started letting go of the past and focused on the present.

The reason behind John and Melissa, two people Derek came to rely on for advice, becoming part of the pack.

Whether directly or indirectly, Stiles affected their lives. He didn't have to address their problems. He didn't have to talk to them about what they did wrong or what they had to change about themselves.

No.

It was enough for all of them to think of him, to _remember_ him, and something in them changed. Something in _Derek_ changed.

It's been over two months since Stiles left. They felt it each and every day. _Derek_ felt it each and every day. He felt it moments before he felt like he would snap at someone for doing something Derek would do differently, and it would tell him to calm down and move on.

He felt it moments before he would turn around and try to do something on his own, and he would tell someone to either do it or come help him do it.

He felt it every night moments before he thought about going for a run alone, and he would go to bed and actually _sleep_, because they were a pack now, they lived together and he wasn't alone anymore.

No.

Stiles didn't need to be there to change them.

He changed them enough with everything he did for them when _they_ were the ones who weren't around. They didn't need him to be there so that he would help them grown. But they _did_ need him to come back. Because for as long as he's not there, there would be a gaping wound in their hearts, and they would never be complete.

They would continue growing as individuals and as a pack, but until the one person who _made_ them grow, the one person who made them _see_ that _they couldn't survive on their own_ – until he comes back, they wouldn't reach their true potential.

They wouldn't grow to what they truly want to be. They grow as a pack, but they know that they won't be a True Pack, until their common denominator comes home.

No matter how long it took.

**cut**

Derek looked around the examination room in the animal clinic. The whole Pack was there. John and Melissa stood to Derek's left while Peter stood on his right. Beside Peter stood Boyd, Erica and Jackson. Beside Melissa stood Lydia, Scott and Isaac.

Even though this was supposed to be just a peaceful meeting the whole pack was tense, hence the human members of the pack stood where they did. The moment the door opened Derek straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. Deaton walked in first and nodded at them before Chris and Allison entered the room.

Almost immediately Chris frowned and tensed up. "I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful meeting," Chris growled.

"And it is," Deaton said and nodded at Derek. "But the fact stands that you and your daughter are hunters, and that you entered the territory of the Hale Pack armed and without informing the alpha of your arrival or the purpose of your arrival. Hence this arrangement." Chris' frown deepened and Allison looked at Scott in surprise.

"I didn't know you joined Derek's pack," she said and Scott looked at Derek.

The alpha nodded at him and Scott looked at Allison. "You were gone for over two months. A lot has changed," Scott said and smiled when Isaac placed his hand on his shoulder.

Allison's lips tightened and Chris looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. "I guess I should apologize then," he said. "I didn't know you've established a complete pack and that you've claimed Beacon Hills as your territory."

"This pack is big enough to watch over Beacon Hills. Anyone who wants to pass through Beacon Hills and is either a hunter or another supernatural being must first inform us." Chris nodded at Derek, and Allison looked at him with a small frown. Her eyes kept darting towards Scott.

"Where is Stiles?" she asked. "And since when are the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall part of this Pack."

"Stiles is gone," Derek said and looked at Allison strictly. "And John and Melissa joined the pack a little under two months ago."

"How do you mean _gone_?" Allison asked and looked at Scott who bowed his head a little.

"Like I said. Stiles left," Derek pressed out through his teeth and Allison looked at him. "A lot of things changed since you two went off chasing after Gerard. Now." He spared a glance for Deaton who nodded minutely. "I suggest you tell us why you're here and why you've requested a meeting with us before this turns into aggressive negotiations." Everyone was surprised when John snorted and Peter rolled his eyes.

Derek raised an eyebrow at them and John shrugged while Peter smirked. "Could have gone without the Star Wars reference," John drawled, and Derek sighed and shook his head.

He could smell the amusement rolling off of his betas and it almost made him smile; _almost_. He looked at Chris again and raised an eyebrow when he saw the wonder written all over the man's face.

"You've grown as a pack," Chris commented and Derek hummed.

"Say what you have to say and leave," he said and Chris nodded.

"We've dealt with Gerard. He is no longer a threat to you. If you need evidence we can provide it. For as long as you don't seek vendetta, we shouldn't have any problems with you or you with us," spoke the hunter, looking at Derek with a hard stare, consciously or unconsciously daring the alpha to ask for proof.

"We hunt those who hunt us," Derek said. "For as long as you and your own keep away from Beacon Hills we will not hunt you. Threaten us and you won't walk away."

Chris nodded. "As you wish. Other hunters will be informed that Beacon Hills falls under the jurisdiction of the Hale Pack again. That's as much as I can do. From this point on you're on your own."

"That's fine with us," Derek said. "Is there anything else?"

"Can I talk with Scott?" Allison asked and Derek looked at the teen. Scott swallowed and looked at Isaac. The slightly younger wolf smiled and nodded, and Scott took a deep breath before he turned to Allison.

"I don't think we have much to talk about," he said and Allison winced. "Even though I wasn't a member of this pack at that time, it still stands that you hurt my packmates. Your grandfather hurt my best friend. Your aunt killed my alpha's family. The only thing I can say to you is – is that you should both turn around and leave. There is nothing for you here."

Isaac squeezed Scott's shoulder encouragingly and Derek nodded minutely before he straightened and shot Chris and Allison through with a cold stare. "That is all we have to say," Derek said and Chris sighed.

"Allison and I will be gone by the end of the week." With that said Chris turned on his heel, took a hold of Allison's forearm and they left the clinic.

The atmosphere relaxed almost immediately.

"Really, Derek? _Star Wars_?" Jackson drawled while Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Shut it. Go back to the house. You have school tomorrow morning." Everyone exchanged amused glances before they moved for the door almost as one, nodding at Deaton as they passed. Derek waited until they were all gone before he looked at the Emissary.

"Thank you for lending us your office," Derek said and Deaton smiled.

"Any time. I served as Emissary to the Hale Pack for a long time. I will be happy to serve as _your_ Emissary." Derek nodded. "You've become a good alpha. You're a strong pack already. Honestly, I do believe that you will be known as a strong pack pretty soon within certain circles."

"That can mean both good and bad things," Derek commented and Deaton chuckled.

"Quite right," he agreed, clasping his hands behind his back and gifting Derek with a small smile, eyes glimmering with pride.

"Any news?" Derek asked quietly and Deaton raised an eyebrow at Derek before he smiled and nodded.

"I've heard rumors that he crossed the Mexican border," he spoke, voice laced with warmth, although he didn't miss the minute tensing of Derek's shoulders. "It seems he is determined to learn as much as possible."

Derek took a deep breath and shook his head with a smile full of fondness. "Thank you again. We'll stay in touch," spoke the alpha, seemingly somewhat breathless, and Deaton shook Derek's hand before the alpha left the room, following his pack home.

Once he was alone, Deaton sighed and looked heavenwards.

"Your son has finally grown into the Alpha he always had the potential to be, Talia," Deaton murmured. "I do believe that you don't have to worry about him anymore." He smiled when he felt a wave of warmth against his skin.

_'Yes. I think they're going to be just fine.'_

**cut**

Days turned to weeks.

Weeks turned to months. Soon enough autumn gave way to winter, and the Hale Pack was getting ready to celebrate their first Christmas together. It has now been over six months.

Six months since Stiles left Beacon Hills in search of himself. Six months since the Hale Pack established jurisdiction over Beacon Hills. The Argents were gone. Ever since they left the Hale Pack had to handle one group of rogue hunters that wandered onto their territory unannounced.

Deaton was sent first to try and talk to them. When _he_ wasn't enough John tried to do it the easy way by telling them to get themselves, their illegal weapons and their codeless asses out of Beacon Hills. When _that_ wasn't enough Derek, Peter, Boyd and Jackson paid them a visit.

They were gone before dawn.

Two smaller packs passed over their territory without many problems. One meeting with the ever-growing-stronger Hale Pack was enough for them to decide to move on. They had six encounters with rogue omegas. They weren't a problem for long.

With each day they grew stronger. With each argument their bonds grew. And with each passing moment they missed Stiles more and more. The closer they got the more they missed him; the glue that kept them together. They hadn't heard from him in a while. He sent another postcard over a month ago. It was from Venezuela.

Somewhere deep in their hearts they hoped he would come back for Christmas, but another part told them that wouldn't happen.

They didn't know how they knew that.

They simply did.

That didn't stop them from hoping though.

They only wished for him to at least call in and tell them that he was fine.

They only wished.

**cut**

Scott sighed as he rolled over in bed. His eyes immediately settled on Isaac's sleeping face. He smiled lovingly and leaned on his arm as he watched his boyfriend as of two months now sleep peacefully.

They've come a long way since Stiles left. They missed him to bits, and it hurt that they hadn't heard from him in a while, but they figured he was lost somewhere in the mountains and forests of South America; probably up to his neck in trouble.

Scott couldn't believe how everything changed in just a few short months. He couldn't believe how much _he_ changed.

He missed Stiles, but he was _happy_. He never thought living in the same house with not only his mom, but his boyfriend and friends would make him feel so good; so _complete_. The only thing missing was Stiles.

He couldn't wait for his best friend to come back. Sure he had a lot of people to talk to. Scott had Isaac, his mom, John and Derek to talk to when he needed it. He had Erica who, even though she teased him mercilessly, turned out to be the best sister in the world.

He had Jackson who was always there to help him blow off some steam by playing one-on-one lacrosse or just talk about sports.

Scott had Boyd who, even though he wasn't much for conversation was more than good enough when it came to listening and giving good advice. What surprised him most was the fact that _Peter_, the man that practically _caused_ all of this, turned out to be a pretty awesome guy, when he wasn't all creepy. Apparently Peter was a genius when it came to anything concerning literature, and thanks to him Scott's marks jumped considerably.

All in all they became a family.

And Scott wouldn't have it any other way.

**cut**

"Do you think he'll call in?" John muttered in Peter's hair and the werewolf chuckled.

"He's your son." He raised his head before he rested his chin on John's chest and looked up at him with drowsy, sated eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way to pop in for a second." John chuckled and shook his head.

"I doubt it. He knows I'd lock him up in a dungeon for a few months if he decided to just 'pop in'."

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well. That wouldn't be half as amusing as locking him up alone with the pups. They'd hug the life out of him before he managed to leave again."

John chuckled. "I guess that answers my question." Peter's eyebrows met in the middle and his eyes filled with sadness.

"He _will_ come back, John." John sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I know, Pete," he murmured and Peter frowned. "That doesn't make it any easier to bear though. I've had to lie to my parents that he's living with a friend of his in Arizona. I have no idea why they still believe me though."

"You said Stiles called them too. Your son's crafty. If he doesn't want someone to worry about him he'll find a way to achieve it. He could have made us believe that he's still with his grandparents and yet he chose to tell us immediately where he is and what he's up to."

"There hadn't been news from him in over a month," John whispered and Peter sighed. He pushed himself up and straddled John's waist.

"Now, you listen to me." Peter growled and John raised an eyebrow at him. "Stiles is _fine_. He's probably just lost somewhere in the mountains of Peru talking with trees and birds." That startled a chuckle from John. "He'll send us another postcard soon enough with another silly message, and before we turn around he'll come back home, and then you can dot on him and do whatever you want as long as you come to sleep in this bed every night." John chuckled again and squeezed Peter's thighs.

"I just can't believe it's been 6 months already. It's Christmas tomorrow. This will be the first Christmas I won't spend with him. I thought that wouldn't happen for at least two more years and yet-"

"Your son grew up quicker than most teens," Peter murmured, rubbing John's chest comfortingly with his hands before he slid them up, bowing over the sheriff and framing John's head with his forearms. "You can do nothing about it. The only thing you _can_ do is believe in him and wait for him to come back." Peter said and John nodded.

"Sure." He moved up a bit to peck Peter's lips and Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"You call that a kiss? After the monologue I just held I surely hope I deserve more than tha-" John huffed and flipped them over, kissing Peter as though his life depended on it.

"I'll show you what you deserve," John muttered sultry and Peter moaned and smirked.

"Oh, _please_ do."

**cut**

Derek sighed as he looked at the Christmas tree they decorated earlier that day. Everyone went to their rooms already, but he couldn't.

He simply couldn't.

He was restless.

It felt like something was about to happen, but he couldn't say _what_. He fisted his hands on the armrests of his armchair to stop them from shaking. He knew that if he went to bed now he would just twist and turn until he snapped and ran out of the house.

It was snowing outside to the point that they worried they would be snowed in by morning. Not one of them cared though.

Lydia, Jackson, Erica and Boyd promised their parents to come for dinner on Christmas. With the exception of Lydia, the other three can get to town without any problems and Derek promised Lydia to take her to see her parents himself if the roads won't be safe.

He sighed and tried to relax for the hundredth time that evening. He tried to concentrate on the comforting sound of the wood cracking in the fireplace. A low chuckle escaped him.

He never thought he would find that sound comforting again in his life, but ever since they finished renovating the house, ever since they started hanging out together beside the fireplace, Derek came to appreciate it all. Six months and everything changed drastically. Ever so slowly his shoulders relaxed and his thoughts grew lighter.

"I like what you did with the place."

Derek's eyes snapped open and his breath hitched in his throat. Everything suddenly grew quiet; everything but his heart beating wildly in his ears.

In the armchair across from him, dressed in snug jeans, ankle high boots and a dark red wool pullover that hung on his lithe frame was _Stiles_. His hair was longer, no longer defying gravity, but falling into his enchanting, topaz colored eyes that were glowing with something _magical_. His lush, full lips were pulled into a small, knowing, _loving_ smile. His hands were resting calmly on his crossed knees and his head was tilted to the right as he observed Derek.

"Stiles?"

Derek wanted to jump up, he wanted to run over to the younger man; he wanted to kiss him, and hug him, and hold him, and yet something was holding him back.

Stiles smiled and tilted his head further to the side. "Before you ask, _yes_ - you're dreaming, _no_ - it doesn't make this any less real, and _yes_ – I did this because I desperately wanted to see you, but I'm not ready to come home just yet."

Derek swallowed over a lump in his throat. Not knowing what else to do and unable to push the words past the lump stuck somewhere in his throat, he simply nodded.

And Stiles laughed.

And _god_ did Derek miss that sound.

The teen pushed himself up on his long, lean legs, rounded the table, and kneeled in front of Derek. With no hesitation he took Derek's hands in his and chuckled.

"I learned a lot of things in the past six months, Derek," he murmured, his long fingers warm against Derek's hands. "I learned how to fight; I learned how to use mountain ash, wolfsbane, mistletoe and several other things to the full. I learned how to travel the Astral Planes, which is - by the way - how I got here. Took a lot of concentration and one hell of a lot of practice, but – but I'm here."

Stiles looked up at the alpha from under messy bangs casting shadows over those beautiful eyes, and Derek nodded slowly.

It felt real.

It felt perfectly real.

Stiles' hands were more callused than Derek remembered. They were rougher than he remembered. But they were Stiles' hands. Elegant, long fingers; deceiving in their almost delicate beauty. His wrists, just as deceiving in their thinness as those fingers. His eyes traveled up until they settled on Stiles' face again. Those beautiful eyes, two warm wells of endless knowledge.

Stiles' lips tilted into a small smile and his eyes glimmered. "How are you, Derek?" he spoke in a warm voice.

Derek wanted to say he was alright. He wanted to say how much they've grown as a pack. He wanted to say how everyone changed, and how they couldn't wait to have Stiles back. He wanted to tell him about the things they accomplished.

But he couldn't.

"I miss you." Stiles' eyes saddened and his hands shivered. Without really realizing what he was doing Derek entwined his fingers with Stiles', holding on for dear life. "We – I miss you. We hadn't heard from you in a while and we – I was so worried and-"

"Derek-"

"I just want you to come back _home_." In that moment Stiles moved forward, slamming his lips against Derek's. The alpha growled and placed his hands on Stiles' waist as he pulled him up to straddle his lap. The kiss grew more desperate with each passing moment as Derek pushed his hands under Stiles' shirt, and the teen entwined his fingers in Derek's hair.

Stiles' scent overwhelmed Derek, his taste made him choke up. Stiles' warmth made him shiver.

They parted for the second it took for Derek to push the pullover over Stiles' head. Stiles moaned when Derek grabbed his hips in a vice grip and stood up only to fall on the couch, careful not to crush the teen under him. He kissed down Stiles' chin as the teen arched up.

Dream or not this felt real and, damn it all to hell, Derek would take as much as he could.

Stiles gasped and arched closer to him when Derek ground his hips against his, and Derek felt a wave of _something_ wash over him. He looked up and his breath hitched in his throat when his eyes met Stiles', and he saw the teen's eyes _glow_.

They were glowing amber.

Stiles grabbed Derek's face between his hands and pulled him into a scorching kiss. The alpha moaned and his whole body shook when Stiles' hips snapped up to meet his.

"I miss you, Derek. I miss all of you," Stiles whispered as they moved together, his voice deeper than Derek was used to hearing from him. He could only growl and grunt as his body shivered and strained under thousands of sensations.

If this was a dream, then Derek didn't want to wake up.

Derek's eyes turned red when he felt Stiles tense up beneath him and heard air hitch in Stiles' throat. They collapsed on the couch and Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck. He shivered when Stiles hugged him close and started scratching his head with his nails gently. It was a gesture Derek wasn't used to, but one that felt good.

They lay there in silence perfectly happy just being together, breathing each other in, their hearts beating as one.

"I have to go back soon," Stiles whispered.

"Should I even ask?" Derek grunted and Stiles chuckled.

"No." Derek moved off of Stiles and walked away with his back turned on the teen. Stiles pushed himself up and sighed. "Derek-"

"I just…" Derek bit out and Stiles stood up. He walked over to the Alpha and hugged him from behind, resting his forehead between Derek's shoulder-blades and squeezing him tightly.

"I don't know when I'll come back exactly." Stiles whispered and a shiver ran down Derek's body. "But I _will_ come back, Derek. Please. _Please_, you have to believe me-…"

"I do," Derek said and turned around when Stiles let go of him. "It's just – It's just hard."

Stiles smiled when Derek looked to the side with haunted eyes. He chuckled and raised his hands to gently cup Derek's face and make him look at him. He leaned up a bit and kissed the alpha chastely, smiling when Derek placed his hands on his hips possessively.

"Till whatsoever star that guides my moving, points on me graciously with fair aspect, a puts apparel on my tottered loving, to show me worthy of thy sweet respect." Stiles' voice wavered as Derek rested his forehead on Stiles', and Stiles flattened his body against the werewolf's. "Then may I dare to boast how I do love thee; till then, not show my head where thou mayst prove me."

Derek swallowed over a lump and squeezed Stiles closer. "You have nothing to prove to me, Stiles," Derek whispered and Stiles chuckled.

"I know." He moved back a little and looked up in Derek's eyes. "But there is a lot I need to prove to myself." Derek took a deep breath and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright." His voice broke. "Alright." He took a small step back and Stiles smiled at him sadly.

"I _will_ hurry up though." Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Stiles grinned. "I can't stay away from my wolves for too long, can I? You're _lost_ without me. I'm surprised you hadn't gotten yourselves killed by now." Derek chuckled and shook his head, and Stiles' grin grew.

"Well then, you should really hurry back. You don't want something bad to happen to us, do you?" Stiles shook his head and Derek smiled.

He chuckled when Stiles looked at him from under messy bangs and his eyes glimmered mischievously. The teen grinned and practically hopped over to Derek to kiss him again. "I'll see you soon, my alpha," he whispered and Derek sighed, nuzzling his nose against Stiles'.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

**cut**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the whole pack was gathered in the living room exchanging hugs and kisses in the light atmosphere.

"Our first Christmas together," Melissa said and hugged Scott close.

"One of many more to come," Scott added and smiled at Isaac while the others took their usual seats around the living room.

"Hopefully next year _all of us_ will be here," John said and Peter smiled at him while the others nodded.

"I have no doubt about it," Peter muttered and squeezed John's hand. Lydia was about to say something when every single werewolf in the room tensed up.

"What is it?" Melissa turned to look at Scott worriedly and the teen looked at Derek.

"Someone's coming," Derek muttered and they rushed out of the living room and out of the house. They stopped in their tracks when Deaton's car parked beside Derek's and a moment later the man came out. "Deaton?" Derek walked over to the man with a confused frown. Deaton smirked at him and walked over.

"Merry Christmas, Derek. I come bearing gifts," he said and Derek's eyes widened.

"Gifts?" Isaac walked over trying to peak into Deaton's car as the others joined them.

"You didn't have to bring us anything," Scott said and Deaton chuckled.

"Oh, these gifts are not from me," he drawled in obvious amusement and the others tensed up in excitement. "Stiles sent them to me asking if I could make sure they were delivered to you on Christmas."

After a moment of stunned silence the teens of the Pack broke out into loud cheers, while Derek, Peter, Melissa and John smiled, their eyes filled with warmth.

"Everyone get back inside. Deaton, I'll help you," Derek said. The teens immediately ran back into the house while Peter, John and Melissa followed at a more sedate pace.

When Derek and Deaton came inside, each carrying two bags in their hands, they found the teens sitting straight in their places with expectant looks on their faces, and John, Melissa and Peter were looking at them fondly, although all three of them _reeked_ of excitement.

Derek couldn't blame them.

Not after last night.

"Will you go first, Derek?" Deaton asked as he placed his bags on the ground and took a seat in a chair.

"Sure," Derek said and walked over to the tea table. He placed his bags on it and, trying to hide the shaking of his hands, pulled the first package out. "This one's for Erica." The girl squealed and jumped up to grab her gift out of Derek's hands. She ripped the standard brown paper apart only to gasp.

"Oh my god…" she whispered as she held a beautiful, knee long, brown leather coat in her hands. She immediately put it on, her eyes wide in wonder as warmth enveloped her. "It's beautiful."

"It also looks like it's handmade." Lydia noticed, looking at the cloak with scrutiny. Erica swallowed difficultly and took a seat beside Boyd, caressing the right sleeve delicately.

"It's beautiful," Erica murmured and nuzzled against Boyd while Derek nodded and pulled out another package.

"This one's for Melissa," he said and the woman stood up. She took the package and frowned at the book-shaped thing, eyes widening as she ripped the paper off.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It's a book on treating injuries inflicted by enchanted objects," she muttered as she took a seat and flipped the pages, and eyebrows rose. "And it's not a book. It's a diary." Scott leaned over her shoulder.

"And that's Stiles' handwriting," Scott said and looked at Derek. "I can smell him on it."

Erica bowed her head and sniffed the coat. "I can smell him too." she said.

Derek frowned and took another package out of the second bag. "This one is for Lydia," he said and gave the gift to the girl. She unwrapped it quickly and her eyes widened when she flipped through the second diary.

"It's about different creatures," she whispered. "It has everything I could _possibly_ need to know about them!"

"Who's next?" Isaac urged Derek on and the Alpha took another gift out of the bag.

"This one's for you, Isaac." Derek didn't even have time to turn before the teen took the gift from him and quickly tore off the wrapping. His eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat when he found a handmade dream catcher.

"This is-"

"It's a dream catcher," Peter said with a small amused smile. "And if I'm not mistaken it's made from dragon-blood birch, what seems to me like the hair of a Baku, and those gemstones look a lot like Scolecite, Amethyst Point, Agate, Malachite, Labradorite, Dioptase, Lepidolite and Chrysoprase, all of which are believed to chase away bad dreams and evil intentions."

Isaac looked at Derek with wide eyes and the Alpha snorted. "How did he know?" Isaac asked and Derek shrugged.

"You'll have to ask him that when he comes back," he said and Isaac nodded, holding the dream catcher as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Derek looked at Deaton and the veterinarian smiled at him, and while Derek took a seat in his armchair Deaton took his place.

"This one is for John," Deaton said and the man straightened in his chair as Deaton handed him his gift. He swallowed difficultly as he threw the paper on the ground and looked at the wooden box.

"That's the Quadraspiral," Peter muttered. "It's a Celtic symbol, right?" he glanced up at the Druid, and Deaton nodded at Peter.

"It represents a lot of things, but most commonly each one of the spirals represents one of these things: healers, warriors, philosophers and virgins," Deaton explained, observing John with watchful eyes as the sheriff caressed the lines of the symbol with the tips of his fingers.

"Why virgins?" Jackson wrinkled his nose.

"Virginity didn't always symbolize a person who has yet to indulge in carnal pleasures." Deaton smirked. "It represented a person independent in every single way from people of opposite sex. For example Athena and Aphrodite were often referred to as Virgins." Jackson nodded in understanding and Deaton looked back at John.

"There's another meaning to the Quadraspiral." John looked at Deaton when he spoke a bit hesitatingly. "The central circle. It represents the Guardian. It represents all those _virtues_ combined into _one_."

John traced the symbol cut into the wood. He slowly opened the box and gasped at what he found inside. On a pillow made out of animal skin was a sheathed knife. It seemed to be on a thigh holster and it was made out of the same brown leather Erica's jacket was made of. Beside it was something that really had John gaping.

It was a Colt.

An actual 1860's Colt.

"Where the hell did he find this?" John's voice was wavering as he slowly took the Colt into his hands. There was a smaller wooden box under it and John opened it. There were 20 bullets in it. John looked at the Colt again and frowned when he saw the Quadraspiral carved into it as well.

Peter snorted and shook his head. "He never does anything by halves, does he?" he muttered and John chuckled as he slowly returned the Colt into the box and took the knife. He pulled it out of the holster and Peter's eyebrows met the line of his hair when he smelled the knife. "The handle is made out of mountain ash," he wrinkled his nose, "and I would bet my savings that the knife is blessed silver."

John took a deep breath and tried to blink away tears. "He'll have a lot of explaining to do," he whispered and the others laughed.

"Peter, this one's for you," Deaton said and Peter raised an eyebrow when he received a small package. He opened it and choked up when he found a leather _dog collar_ in it and everyone burst into surprised chuckling.

"And here's his non-existing sense of humor," Peter drawled although he had a small, amused smile on his face. He shrugged and put the collar on only to shiver when he felt a wave of warmth wash over him. "Alright, what was that?" he looked at Deaton and the veterinarian smirked at him mysteriously.

"I'll leave that for later," he said and took one of the remaining three gifts from the bag.

"Wait." Lydia stopped Deaton before she looked at Derek and then at Scott, Jackson and Boyd. "Why are there only three more gifts?"

"Later." Deaton smiled and handed the package to Jackson. The teen frowned and opened the small box. His eyebrows met the line of his hair and he swallowed difficultly.

"What is it?" Lydia asked. Jackson frowned and the others leaned closer. In his hand was a ring in the shape of the Celtic knot.

"It's beautiful," Jackson whispered and slipped it on his thumb only to shiver when a wave of warmth passed over him as well.

"Boyd." The tall teen frowned when he took the small package from Deaton. He opened it and found a necklace with the same pattern as Jackson's ring. He let Erica help him put it on and looked at Deaton when warmth shook his body.

"And last, but not least, Scott." Deaton handed the teen the last package and Scott swallowed difficultly. He opened it and gaped when he found two wristbands made from the same material as Peter's collar and Erica's jacket.

"Do I dare put them on?" Scott asked, glancing at Deaton almost warily, and the Emissary chuckled and nodded. Scott shivered when warmth spread over him.

"What you just felt," Deaton said and everyone looked at him, "was the Rite of Protection. I have no doubt that John will feel it as well when he puts the thigh holster on for the first time. It's a sort of Magic, and it requires a lot of Will and Love to take place. This, all of this, proves just how much Stiles has learned since he left."

"But – But what about Derek?" Isaac asked and looked at his alpha, and Derek looked at Deaton with a small smile.

"I got my gift last night," he said and everyone tensed up while Deaton just smiled.

"He contacted you," Deaton concluded and Derek nodded.

"He called you?" Lydia snapped.

Erica whined. "Why did you tell us?"

"All of us want to talk with him!" Scott cried out.

"He didn't call him." It was Deaton who broke the storm and everyone frowned when Derek's eyes warmed up considerably. "He came to Derek in his dream. Just like he came to me a month ago to ask me to deliver these gifts to you."

"He came to Derek in his dream?" John asked and Deaton and Derek nodded.

"It's called astral projection. It takes a lot of concentration and will and it's quite draining, especially since he is very far away," Deaton explained and everyone looked at Derek.

"What did he say?" John asked and Derek looked at him.

"That he misses us all. And that he'll come back as soon as possible." Everyone bowed their heads, looking at the gifts they received from Stiles.

"Makes me wonder who he's doing all this for," Peter drawled.

Deaton chuckled. "I do believe that it is obvious."

"He didn't leave just to learn how to control his powers; just to find himself." Everyone looked at Derek when the alpha spoke in a warm voice. "He left so he could become the protector he should be as the Alpha Mate; the _Guardian_ he has the potential to be."

Deaton nodded. "Yes. And I do believe I have to correct you on _one_ assumption." Derek frowned at him when Deaton pushed his hand in the inside pocket of his jacket. "He asked me to give this to you last." Derek stood up when Deaton pulled a small package out and offered it to Derek.

Derek opened it with shaky fingers and his mouth opened. It was a necklace. The pendant had the Triskele on one side and the Quadraspiral on the other side.

"Two sides of the same coin," Deaton explained as Derek put the necklace on. The leather strap was long enough to make the pendant hang right above his heart. "The Triskele and the Quadraspiral. The Alpha and the Alpha Mate. The Leader and the Guardian." Derek swallowed with slight difficulties as his body shivered from the wave of familiar warmth that spread over him.

"That _idiot,_" Lydia whispered, trying to hide the tears in her eyes, and everyone smiled.

"This will make buying gifts for him difficult in the future," Jackson commented.

"We'll think of it when he comes back," Isaac said with a big smile.

"Sure," John agreed, hands resting on top of the box in his lap while Peter leaned against him, right arm thrown over John's shoulders and left hand fiddling with the collar.

"Now!" Melissa clapped her hands and stood up. "Who's for some breakfast? Deaton, you're more than welcome to stay." The veterinarian nodded with a small smile and Melissa returned it equally.

"I'll be happy to," Deaton thanked with a nod of his head.

"I call dibs on the eggnog!" Erica jumped over the couch and ran for the kitchen.

"You can't call dibs on food and drinks!" Isaac shouted after her frantically, running to catch up with Erica, the rest of the teens hurrying after them with Lydia _trying_ - and failing - to look as though she didn't really care.

"WATCH ME!"

Derek sighed and shook his head. Before he followed after them he was stopped by John who placed his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Is he happy?" Derek looked in John's eyes and a moment later he smiled.

"He'll be happier when he comes home." John let go of a breath he was holding and nodded.

"Yeah. He'll be happier when he comes home."

**cut**

_So tell everybody I'm on my way__**  
><strong>__and I just can't wait to be home.__**  
><strong>__With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way;__**  
><strong>__and nothing but good times to show._

**cut**

**I can't wait for Stiles to come home, can you? **


	8. Come Back (To Me)

**cut**

**The song featuring in this chapter is 'Come Back To Me' sung by David Cook, copyrighted by Zac Maloy Music. I claim no rights to this song.**

**cut**

"How are things?" Derek looked up and a small smile tilted his lips.

Last time he didn't know he was dreaming. This time he knew. Last time he could hardly gather his bearings. This time he was just happy. They were somewhere in the middle of some forest beside a small lake. Derek didn't recognize this place. He never dreamed of it before. It was nice though.

"As usual." A low chuckle came from behind him and he shivered when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, and a warm breath tickled his ear. He could feel a strong body leaning against him, and he closed his eyes to breathe in the scent that surrounded him.

The hug tightened and Derek raised his right hand to take a hold of Stiles' right forearm.

"Care to elaborate?" Stiles whispered and Derek sighed.

"Scott's grades jumped up considerably. He's giving his all, and Peter and Lydia are doing their best to help him. Isaac started working part time at the clinic since Scott's trying to do the best that he can at school. Erica started working part time at a local flower shop. She's happy. Boyd's also working part time at a workshop. No one knew he was so interested in cars. Jackson talked with me a few days back about signing up for the local college. He says he wants to go into Law enforcement. Lydia's considering MIT. We talked about it and she said she'd think about it. Jackson's a bit hurt that she'd go so far away, but it's her choice and I don't really think he has any say in it."

Stiles chuckled and Derek shivered when the teen placed a small kiss under his left ear. He sighed and leaned back into Stiles' hold. This place was calming. It was comforting. The sun could barely break through the thick branches above them and the lake beneath his feet was glimmering mysteriously, untold secrets hidden in its depths.

"Melissa is spending a lot of time with Deaton. We think there's something going on between them, but we hadn't managed to confirm it yet. Peter and your dad are going steady. I think them getting together was a pretty big surprise for the pack, but it's done worlds of good for the both of them. Peter's working in the local library. Now _that_ was a shock for everyone." Derek chuckled while Stiles nodded.

"What about you?" Stiles' murmured, his lips caressing Derek's ear like the fluttering wings of a butterfly, drawing a content sigh from the alpha.

"Your dad has a new deputy." He felt Stiles tense up before he snickered and hugged Derek tightly.

"Congratulations." The alpha nodded and comfortable silence settled between them.

"It's been two months," Derek muttered and Stiles sighed.

"I know. I've been pretty busy and by the time I was free I was too tired to _think_ let alone do anything." Derek squeezed Stiles forearm and the teen let go of him.

Derek turned only to tense up when he looked at the younger man for the first time in two months. His hair was to the middle of his ears now, the tips curling in every which direction, giving him a softer, boyish look. His body was still lithe, but his clothes did nothing to hide the muscles. Derek frowned and reached up to trace a thin scar on Stiles' right cheek. The teen's eyes glimmered as he leaned into Derek's touch.

"That wasn't there when I last saw you," Derek said and Stiles chuckled.

"An unfortunate meeting with a hostile witch. I'm afraid she paid for that with her life." Derek swallowed but nodded.

"Where are you now?"

Stiles smiled. "Belize."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles sighed and leaned forward until he rested his forehead against Derek's shoulder. The Alpha frowned but wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders. The teen nuzzled closer, hugging Derek around his waist.

"I'm tired, Derek," Stiles whispered and Derek's frown deepened. "It's growing harder to stay away." Derek buried his face in Stiles hair and took a deep breath. "And yet there's still so much to learn. I feel like – like I've not done well enough; like I should go further and yet..."

Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut and kissed Stiles' brow.

"I don't recognize myself anymore, Derek." The Alpha took a deep breath.

"I know." Stiles' hold on him grew stronger. "I know."

**cut**

_You say you gotta go and find yourself.__**  
><strong>__You say that you're becoming someone else;__**  
><strong>__don't recognize the face in the mirror__**  
><strong>__looking back at you._

**cut**

Stiles moved back a little and looked in Derek's eyes. The alpha smiled and cupped Stiles' scarred cheek. He caressed the scar with his thumb and Stiles' lips twitched into a small smile.

"Take however long you need," Derek whispered and Stiles closed his eyes. Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles chastely before nuzzling his nose against the teen's. "You left to find yourself. You left to become stronger. No matter how much you see, no matter what you do, no matter how long you take, you are and you'll always be _Stiles_. And you'll always have me."

**cut**

_Take your time; I won't go anywhere.__**  
><strong>__Picture you with the wind in your hair.__**  
><strong>__I'll keep your things right where you left them.__**  
><strong>__I'll be here for you._

**cut**

Stiles looked in Derek's eyes before he leaned forward and kissed him. Derek sighed into the kiss and pulled the slightly smaller man into his arms. Stiles fit against him like a missing puzzle piece. It felt so right. It felt perfect.

Stiles moaned into the kiss and they parted. The teen rested his forehead on Derek's and let go of a deep breath.

"Weary with toil, I haste to my bed,  
>The dear repose for limbs with travel tires;<br>But then begins a journey in my head  
>to work my mind, when body's work's expired." Derek pushed his hands under Stiles' shirt and the teen shivered against him when he dragged his nails just above the line of Stiles' pants.<p>

"For then my thoughts – from far where I abide-  
>intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee,<br>and keep my drooping eyelids open wide,  
>looking on darkness which the blind do see." Stiles voice broke and Derek swallowed difficultly.<p>

"Save that my soul's imaginary sight  
>presents thy shadow to my sightless view,<br>which, like a jewel hung in ghastly night,  
>makes black night beauteous, and her old face new." Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck and the Alpha had to try hard as to push down the growing need settling in his stomach.<p>

"Lo! Thus, by day my limbs, by night my mind,  
>for thee, and for myself, no quiet find."<p>

Derek nuzzled his cheek against Stiles' head and breathed in his scent. "Since when do you quote Shakespeare so much?" he murmured and Stiles chuckled.

"Since I can't find my own words to express how much I miss you?" He pushed himself away from Derek to look in his eyes. "_And_ I've been practicing astral projection with Deaton," he added almost sheepishly and Derek rolled his eyes knowing full well that the Emissary _adored_ poetry… in secret of course.

"His mind is arranged differently than yours and to practice my concentration he had me learning Shakespeare's sonnets with him. Something about conscious mind and unconscious mind being apart and needing them connected for astral projecting," Stiles explained and Derek nodded in understanding, allowing content silence to settle between them in which they simply breathed one another in, soaking in the other's presence because both knew they would soon part.

"When do you have to go?" Derek asked and Stiles' eyes saddened.

"Soon," he whispered mournfully and Derek nodded. He moved forward and kissed Stiles lightly at first.

The kiss soon deepened and Stiles shivered against him as Derek moved to lay him on the grassy ground. Stiles gasped when Derek kissed down his chin, his hands pushing Stiles' shirt up. He ground against him slowly as he kissed and nipped at his neck.

This may be nothing more than a dream, but it didn't mean Derek couldn't cut as much as he could into his memory.

Memory was the only thing he had right now.

Remembrance was the only thing stopping him from going insane.

He knew the others missed Stiles as well, but he also knew what he felt and what they felt was nothing even remotely comparable. They missed their friend; their brother. John missed his son. Derek missed his mate and that was worse than anything in the world.

"I miss you," Stiles gasped as Derek ground against him in a slow, agonizing rhythm. Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he buried his face in Stiles' neck and the teen hugged him tightly to his chest.

"I love you." Everything went dark as Stiles' warmth washed over him.

"I'll come back to you."

**cut**

_I'll let you go.__**  
><strong>__I'll set you free.__**  
><strong>__And when you see what you need to see;__**  
><strong>__when you find you – come back to me._

**cut**

"Fuck!" Erica hissed before she threw her head back and howled into the night. She received seven responding howls and broke into a run towards the closest one.

A roar coming from behind made her duck and roll, and the next thing she saw was Scott ripping the beta's throat apart. Scott howled into the night before he looked at Erica.

"You okay?" Scott asked as he helped her up.

"I'm starting to wonder where the _fuck_ they're all coming from." Scott snorted and they tensed and turned around when they heard the sound of an engine.

"Scott! Erica!" John stopped his bike and hopped off of it, immediately pulling the Colt out of its holster. He checked the bullets before he looked around.

"Why did you leave your post?" Erica asked and John huffed.

"Because three betas attacked us and tore it down. Lydia and Peter went to the northern border. They're waiting for Derek's signal to activate Deaton's traps. We can't take any risks." Several unfamiliar howls echoed through the forest. Scott and Erica crouched low while John aimed the Colt into the darkness.

They stood back to back, waiting.

"When did a simple meeting turn into aggressive negotiations?" Scott muttered and the other two snorted in everything but amusement.

"It could be when the First Beta of the Denver Pack decided it would be good to hit on Derek one too many times after being refused?" Erica commented. John's phone rang, followed by Derek's mighty howl.

"Talk to me!" John snapped, holding the phone to his ear with his right shoulder.

_"We have them cornered! Get your asses here!"_ Jackson's voice came over the line.

"On our way," John said and nodded at the two teen wolves. "You go first. I'll follow after you." The two shifted fully into big wolves; Scott dark brown and Erica sandy colored. John jumped on his bike and revved up the engine. _'Just another Friday night at Beacon Hills I guess.'_

**cut**

Derek growled as his betas gathered behind him. John abandoned his bike in favor of riding Peter's back, Melissa was on Isaac's back while Lydia rode Jackson's. All three of them were armed and ready to fight, and the wolves were trained to both fight and serve as their shields during battle.

The other pack, the Denver Pack, came onto their territory in an attempt to get a treaty. Derek was willing to negotiate until the First Beta of the Denver Pack, Sarabi, suggested they combine their Packs through mating her with Derek.

The alpha, Gordon Buick, thought it a great idea.

Derek refused three times. The fourth time he told them _nicely_ to either be happy with a treaty or get lost. Gordon obviously didn't like that. He thought they could simply _claim_ the Beacon Hills territory as their own since no arrangement could be made. He assumed that the Hale Pack was weaker than his pack. The Denver Pack counted sixteen betas.

He _wrongly_ assumed that the slightly smaller Hale Pack would be easy to beat. The Denver Pack no longer counted seventeen members. Now there were only eight.

"One last chance," Derek rumbled, his eyes flashing red at Gordon who growled and pulled back a little. "Turn around and _leave_. There will be no treaty between us."

Two betas growled at Derek. In return Boyd, Scott and Erica crouched lower, Lydia raised her crossbow, Melissa cocked her gun and John tightened his hold on the Colt.

"I underestimated your pack, Alpha Hale," Gordon growled. "We will leave."

"They killed our members!" Sarabi roared.

"Do you want to join them?" Lydia snapped and aimed her crossbow at Sarabi. The she-wolf growled at Lydia, her golden eyes glowing menacingly, and Jackson snapped his teeth at her while the others growled.

"Learn your _place!_" Derek hissed out through bared teeth threateningly and Sarabi flinched back.

"We're leaving." Gordon nodded his head at Derek and turned around to leave. His betas shot the Hale Pack poisonous glances, but followed after their alpha. Once they were gone and the werewolves could no longer hear them, Derek straightened and a rumbling pleased growl sounded in his chest.

"So!" Erica bit out. "Who's making dinner tonight?" both humans and werewolves rolled their eyes at her.

"You're not getting out of cooking _again_, Erica," Derek growled as they turned around to make their way home.

"Well then I'll just order take out."

"Oh! Oh! Can we have Italian today? Scott ordered Thai last time!" Isaac cheered.

"_Ordered_?" Melissa drawled.

"Isaac!"

"I thought they knew!"

"Knew Scott couldn't cook to save his life. That was too good to be true."

"Jackson, you're a prick."

"Oh, you know you love me."

**cut**

"It'll be a year soon." Derek looked up from his book and frowned when he saw the small, sad smile on Erica's face. "In a month we'll count exactly three hundred and sixty-four days since he left. We last heard from him eighty-three days ago." She snorted and shook her head. "And people say time flies." Derek looked at his book with a frown.

It's been a while since Stiles contacted them in any way, shape or form.

In two weeks school will be over.

Come October Lydia will leave for MIT. She'll come home for the holidays, but for the next several years she won't be around constantly. Isaac and Scott will go to the local college and study to be veterinarians. Jackson decided to go into law enforcement. He joked about replacing John when the older man decides he had enough of dealing with drunks and thieves. Erica would get a full time job at the flower shop. Boyd already worked full time at the work shop. Derek and John worked well together.

Beacon Hills was going through a surprisingly calm time. That calm meant that they had more time to think. More time to miss Stiles. And it was showing. They were fewer fights among them. The teens were more subdued. They spent their nights huddled together in the living room.

The only difference was that Deaton started to join them as of late. He and Melissa were now going steady. They were good for each other in a way no one thought they would be. Deaton's quiet strength and calm nature was something Melissa needed, and the woman's open heart and loving nature made the Emissary open up considerably.

They were strong; both separately and together. And yet they knew they were missing the most important part of their pack. Their common denominator; their base.

Their heart.

"He'll come back." Erica looked at him and smiled.

"I know." The alpha was surprised when Erica stood up and walked over to him.

She took a seat on the ground, laid her head on his knee, and looked out the window at the blue sky. "Read to me."

Derek chuckled, placed his hand on Erica's head, and started combing his fingers through her hair in a calming gesture. She sighed and Derek went back to the book, his soothing voice lulling Erica into calm slumber.

**cut**

"You heard nothing about him?" Deaton shook his head and Derek looked to the side. The others bowed their heads sadly while Melissa squeezed Deaton's hand, trying to smile at him reassuringly. The veterinarian sighed and smiled back at her.

"He will appear again. You must understand that he learned a lot of things. When I last heard of him he was passing through Guatemala. He's on his way back. The only thing we can do is wait for him," Deaton concluded.

"Well, he never said _when_ he'd come back," John drawled and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think he'll stay away for more than it's absolutely necessary? He's a quick learner, and I do believe that he already learned everything he needs to know, and right now he's probably putting that knowledge to the test. Say what you want, but he doesn't strike me as someone who'd do anything by halves."

"He could test his knowledge right here!" Scott insisted.

"Scott, the last battle we had was over two months ago," Melissa said. "I _honestly_ don't count a group of Pixies that wanted to build a home deep in the forest a problem we'd need Stiles to handle. Sure, he maybe would have handled it quicker, but it was done. If he really learned as much as he did, in a way I _do_ understand why he'd want to test that knowledge in situations he wouldn't face here at Beacon Hills."

"Well, I _still_ think he should hurry it up a bit. I want to see him _before_ I go to college," Lydia grumbled and the others looked at her fondly.

"When was the last time he talked to _you_, Derek?" Isaac asked and Derek frowned, looking at the floor.

"A few days before we dealt with the Denver Pack," he recalled, turning his shadowed stare to the fire and making the others frown thoughtfully.

"That leaves the past three months unaccounted for," Boyd rumbled in his low tone. "Is he traveling on foot?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Erica drawled while the others laughed quietly while Derek smiled and looked out the window into the star covered sky as silence settled between them.

"Derek?" Isaac called out to his alpha, shifting in his seat and leaning forward.

"Hm?" Derek hummed distractedly and Isaac tilted his head to the side with a small frown.

"Are you okay?" Derek frowned at that.

"I'm fine." Isaac raised an eyebrow at him while the others rolled their eyes.

"Derek, it's been almost a _year_ since the one you chose to be your mate left. Believe me, you're not _fine,_" Peter drawled and Derek looked at him dully.

"I do believe that I am," he stated dryly, although he _knew _that there was no way for him to lie to his pack anymore.

"You _have_ been quiet." John agreed with Peter.

"I'm _always_ quiet."

"Not to this point." Derek looked at Scott and the teen shrugged. "We've all come to you to talk about Stiles at one point. You listened, you gave advice, you worked with us, trained with us, spent time with us, but you never talked about what _you_ feel." Derek's frown deepened and he looked at the wooden floor.

"Scott's right," Jackson said and winced. "I can't believe I just said that." He grinned and dodged Scott's fist. "What I mean is that you haven't talked with anyone about your own feelings. We all talked with you. You've become a better alpha than we thought you'd ever be. But the fact still stands that you've been keeping _something_ from us. And I think it's _obvious_ that it's eating you up."

Derek looked away from everyone. He guessed it was foolish of him to think they wouldn't notice eventually, although he _did_ hope they wouldn't notice until Stiles came back, and by then he would get over those stupid feelings.

Yes, something _did_ bother him.

It came in the form of a lithe, strong body, long, delicate, dexterous fingers, full, delicious, smiling lips, tussled, brown locks, and eyes that were sometimes as dark as amber and sometimes as mischievous as sun playing in the cuts of a carved topaz.

It came in the form of a teen that barged into his life out of the blue, tore down everything Derek worked hard to build, and made a place for himself in Derek's heart; a place he thought he didn't have.

It came in the form of a strong, young man that just as soon as Derek finally accepted the fact that he _loved_ him packed up and left.

It summed up in need, desire, love, pain, passion, loss, hope and so many other things that Derek could neither name nor count them. It summed up into the simple fact that it's almost been a year, and Derek _still_ couldn't stop these feelings from growing.

He knew Stiles would come back. He knew Stiles grew stronger. He knew they grew as a pack, and that Stiles would be proud off all of them; he would be proud of what they've become. And yet Derek couldn't stop doubting.

He never voiced that to anyone, but every single night he'd lie in bed thinking, _fearing_ that this new stronger Stiles wouldn't want him. He feared that Stiles would come back and find Derek lacking. He feared he wouldn't be good enough for Stiles.

"The other two, slight air and purging fire,  
>are both with thee, wherever I abide.<br>the first my thought, the other my desire,  
>there present – absent with swift motion slide."<p>

Derek looked at Deaton with a frown while everyone else stared in confusion.

"For when these quicker elements are gone  
>in tender embassy of love to thee,<br>my life, being made of four, with two alone  
>sinks down to death, oppressed with melancholy."<p>

Deaton looked to his right when Melissa covered his right hand with her left and gave it a gentle squeeze taking over for him.

"Until life's composition be recurred  
>by those swift messengers return'd from thee,<br>who even but now came back again, assured  
>of thy fair health, recounting to me." Deaton smiled at Melissa when she recited the verses instead of him.<p>

"This told, I joy; but then no longer glad,  
>I send them back again and straight grow sad," Deaton finished the verses leaning closer to press a lingering kiss into Melissa's temple, and everyone looked at Derek when the alpha let go of a small, subdued laugh.<p>

"Stiles _did _mention that the two of you have been practicing astral projection with you making him learn Shakespeare's sonnets. He's grown a tendency to recite them when he doesn't know how to word his thoughts," Derek spoke with fondness and love lacing every word and Deaton offered a small mysterious and quite _mischievous_ smile.

"Shakespeare put a lot of things into words," he spoke, nodding his head. "The forty-fifth Sonnet is by far my favorite." Deaton smiled at Melissa when she squeezed his hand. "I often recite his words when I can't find my own. Sometimes, when you have problems voicing your thoughts and fears, it's easier to find words already written and used."

Derek nodded, remembering the Sonnet Stiles recited when he last shared Derek's dream. Derek often thought of it, reciting it over and over again in his mind when he couldn't find rest.

"Derek?" said man looked at John.

In a minute decision Derek stood up, letting go of a grave sigh as he walked over to the bookshelf in the back of the room. He could feel their eyes following his every move. He swallowed difficultly as he took one of the books he had acquired a few weeks ago, and walked over to his armchair again. He took a seat and started flipping through the pages under watchful eyes of his pack. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Derek?" he looked up when John addressed him. "We only wanted you to talk. We don't want to force you into anything." Derek frowned at John's words.

"I guess – You're right," he said as he placed his hand on the page and traced the words with his fingers. "I _don't_ want to talk about it; mostly because I find it _stupid_. I don't _want_ to talk about it because my own thoughts and feelings about this come from – well, they're not supposed to be there and-"

"Derek?" Deaton interrupted him and the Alpha looked at him. "Weakness, fear and doubts are nothing to be ashamed of. They make us human. They make us stronger." Derek frowned and looked at the book.

This was really out of character for him. He was neither romantic nor really into poetry. The only reason he had bought this book was because of Stiles, and while he _does_ respect the quality and the historical value of the words he was staring at, he would never, under _any_ circumstances walk around quoting it.

But his pack was right. He _needed _to get this off his chest, but atop of being an unromantic grump who would rather reed a good historical book like _Law and Order_, he really wasn't the best conversationalist, which meant that finding the right words to convey his feelings to his family was impossible.

So he was left with no choice but do this.

He nodded minutely, took a deep breath, and cleared his throat.

"O! lest the world should task you to recite  
>what merit lived in me, that you should love<br>after my death, - dear love, forget me quite.  
>For you in me can nothing worthy prove."<p>

"Unless you would devise some virtuous lie,  
>to do more for me than mine own desert,<br>and hang more praise upon deceased I  
>than niggard truth would willingly impart." His voice broke and his hands trembled.<p>

"O! lest your true love may seem false in this  
>that you for love speak well of me untrue,<br>my name be buried where my body is,  
>and live no more to shame nor me nor you." He closed his eyes as his voice wavered, and closed the book.<p>

"For I am shamed by that which I bring forth,  
>and so should you, to love things nothing worth."<p>

Silence settled over the room as Derek placed the book in his lap, his right hand resting over it. Even though those weren't his words he felt as though he had just ripped his heart open, and the weight on his shoulders seemed to triple. His mouth was dry and his heart beat faster than normal, and so many thoughts passed through his mind that he could make neither heads nor tails of them.

Derek's eyes snapped open and his mind went quiet when he felt a light body slide into his lap. Erica wrapped her arms around his waist. A moment later two arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Isaac buried his face in his alpha's hair. Next he felt someone pushing against his right side. Scott threw an arm around Erica and leaned his forehead on Isaac's shoulder.

Jackson all but threw himself on the armrest on Derek's left. He pushed himself closer to the alpha with a small smirk. Boyd took a seat on the ground, leaning back against Derek's legs and resting his head on Erica's thigh. Lydia squeezed in on Jackson's lap and leaned her head on Erica's.

"We may have started wrong, but you've become the best alpha we could wish for," Erica muttered nuzzling the tip of her nose in the hollow of Derek's neck.

"You're an emotional wreck. But so are we," Jackson drawled.

"You're my savior, papa-wolf," Isaac whispered against Derek's ear and hugged him tightly. "You gave me family."

"You've become the best big brother I didn't know I wanted," Scott murmured. "I'm happy to have you, Der."

"You're an idiot if you think you're not worthy of _anything,_" Lydia snipped.

"Everything we lived through – it was all worth it," Boyd grumbled.

Derek chuckled, closed his eyes and rested his head on Lydia's. Peter, John, Melissa and Deaton exchanged small smiles. Often it was easy to forget just how young their wolves were. Derek wasn't that much older than they were. He was also young. He had his doubts, had his fears.

And the fact that the teens figured them out and asked him about them proved how much all of them grew up. It proved that they've come a long way from being a mismatched group of people that couldn't be more different if someone _tried_ to make them that way. It proved that they were pack.

It proved that they were family. Despite being as different as they could be, despite every mistake they made in the past, they became a family.

And soon enough they would be complete.

**cut**

_Sweet love, renew thy force; be it not said_  
><em>they edge should blunter be than appetite,<br>which but to-day by feeding is allayed,  
>to-morrow sharpened in his former might:<em>

_So, love, be thou, although to-day thou fill_  
><em>thy hungry eyes, even till they wink with fullness,<em>  
><em>to-morrow see again, and do not kill<br>the spirit of love, with a perpetual dullness_

_Let this sad interim like the ocean be_  
><em>which parts the shore, where two contracted new<em>  
><em>come daily to the banks, that when they see<br>return of love, more blest may be the view;_

_As call it winter, which being full of care,_  
><em>makes summer's welcome, thrice more wished, more rare.<em>

_- William Shakespeare, Sonnet LVI_

**cut**

"Scott!" Isaac called out and his boyfriend turned to look at him.

"What is it?" he ran over and frowned when Isaac raised his head and sniffed the air.

"We're nowhere near the Pixies, are we?" Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're practically on the other side of the forest," he answered and Isaac hummed.

"Then why do I have a feeling we're being watched when I can't smell anyone?" Scott frowned and looked around. He couldn't smell anyone, let alone see anyone.

But he didn't doubt Isaac.

Oh, no.

The slightly younger werewolf was never wrong when it came to feeling something was wrong. It was like a sixth sense and it saved them on several occasions.

"Do you feel a threat?" Isaac frowned and after a moment shook his head.

"No. It's just a feeling that we're being watched. Like someone's observing us from afar."

Scott hummed and nodded. "We're done with our rounds either way. We should go back home." Isaac nodded although he kept looking around. "We'll tell Derek. He'll tell us what to do about this."

"It's just…"

"What?"

"It feels familiar," Isaac muttered and Scott's frown deepened. Isaac's eyebrows suddenly met the line of his hair.

"What is it?"

"It's gone." Scott tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What is?"

"That feeling." Isaac looked at Scott. "It's gone." Scott bit into his bottom lip.

"Let's go home," he muttered. "I don't like this."

Isaac nodded. "Sure." They shifted and broke into a run.

A low chuckle echoed through the forest. A branch creaked under added weight, and fiery eyes glimmered in the growing darkness. "They're just _adorable_."

**cut**

"We should make our way home."

Erica sighed and leaned against Boyd's side. He smiled and kissed her forehead as they walked towards the parking lot. "It was a good movie though." she commented and Boyd nodded.

"Jackson planned to take Lydia to see it."

Erica snorted. "I can already hear her say that she'll rather stay home and watch _The Notebook_ again."

Boyd smirked and opened the door of the car for Erica. He frowned when Erica hesitated, looking at something over his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked and she looked at him.

"No – Nothing. I thought-" she swallowed and looked over his shoulder again. Boyd turned and looked at a small alley on the other side of the street. "It was nothing. Just – Just thought I saw someone."

Boyd nodded. "Let's go." Erica got in the car. As she waited for Boyd to get in and start the car, she kept on watching the entrance to the alley.

Just as they rounded the corner, out of the darkness of the alley a man stepped out and smirked. "Cute."

**cut**

Melissa smiled widely as she ran across the road where Deaton waited for her beside the car. She leaned up to kiss him and he smiled down at her. "Ready for another evening of hyperactive teen wolves?" she asked as they entered the car and Deaton chuckled.

"I've been handling werewolves for most of my life." Melissa rolled her eyes and Deaton smirked. "But I must say; nothing prepared me for _them_." Melissa laughed and shook her head.

"They sure are special," she commented as they drove out of town and towards their home. Melissa looked out the window and relaxed in her seat.

Just as they took a turn down the road that would lead them to the Hale house, from the darkness of the forest a lithe figure dressed in tight, blue jeans and a red t-shirt stepped out from behind a tree. He chuckled as the moon rose to shine light on his striking features, dancing in ruffled, brown hair.

"That should be all of them."

**cut**

"You say you felt like someone was watching you," Peter stated and Isaac nodded. The others exchanged worried glances.

Derek frowned. "You saw nothing? Smelled nothing?"

"Nothing," Scott said and squeezed Isaac's hand comfortingly, "but I'm willing to bet my life that someone _was_ watching us. Isaac's feelings are never wrong."

"I don't doubt that," Derek muttered and Isaac smiled at him. "We'll wait until tomorrow. Jackson and I will go with you. If it happens again, we're going for a hunt." Isaac, Jackson and Scott nodded at him.

"Is something wrong, Erica?" Melissa asked the younger woman. She noticed Erica was frowning ever since they gathered in the living room.

"It's nothing."

"Erica, it's not nothing," Boyd said. "Before we entered the car to go home Erica saw something."

"Not something," she corrected and everyone's attention focused on her. "Some_one_." She brushed her fingers though her hair and sighed. "It was just a man who-"

"Who _what_?" Erica looked at Lydia with wide eyes.

"Who resembled-"

In that moment a loud howl reached their ears and the wolves tensed up immediately.

"Well, I wasn't wrong," Isaac said and rolled his shoulders as he stood up. "Seems we have a trespasser." Derek rolled his eyes while the others grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Everyone looked at Deaton in confusion.

"Why?" Melissa asked and walked over to stand beside him. Deaton smirked as he turned to face anyone.

"It _does_ sound like a howling wolf."

"Are you saying it isn't?" Derek stepped towards him just as another howl echoed through the night.

"Why don't we go and see?" John said and Derek smirked at him.

"Why not indeed?"

**cut**

"Hold on, Mel!" Isaac called out to the woman riding his back, and Melissa squealed when he jumped, pushed away from a tree, flew over Boyd, and landed beside Peter who had John on his back.

They ran down the forest with Derek taking the lead with Deaton on his back. John looked to the side when Scott howled. In front of them they heard that same howl again.

"Am I the only one who _really_ doesn't like this?!" Lydia shouted and the wolves huffed in laughter while Melissa and John exchanged an amused smirk.

They yelped when Derek suddenly changed direction, the betas following immediately.

"Spread out!" Derek roared and they spread in a line; half of them to Derek's left and the other half to his right.

Derek howled and everyone looked up.

"That's a wolf!" Melissa called out.

"Too small to be a werewolf!" Lydia shouted.

"There hadn't been wolves in Beacon Hills in over sixty years!" John shouted over the sound of rushing wind.

"That's not a wolf!" John looked at Deaton. "That's a coyote!" the wolves had to take a sharp turn and the humans ducked lower on their wolves as not to fall or get in their way.

"He's leading us around in circles!" Scott cried out.

Derek answered. "He's leading us back to the house!"

"He's smart for a normal animal!" Melissa called out to Deaton, and the man spared her a glance making her raise an eyebrow when she saw a small, knowing smirk on his face.

The moment they ran onto the clearing in front of the House they saw the coyote run into it through the front door. John, Melissa, Lydia and Deaton jumped on the ground and the Werewolves quickly ran off into the forest where they left their clothes to change quickly. Within minutes they were back on the clearing, and everyone gathered around Derek.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Jackson yelped in dismay.

"Either that coyote isn't just a coyote, and he just chased us out of our own house, or someone else is in there that made a great big fool out of all of us," Lydia ranted.

"I can't smell anyone else but the coyote." Isaac looked at Derek. "But that feeling's back."

Derek frowned and looked towards the house. Without a word he started to walk towards it. The others followed after him with the humans right behind him and the others surrounding them.

They walked into the house slowly, one by one, and heard excited whining coming from the living room. The moment they stepped through the double door they stopped in their tracks, their breaths hitched in their throats, and their hearts clenched.

Standing by the window with the moon casting half his face in shadows, a small smile on his face and his left hand on the coyote's head was _Stiles_.

"Hello." His voice broke and he took a small step forward into the weak light of the moon, allowing them to take a good look at him.

His clothes were pretty tight, stretching over taut muscles. He was still lean and lithe, but he was no longer waif-like. His hair was longer than anyone ever saw, reaching the middle of his ears and falling into his eyes in wild brown locks that curled at the tips in every-which direction. There was a thin, horizontal scar on his right cheek. His lips were pulled into a thin, hesitant smile.

And his eyes.

Heavens above, his _eyes_. They were both brown, and red, and amber, and topaz, and they _glowed_ with something no one has ever seen in them.

**cut**

_You say you gotta go and find yourself.__**  
><strong>__You say that you're becoming someone else;__**  
><strong>__don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you._

**cut**

"Stiles?" John breathed out first and took a small hesitant step forward. Stiles' smile grew slightly bigger.

"Hey dad."

In the next moment John was on Stiles, his hands pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Stiles didn't complain. He closed his eyes and hugged John back just as tightly, burying his face in John's shoulder and breathing in his father's scent.

"Hey..." he whispered and John let go of a deep breath. He pulled back with his hands on Stiles' shoulders, checking him out.

"You're really here," he spoke in disbelief and Stiles nodded, holding on to his dad's elbows as his eyes filled with tears and his whole body was wreaked with shivers.

Melissa was the next one to break out of her stupor, and she walked over slowly, immediately attracting their attention. John let go of Stiles, although he hovered nearby, and the woman smiled at Stiles lovingly as he pulled her into a hug.

"Look at you," Melissa whispered. "All grown up."

Stiles smiled at her as they parted. "You look as beautiful as ever, Mrs. McCall." He looked up at the others as Melissa took her place beside John. Deaton smiled at Stiles and walked over, and the two shared a warm hug.

"Thanks for all the help, Deaton. I owe you a lot."

Deaton shook his head. "You owe me nothing."

Peter walked forward and Stiles grinned at him, although his eyes were brimming with tears. Peter smirked and pulled the teen into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks for taking care of my dad," Stiles whispered in his ear and Peter clapped his back.

"We took care of each other." They parted and Stiles took a deep breath as he turned to face the others.

Derek and the rest of the teens were still staring at him, dumbfounded, with their eyes wide open, their jaws hanging, and disbelief written all over their faces.

They looked like they still couldn't believe he was really there.

"Guys." Stiles approached them slowly with his hands raised as if he was approaching a scared animal. "Guys, I'm – I'm really here." That triggered an avalanche.

Not a moment later Stiles found himself under Isaac, Scott, Erica, Lydia and Jackson while they hugged the life out of him. Happy exclamations and shouts filled their air, closely followed by Stiles' laughter.

"Get off of me! You're choking me here!"

"You deserve to be choked, Stilinski! You're a right son of a bitch!"

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Scott, you're slobbering!"

"You're an idiot, Stiles Stilinski!"

"Lydia, you're choking me!"

"When the hell did you become solid muscle?!"

"Boyd, get your girlfriend off of me! And Isaac that is NOT A FLASHLIGHT!" Everyone almost immediately moved off of Stiles and Isaac grinned at him bashfully. Stiles rolled his eyes and ruffled Isaac's hair.

"I know that was an accident," he said. "At least I hope it was," he muttered a moment later and Isaac winked at him while Scott rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend and boyfriend. Stiles stood up and looked at Derek and Boyd.

Both looked like stone statues. Boyd moved first and Stiles accepted a hug from him. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, Boyd." Stiles said and turned to look at Derek, swallowing difficultly and wiping his sweaty palms against his thighs. "Hey, D-" before Stiles managed to finish his thought, the coyote sneaked in on him from behind and jumped on his back, making Stiles fall forward.

"Stiles!" The teen looked up and blushed furiously when his eyes met Derek's. A moment later he felt the alpha's hands tighten around him.

"Hey, Mr. Big Bad Alpha," he teased breathlessly and Derek breathed out a chuckle.

"I don't remember falling asleep," Derek whispered and Stiles gulped.

"You never do," he murmured, lips tilting up into a small, wavering smile.

"So, how do I know this isn't a dream?" Derek asked, gaze darting all over Stiles' face, taking in every line, every freckle, every single _change_ he could find, and Stiles smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"You'll just have to believe me."

**cut**

_So I'll let you go.__**  
><strong>__I'll set you free.__**  
><strong>__And when you see what you need to see;__**  
><strong>__When you find you – come back to me._

**cut**

Derek's nose twitched and Stiles' scent overwhelmed his senses. His hold on the teen tightened and Stiles shivered.

"I'm home."

Derek pulled him into a kiss.

And just like _that_ everything smacked into place.

**cut**

_And I hope you find everything that you need.__**  
><strong>__I'll be right here waiting to see.__**  
><strong>__You find you – come back to me._

**cut**

They parted for a second and their eyes met. A huge grin broke on Stiles face and he let go of a tight, choked up laugh.

A moment later Derek snorted, and not a second later he picked Stiles up in a hug and Stiles laughed brightly, cupped Derek's face between his hands and kissed him soundly as Derek spun him around, while the Pack cheered.

"Get ready, Beacon Hills! Stiles Stilinski is _back in town_!"

**cut**

**He's home! He's home! He's home!**


	9. Take Me As I Am

**cut**

**The song featuring in this chapter is 'Take Me As I am' sung by David Cook. I claim no rights to this song.**

**This chapter will have Explicit - Mature themes (SMUT-BEWARE!). **

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**cut**

_Like an adventurous seafarer am I, _  
><em>Who hath some long and dangerous voyage been,<em>  
><em>and, called to tell of his discovery,<em>  
><em>how far he sailed, what countries he had seen;<em>

_Proceeding from the port whence he put forth,_  
><em>shown by his compass how his course he steered,<em>  
><em>when East, when West, when South, and when by North,<em>  
><em>as how to Pole to every place was reared.<em>

_What capes he doubled, of what Continent,_  
><em>the gulfs and straits that strangely he had past,<em>  
><em>where most becalmed, where with foul weather spent,<em>  
><em>and on what rocks in peril to be cast:<em>

_Thus in my love, Time calls me to relate_  
><em>my tedious travels and oft-varying fate.<em>

_- Drayton, Sonnet I_

**cut**

"Stiles, tell your _pet_ to stop staring at me like I'm his next meal." The coyote _snickered_ and Stiles smirked in amusement.

He tapped the right armrest of Derek's chair in which he was sitting and the coyote, after he practically _grinned_ at Jackson, hopped over to Stiles, took a seat beside his legs and placed his head in Stiles' lap. Stiles placed his right hand on the coyote's head, and the animal whined in pleasure, making everyone raise an eyebrow at him.

"His name is Dagda," Stiles said, and said coyote licked his hand, "and he's not my _pet_. He's my familiar."

"Familiar?" Derek asked.

Dagda raised his head and tilted it to the side, and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles snickered and Derek looked at the back of his head.

"What is it?" he asked and Stiles flicked Dagda's nose, making the coyote place his head back in Stiles' lap.

"Nothing," Stiles said carelessly, but all of them could hear the suppressed happiness in his voice.

"You can already talk to him?" Deaton asked and the teen looked at him from under his messy fringe.

"We've been together for nine months now," Stiles said and Dagda whined, pushing against Stiles' hand.

Stiles started petting him immediately, and Dagda settled his head in his lap again.

"We stumbled upon one another while I was passing through Panama on my way to Salem. I ran into a Wicca coven, and spent a few days with them because I had _no idea_ why this coyote was following me around like a lost pup. By then I've managed to 'get acquainted' with some of my powers. He scented it on me. We spent a week alone in the wild. He traveled with me, which basically meant going on foot or climbing cargo trains because no one wanted a coyote in their car." Stiles snickered while Dagda huffed as if offended.

"Is that why it took you a year to come back?" John asked and the air suddenly filled with tension.

Everyone was looking at Stiles, but the only eyes Stiles could actually feel were Derek's. He was behind him, leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on everything but mostly on the teen; as if he was trying to make sure Stiles was really there. Not one of them could believe that he was really with them.

They were all afraid that somehow they were dreaming and that he was visiting their dream like Derek told them he visited his.

"Mostly, yeah." Stiles shrugged and settled back in his seat comfortably. "Like I said, I couldn't hitchhike with him. Several times we waited together for a cargo train and simply rode on it until we felt like getting off. I had a general direction in mind." He chuckled and Dagda huffed. "Several times we almost got caught crossing the borders. I'm lucky my face never showed up on the Most Wanted list in any of the states we visited since we sneaked in over the borders. I couldn't afford losing him."

Dagda whined and nuzzled his big head against Stiles' thigh.

"You said he's your familiar. What does that mean?" Isaac asked and leaned forward, blue eyes flicking between the animal and his partner. Stiles noticed the moment they took seats that the younger teen wanted to pat Dagda. He was looking at the coyote with big eyes filled with wonder.

Stiles tapped Dagda's snout with two fingers and he looked up at the human, shooting him an actual glare, only to have Stiles raise an eyebrow at him causing the coyote to _roll his eyes_. He got up and walked over to Isaac, and teen's eyes widened when the coyote stopped in front of him. A moment later Dagda rumbled, climbed his front legs on Isaac's knees and licked his nose, making the teen actually _giggle._

Stiles smiled and relaxed into the armchair. "He and I are bonded. It's not uncommon among witches, Wicca and druids to have Familiars. The fact _is_ that they are hard to find. I was lucky."

"So which one are you?" Lydia asked and leaned forward in interest, setting her chin on the back of her hand.

"I never thought about what I am," Stiles muttered thoughtfully. "I don't use standard magic like the witches, although I _know_ some spells. I'm not a Wicca, that's for sure, and as for being a druid?" he shrugged. "That depends on how you look at it."

"You're a Guardian." Stiles' eyes met Deaton's, and Stiles smiled at him.

"You could say that, yes. Although I still have a ways to go."

"How come you came back, then?" Derek asked and Stiles chuckled as he bowed his head a bit.

"Because you can't be a Guardian if you have nothing to guard," he spoke in a warm voice and Dagda whined, hopped off of Isaac's knees and strutted over to Stiles. He raised his front legs in Stiles' lap and laid his head over them, and Stiles chuckled again, petting Dagda's head lovingly.

"I know the theory. I know what I need to do in which situation. I know how to take care of myself. All I need to do is continue practicing my powers. But like I said; you can't be a Guardian if you have nothing to guard."

"So, where have you been?" Scott asked and Stiles grinned.

"And start with how you managed to get away from your grandparents. You're calling them by the way." Stiles snickered at John.

"It was easy." He shrugged. "After I came to them, I unpacked and started thinking. I _knew_ I couldn't stay there. There are packs in South Carolina, and another pretty big one in North Carolina, but I was looking for older packs. I figured that the best way for me to stay as safe as possible without bringing anyone else in danger was to keep moving, so I packed only what was absolutely necessary, sold everything of value and hitched a ride for Colorado. From there I walked to Arizona and wandered onto the territory of a Native American pack."

"I stayed with them for three weeks. They taught me a lot of things in such a short time. I was _constantly _studying. From there I made my way towards Salem. I was hoping I would run into the were-bear pack, but I didn't manage to find them. I stumbled upon that Wicca Coven and met Dagda. Salem was a waste of time. I found the Witches, but they couldn't teach me anything. They work with outer forces and I had a pretty good understanding of them by then. They knew a few things about being a Spark, but they couldn't teach me anything."

Dagda looked up and whined and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go and catch yourself something to eat, you lazy lump. Just because we're home now, doesn't mean I'll serve you," Stiles grumbled and Dagda snapped his teeth at him, making Stiles flick his nose again. "Do you want to lose your fur?" Dagda growled, got up and walked out of the house with his head bowed and low growls rumbling in his chest.

"Is it alright to treat your familiar like that?" Melissa asked and Stiles snorted.

"_Please_. With how many times he bit me for whatever reason he's lucky I didn't glue his snout shut. But..." a small smile tugged on his lips and he shrugged, "he's a good friend. I would have given up on everything months ago if it weren't for him. He kept me going."

"I remember reading about Familiars in the diary you sent me for Christmas," Lydia said. "You wrote that familiars often represent your spirit animal."

"Good thing you reminded me of that. I have a few things to add in that diary," Stiles muttered and Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes; more often than not the familiar is the animal impersonation of the person the familiar is bonded to. I'm afraid that that's not the case when it comes to Dagda and me. We disagree on too many things for him to be my exact copy."

"But what does that mean?" John asked.

"Dagda is the impersonation of your other half." Everyone looked at Peter, and Stiles snickered.

"What gave it away?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

"You named him Dagda." Stiles looked at Deaton who was looking at the teen with a small mysterious smile, while everyone but Peter listened with apt attention, trying to see what Peter and Deaton saw. "While there are Irish legends about the deity called Dagda, the name itself has a few meanings, one of which is _'Leader of Men'_." Stiles chuckled and a shiver ran down his spine when he heard Derek shift behind him.

"Right at once," he praised and Deaton smiled at him knowingly while Peter snorted. "And, by the way, it was _not_ my idea for him to lead you around on a merry goose chase through the forest. It was just his way of giving me time to gather enough courage to come to you."

"It _was_ you!" Erica cried out triumphantly and Stiles snickered.

"With Scott and me as well?" Isaac looked at Scott, and Stiles nodded.

"I didn't know how to approach you, so I thought I'd check out how you all are without showing myself. To be perfectly honest I wouldn't have come to you today if Dagda didn't decide to act. I couldn't help myself so I came into the house to see what you did with it. He stopped me from leaving before you came in."

"You wouldn't have been able to pass beside us," Jackson said and Stiles shook his head with a quiet, almost _subdued_ laugh.

"Trust me, Jacks. If I didn't want you to see me, you wouldn't have." Jackson frowned at Stiles' words. "I learned a lot. You'll see with time, no doubt."

"You also changed a lot." Stiles looked at John when he heard his father's heavy tone. He took a deep breath as he tilted his head to the side with a small, thoughtful smile.

"I guess I did; change, that is." He looked at his dad and smiled almost peacefully.

"I can hardly connect the man in front of me with the hyperactive, spastic teen I knew a year ago." John chuckled although his eyes were full of melancholy and fond memories.

"Well, _apparently_, my ADHD? It was my Spark. All this extra energy had to manifest _somehow_. I don't know if anyone noticed, but I stopped using Adderall quite a long time ago." Stiles shifted in the armchair a bit, crossing long lean legs before resting his hands on them.

"Around the time you used mountain ash for the first time." Everyone looked at Derek when he spoke up and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. At first I started forgetting to take it and then – then I guess I didn't need it anymore. It started to turn into what it's supposed to be. I'm afraid that things would have been ugly had I stayed here." Stiles shivered and everyone frowned in worry. "There's a nice piece of dry land somewhere in Mexico where Dagda and I slept on my birthday. My powers went _completely_ out of control. It attracted several omegas, a bunch of Fairies and an old Shaman to me. I dare say that Dagda saved my life because I was barely useful for the next few days. He protected me while the Shaman helped me get a hold of myself. After that I traveled with him to Venezuela and after that through the Amazon forest. Now _that_ was an adventure."

He huffed and shook his head as memories flashed through those expressive eyes.

"I had to carry Dagda almost all the time because the poor thing could hardly walk through those rain forests. Once we reached Peru things got easier. We completely bypassed the Amazon forest on our way back, though. I have _no desire_ to visit it _ever again_." He shivered and twitched making everyone chuckle at him.

"You've seen a lot of things," Melissa commented with a loving smile.

"You have _no idea_." Stiles drawled, voice dripping with sarcastic amusement. "I've met so many different people, learned so many different things, and there's _so much more_." His smile dimmed a bit and his eyes darkened. "But – But even though I've seen it all and – and even though I would love to see more…" he raised his head and looked at everyone before he tilted his head slightly to the side and looked at Derek, "I can't go on like that anymore. I've found my place."

"We're glad you did," Scott said and Stiles smiled at him. In the next moment Isaac yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to chase the sleep away, and Stiles chuckled and slowly stood up.

"I think we should all go to sleep now. I have no doubt that all of you had a busy day and I haven't slept for almost a week. I need to find…"

"If you even _think_ of saying that you need to find a place to stay, I'll rip your throat out." Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek. "With my _teeth_."

Stiles grinned. "Thought you'd forgotten," he drawled and Derek smirked.

"There's more than enough room here," the alpha spoke warmly. "You're pack. Everyone lives here."

Stiles' eyes were glowing with something no one could describe as he stared at Derek. "Sure." His voice sounded strangely tight. "Dagda will probably stay outside. He loves to sleep in the forest."

Derek nodded. "I have a feeling he'll let himself in if he'll want to." Stiles' lips twitched into a smile as everyone slowly stood up with Stiles rotating his shoulders slowly, before cranking his neck.

"I'll see you in the morning?" John asked as he walked over to hug Stiles.

"I have a feeling I could sleep for a week, but yeah," Stiles gifted his dad with a loving smile, "I'll see you in the morning." John clapped Stiles' back before he moved back and kissed his forehead. "Good night, son."

One by one they came to hug Stiles before they left to their rooms.

"We need to catch up, dude," Scott whispered as he pulled Stiles into a tight hug.

"We'll have all the time in the world." Peter winked at Stiles as he followed after John. Soon enough, Stiles and Derek were the only ones in the room.

Stiles took a deep breath and turned around to face the alpha. Derek was studying him quietly with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes focused on Stiles' face as if he was trying to cut it into his memory. Stiles cleared his throat and shifted his weight, feeling slightly apprehensive under the alpha's careful scrutiny.

"You've changed," Derek murmured and Stiles stopped moving in favor of looking at Derek.

"You changed as well," he spoke softly and Derek snorted with a small smile on his face. He took a few steps towards Stiles and lowered his arms.

"Not as much as you," he answered in what was barely above a whisper.

Stiles bowed his head a little; trying to avoid looking in Derek's scorching eyes. He shivered when Derek cupped his cheeks gently and pushed his head up. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and warmth spread down his body when Derek's warm breath fanned over his flushed cheeks.

"I still can't believe you're really here. It feels like a dream. It feels like – like if I go to bed I will wake up and find you gone."

"I'm _here_, Derek," Stiles whispered and leaned closer. "_I'm here_."

**cut**

_This is no escape.__**  
><strong>__This is no surrender, my dear._

**cut**

Derek swallowed difficultly, leaned his forehead against Stiles' and breathed in his scent. Now that Stiles was less than a breath away from him, it was almost overwhelming.

His warmth.

His scent.

His quiet strength.

A shiver shook Derek's body when Stiles covered his hands with his, before he took Derek's right hand in his left and led it to his chest, pressing it right over his heart.

"Can you feel it?" he whispered and Derek nodded.

He could _hear_ it; the steady beating of Stiles' heart. So unlike what Derek remembered, and yet _so painfully familiar;_ so close to his own heart.

**cut**

_This is my parade;  
>my happy ever after,<em>_**  
><strong>__only if you're here._

**cut**

Stiles swallowed difficultly and squeezed Derek's hands tightly.

"I'm here, Derek. I'm back. I swear on it. I'm back. And I'm not leaving."

Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut and Stiles' bottom lip quivered. Derek's mouth opened and closed several times, no words passing lightly chapped lips as he tried to formulate his thoughts into coherent sentences.

A hardly audible whine escaped Derek's throat when Stiles flattened his body with the alpha's, his warmth enveloping Derek, and the werewolf let go of a choked up breath.

"To leave poor me thou hast the strength of laws," Derek choked out, unable to come up with anything else, and having no other way to express the heavy doubts - the _demons_ still haunting him, "since why to love I can allege no cause."

Stiles' breath hitched somewhere in his throat. His heart was beating painfully in his chest, and the hold he had on Derek's hands wasn't strong enough for him not to notice the way the alpha was shivering.

"You're an – You're an idiot, Derek Hale." Derek's eyes snapped open and he tensed up for a second before he saw the silly smile on Stiles' face. "You're an idiot if you thought for a _second_ that you don't have the right of anyone loving you; of _me _loving you."

"I'm just-"

"Remember what you told me?" Stiles interjected and Derek frowned, "That despite _everything_ I am, despite all the flaws I have to you I will always be _Stiles_." Derek nodded. "You are _Derek Hale_, and you'll _always be_ Derek Hale to me. You'll always be my Sourwolf; you'll always be this – this self-depreciating, weary, strict, disciplined, cynical, smart, protective, possessive, obsessive, secretly-a-geek werewolf I fell in love with."

Derek let go of a weak, quiet laugh and Stiles smiled when Derek pulled him into a hug.

"You'll always be my alpha," Stiles whispered in Derek's ear as he wrapped his arms around Derek's wide shoulders, and shivered when Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck.

"Always."

**cut**

_When I'm lost and broken__**  
><strong>__take me as I am,__**  
><strong>__right here where I stand.__**  
><strong>__Open up your arms and let me in._

**cut**

John covered his lips with a finger, making Peter raise an eyebrow at him. The sheriff smirked and pointed at the couch. Peter peaked inside the living room only to suppress a snicker. Wrapped up in each other's arms, with Dagda sleeping under their legs, were Derek and Stiles. The teen was practically sleeping on Derek and the alpha's arms were wrapped securely around Stiles, making sure he doesn't fall.

The two men walked out of the living room and, as quietly as they cloud, closed the door.

"I'd say everything went alright," Peter muttered as they moved back for their rooms. They were surprised when they found the rest of the pack on top of the stairs, looking at them nervously.

When they saw the smiles on their faces, they breathed a collective sigh of relief. Things were finally looking up.

**cut**

"Good morning." Peter looked up from his newspaper at his nephew and alpha. Although he was still half asleep, Peter dared say that Derek looked better than he did for the past year.

"Morning, Derek. Stiles still sleeping?"

"Like a log," Derek muttered and poured himself a cup of coffee. Peter snickered and folded the papers. He put them on the table and smiled up at Derek in amusement when the alpha took a seat at the table.

"He _did_ say he hadn't slept for a week." Derek snorted and Peter smirked. "You look good, Derek." The alpha raised an eyebrow at Peter's words only to shrug a moment later.

"He's back," he offered as an explanation and Peter chuckled.

"I can already feel the change in the air."

They heard shuffling in the hallway and a few moments later Scott, Isaac, Erica and Lydia walked into the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces.

"Morning!" Erica called out happily and made her way over to the fridge while the others offered sleepy but happy 'good morning's. They moved around the kitchen quickly, gathering breakfast and coffee before they took seats around the table.

"I still can't believe he's back," Scott said and Isaac grinned at him.

"I thought I dreamt it last night." Scott smiled at his boyfriend while Lydia scoffed.

"_Everyone_ thought that. I do believe it will take a while for me to actually get used to the fact that he's with us again."

"You know what's strange?" Erica asked openly drawing the attention to herself. "I actually feel as though he never left." The others exchanged glances and Derek nodded.

"In a way, I feel so too." Everyone smiled at Derek and went back to their breakfasts. "John still in bed?" Derek asked and Peter nodded.

"This is his first free weekend in months. Can you blame him? He _did_ get up to check up on the both of you and went right back to bed. Although I have no doubt he'll wake up in an hour or so."

"Morning." Melissa came in and started going around the table, kissing everyone's cheeks. She ruffled Isaac's hair and the teen grinned around a bite of his sandwich. "Everyone sleep alright?" she made herself a cup of coffee and Derek stood up so she could take a seat. She smiled at him and Derek made his way out of the kitchen.

"We slept great. Best sleep I had in _months_."

Derek smiled at Isaac's answer as he slowly opened the door of the living room and got in. He closed the door and silence immediately settled over him. He walked over to the couch and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Dagda had taken Derek's place beside Stiles.

The teen threw his right arm around the coyote and nuzzled his face in the soft fur of Dagda's neck. Dagda was half sleeping on Stiles, with his lower body lying over Stiles' waist, and half on the couch. It looked as though he was protecting Stiles, and Derek couldn't help but smirk. He took another step towards the couch only to stop when Dagda opened his eyes and looked up at Derek. A growl rumbled in his chest and Stiles grumbled in his sleep.

"D'gda, shut up," Stiles mumbled through a sleep-laden limb and Derek snorted in amusement. The coyote licked Stiles' forehead and the teen whined. He let go of his Familiar and Dagda jumped on the ground while Stiles rubbed his face with the back of his hand.

"Idiot," he muttered.

Derek raised an eyebrow when Dagda shot him a warning glance. The coyote walked over to the door, jumped up to open them and pushed them closed once he was out of the room. Derek hummed and looked back at Stiles. He shivered when he saw the look on Stiles' face.

His eyes were still warm from sleep; his expression was both calm and filled with wonder, and Derek felt warmth spread down his body.

"Hey…" Stiles murmured sleepily and Derek smiled at him. He walked over to the couch when Stiles pushed himself up and patted the seat beside him. Derek took a seat and raised an eyebrow when Stiles lied back down with his head on Derek's right thigh. Derek chuckled and brushed his fingers through Stiles' hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Derek asked.

"I could sleep for a week." Stiles shifted around before he could look up at Derek. "But I _did_ sleep well. Best sleep I had in a year." Derek smiled and settled more comfortably. Stiles' closeness did things to him, but he pushed it all away. They had time.

They had all the time in the world.

"Everyone awake?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson, Boyd and your dad are still asleep. Everyone else is already in the kitchen. They'll come in when they're done with breakfast." Stiles groaned and Derek raised an eyebrow at him when he buried his face in Derek's side.

"Don't get me wrong, I love them all to death. But I _so_ need to rest a bit." Derek chuckled and rubbed Stiles' head with his fingers.

"They'll understand. We have time. You can rest as much as you want." Stiles sighed and peaked up at Derek. His fingers were in Stiles' hair and the teen could feel himself falling asleep again.

"I missed you," Stiles whispered making Derek frown. "I missed them. I missed you. It was hard. It was hard staying away." He snorted and closed his eyes. "I had to go as far south as possible to stop myself from coming back. I buried myself in studying. I did whatever it took to tire myself so much that I'd simply fall asleep as soon as I'd see a flat surface. But every moment - every _second_ I had you on my mind."

"I kept wondering if you were all safe, I kept worrying about my dad; I couldn't – I couldn't stop thinking about all of you." He opened his eyes and looked up at Derek. "I couldn't stop thinking about _you_. I worried constantly about you. All those questions. Were you alright? Did you manage to open up to them? Were you sleeping alright? Were you alone? Did they try to talk to you? Did they manage to make you talk? Did they manage to make you relax a bit? Were you still waiting for me?"

"Stiles…"

"I couldn't – I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone, Derek. I know how easy it is to feel alone even when you're surrounded by people who care about you. I know how easy it is to close yourself inside of your own mind. I couldn't – Those five days before I left, I – We got a _taste_ of how things would be if only we stood by each other; if only we opened up to each other. In those five short days, we saw what it means to be pack; to be family. I constantly worried if you remained together." Stiles shook his head, burrowing further into Derek.

"I – I contacted Deaton first because – because I just _had to know_. When he told me you were working on becoming a real pack – when he told me how _hard_ all of you worked on opening up to each other – I was so _happy_. I just _had to_ contact you too. I had to see for myself that you were alright. But – But when I saw you – you looked so _sad_. I could see how much you've changed already, but you still seemed so _sad_."

"Because you weren't there," Derek murmured as he brushed his fingers through Stiles' hair. "After you left, we decided that we would continue working on trying to be a real pack. We decided to renovate the house. It helped us get closer; but it also kept us from thinking about you too much."

He chuckled and shook his head, and Stiles frowned a bit when he saw sadness in Derek's eyes.

"But no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't stop thinking about you. Everything reminded us of you. Wherever we looked, whatever we did, we couldn't stop thinking about you. We couldn't stop wondering where you were; what were you doing, were you alright, did something happen to you – did you miss us as much as we missed you? We were constantly waiting for you to call in; for you to tell us you were alright. We were constantly getting closer, but there was always this – this gaping, empty place among us."

Stiles pushed himself up, his back turned on Derek. The alpha looked towards the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw that they were ajar. He took a deep breath and looked at the back of Stiles' head again.

"We tried – we really tried to grow both individually and as a Pack, but we felt empty. We were constantly hoping you'd come back. We knew that without you we'd never be complete. I knew – I knew that we'd – _I'd _never be complete without you."

Stiles bowed his head slightly and Derek raised a hand hesitatingly. It hovered over Stiles' right shoulder for a moment. He took a deep breath and placed it on Stiles' shoulder. In the next moment Stiles turned around quickly, threw himself in Derek's arms and hugged Derek tightly, burying his face in Derek's neck. He was shivering against him, and Derek closed his eyes as he buried his nose in Stiles' hair and took a deep breath. Stiles' scent overwhelmed him and his warmth enveloped him.

"I'm so sorry," Stiles whispered and Derek tensed up. "I'm so sorry for putting you all through that. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

"Hush." Derek whispered. "It's alright. We knew you would come back. We knew you'd come home. It's alright."

"I had to leave, Derek. I had to. I couldn't stay the way I was. I'm so sorry. I had to-…"

"You came back. You're home now. That's all that matters. It's okay now."

Derek could smell Stiles' tears. He could smell the pain and sorrow rolling off of him in waves. He raised his head and looked over to the door. The whole pack was there. Their expressions were warm and loving, and happiness was shining in their eyes. As one they moved towards the couch. Scott took a seat behind Derek, throwing his right arm over Derek's shoulders, so it rested around Stiles as well. Isaac squeezed himself in Scott's lap, resting his head on Stiles' arms.

Erica took a seat behind Stiles and wrapped her arms around him, Derek and Isaac. Lydia kneeled on the floor in front of Derek and wrapped her arms around Stiles' waist. Jackson took a seat beside her, leaning back against Scott's and Isaac's legs. Boyd took a seat beside Erica and threw his left arm over the backrest, crossing it with Scott's. Deaton took a seat beside him with Mellissa in his lap, and John and Peter took seats on the floor, John leaning against Boyd's legs and Peter sitting back to chest between John's legs.

Stiles felt them all. He felt their warmth. He could feel their emotions fluctuating in the air. If he concentrated hard enough he could almost _hear_ their hearts beating as one. And for the first time in a year he felt whole. He finally felt complete.

**cut**

"You named him after me." Stiles looked up from petting Dagda. They were in the kitchen and Stiles gave Dagda something to eat. The others went to work while John and Peter went shopping for groceries.

Stiles smirked and patted Dagda's head before he stood up and pushed his hands in the back pockets of his tight jeans.

"What gave it away?" Derek chuckled and shook his head. He pushed himself away from the doorframe he's been leaning on and walked over to stand in front of Stiles. The teen was smirking up at Derek, looking at him from under messy bangs.

"His name; it means 'leader of men'." Stiles nodded.

"And Derek means _ruler of people._ Dagda reminded me of you. And he _is_ my Familiar, _and_ the physical incarnation of my other half." A small smile tugged on Stiles' lips and Derek snorted.

"They say opposites attract." Stiles shrugged and Derek raised an eyebrow when Stiles raised his right hand and fixed the collar of Derek's shirt.

His hand lingered over Derek's heart and the Alpha looked at Stiles' lips. The teen was biting into his bottom lip, his eyes filled with something Derek couldn't quite read.

"I can hardly believe I'm home." He smiled when Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips and pulled him closer. He rested his forehead on Stiles' and nuzzled his nose against his. Stiles could feel Derek's heart beat under the hand trapped between their bodies. He took a deep breath breathing in Derek's sharp, musky scent.

"You smell different." Stiles whispered.

"You too."

Stiles nuzzled his cheek against Derek's. "And yet you're still you." Derek chuckled and nodded.

He hands traveled a bit higher, pushing Stiles' shirt up. He laid his palms flat against the soft skin of Stiles' back and the teen shivered against him, moving as close as possible. He wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and let go of a long breath. Derek smiled when he felt Stiles' fingers drawing strange patters on the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs at the line of his hair.

Neither one wanted to move.

It felt perfect; just standing like that, wrapped in each other's arms. After a year of loneliness, it felt so good, just holding the other close. They didn't even notice Dagda leaving the room or the door closing. Derek moved back a little and Stiles looked up at him.

The sun was breaking through the curtains on the window, casting light on Stiles. It played in his hair and made his eyes seem like fire. There was something in them Derek never saw before; a hidden power that was part of Stiles' very being, a whisper of strength belied by his looks. It felt like a powerful current hidden beneath a calm surface of a lake; the eye of the storm.

It made something in him shift. His wolf was restless. He wanted to see. He wanted to see all of Stiles. He wanted to see the depth of that power. He wanted to see Stiles in his element.

"You think too much, Sourwolf," Stiles teased with a small smirk; one Derek returned after he scratched the soft skin on the small of Stiles' back with his nails.

"You're the one who over-thinks things." Stiles chuckled and nodded.

"I guess so." He leaned closed and nuzzled his nose against Derek's, his lips brushing against the corner of Derek's.

The alpha growled and Stiles laughed quietly. His breath caught in his throat when Derek kissed him and pulled him as close as he could get. A moment later he moaned as the kiss grew deeper and he dug his nails in Derek's shoulders.

Derek groaned into the kiss and his hands traveled to Stiles' hips, their growing needs rubbing against one another, sending wave after wave of pleasure up their bodies. Stiles hissed and arched closer to Derek when his back hit the wall and Derek latched his lips on Stiles' neck.

"Damn it." Derek cursed and buried his face in Stiles' neck. Stiles took a deep breath and nuzzled his cheek against Derek's soft, ruffled hair. "Right now I _hate_ my job." Stiles chuckled.

"We have time. We have all the time in the world." Derek raised his head and rested his forehead on Stiles' as he breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

"John and Peter are back," Derek whispered and Stiles nodded.

"Dagda's with them."

"What will you do today?" Stiles shrugged.

"Might go out with dad. I have to catch up with everyone." Derek nodded and took a deep, relaxing breath.

"Hang out with your dad and Peter. I work the afternoon shift and the double shift tomorrow. Erica and Boyd have the first shift next week. Isaac and Scott have the afternoon shift. Lydia and Jackson are mostly free over the week. Mellissa works the night shift next week and Deaton works his usual shifts at the clinic." Stiles nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'll talk with John about the next week's shift. This is the first time I managed to talk him into taking a weekend off."

"I'll spend the day with him and talk with him about it." Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't be too hard on him. We've all been working ourselves stiff just to try and ignore the fact that we've all been missing you." Stiles swallowed and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"I'm never leaving again; never again."

Derek nodded and pecked Stiles' lips. He moved back and they parted. Before Derek could turn around, Stiles grabbed his forearm and kissed him again. He smiled mischievously at Derek when they parted and winked.

"I just can't get enough."

Derek smiled and shook his head. "We have time," he whispered and Stiles smiled widely.

"Yeah."

"Stiles? Derek? You decent?" Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles snickered.

"Get in, step-daddy!" Peter and John walked into the kitchen with Peter wearing his trademark amused smirk on his face while John looked a bit constipated. Stiles snickered and pulled his dad into a hug.

"I have to get ready for work," Derek said and raised an eyebrow at Dagda when the coyote huffed before he settled on the floor, just below the kitchen window, absorbing the warmth of the sun.

"Are you sure you can take the double shift tomorrow? I can work the afternoon shift," John spoke, looking really uncomfortable, and Derek actually rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"Dad, Derek can take it. I want to spend a day or two with you." Stiles spoke up before Derek could and John smiled at his son.

"You two should hang out a bit. I'm quite eager to read that book Deaton got a hold of last week," Peter said and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"Read it today. I need your undivided attention tomorrow. I need to hang out with both of my dads." Peter and John exchanged a glance, warmth shining in their eyes, and Derek smiled at Stiles when the teen winked at him.

"Come on, dad. I hope Casey's didn't close. I hadn't had my portion of Curly Fries in a year!" while Stiles dragged John out of the kitchen, Peter and Derek exchanged an amused glance. Dagda raised his head and huffed in annoyance. The werewolves looked at him when he stood up and shook his whole body.

"You'll keep an eye on them?" Dagda looked at Derek as if to say 'What do you think I've been doing for the past year?'

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, while Dagda left the kitchen.

"It's good to have him back," Peter commented. "Last night was the first night John didn't have nightmares."

Derek nodded. "I have a feeling a lot of us slept better."

Peter smirked and looked out the window when he heard the sound of his and John's car driving off the front lawn. "You're right, my nephew. You're definitely right."

**cut**

"Dad, just order whatever you want. You think I don't know you hadn't been watching what you eat while I was gone?" John blushed and looked down at the Menu while Stiles grinned at him. "I'm about to eat my weight in Curly Fries. You can enjoy a Burger if you want." John chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, at least _something_ didn't change about you."

Stiles snorted. "Please. I burn fat as soon as I see it. You have no idea just how hungry I get after I Use. It's like I'm eating for two."

"You _always_ seemed to be eating for two. Honestly, I got worried before you left because I noticed you eating less than usual. I'm only sorry I didn't act on my suspicions sooner rather than later." Stiles sighed and smiled lovingly at his dad.

The waitress came to take their order, and John rolled his eyes fondly when Stiles indeed ordered two extra large portions of curly fries. Once she was gone to get their order, Stiles looked at John and the older man shivered under the knowing expression on his son's face.

"Dad, even if you acted on your suspicions the moment I started acting differently - the moment I started hiding things from you - I would have left. I would have left sooner or later. There was no other way for me to learn all the things I've learned. Sure, maybe things would have been easier. Maybe I would have returned sooner or _maybe_ I would have been gone for longer. The fact _is_ that I _needed to do this_. I needed to prove to myself that I could be _more_ than I was."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" John asked and Stiles sighed. Their order arrived and they nodded at the young woman. Stiles tilted his head to the side and hummed.

"I found power," he spoke carefully. "I found knowledge. I found strength. I found confidence." He looked up and his eyes met John's. "While I was away I found my own strength; I found my own power. But my purpose? It's here. It's with you. It's with the pack. It's with Derek."

John gulped and nodded.

"I fought a lot of different things, dad. I fought and I _won_. I came out on top. I became someone who can take care of himself; someone who won't be a burden in a fight, someone who can _protect_ people."

"You were _never_ a b-"

"I _was_, dad. In a way I was." John frowned. "But not anymore. I am my own man. Raja, the Shaman who I traveled with told me something."

Stiles took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"Only a man who doesn't fear Death - a man who can look Death in the eye and stand tall - a man who faces his fears and admits them can never be a burden. Once you face your fears, once you know how to turn them into your strength, you become a warrior. You cannot protect someone if you run from your fears. You can't protect someone if you cannot protect yourself. You can't be a protector if you can't stand side by side with a warrior as his equal. Your weakness then becomes your strength, and your strength becomes the cover for their weakness. A community - _a pack_ - is only as strong as its weakest link."

Stiles looked in his dad's eyes and John shivered when he saw shadows in his son's eyes.

"I was the weakest link. I had powers I didn't know how to use. My powers would have become my weakness at the worst possible moment. I learned how to use them. I learned how to turn my weakness into my strength. I can stand alone, but I will reach my full potential only when I become a firm member of my pack."

"You are already a part of this pack, son." John whispered and Stiles smiled.

"I know, dad." He smiled and his eyes cleared of shadows. "I know." He shifted in his seat and popped a few Fries into his mouth. "Now." He chewed and swallowed, and John rolled his eyes when Stiles grinned. "You need to tell me _everything_. I want to know what I've missed."

**cut**

Erica raised an eyebrow at Peter when he shushed her and stopped everyone from entering the living room. He closed the door carefully and showed them to follow him into the kitchen. Everyone was there but Derek, since the Alpha had to stay at the station due to a robbery that occurred in town earlier that evening.

"What is it?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"John and Stiles are asleep in there. Don't bother them right now," Peter said and the others let go of sighs of relief.

"They passed beside the workshop today," Boyd said. "A few customers commented Stiles' return. They said they could hardly recognize him."

"He _did_ change," Isaac commented and Scott smiled at him.

"Both inside and out."

"He _does_ seem calmer. _And_ more confident." Lydia commented.

"He is powerful," Deaton murmured and everyone looked at him. "It can't be seen right now, but I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of his anger. I can feel his power circulating under his skin. It's like a wild current under the calm surface of a huge lake just waiting to burst. Honestly, I am surprised he manages to keep it under control."

"Don't get me wrong, but I just can't _wait_ to see him in action," Erica said and hopped in her place.

"It will be fun," Jackson added.

"I wouldn't say _fun,_" Peter muttered, although his eyes were full of excited amusement.

"If he's half as powerful as I think he is, it will be quite _interesting_ to see him in action." Lydia said and Peter smirked at her.

"My thoughts exactly, my dear. My thoughts exactly."

**cut**

"Damn it, son! Slow down a bit!" John called out.

He held on tightly to Peter's mane as they followed Stiles through the forest with Dagda hot on the teen's trail. Peter grunted as he jumped over a huge tree trunk. He caught sight of the sun breaking off of Stiles' red hoody before the teen disappeared further in the darkness of the forest. They heard the teen laugh happily and Dagda howled in tandem.

"Can't you run faster, Pete!" the werewolf growled in answer and John rolled his eyes. They came to a sharp stop when Stiles jumped out in front of them with a huge grin on his face.

"Damn it, kid, you'd give Derek a run for his money, and he's the fastest among the wolves," John said and Peter took the bag out of John's hands gently and ran off to change and get dressed. Stiles chuckled and shrugged.

"I had to learn how to run and run _fast_. Raja taught me how to direct some of my Spark into my legs to make me run faster. It comes useful when I need to lure someone into a trap or run away."

"Well, you sure run fast," Peter said when he joined them. "Now, _why_ exactly have we come all the way here? I thought you were going for a run along our borders, but why stop _here?_ We're in the-"

"Middle of our territory," Stiles finished for Peter as he looked around. He took a deep breath and tilted his head back. "Deaton and Lydia did a very good job with the wards. I wanted to see exactly what they did and add a few of my own."

The two older men exchanged a glance when Stiles walked into the middle of the small clearing they were in and flopped on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Why did you bring us with you?" John asked and Stiles shrugged. Dagda who was huffing for air circled Stiles a few times before he lied on the ground in front of the teen and Stiles brushed his right hand through the coyote's thick fur.

"Thought I'd do this quickly and then we could hang out a bit. Derek's working all day and the others need to rest. They have to work this week and I'll hang out with them depending on when they're free. Besides, I thought my step-daddy would like to get a glimpse of what I can do." Stiles smirked at Peter and the werewolf raised an eyebrow at him.

He and John walked over and took seats a few feet in front of Stiles. The teen grinned before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He rested his hands on his knees and his shoulders relaxed.

The two tensed up when they felt the air still. They looked at Stiles and their eyebrows met the lines of their hair. The teen looked perfectly calm. It seemed like he wasn't even breathing.

Everything was perfectly still.

They couldn't help but notice that there was no trace of the usual sounds of nature. No birds were chirping; there was no movement in the bushes and the grass.

John twitched when Peter grabbed his hand and looked up in the direction Peter nodded towards. He frowned when he saw the Pixies they allowed to live in their territory peaking from behind trees, their round, blue faces filled with wonder, and their black eyes glimmering with interest.

They gasped when a wave of warmth passed over them and they saw dozens of silvery lines around them. It looked like a spider-web spreading into the distance. Their starting point was right in front of Stiles.

Their eyes widened when the teen opened his eyes and instead of the enchanting topaz they usually were they were glowing like a fire in the middle of the night. His irises were both brown and amber and golden, and his hair and clothes shifted in a light breeze. Dagda growled as Stiles raised his hands and with a loving tenderness caressed two strings, tracing them towards the middle.

It seemed as though the strings glowed and a wave of something started to trail up every single string. John and Peter had to remember how to breathe as several more strings started to materialize in front of them, spreading in every-which direction.

Stiles' fingers moved around the center of those strings as if he was weaving a delicate canvas. They looked up and saw the Pixies flying around the strings, looking at them in complete wonder. They were careful as not to touch any of them, but John and Peter could see the interest shining in their big, black eyes.

They looked back at Stiles when the teen took a deep breath and the web of delicate strings disappeared. Almost immediately different sounds slammed into John's and Peter's ears, making the werewolf wince.

Stiles chuckled when the Pixies flew over to him. There was at least 10 of them, and they were either tugging on Stiles' hair or at his clothes. It seemed like they were sniffing him, and Dagda let go of a warning growl.

"Don't worry, Dagda. They won't harm me," Stiles said and rubbed the head of the closest Pixy with his right index finger. The little creature giggled in a high pitched voice before the whole group flew up into the air and vanished in the forest.

"That was – I don't know what it was, but it was _amazing,_" John spoke breathlessly and Stiles chuckled.

"Sure," he said and sighed. He leaned back on his arms and blew into the bangs falling into his eyes. "_Man_ I'm hungry!" he groaned and the two laughed brightly. "I feel like I could eat three double portions of curly fries _and_ a cheeseburger!"

"If you can run to town it'll be my treat?" Peter offered and Stiles grinned at him.

"Knew there was a reason why I love ya!" Peter rolled his eyes while John snorted.

"You still didn't tell us what you did there." Stiles shrugged as he pushed himself up on his feet.

"Just weaved a bit of my own magic into Deaton's wards. I strengthened them up a bit and prepared a few surprises for - ah - _ill-meaning_ trespassers." He finished with a grin. Peter and John raised eyebrows at him and Stiles' grin grew bigger.

"Something tells me I don't want to be in their skin," Peter murmured and Stiles chuckled.

"No, you don't step-daddy. You most certainly don't."

**cut**

"I _barely_ made it! Raja, Pablo, Dante and Dagda were _surrounded_, and I couldn't find a way through the _damn forest_! Thankfully, Raja kept a cool head and managed to stall the Natives while I set up my traps. They didn't know what hit them!" Stiles finished with a grin. Peter shook his head with a chuckle while John swallowed over a lump in his throat.

"I didn't know there were still Cannibals in this world." John choked out and Stiles snorted.

"Later we found out that they were shifters." He popped a few fries into his mouth and swallowed. "That was one of the more dangerous adventures I had. You can understand why I avoided going through the Amazon forest when I was coming back. I learned a lot of things traveling through it, but I have no desire to go back in there. It hides a lot of wonderful things, but also a lot of dangerous things."

"Somehow I'm glad we only had to deal with werewolves, hunters and friendly pixies," Peter drawled and Stiles snickered.

"Pixies are hostile only when offended, and it's pretty difficult to offend them. They are curious little creatures that love forests and keep to themselves mostly. _Fairies_ are the nasty ones. They can be quite mischievous and they are easy to offend, and once you _do_ offend them they are hard to placate."

"Did you meet any other shifters or creatures?" John asked and Stiles hummed. He leaned back in his seat and tilted his head back a little.

"Well, let's see..." he muttered and looked at his left hand with a thoughtful frown. "There were a few werewolf packs, two Wicca covens, one witch coven, a few lone witches, and there was that were-jaguar pack. I had a close encounter with two kanima, a chupacabra and a rougarou. Might have been a few more, but I can't remember all of them. One lone Witch gave me that scar on my cheek." He shrugged carelessly. "Didn't survive to tell the tale."

"She came pretty close though." John muttered and Stiles chuckled.

"The rougarou got closer." Stiles straightened in his seat and looked around. When he was sure no one was looking at them, he tugged his shirt up, making John and Peter gasp. There was a bite-like scar on Stiles' right side and something that resembled claw-marks just above his hip bone.

"Dagda saved my life then. He jumped on the rougarou and bit into his neck making it let go of me. _Almost lost my bits because of him_!" Peter and John couldn't help but chuckle lowly at that, although both were still quite pale. "We managed to kill it together. After that I made damn sure to make our camp as safe as possible. It was the last time I just collapsed somewhere and fell asleep."

"I'd say you learned your lesson." Stiles scoffed at Peter's words.

"Trust me; that was the _last_ lesson I learned the hard way. When Raja joined us he was surprised with the amount of wards I placed around our camp every time we'd stop for a few nights. When I told him about the rougarou he nodded and never commented on it again. I dare say my wards saved our lives several times. He had it easy. His Spark is smaller than mine, and he's not an alpha mate. He doesn't attract as much attention as I do."

"Does that mean we can expect trouble here at Beacon Hills?" John asked and Stiles shrugged.

"I would lie if I said no, but those wards I placed earlier today will warn me the moment someone enters our borders. At that moment all I have to do is pull on one of those strings and they'll be trapped in their places."

"That's some really powerful magic." Peter muttered.

"It is. It's the magic of a Guardian. It's _supposed _to be powerful. It's my job to make the job of the Warriors as easy as possible. I work constantly on making my magic more powerful just in case. I won't risk anything." John smiled at Stiles fondly and Peter shook his head.

"You keep proving to me that things would have gone very differently if only I bit you and not Scott." He spoke in amusement and Stiles hummed.

"Things would have gone _very_ differently." He agreed. "But I guess we'll never know, right?" Peter and John exchanged a glance.

"Yeah." John smiled at Stiles and the teen returned it equally. "We'll never know."

**cut**

"So Sunday is movie night?" Derek chuckled at Stiles and the teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

The whole pack was in the basement of the house. The room they were in was _huge_. There was a big flat-screen with what was possibly the best surround system in the world, and a big pile of pillows and blankets on three connected king sized mattresses a good distance from the TV.

The teens were arguing which movie they would watch while the elders of the pack busied themselves with bringing drinks and snacks into the room. Derek and Stiles were standing in the back of the room with Derek watching over everyone with a fond look that spoke of familiarity and comfort and Stiles was finding it hard to believe he was actually seeing this.

He never thought the pack would come to this, but it was obvious they did. His heart warmed at the thought that they were a _real_ pack; a _family_. Derek looked at him and raised an eyebrow when he saw Stiles' glassy eyes, and smelled tears in the air. He frowned when he saw Stiles shiver.

"What is it?" he whispered and Stiles looked at him with what was possibly the most beautiful smile Derek has ever seen.

"Nothing." Stiles' smile grew. "I'm just – I'm just _happy_."

"Mama-wolf! Tell Lydia we are _not_ watching _The Notebook_ again!" Erica whined and Stiles chuckled.

"Why don't we let Stiles pick a movie?" Melissa suggested and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, I hadn't seen a TV in a year."

"And that's why _you_ should pick a movie," Scott said and Stiles sighed.

He threw a small glance at Derek when the alpha laughed at him. He walked over and kneeled beside Jackson. He looked at the huge pile of movies on the ground and hummed. He raised an eyebrow and took one box.

"Hansel and Gretel; Witch-hunters? This I gotta see," Stiles muttered.

A second later Scott grabbed the DVD from Stiles' hand and the teen found himself being dragged into the middle of the fluffy pile. His eyes widened when Derek pulled him against his chest and the others settled around him. A few moments later they were settled in a large mass of bodies and entwined limbs with bowls of snacks between them.

Jackson started the movie and comfortable silence settled between them. Stiles tilted his head back a little with a confused frown when he felt Derek rest his head on Stiles' shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek against Stiles' and the teen smiled. He looked at the huge screen just as the intro started.

Within moments he relaxed against Derek. His right hand ended up in Isaac's hair. The teen nuzzled against his thigh and Stiles started to scratch his scalp lightly. Derek's big hand covered his left and he entwined their fingers together, resting their joint hands on Stiles' stomach.

No one moved when Dagda came back from his run. Peter only moved closer to John to make some place for the coyote.

They could all feel it.

They knew it without needing to comment on it.

They were finally together.

They were finally complete.

**cut**

"Stiles?"

Erica stopped in her tracks on her way from the flower shop she worked in when she saw Stiles leaning against the wall of the shop. He smiled at her and waved.

"What are you doing here?" she hugged him with a big smile and the human teen laughed brightly.

"Thought we could pick Boyd up together and hang out a bit. Jackson and Lydia went to check out the local college. Jackson wanted to make sure he could travel daily. The others are working. I thought we could spend some time together." Erica grinned and pushed her hand under Stiles' elbow.

The teen grinned as she tugged on his arm and they started to walk down the street. Stiles raised an eyebrow when he saw people looking at them with confused frowns. He even caught several of them turn away from them, whispering something he couldn't hear.

"They are all wondering if it's really you," Erica muttered to him and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "What? You changed! And I don't mean only mentally. Sure you're calmer and you seem more calculated, but your appearance changed as well. You're practically pure muscle! I dare say you've grown an inch or two, your skin is a bit darker and your hair is quite long now. I don't think you ever wore it this long. And your eyes-…"

"What about them?" Stiles asked in confusion and Erica hummed.

"I don't think I can describe them," she confessed. "I remember them being like topaz with the sun breaking in its cuts. Now they are like – I don't know. They are not brown or amber. It's like they're both brown and amber and golden, with dark red specks scattered in them. They are quite beautiful." Stiles raised an eyebrow at her and Erica smirked when she noticed that he was trying to hide a blush.

"Didn't know you were into poetry," Stiles murmured and Erica snickered.

"Did I make you blush?" Erica cooed and Stiles glared at her with a small pout.

"You're evil," he muttered and Erica laughed.

"Stilinski?" the two stopped when a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Danny!" Stiles grinned at the taller teen and Danny's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"Wow, man." He wondered with wide eyes. "I wasn't sure it was really _you_. You – You _changed_." Stiles snickered as he shook hands with his former teammate.

"You're still as gorgeous as ever, Danny!" Stiles said and Danny blushed. "You with someone?"

"Yeah." Danny stuttered out and pointed towards the café Stiles and Erica just passed. "I came for a coffee with my boyfriend, and I saw you two pass us by. I wasn't sure it was really _you_, Stiles. What _happened_ to you?" Stiles shrugged.

"This and that," he said carelessly. "How are you doing, Danny? I hadn't seen you in over a year."

"I'm doing great," Danny said and smiled. Stiles raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Danny's eyes traveled all over his body. His tight jeans and dark red undershirt did nothing to hide his developed body. "You gotta tell me your secret, Stilinski. What the heck are you on?" Stiles snickered.

"Loads of fast food." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well at least your sense of humor didn't change." Stiles laughed and clapped Danny's right shoulder.

"It was good seeing you, Danny. We're on our way to pick up Boyd. I came back two days ago so I'm catching up with everyone. I'll see you around, okay?" Danny nodded and smiled at him.

"Sure. See you." Stiles waved at Danny as he and Erica turned around and continued down the street.

"See? _Everyone_ can see you changed." Stiles hummed and bumped his shoulder against Erica's.

"You lot changed too." Erica shrugged.

"We learned to work together. We learned to respect each other's differences. We learned to complete each other; cover each other's weaknesses, show our separate strengths. But we missed something. We missed _you_. I think Scott used a good name for you once. He called you our 'common denominator'; our base. Our heart." Stiles bowed his head a little and Erica felt the shiver that shook his body.

Stiles' head snapped up when Erica kissed his cheek and grinned at him.

"It's good to have you back, Stiles." A small smile tugged on Stiles' lips and he kissed her cheek.

"It's good to _be_ back, Eri. It's good to be back."

**cut**

Boyd could only shake his head as he watched Erica and Stiles fight over the last Fry in the basket on the table.

"HEY!" they whined together when Boyd snatched it and popped it into his mouth.

"Not fair!" Erica whined.

"I didn't even know you _liked_ curly fires!" Stiles grumbled and Boyd smirked.

"I got used to them. We had them at least once a week." Stiles raised an eyebrow at them and the two Werewolves shrugged.

"It was a way for us to remember you. We missed you so much," Erica said and started to recount everything they did. "We had curly fries at least once a week. John, Melissa and Scott made sure we ate vegetables every day. We made sure we watched at least _one _superhero movie every other Sunday. Lydia and Melissa watch over the diaries you've sent them like _hawks_. Isaac hung the dream catcher you sent him right above his head. As you can see, I wear the jacket you sent me, just like everyone else wears the gifts you sent them."

Stiles raised an eyebrow when Boyd raised the pendant from under his shirt before he stored it under it again.

"It made us feel as though you were with us all the time. It helped us handle the fact that you were gone," Boyd said and Stiles bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Erica and Boyd exchanged a glance. A moment later they moved over in the booth the three were seating in. They wrapped their arms around Stiles and the human teen tensed up when they buried their noses in his hair.

He knew werewolves were very tactile creatures. He also knew it was so only with the members of their packs. And that thought made tears come to his eyes.

"You're back now, Stiles," Boyd said and Stiles closed his eyes.

"To be perfectly honest, it feels like you never even left. It feels like you've been with us through it all," Erica murmured, breathing in Stiles' comforting scent. "It's good to have you back, Mama-wolf." Stiles let go of a choked up laugh, and Boyd and Erica exchanged a smile over Stiles' head.

"What's with that mama-wolf crap?" he pressed out in a tight vice and Erica nuzzled her cheek against Stiles' hair.

It hit Stiles in that moment that they were scenting him. Just like last night, when they all cuddled around him while they were watching the movie, they were scenting him; marking him as a member of their pack. In return, his own scent mingled with theirs.

"Derek is our alpha. It's like he's the father of the pack; our leader and protector. You're the alpha mate; _our_ alpha's mate. It makes you the pack mom. You're not a werewolf, but you might as well be one. That makes Derek papa-wolf and you mama-wolf." Stiles huffed as he laughed and a single tear trailed down his cheek.

"I'll just ignore the fact that I'm still a _man_." Erica giggled.

"It's good to have you back, Stiles," Boyd spoke and Stiles sighed.

"It's good to be back, pups. You have _no_ _idea_ how good it feels to be back."

**cut**

"You had a good time with Erica and Boyd?"

Stiles turned from the dishwasher and smiled at Derek. A moment later his eyebrows met the line of his hair and his lips tilted into a smirk. He whistled and leaned back against the counter, giving Derek a good once over.

"Wow. Didn't know you looked so good in a uniform, Mr. Policeman," he teased and Derek chuckled.

He walked over to the kitchen table and placed his gun on it together with its holster. Stiles smiled up at him when Derek walked over to him, settled between his parted legs and placed his hands on Stiles' hips. He bowed his head and Stiles tilted his back. Their lips met in a warm, welcoming kiss, and they both sighed in content. They parted and Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles'.

"How did it go?" he asked in a small voice and Stiles hummed.

"We talked. We had a few laughs. Erica and I met Danny on our way to pick up Boyd. I didn't know I physically changed _that _much." Derek snorted and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'.

"You're different," he stated, "but you're still Stiles." The younger man smiled and pecked Derek's lips.

"Let me just finish the dishes. Dagda should return from his hunt soon too," Stiles spoke as he turned his back on Derek and continued where he left off while Derek moved back a bit and looked around the kitchen.

"How come you're doing the dishes?" he asked and Stiles shrugged as he closed and started the dishwasher.

"Everyone looked dead on their feet," he answered as he wiped the counters with a kitchen-towel, "and Melissa had to go to work. I didn't find it difficult." Derek leaned back against the table and crossed his arms over his broad chest, head tilted to the side as he watched Stiles finish everything.

Once he was done Stiles leaned back against the counter and smiled at Derek who answered with a small upturn of lips, eyes full of warmth taking all of Stiles in with tender scrutiny.

There were so many things they wanted to say; thoughts they wanted to share, fears they wanted to reveal, pleasures they wanted to taste.

And yet they couldn't.

It felt as though they could spend hours just gazing upon each other. It felt as though they could spend days, weeks, _months_ just taking each other in, making sure the other was really there; that there weren't endless kilometers between them. It felt almost surreal. It felt like a dream. And yet both knew it was real.

Almost on impulse, they moved as one, meeting in a kiss that, try as they might, couldn't convey the depth of their feelings. Derek moaned when Stiles pushed himself closer to him, his fingers digging into the tender skin behind Derek's ears. Stiles' hips bucked against Derek's when the alpha grabbed his thighs and hefted him up before he seated the younger man on the kitchen counter.

He ground their hips together and Stiles moaned breathlessly. It felt better than anything ever felt, and yet it made them crave more. It made them crave for skin on skin contact; it made them crave something they denied themselves for so, so long.

Stiles tilted his head back and sighed when he felt Derek's slightly sharp fangs scrap his neck. His breath hitched in his throat as they ground against one another. He was clinging onto Derek's shoulders as if his sanity depended on it. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he could feel the Other part of himself, the _Spark_ responding to the werewolf dominating him as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

It felt so natural to completely surrender to the darker man; so completely and utterly _right_.

"D'rek!" he gasped out as his release hit him and the alpha growled, biting into Stiles' shoulder as immense pleasure washed over him in waves. He sagged against Stiles and moaned when the teen wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and rubbed his cheek against the alpha's sweaty hair. Derek chuckled and nuzzled his nose in the hollow of Stiles' long neck.

"Already acting like a wolf," the alpha spoke in a strained voice and Stiles snickered breathlessly.

"I figured out today why everyone's trying to touch me as much as possible. Didn't think you'd start scenting me so soon. After all, I wasn't much of a pack member before I left," Stiles spoke in a quiet, tight voice and Derek pushed back a little to look in Stiles' eyes. He rubbed his nose against Stiles' and pecked his lips before resting his forehead on Stiles'.

"You've _always_ been pack" Derek spoke with such certainty it sent a shiver down Stiles' spine. "We were just too stupid to see it. You always were and always will be pack." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek lightly.

"I need a shower," Stiles whispered and Derek let go of a huffing laugh.

"Me too." He helped Stiles off the counter, but before the teen could move away, Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Once the parted he took a deep breath and Stiles raised an eyebrow at the werewolf when he heard a small, hardly audible whine come from Derek.

"You already smell more like pack," Derek pressed out through his teeth as though that single face meant the world to him. "You already smell more like me." His voice grew thicker, hoarser as he spoke those words and Stiles smiled brightly before pecking Derek's lips. The alpha rolled his eyes and smacked Stiles' ass with his right hand.

"Come on. Both of us need a shower and I work the morning shift tomorrow." They made their way up the stairs and Stiles stopped half way up.

"I just remembered," he said when Derek looked at him with confusion written over his handsome features. "I still don't have a room. The night I came back I slept with you in the living room, and then I slept with my dad in the living room, and last night we all fell asleep in the TV room." Derek hummed and tilted his head to the side.

"There are a few free rooms. I can show you to one," he offered only to have Stiles raise an eyebrow at him and climb another step. He stopped right in front of Derek and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"_Or_ I could just share _your_ room." Stiles saw the corner of Derek's mouth twitch and barely suppressed a chuckle.

"Your dad will kill me," Derek tried to reason, although it was quite obvious there was no real effort behind it.

"I'm of age," Stiles answered quietly, flattening his body with Derek's again.

"You just came back," reminded the alpha, and the teen's lips tilted up a bit as he raised his right hand and placed the tips of his fingers on Derek's lips, gaze darting to them before returning to Derek's dilated eyes.

"And we both know that it feels as though I've never left."

**cut**

_We could take tonight__**  
><strong>__and make it last forever;__**  
><strong>__if you dare._

**cut**

Derek looked deep in Stiles' eyes. He was right. Even though Stiles was gone for a year, even though his absence felt like an open wound, now that he was there, now that his scent was slowly engraving itself into every nook, crook and cranny of their home, it felt like he was always there. It felt like he never even left. Now that he was with them – with _Derek_, it felt as though a piece of him was there all the time.

For a moment Derek felt as though the pendant that hung over his heart warmed up and pressed against his skin, pulsating together with his heart.

"Derek?" the Werewolf woke up from him musings and looked deep in those enchanting orbs which reminded him so much of fire and warmth. He reached up with his left hand and took Stiles' right hand in his before he kissed those callused, dexterous fingers.

He let go of Stiles' hand to cup one pale cheek, gently caressing the thin scar which served as a reminder that Stiles indeed _was_ gone for a year while Stiles' hand settled on Derek's chest, right over the strongly beating heart.

_'I wonder how many more he has,'_ Derek thought to himself, feeling the rough thin scar under his finger.

"Derek, _I'm here,_" Stiles whispered and turned his head to the side to lay a kiss in the middle of Derek's palm. "I'm here. And I'm not leaving."

Stiles wanted to say more. He wanted to say _so much more,_ but the words were stuck somewhere in the back of his throat.

He couldn't speak if he tried. No one ever wrote the words that would express what he felt, for no words were enough. Every moment spent away from Derek was torture. Every minute was pain. If he could put everything he felt into words it would be both the saddest and the happiest ode in the world. What he definitely _knew_ was that he was with Derek now.

He _knew_ that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the alpha; _his_ alpha. He _knew_ that nothing could ever drag him away from there. He _knew_ they were different. He _knew_ there would be fights, and tears, and screaming and so many conflicts. But he also _knew_ there would be joy.

He _knew_ there would be peace and happiness beyond anything he ever dreamed about.

"_I'm_ _here_."

**cut**

_With these words unspoken,__**  
><strong>__take me as I am__**  
><strong>__right here where I stand.__**  
><strong>__Open up your arms and let me in._

**cut**

Derek took a deep breath and kissed Stiles tenderly.

He could almost hear it. He could almost _hear_ everything the teen wanted to tell him. Those words didn't need to be said. Those words were there between them, spoken with their hearts.

_I missed you._

_I love you._

_I need you._

_I'll never leave you._

_I'll be there._

_I'm not leaving._

_I want you._

_I want to be with you._

_I_ **_see _**_you._

"Come."

The smile that appeared on Stiles' face was officially more beautiful than anything Derek has ever seen. The warmth that filled Derek's eyes was greater than anything Stiles has ever felt. When the alpha took Stiles' hand in his it felt like something surged between them; like a pact made by their bodies; by their souls and hearts.

They walked into Derek's room and Stiles closed the door behind them. He looked up and his eyebrows met the line of his hair. "I was wondering where you put it," he muttered and Derek looked at one of the shelves.

There, with nothing beside it to obscure the look of it, was the box Stiles sent a little under a year ago.

"You didn't open it?" Stiles walked over to the shelf and took the box off of it. He walked over to the queen sized bed and took a seat.

"No. Deaton said that those marks on the locket were Sealing Sigils. We decided against opening it." Stiles nodded and Derek's eyebrows met the line of his hair when Stiles raised his hand to his mouth. He bit into his thumb, drawing blood, and then marked the biggest sigil on the locket with it.

The alpha frowned in confusion when Stiles took a big book out of the box. It looked old; very old. The covers of the book were made out of animal skin, and there were faded letters and sigils all over it.

"What is it?" Derek asked as he walked over and took a seat beside Stiles before he looked down at the book. Stiles started flipping the pages and Derek frowned when he caught sight of vivid illustrations of what he supposed were monsters.

"This book is possibly one of the last copies of the first and the _best_ bestiary in the world. It's not a _bestiary_, but a _Grimoire," _Stiles explained as he stopped on one of the pages for a moment, tracing the faded words with the tips of his fingers before moving on. "To make it simple, it's a book about magic and summoning Demons. The first part, _Mafteah Shelomoh _or Key of Solomon contains ways to summon and constrain spirits of the dead and demons in order to control them."

Derek's eyebrows met the line of his hair and he looked at Stiles in slight worry and confusion, but Stiles either didn't notice it or he ignored it in favor of quickly reading another small paragraph in the book.

"Second part talks about how to dress," he murmured with a small frown before turning the page again, "what implements to use, and what animals to sacrifice to the spirits. What's really special about this book is the fact that it contains the second edition; Lemegeton, better known as The Lesser Key of Solomon." Stiles glanced at Derek, lips tilting up in a small smirk when he saw the alpha's confused expression. "I won't bore you with its contents, but every self respecting Guardian knows the value of this book. I know a few hunters who'd _kill_ to get this in their grubby hands."

Derek hummed and nodded as Stiles closed the book only to raise an eyebrow when Stiles scratched the small bite wound on his thumb to make it bleed again. His breath hitched in his throat shortly when Stiles quickly drew a sigil of some sort on the cover of the book with his blood and murmured something under his breath. A moment later the blood soaked into the cover and Stiles patted the book.

"There! Done!" he grinned at Derek, "So. Shower?"

For a moment Derek just stared at him. Then he chuckled, shook his head and stood up. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of cotton pants and a towel while Stiles placed the book in the chest and brought it over to the shelf.

"You can go first," Derek spoke up and Stiles turned to look at Derek, tilted his head to the side and smiled fondly at the alpha. He walked over, took the offered things and leaned up to kiss the werewolf.

"Why don't you join me?" Stiles whispered and a shiver shook Derek's body, before he laughed dryly and pecked Stiles' nose.

"Go. I'll be right in." Stiles smiled and walked over to the bathroom attached to Derek's bedroom. Once the door closed behind the teen Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

A part of him wanted to take things slow. Another part was telling him he was possibly the biggest idiot in the world.

_'Laura would laugh her ass off,'_ he thought and shook his head with a small, fond smile on his lips. He looked at the door of the bathroom and sighed.

Stiles came back. Everything would be alright now. They would continue to grow. They would continue to get to know each other.

They would face whatever came next together.

_'So why am I hesitating?'_ he started to slowly move towards the door. The shower was already running and when he pushed the door open, he was engulfed in a steadily thickening fog of hot, condensed water. Derek's hands were on the buttons of his shirt before his mind registered what he was doing.

His eyes were focused on the figure behind the blurred glass of the shower. Derek took off his clothes and threw them in the hamper. He pushed his shoes to the side beside Stiles' tennis shoes.

He raised his hand and took a deep breath as he slowly pushed the glass door to the side. The younger man had his back turned on Derek, and the alpha almost lost his footing.

He watched as water cascaded down Stiles' well defined body, and had to take a deep breath as he reached the small of Stiles' back. He focused instead on the thin, parallel lines he didn't remember seeing on Stiles' right shoulder before, and on the Quadraspiral tattoo in between Stiles' shoulder blades. He frowned when he spotted another pattern in the tattoo, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was the Triskele, cleverly engraved into the Quadraspiral.

Stiles shivered when he felt Derek's fingers trace the outer edges of his tattoo. He tilted his head to the side and turned a bit. Derek swallowed over a lump when he saw the shadows in Stiles' eyes.

They were so full of something _mysterious_ and yet _so painfully familiar_.

"You like it?" Stiles murmured quietly and Derek nodded.

His fingers moved to the right and he traced the five parallel lines on Stiles' shoulder.

"Who did this?" he asked, feeling protectiveness burst in his heart, the wolf howling in the back of his head for vendetta against the one who dared harm their mate.

Stiles hummed and moved back a bit. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles almost on instinct, immediately feeling the warmth of the younger man's body envelop his. He buried his face in Stiles' neck and closed his eyes, allowing himself to simply _be_.

"I ran into a wendigo on my way to Salem," Stiles spoke quietly, eyes slipping closed as he rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "He managed to slash my shoulder, but that's as far as he went. Dagda jumped in and distracted him long enough for me to set the poor thing on fire." Derek snorted at the description only to frown when his fingers traced another set of scars on Stiles' right side. "That's from a rougarou. That one actually got close to killing me. Dagda killed him though." Derek nodded and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist.

Stiles' closeness, his warmth, his scent, his _very being_ was doing so many things to the werewolf. Derek knew Stiles could feel the extent of the effect he had on the alpha. One look at Stiles' front cast from over the scarred shoulder told Derek Stiles was just as affected by him.

The teen shivered when he felt Derek's warm breath fanning over his neck and shoulder. Stiles covered Derek's hands with his and entwined their fingers together humming in content when Derek's lips pressed a lingering kiss on the juncture of Stiles' neck and shoulder.

"The full moon is in sixteen days," Stiles whispered and Derek hummed.

"What made you think of that?" he murmured and shivered when Stiles sighed after Derek started scratching his sides with his blunt nails.

"Bonds between alpha mates are strongest if made during the full moon." Derek's breath hitched in his throat. Stiles tilted his head towards him and their eyes met. The teen was smirking at Derek, his eyes filled with a mischievous fire.

"If you can wait that long that is." In the next moment Stiles found himself slammed against the chilly tiles of the shower wall with Derek's lips on his, his legs wrapped around Derek's waist, and the strong, muscled body of his alpha pressed against his.

"I waited for a year," Derek growled against Stiles' lips and the teen grinned, "what's a few more days?" Stiles groaned and Derek grunted when the teen dug his nails in his shoulders.

"You're giving some mixed signals here, Hale." The alpha growled and snapped his hips forward making Stiles hiss and arch closer to the dark haired werewolf.

"Maybe you should stop teasing me then?" Derek mouthed against Stiles skin, grinding his pelvis against Stiles, hands groping the strong, muscled thighs.

"Where's the fun in that?" Stiles breathed out, hitting his head against the wall as his eyes slipped closed.

"Your sense of humor leaves much to be desired," Derek growled, snapping his hips harder and drawing a gasp from Stiles.

"You know you love me," Stiles blurted out and Derek froze in his place, his breath hitching in his throat. He raised his head and looked in Stiles' dilated eyes, before resting his forehead on Stiles

"You know I do," he spoke in a low, thick voice and Stiles smiled as cupped Derek's face within trembling hands. He pulled him into a slow kiss and felt a moan vibrate in Derek's chest.

"Love you too, Sourwolf." Quicker than Stiles thought was possible, Derek brought them both out of the shower and lowered Stiles on the ground. He took Stiles' hand in his and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Derek we're still-"

"We'll dry," Derek growled, before he pulled Stiles into a scorching kiss. The teen moaned, his hands immediately entangling themselves in Derek's hair. He yelped in the back of his throat when the back of his legs met the edge of the bed and he fell backwards, bouncing on the bed a few times before he stilled and his gaze settled on Derek's proud, naked form.

_'Mine. Only mine,'_ Stiles thought possessively as he moved towards the middle of the bed while Derek kneeled on it and leaned over Stiles, settling between the teen's legs.

"I forgot to lock the door." Stiles muttered.

"No one will come in," Derek growled as he nibbled on Stiles' collarbone, and Stiles hummed as he arched closer to the Werewolf.

"I'm _so_ gonna kill them if they do," Stiles bit out and Derek snorted grinding his hips down on Stiles'.

"I bet you will." Stiles cupped Derek's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

The alpha swallowed the younger man's moan and smirked against his lips before he pulled back and started littering kisses down Stiles' neck. He slipped his hands down Stiles' soft, strong thighs and up his waist, completely ignoring his growing, aching need.

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and he arched up as those big, warm hands trailed up his sides and Derek's lips latched onto one pert nipple. Derek growled when Stiles' hold on his hair grew stronger as he tried to make Derek move faster to where he wanted him. Stiles gasped breathlessly when the Werewolf trailed lower and kissed down his right side. He reached the scars there and Stiles moaned when he traced each one with his tongue before kissing it.

By then Stiles could hardly think. He could feel the Spark - his powers coursing through his veins, responding to Derek's strength, accepting his dominance.

He arched off of the bed when Derek's breath fanned over his aching need, and the Alpha settled between Stiles' legs and snuck his arms under Stiles' thighs, placing his hands on Stiles' hips to hold him down.

"D'rek!" Stiles snapped in annoyance when the alpha started kissing the lines of his hip-bones, purposefully avoiding his member.

Derek laughed breathlessly and looked up at Stiles, taking in the teen with dilated eyes.

Stiles looked _amazing_. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. There was a dark blush on his cheeks and neck, his eyes were heavily lidded and dilated in passion, and he was breathing deeply, trying to bring enough air into his deprived lungs.

Stiles lost his breath and his eyes widened when Derek took his member into his mouth and sucked firmly. He tried to buck up but the Alpha had a firm hold on his hips, making it impossible for him to move.

He couldn't form a coherent sentence if his life depended on it.

It felt better than anything ever did.

If there was any doubt in Derek's heart that Stiles wasn't meant for him it was erased. Nothing tasted better than Stiles. Nothing smelled better than the Guardian. There was no sweeter music to Derek's ears but the sounds escaping the younger man's lips.

Stiles' full, kiss abused lips opened in a silent scream and he arched completely off of the bed as he came. He collapsed back on the silk sheets, breathing as if he ran a mile.

Derek let go of the member and slowly climbed over his lover. Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at the werewolf. Still shaking from the immense pleasure, he reached up and cupped Derek's face in his hands lovingly. He pulled him down and kissed him, enjoying the taste of himself on Derek's lips.

The alpha grunted when he suddenly found himself on his back with the younger man straddling him. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles and the teen smirked at him before he kissed him again.

"My turn."

"Stiles…"

"You promised, Derek." Derek's muscles twitched under the barely-there touch of Stiles' fingertips. The teen traced the strong lines of Derek's shoulders, defined chest and rock hard stomach before he ground down on his hard member. "You promised that once I came back I would have you in full."

Derek growled and grabbed Stiles thighs to try stopping him, but the teen's eyes glimmered mischievously and his full lips tilted into a smirk. Derek pushed himself up and kissed the human, groaning when Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders and slowly moved against him.

"You will be the death of me," Derek whispered and Stiles grinned. He kissed the Alpha and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Just because I'm the alpha mate doesn't mean I'll let you be in charge all the time." Derek chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Stiles smiled and placed his hands on Derek's chest. He pushed him back and Derek lied back down on the bed. Stiles kissed him lovingly and started to move lower. Derek closed his eyes and relaxed under Stiles' gentle exploration. His lips felt amazing against his heated skin. He let go of a wavering breath when he felt Stiles' warm breath fan over his member and he opened his eyes to look down.

He almost came then and there.

Stiles kissed the tip of his cock and, agonizingly slow, trailed his tongue down the underside. Derek had to try hard as not to force the younger man to finally take him in. When he _did_ Derek almost lost whatever self-control he had left.

"Stiles – damn it!" Stiles hummed around the head of his cock and Derek hit his head back against the bed. He entangled his right hand in Stiles' damp, soft hair, while he gripped the silky sheets with his left.

The Guardian took him in inch by agonizing inch, and Derek saw stars when the teen swallowed him whole after what felt like an eternity. He forced himself to look down at Stiles and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He couldn't breathe in enough air; it took everything he had as not to buck up. It took every piece of control he could muster as not to pull Stiles up and take him.

_'Sixteen days. Just sixteen more days,'_ he thought, but it didn't sound half as convincing as he hoped it would.

He came with a choked up grunt when Stiles did _something_ with his tongue, and relaxed on the silky sheets as pleasure washed over every inch of his body. He felt Stiles move and opened his eyes, his pupils dilating when he saw the teen wipe the corner of his mouth with his long, dexterous fingers only to lick them clean.

"Tasty," he muttered. Derek pulled him into a kiss and Stiles smiled against his lips. "Love you, Derek Hale," Stiles murmured as Derek pulled him against his side.

He felt too good to bother with pulling the covers over them. Stiles sighed as he rested his head on Derek's chest and threw his left arm around his waist. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Love you too." He felt the human shiver before he kissed Derek's chest, right over his heart.

Stiles reached up with his hand and started to play with the pendant that rested on Derek's chest. He was barely keeping his eyes open. Derek's fingers were playing in his hair, his hard body was warming him, and he felt peaceful and sated.

Derek moved and kissed the top of Stiles' head. "You spending the day with Scott tomorrow?" he asked and Stiles hummed.

"Yeah. Thought I'd spend tomorrow with him and Isaac." Derek smiled and hugged him close again.

"Move a bit." They shifted around for a moment as Derek pulled the covers from under them.

He tugged Stiles back into his arms as he covered them both and the younger man nuzzled against him. Derek turned on his side and pulled Stiles as close as he could get. They entwined their legs together and Stiles sighed as he nuzzled his face in Derek's chest.

"Good night, Sourwolf." Derek hummed and kissed the top of Stiles' head. The human kissed his chest in return and settled against him.

"Good night, Stiles."

And ever so slowly, they fell asleep.

**cut**

**One more chapter!**

**This sure was a pleasure to write!**


	10. Far Longer Than Forever

**Hello, hello!**

**It's been a long way since we've started and now we're finally at an end. I hope you've enjoy the road we've taken, and that you've found at least something in the pages of this story to inspire you in your lives!**

**I know it inspired me to change quite a bit of things.**

**Thank you for being the lovely humans that you are and leaving so many beautiful comments and reviews!**

**I hope you'll write to me about the overall impression of this story! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Anyway!**

**Here it is!**

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**

**cut**

"Where are Stiles and Derek?" John asked as he entered the kitchen and the rest of the pack looked up at them in confusion.

"I made coffee which means Derek's still asleep," Mellissa said. She looked dead on her feet since she returned from the night shift maybe half an hour ago.

"Stiles hasn't come down yet either. Dagda's missing too," Lydia noticed. In the next moment Erica and Isaac exchanged a grin before they jumped up and disappeared from the kitchen.

"What was that?" John muttered and Peter snickered. Not a second later Erica and Isaac were back with huge grins on their faces.

"They're still sleeping. _Together!_" the spoke in unison and the others grinned.

Deaton chuckled and shook his head. "I guess the pull was too strong."

John looked a bit pale. "The pull?"

"When an alpha chooses their mate and the mate accepts them, their need to bond grows steadily. Usually the bonding is done within a month of the both accepting each other. Stiles has been gone for a year. I thought they would at least wait until the Full Moon since the bond of the alpha mates is stronger if made then," Peter explained, surprising forthcoming with such information and John gulped, inclining his head.

"I don't think they went all the way!" Erica suddenly said while taking a seat at the table, digging into her breakfast with renewed vigor. "It doesn't smell of sex."

"Besides, I think we would have heard them." Isaac shrugged.

"_Please_ tell me we're not discussing my son having sex with my alpha!" John moaned and Peter chuckled while the teens rolled their eyes, and Melissa and Deaton exchanged a smile full of amusement.

"We're not discussing them having sex. We're simply concluding that we would have heard them," Lydia answered matter-of-factly, sitting down and pouring herself a glass of almond soy milk.

"Why am I getting a feeling we've talked about this before?" Peter drawled in amusement and John groaned before he hit his forehead against the table.

"Because we _did_ talk about this before. A few nights before Stiles left," he mumbled and glared at Peter when he clapped him on the back, fingers lingering and trailing lightly along his spine before leaving him completely. Everyone looked towards the doorway when Dagda entered the room.

"Morning, Dagda," Melissa greeted warmly and the coyote walked over to her, preening when she scratched him behind his ears. The woman smiled and patted his head before she offered him a piece of bacon off of her plate. He accepted the treat gratefully, careful as not to bite her fingers with his sharp teeth. "You're a good boy," she said and Dagda straightened proudly, his amazing, sky-blue eyes glimmering. Melissa giggled while the others smiled fondly.

"Morning." Everyone looked up when Derek entered the room. He was dressed in his uniform already, but he still looked dead on his feet. By now the whole pack realized that Derek was practically useless before his first cup of coffee in the morning.

"Morning." The group answered in various ways and tones. A moment later Stiles followed in, hair mussed and yawning while scratching his chest; Dagda growled.

"I'll seal your snout shut," Stiles hissed and Dagda glared at him. He huffed and turned his head away from Stiles who rolled his eyes. A moment later he smiled gratefully at Derek when he handed him a cup of coffee. "You're a life saver," he murmured and drank it as if it was the elixir of life.

"You two slept well?" Erica drawled.

Stiles said and looked at her over the edge of his cup. "I slept _great_," he spoke in a drawl, "until _someone_ decided it would be fun to slam the door of our room closed after they barged in _uninvited_." Erica and Isaac blushed heavily, the other teens grinned, the elders of the pack laughed and Derek snickered.

"Didn't know you'd sleep in Derek's room so soon," Jackson teased and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"It would happen eventually, so way drag out the inevitable," Stiles drawled and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Of course; and it has nothing to do with the fact that you've been pinning after him just as long as he's been pinning after you."

"You know what, Jacks? Sealing Dagda's snout shut wouldn't have much of an effect since we communicate telepathically, but sealing _your_ snout shut would mean _much_ more," Stiles bit out. Jackson frowned at him worry clear in his eyes.

"You can't do that."

Stiles smirked darkly and Jackson tensed up. "You wanna try me?"

"I wouldn't push it too far, Jackson," Peter spoke in amusement. "Stiles was gone for a year and he learned from a lot of people. You never know just what he can do."

"I remember hearing stories about Guardians when I was a child. Some were so powerful they could control the elements," Deaton said and looked at Stiles who shrugged.

"The spark is nothing else but the power of will. If your will is strong enough, there is little that you can't do. Of course, I'm not Harry Potter," Stiles finished his coffee and everyone, even Deaton, gaped when the cup levitated slowly above Stiles hand. With a small flick of his right wrist it flew over to the sink and settled in it. "But I'm not far from him." Stiles smirked and Deaton chuckled.

"Should have known," he muttered while the others slowly got a grip over themselves. "I felt you working on the wards this Sunday. Honestly I was quite surprised at your level of control."

Stiles smiled and tilted his head to the side. "You aren't weak either, Deaton."

The emissary shook his head. "I am nowhere near your level. Besides, I am a mere Druid. There is a big gap in power between a Druid and a Guardian."

Stiles nodded. "Although I do believe that experience counts more than raw power. It wasn't difficult to enhance the wards, but I was hungry as _hell_ after I was done. It's the price of Using."

"You weren't just _hungry_. You ate three double portions of curly fries, two burgers and a milkshake. I don't remember _ever_ seeing you eat that much." Stiles grinned at John.

"Like I said. I burn fat the moment I see it." Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"I have to go to work," he said and Stiles tilted his head to the side to accept a kiss to the corner of his lips. "See you later." Derek walked out of the room and the others started to get up as well.

"I should hit the sack," Melissa said and smiled at everyone, running a hand through Isaac's hair since he was the closest to her. "I'll see you before I go to work."

"Get some rest," Deaton said and they shared a sweet kiss. "Isaac, Scott. I'll call you in case of emergency. There's no need for all of us to be there when we've handled the supplies yesterday." The two teen wolves nodded and Deaton left.

"We'll see you later, mama-wolf!" Erica said and kissed Stiles' cheek. Boyd nodded, flashing a light smile at him and the two left.

Peter stood up then, pushing in his chair and depositing his cup in the sink. "I should go as well."

"Don't overwork yourself!" Stiles called out and Peter waved at him on his way out. "Jackson, Lydia, do you have something to do today?"

"My parents invited us over. We hadn't seen them in a while," Lydia said and Stiles nodded.

"Which means it'll be just the three of us!" he grinned at Scott and Isaac while Dagda growled at being ignored. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and the coyote huffed and looked away from him. "Thought so."

"So what will we do?" Isaac asked. His blue eyes were wide and teeming with curiosity, and Stiles was sure that if the teen had a tail he would be wagging it happily.

"We could go for a run. I have some energy to spend." Stiles grinned and the two rolled their eyes.

"Sure," Scott said, hopping on his feet and shaking out his arms with the loveable crooked grin of his.

"What will you do, dad?" Stiles asked as he turned to look at John who appeared to be dozing off in his seat.

John smiled at his son and shrugged. "Get some more sleep. I don't have to go to the station before 2PM."

Stiles nodded and got up. "Let's go then." He hopped in his place, making the others smile at him fondly.

"A fair warning. Stiles can give Derek a run for his money when it comes to running," John said to Isaac and Scott and the two raised eyebrows at him.

"We'll see about that," Isaac drawled and smirked. Stiles returned it equally and chuckled.

"You'll be eating my dust in a second. Coming, Dagda?" the three teens and one coyote walked out of the kitchen. John sighed and shook his head while Lydia and Jackson raised eyebrows at him.

"Is he really that fast?" Lydia asked and John snorted.

"Peter's pretty fast even with me on his back. He could barely keep him in sight."

"Interesting…" Lydia muttered and Jackson raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and Lydia shrugged.

"It just confirmed a theory of mine." She looked and John. "I don't believe he's purely human anymore." John chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure he's still human. He's just _special_." Lydia hummed and nodded.

"Question is _how_ special?"

**cut**

"_Damn it_, Stiles. You almost killed us!" said teen laughed and flopped down on the soft, grassy ground. He threw his arms behind his head, using them as a pillow and ouffed breathlessly when Scott and Isaac, after they took seats on either side of him, threw themselves down with their heads on Stiles' stomach.

"Still human here!" Stiles gasped out and the two snickered.

"You'll live," Scott said. Isaac grinned when Dagda lied down beside him and placed his big head on Isaac's stomach.

"He likes you," Stiles commented and Isaac tilted his head to the side to look at him.

"Really?" Stiles nodded and Isaac looked at Dagda. He placed his hand on the coyote's head and scratched behind his ears. Dagda groaned and wagged his tail, and Isaac grinned.

"How does it feel to be back?" Scott asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Stiles sighed and smiled. "It feels great. It feels better than I thought it would feel, to be perfectly honest. I didn't expect for all of you to accept me back so lightly."

"What _did_ you expect? We could hardly wait for you to return so that we could show you how hard we worked on changing. We worked hard on becoming a real pack so that when you came back we'd all be able to live together like this. We realized that our differences were what made us stronger. It didn't take us long to see that especially after what happened right before you left. It took us a while to catch a rhythm, but we made it," Scott said and Isaac nodded.

"We did the best we could even though it always felt like something was missing; we were always missing _you_. I dare say we didn't even know how much we missed you until the first time we had someone come in to challenge us for our territory. It showed us quite realistically that, while we _did_ have Deaton, Peter and Lydia to do research for us, and while we _did_ have Melissa to heal us and Derek to lead us, we were still missing you. You are the only one among us who can really see outside the box. We knew that we would have handled everything better if you were here. Our common denominator; our base. Our heart." Stiles blushed at Isaac's words and closed his eyes.

"I missed you guys too, you know?" he whispered. "Every day. I constantly worried about you. I was really hoping you were growing as a pack; that you were learning how to be a real family. You have no idea how happy I was when I came back and saw you all." He raised eyebrows when the werewolves moved around and Stiles found himself with their heads on his chest and their arms crossed over his stomach.

"We made a lot of mistakes before you left," Scott whispered. "_I_ made a lot of mistakes. I couldn't wait for you to come back to show you how I changed. I couldn't wait for you to come back so that I could be the friend you always deserved for me to be." Stiles raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"We hoped you'd be able to forgive us for how we treated you. We hoped you'd give us a chance to prove to you that we deserve your friendship." Stiles smiled at Isaac's words. He moved his arms from under his head, wrapped them around the two and hugged them tightly.

"Stiles!"

"Not that tight!" the human teen choked out a laugh, and Scott and Isaac tensed up when they smelled tears.

Dagda huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I've forgiven you a long time ago, pups," Stiles whispered. Isaac and Scott exchanged a happy smile. They hugged Stiles back tightly and squeezed their eyes tightly shut.

"Now we can be a real family," Isaac whispered, and Scott and Stiles chuckled.

"Yes, Isaac. Now we can be a real family."

**cut**

"Hey, Melissa!"

"Stiles! What are you doing here?" the teen grinned at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Deaton told me you overslept and forgot to take your meal with you. Since he was dead on his feet and it's Scott's and Isaac's turn for rounds tonight, I thought I'd bring you something to eat." Melissa smiled lovingly at him.

"Thank you, Stiles. Do you have to go home right away or can you stay with me for a while? I already did my rounds." Stiles grinned at her.

"Not a problem at all." Melissa smiled and led Stiles into the Head Nurses' Office. They took seats at the table and Melissa moaned when she opened one of the plastic boxes Stiles brought and found lasagna in it.

"_God_, I didn't even _know_ how hungry I was," she moaned and Stiles laughed quietly.

"Isaac, Scott and I came home earlier and Scott said he felt like eating lasagna. I hadn't eaten them in a year and thought I'd see if I remember how to make them."

"They're _delicious_!" Melissa moaned with her mouth full and Stiles laughed happily.

"Just have your fill. There are some chocolate chip cookies in the other box and some salad in the third one if you want." Melissa quickly opened the box with the salad and grinned at Stiles thankfully.

"You have _no idea_ how happy I am you're back; how happy _we all_ are that you're back." Stiles smiled and nodded.

"I'm starting to see it," he murmured and Melissa looked at him in slight confusion.

"What is it, Stiles?" she asked and Stiles shrugged.

"It's nothing special. I mean – We still had a lot of things to resolve when I left. I thought that when I came back there would be this _wall_ between me and you, and that it would be difficult to cross it, but – but it feels like I never left. Like I've been with you all the time; growing with you, changing with you." Melissa hummed and nodded her head.

"In a way we feel the same," she spoke halting to take another bite of the delicious food before speaking again. "Sure, we missed you daily, but now that you're back it feels like you've never left. There will be arguments, of course. We're a family. Family is meant to make you miserable. But family is also meant to stick together despite everything." Stiles nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. That's what family's for." Melissa smiled at him and returned to her dinner. Stiles smiled for himself and looked out the window at the half moon.

_'Family,'_ he thought and his smile grew bigger, _'sure sounds nice.'_

**cut**

"Just ad next to it that a Daeva can be destroyed in two ways; sunlight and by destroying the item that holds it bound to the mortal world." Lydia nodded and quickly scribbled down Stiles' words.

"So Daeva are shadows?" Jackson asked and leaned over Lydia's shoulder to look at the diary.

"There are a lot of legends about Daeva," Stiles spoke in a matter-of-face tone. "They are in fact evil intent. They can be both summoned from immortal plains or they can be created by a human with the strong enough killing intent."

"Did you ever meet one?" Jackson asked and Stiles shook his head.

"No. But Raja told me that he _did_ have a close encounter with them. They're nasty creatures that move through shadows; hence the sunlight. When faced with a Daeva it's best to produce a lot of light and stick as far away from any shadows as possible." Lydia hummed and nodded.

"Is there anything else you want to add in the diary?"

"I'll think of something," Stiles said and waved Lydia off. The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes and Jackson snorted.

"I bet you're keeping one hell of a lot of information to yourself," Jackson teased and Stiles smirked at him.

"I have to make myself useful else you'll throw me out."

"Never." Stiles looked at Lydia with shock because of the vehement tone of her voice. "You're too important to all of us." Stiles smiled at her fondly.

"I'm just joking, Lyds. I know I belong here."

"Just don't forget that," Jackson warned and Stiles looked at him. "Don't leave again either." Stiles chuckled and rubbed Jackson's head making the other teen swipe at his hand.

"I'm not leaving again, Jacks. Never again."

"You promise?" Lydia asked and Stiles nodded.

"I swear. I'm never leaving again."

**cut**

"Did you think about what you want to do in the future?" John asked.

It's been ten days since Stiles came back; ten days of getting himself reacquainted with everyone, getting settled, and finding a rhythm within the pack. Ever since the first day, it felt as though he never truly left. To his surprise, everything was going smoothly. It was a bit awkward when it would come to things they did as a pack, but mostly because Stiles didn't know their habits.

The pack was surprised when they realized Stiles spent exactly one hour every day racing through the forest with Dagda, and another hour meditating. It was his routine and he wasn't willing to change it. They also had to get used to the fact that he ate more than a normal human. It embarrassed him when he found out that he ate more than the werewolves even, but the others just laughed and went along with it. The fact that he was happy helping in the kitchen smoothed that out.

They did their best to include Stiles in all the things they did before as a pack, and Stiles was more than happy to join them.

10 days since he came back and he felt more at home than he ever felt in Beacon Hills.

He could see how everyone changed.

Sure, Erica was still a bit bitchy, Lydia was still a know-it-all, Jackson was still a douche, Scott was still a clueless pup, Isaac was still clingy, Derek still had his doubts, Boyd was still as quiet as ever, Peter was still a psychopath, John and Melissa still worked a bit too hard, and Deaton still had moments when he spoke in riddles.

But they changed. They knew their faults; they knew their weaknesses and they accepted them. They recognized each other's strengths and used them to cover their weak spots, and they worked as a team; a pack.

A family.

And even though he came back only 10 days ago, Stiles was feeling like a part of that family; part of the pack.

"Don't know, honestly. I didn't exactly have a chance to finish High School. Thought I'd at least manage to do that on-line, but I was rarely close to a computer so that option was thrown into the wind. Thought I'd finish my last year of high school first, and then see what I can find at the local college. I could study the occult and go into teaching. It would be fun!" Stiles said and John nodded.

"You'd be good at it."

"Wouldn't I? The kids wouldn't know what hit them!" Stiles grinned and the others laughed at his enthusiasm.

"They'd be taught by a Guardian. Sure, they wouldn't _know_ it, but you'd teach them fact and not fiction," Derek said and Stiles snickered.

"I'd have to teach them _some_ fiction. Wouldn't want to create a new generation of hunters," he muttered and the others nodded in agreement.

"You would be able to scout new talents though," Deaton said. "There are very few good Druids in the world." Stiles nodded.

"I might just d-" everyone tensed up when he went quiet and his eyes dulled.

"Stiles?" Derek grabbed the Guardian's shoulder and shook him, receiving no answer.

"Don't bother. Someone just approached our borders," Deaton said and everyone looked at him. Derek looked back at Stiles and let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding when the teen's eyes cleared and he looked up at Derek.

"Something approached our borders. They didn't cross them though," Stiles said.

"What the heck was that?" Jackson snapped, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"My link to the wards," Stiles explained shortly. "I feel nothing else. Dagda?" the coyote got up from where he was napping beside Isaac on the floor. "Go." Dagda nodded and left the living room.

"Someone should-"

"There's no need." Stiles interrupted Derek. "Dagda will go and check the borders. As much as we know whoever is coming in could be waiting along the borders for us. Dagda will be able to tell me how many there are and if he's in danger he'll just run back. They weren't human, and very few supernatural beings can actually outrun Dagda. And besides, we traveled together for over nine months and he can recognize the scent of a lot of supernatural creatures. He'll be able to tell us exactly _what_ we could be dealing with."

"Familiars are sure useful," Lydia muttered and Stiles nodded before he looked at Derek.

"Deaton and I will know immediately if they cross our borders. I'll be able to direct Dagda there to see who they are and how many there are. There's no need to put anyone in danger."

"Well, this makes things a bit easier," Melissa said and relaxed in her armchair. Deaton smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"You're sure taking the Guardian thing seriously," Peter muttered and Stiles snorted.

"I trained to be a Guardian. I have the power and I have the means. I'll sure as hell use it." Stiles said as his eyes met Derek's and the alpha nodded at him.

"Just don't run off on your own."

Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm not an idiot. I know my limits, and a Guardian works best with his pack." Derek smiled while the others sat up straighter with pride in their eyes.

"We wait for Dagda's report. Once we know what we're dealing with we'll think of our next move." Everyone nodded at Derek and Stiles smiled.

"Maybe I'll get to join a hunt sooner than I thought." Derek smirked and him, eyes adopting a red tinge.

"Maybe you will."

**cut**

"It's been two days," Derek muttered. He and Stiles were alone at home. The others were either working or enjoying their time together as couples. John told Derek to stay home. For once the Police Station of Beacon Hills had a calm afternoon.

"Dagda's patrolling the borders. He's alright. He didn't manage to catch them, but he did smell them. It's a werewolf pack. They might be just in passing," Stiles tried to reason, but he had a feeling the pack that was practically knocking on their door wasn't just passing through. The look on Derek's face told him he thought so too.

"And they might be assessing our territory. You said they are circling." Stiles sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry. You're all well trained and I can hold my own ground." Stiles smiled and, almost unwillingly, Derek's shoulders relaxed. "We'll deal with this."

Derek frowned a little but nodded. Stiles tsked and stood up. He walked over to Derek who was sitting in his armchair, gripping the armrests a bit too tightly. Derek's worried frown turned into one of confusion when Stiles took a sideways seat in his lap, took his right hand between his hands and placed it in his lap.

Derek watched as Stiles traced his fingers with the tips of his own. He caressed the lines of Derek's knuckles and the veins jutting out leading to his wrist. He then raised Derek's hand and pushed the fingers of his left hand between his.

"I once read this amusing little analogy," Stiles muttered. "It said that the skin between our fingers can be compared to our weaknesses. When we spread our fingers while trying to do something alone, then our weaknesses are revealed and they can be used against us. But when you take someone's hand, and allow their fingers to cover that skin, just as your fingers cover their own, then those weaknesses are covered." Derek's eyes rested on their entwined fingers. Stiles placed his free hand under Derek's chin and made him look up.

Once their eyes met, Stiles leaned closer and lightly kissed the alpha.

"We're all together now, Derek. All we need to do is stick together and allow the strength of others to cover our weaknesses. Everything else is child's play." Derek chuckled and pecked Stiles' lips.

"When did you get so wise?" Stiles snorted and rested fully on Derek. He sighed when the alpha untangled their fingers and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"Just about the time you became a damn good alpha." Derek huffed and buried his nose in Stiles' hair.

"You've been eating more," Derek muttered.

"As you know, I haven't been sleeping. I need to get my energy from _somewhere_."

"Because of your connection with Dagda?" Stiles nodded against Derek's chest and sighed.

"I _do_ worry about him. I love that overgrown _pup_. I know he's safe, but in a way I feel better if I'm with him." Derek nodded.

"As long as it doesn't weaken you..." Stiles chuckled and fisted his hand on Derek's chest in his cotton shirt.

"I told you. Whether it's eating or sleeping, it makes little difference. I can go without sleep for a week and feel the strain only if I don't eat enough. Of course I'll probably sleep for 12 hours straight once this is over, but I do believe it's a small price to pay." Derek snorted.

"Just don't sleep through the full moon," he growled and Stiles groaned. He tilted his head back to look in Derek's eyes and smiled a bit.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Stiles whispered and Derek kissed his forehead.

"You know I don't mean it like that. There is always the next Full Moon." Stiles huffed and hit Derek's chest.

"Like _hell_ I'm waiting until the next full moon," he grumbled and Derek chuckled. He shifted his arms around Stiles a bit and tightened his hold.

"Would it be easier for you if you meditated? Your body would rest a bit and your mind would still be with Dagda?" Stiles smiled lovingly and tucked his head under Derek's chin.

"I'm not heavy?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Despite the fact that you practically consume the equivalent of your weight in food every day, no; you're not heavy." Stiles slapped Derek's chest and the alpha laughed quietly. "Meditate. I won't let go." Stiles nodded and closed his eyes.

Derek felt the younger man relax against him. He heard his breathing and heartbeat slow down. He wasn't sleeping. He learned to see the difference between the two patterns.

Derek relaxed in the chair and closed his eyes.

No one would mind if he got some shut eye as well.

And besides, he was sure Stiles would wake him up.

If the others don't come home first, that is. Ever so slowly Derek fell asleep. And neither noticed the small blue creature fluttering outside the window with a small smile on its cute, little, blue face.

**cut**

Stiles frowned as he walked out of his and Derek's room. He thought he heard a whimper coming from somewhere.

_'There it is again.'_ He walked down the hallway slowly, trying not to make a sound. He stopped in front of Scott's and Isaac's room and his frown deepened when he found the door open part way and those low, painful whimpers coming from inside.

He pushed the door open and his heart clenched when he found Isaac twisting and turning in the sheets that were tangled around his body.

It took Stiles only a moment to realize that Isaac was having a nightmare. He quickly walked over to the bed and slowly took a seat.

"Isaac? Isaac, come on, pup. It's only a bad dream," he spoke as he shook Isaac's shoulder. "Isaac, wake up!" Stiles snapped as he shook the younger teen's shoulder a bit harder. He growled and kneeled on the bed. He lied down behind Isaac, cursing the fact that the younger teen was taller than him, and pulled him against his chest. He managed to get a hold of Isaac's hands and crossed them over his chest, crossing his own arms over Isaac's.

"It's okay, Isaac. It's okay, pup. Calm down. It's only a nightmare. You're safe," he murmured in Isaac's ear. "It's okay. I'm here, pup. They can't hurt you. Nothing can hurt you. I'm here."

Slowly, Isaac started to calm down.

"That's it, Isaac. That's it," Stiles whispered. He raised the arm that wasn't under Isaac, and started to run his fingers through the younger teen's hair. He felt it the moment Isaac woke up.

"Stiles?"

"I'm here," he replied in a whisper and Isaac shivered.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I'm not sleeping, pup. I'm staying awake so that I can react quickly if Dagda calls. Besides, I doubt I would have heard you if the door of your room wasn't open."

"Scott must have forgotten to close it on his way out. There was an emergency at the clinic and Deaton called him in," Isaac murmured and Stiles smiled.

"Well, I'll remind you to thank him." That startled a laugh out of Isaac. "That's better," Stiles murmured comfortingly and looked around. He frowned when he saw the dream catcher hanging right over Isaac's side of the bed.

_'It wasn't just a nightmare. The dream catcher would have stopped it. It was a memory.'_ He tugged Isaac closer. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Isaac tensed up for a second. A moment later Isaac turned around and buried his face in Stiles' chest. "It was about my dad." Isaac's voice broke and Stiles frowned. He buried his nose in Isaac's hair and kissed him lightly.

"He can never harm you again, Isaac. No one will ever hurt you again." The teen wolf snuggled closer, and after a moment of shifting around Isaac managed to sneak one arm under Stiles and pull him close in a tight hug.

"I hadn't dreamt of him in a while."

"Let me guess; ever since you and Scott started dating?" Isaac raised his head and looked at the dream catcher. Stiles chuckled and made Isaac rest his head on his chest again. "The dream catcher works against nightmares and ill intentions. It doesn't work against memories."

"Oh..." Isaac murmured in a small voice.

"What _does_ work against memories is human contact." Isaac raised his head a little and Stiles smiled down at him. He kissed the younger teen's forehead and tucked his head under his chin. "Go back to sleep, pup. I'm not going anywhere." Isaac smiled for himself, hugged Stiles a bit tighter and closed his eyes.

The measured rise and fall of Stiles' chest and the steady beating of his heart lulled him to sleep pretty quickly.

Stiles raised his head and smiled into the darkness of the hallway. He nodded and Derek nodded right back at him. Stiles wiggled a finger at the alpha and smirked when he heard an amused huff.

Derek walked over to the bed and Stiles raised an eyebrow when he saw that Derek didn't even bother putting a shirt on. Without a word Derek lied down behind Isaac, scooted over and pulled a blanket over all three of them before he threw an arm over the teens.

He kissed Stiles over Isaac's head, nuzzled his nose into his beta's soft hair and closed his eyes. A small smile tugged on his lips when Stiles started to hum. And soon Derek joined Isaac in the land of dreams.

**cut**

_To wake up beside you, _  
><em>no more from this world do I plead.<em>  
><em>To feel every change in you, <em>  
><em>to breathe the same air you breathe.<em>

_Just to stand beside you in silence,_  
><em>like a voiceless presence.<em>  
><em>To look into your eyes – so vibrant,<em>  
><em>as if I will lose you now;<em>  
><em>in a moment.<em>

_- Enes Kishevich, Like a voiceless presence_

**cut**

"Call in everyone! They're sending a messenger!" Stiles rushed into the living room. Peter, Derek, Lydia, Jackson, Melissa and Deaton stood up quickly. "I told Dagda to come back," Stiles said and Derek nodded.

"Lydia, call everyone back." The strawberry blonde nodded and grabbed her cell before she rushed out of the room.

"Dagda says they're a big pack. I have a feeling I know who they are too."

"Do you want to wait for the others?" Derek asked and Stiles shook his head.

"Dagda saw the alpha on the edge of our territory. I saw him through his eyes. His reputation precedes him."

"Who is he?" Peter asked.

"Alpha Gabriel Severin. What little I've heard about him is that he's from Alaska, and his traveling around North America looking for werewolf packs. Once he finds them he challenges the Alpha, kills him and enslaves the betas, forcing them into his pack. Those who don't obey him, those who don't _submit_ to him, he has them killed. Dagda doesn't know their exact numbers, but he smelled _a lot _of them." Derek looked at everyone before he looked at Stiles.

The teen stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a thoughtful frown on his face.

"What do you suggest we do?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him. For a moment there was surprise on his face, but a second later he smiled and shrugged.

"I say we play dumb. Dagda ran forward and the messenger should be here in an hour and a half tops. The others will be back by then. They may be a bigger pack, but that means little."

"I've heard of him as well," Deaton said. "Alpha Severin has no humans in his pack, and I know he killed the Emissary of his Pack a long time ago. If he indeed forces the betas to obedience then they are not a united pack. We can handle them." Stiles nodded.

"So we wait for the messenger, hear what they have to say and prepare for a long night," Stiles summarized and the alpha of the Hale pack nodded lightly turning towards their elders.

"It's the Full Moon tonight," Derek said, looking at John, Deaton and Mellissa. "Do you want to go out with us or stay behind?"

"Of course we're going with you." Lydia snapped when she entered the room again and the other humans smirked. "They are trying to break into _our_ territory. Like _hell_ we're going to sit back and wait for you to come home."

"What she said," John said and smirked at Stiles. The teen chuckled while Derek smiled.

"You fit for a hunt?" he asked Stiles and the teen snorted.

"_Please_; like I'll let you have all the fun. And besides, it's the full moon tonight. Werewolves are not the only ones who grow stronger during the full moon." He smirked and his eyes glimmered like sparks of fire. Derek nodded and looked at Lydia.

"They'll be here in half an hour," she said.

Stiles walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"Well then." He threw his arms behind his head and relaxed in the armchair before he grinned at everyone. "Now we wait!"

**cut**

Derek looked to his left at Stiles. The teen looked perfectly calm. One might say he looked _bored_ even.

The Alpha could feel the rest of the pack behind them. John, Melissa, Lydia and Deaton stood directly behind Stiles and Derek. Next to John stood Peter, Scott and Isaac on one side with Jackson and Boyd on the other. Dagda was sitting beside Stiles' legs to his left, and the Guardian's left hand was resting on Dagda's head. In front of them was the messenger.

It was a man seemingly in his late forties. He was just as tall as Derek if a little weaker, and his copper colored hair had a few graying strands scattered through it. His brown eyes were dull and his lips were pulled into a thin line.

"Alpha Hale?" he spoke in a gruff, raspy voice. Derek nodded at him. "Alpha Severin requests you to surrender your territory, yourself and your pack. He requests you either submit to him or fight him."

"You can tell Alpha Severin that neither my pack nor I will submit to him." The man's eyes glimmered and he gulped.

"We count over twenty betas," the Messenger growled a warning. "You don't stand a chance. Alpha Severin will kill you _and_ your pack. You have only seven werewolves, counting yourself. We are all werewolves. You should submit and the deaths of your human members might be quick."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him before he looked at Stiles. The teen shrugged and rubbed Dagda's head behind his ears. Derek smirked before he looked at the Messenger again.

"You can tell your Alpha that we will defend our territory. He can either pull back or face us in battle; his choice. We will know the moment you cross the boundaries." The Messenger looked at Stiles and the Guardian looked straight in his eyes.

"You stand in the place of the mate," the Messenger said and looked at Derek who simply raised an eyebrow at him. "You are more foolish than I thought. You not only chose a _human_ mate, but a _male_ human mate."

"Got a problem with that?" the Messenger looked at Stiles whose eyes shone like fire. The Messenger frowned and unconsciously took a small step back.

"Go back to your Alpha. We're not submitting to anyone," Derek said. The Messenger swallowed, nodded and disappeared in a flash.

"So." Derek looked at Stiles and a shiver ran down his body at the shadows that danced in Stiles' eyes.

"We better get ready," the Guarding growled, and his eyes glowed like fire. "Tonight we _hunt_."

**cut**

"Stiles, you want one of these?" Lydia asked the teen when he came back into the living room where everyone was getting ready with his duffle-bag.

"Nah." He smiled at Lydia. "I have my own," he said and placed the bag on the ground beside the table where different guns, knives and crossbows were ready for Deaton, John, Lydia and Melissa. Everyone looked at Stiles when the teen pulled out a pair of short knives in thigh-holsters, another pair of knives in forearm-holsters, and a colt similar to the one John hand. He flipped it open and hummed when he saw that all the bullets were in.

"You won't take more bullets?" Melissa asked worriedly and Stiles smiled at her.

"This is a last resort," Stiles said and tucked the colt into the back of his trousers. "I'm fonder of the direct approach." He pulled out one of the knives and flipped it in his hand expertly. It glimmered and Deaton chuckled.

"The blades are coated in mountain ash." Stiles smirked at the Emissary.

"The ones in thigh-holsters are. The other two are made from silver and aluminum, and the juice of the white mistletoe was added in the mix before they were left to harden and then forged, and they are coated in wolfsbane. The bullets in the colt also have wolfsbane and mountain ash in them."

"You sure go all out," Jackson muttered and Stiles snickered.

"I know how to fight my battles," Stiles said and stood up, quickly fastening the holsters where they belonged. Dagda growled and Stiles chuckled when he turned to look at him.

"How the heck did he get the book off the shelf?" Derek asked when he saw Stiles' book in Dagda's jaws, and Stiles chuckled.

"I took it down and forgot to take it with me," he said and Derek rolled his eyes while Dagda carried to book over to Stiles. The teen took it and patted Dagda's head.

"That's the Lemegeton," Deaton gasped and Stiles grinned at him. "How did you manage-"

"Does it _really_ matter?" Stiles drawled, winking at his stunned family.

Deaton laughed quietly and the others raised eyebrows at Stiles. Dagda nipped on Stiles' fingers gently and whined.

"'Course I'm taking you with me," Stiles grumbled and Dagda _grinned_ at him with his tongue hanging on the side.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Isaac asked while Stiles took a seat on the couch. He waved his hand over the book and a red seal _swam_ onto the surface. Stiles opened it and started flipping through the pages quickly.

"He'll be alright," he muttered distractedly.

"But it's the full moon tonight and we are all bigger than Dagda!" Isaac insisted, worried about the coyote.

"You're forgetting that Dagda and I fought werewolves before. Sure, this time there are more, and I bet most of them are angry as _fuck_, but Dagda can handle it," Stiles said and Dagda all but doubled in size at Stiles' words. "A-ha! Found it!" Stiles stood up, "Are you all ready?" he looked around.

"As ready as we can be," Derek said and Stiles nodded before he grinned.

"Wanna see something cool?"

"You're gonna do magic?" Scott asked and hopped in his place like an excited pup, dancing over to Stiles' side.

"This I gotta see!" Erica gushed and Stiles practically skipped out of the house, followed by the others. They followed Stiles to the clearing behind the house.

The sun was setting and the moon would rise in just a few moments. Dagda hopped around Stiles while the teen walked over into the middle of the clearing. He looked up at the setting Sun, shielding his eyes with the book before he did a 180 turn and looked at the slowly appearing full moon.

"Just about right," he said softly. While the others observed in open curiosity, Dagda walked beside Stiles, brushing against his leg as he moved to stand in front of him, with his back turned on the pack.

Everyone tensed up when Stiles took a deep breath, closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders. He kneeled and put the book on the ground before he stood up again and raised his hands, placing them directly above the book.

Night was slowly falling and the whole pack shivered when complete silence settled over the clearing. With a gust of wind Stiles' clothes were ruffled and his wide red shirt started to dance around his body as the book rose to hover in front of Stiles. He opened his eyes and the pack gasped in a collective breath when they saw the shadows and fire dancing in those out-worldly orbs.

The last rays of the sun flashed over the trees, and the moon shone in its full glory as Stiles' lips started to move. No one could hear what he was saying. He was speaking in a breathless whisper and the words spilled from his lips too fast for anyone to pick up. The book was trembling in front of him and Dagda straightened to his full height.

In the next moment the coyote growled and bowed his head. A wave of power broke from Stiles, and a strong wind started to dance around Dagda. The werewolves and humans gasped when they heard the sound of bones breaking and shifting, and their eyes widened when in front of them Dagda seemed to _grow_. With each passing second the coyote grew more and more.

With a final burst of wind and a sharp intake of breath everything stopped and Stiles caught to book before it could meet the ground. Dagda shook his whole body before he looked around. He growled in approval and Stiles snorted in obvious amusement.

He was a bit breathless and it looked as though slightly dark circles appeared under his eyes, but he also seemed strangely energized.

"Top _that_ Harry Potter!" Stiles pressed out while Dagda grinned and both looked at the pack.

Right now, Dagda was easily Derek's size, if a bit slimmer.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Peter muttered and Stiles snickered as he walked over to stand right beside Dagda. He patted the huge coyote's neck before he shivered and looked towards the forest. A moment later the Pixies that lived with them flew out and started to twist and turn around Stiles.

"They were attracted by your spark," Deaton said.

"That and they want to join us," Stiles commented in a slightly strained voice.

"You can understand them?" Isaac asked.

"No," Stiles answered and gifted Isaac with a small grin, "but Dagda can." One of the Pixies flew up to Stiles and settled in his hair. It grabbed a few strands and Stiles chuckled.

"Every man counts, I guess," he said and grinned at everyone. Derek looked at him fondly and stepped out. He walked over to Stiles, Dagda and the Pixies and Stiles tilted his head to the side with a calm expression on his face.

"This is their home too," Derek said and the Pixies grinned at him, showing lines of little sharp teeth. "They are entitled to protect it just as much as we are." A moment later Stiles and Deaton tensed up.

Derek frowned at Stiles and the teen nodded.

"They've entered out territory. They've declared war," Stiles said. Derek turned to look at the pack and found six sets of glowing eyes gazing at him with determination. The human members of the pack raised their weapons of choice and Derek nodded as his eyes turned red.

"Tonight _we hunt_!"

**cut**

Alpha Gabriel Severin stopped in his tracks and howled onto the full moon. His pack stopped and 23 wolves of all colors and sizes looked around in confusion.

"What is this?" Severin roared and his red eyes flashed madly. A moment later, from the darkness of the forest stepped out seven fully shifted werewolves. Four of them had humans riding their backs, and each human had either a crossbow or guns in their hands.

Derek stepped forward followed by Stiles riding Dagda, standing to Derek's left, with Erica beside him and Scott to Derek's right.

"One last chance," Derek growled threateningly. "Leave our territory." Alpha Severin bowed his head, studying Derek with madness in his eyes. He looked at Stiles who hummed and leaned forward a bit to rub Dagda's head between his ears.

"That is not a werewolf," Severin growled and Dagda huffed as if offended. Derek shot Stiles a small glance and the Guardian smirked.

"He is my familiar," Stiles said and Severin huffed in amusement.

"So you're not _just_ human. Should have guessed. Your _stench_ is all over the forest. It will take _years_ for it to fade."

"What makes you think I'll allow it to fade?" Stiles drawled and Severin threw his huge wolf head back and laughed.

"Your _pack_ has only 7 wolves. Your _humans_ may be good at shooting, but _we_ are _werewolves_. They can't _hope_ to kill us all. And you; a little _witch_ with a big familiar. Just because you know a few spells doesn't mean you're a real witch. You're a _child_; a child that got involved into something he can't _possibly_ come out of alive."

He looked at Derek who bared his sharp teeth at him.

"If you were stupid enough to choose him as your mate, you should have made sure to change him; he'd be more useful as a wolf. Or were you afraid he wouldn't survive? Then you should have made him stay home tonight, although that would only prolong his suffering. You hadn't even _claimed_ him yet." Severin looked at Stiles and the younger man frowned darkly.

"Stiles."

"Derek." The two exchanged a glance, and a moment later Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

"First and foremost, I'm not a _witch_." Stiles shivered at that, and the Severin Pack looked at him in confusion. "Second, the claim _was_ laid. I was away for a year and this is the first full moon since I came back. Third, you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were if you think that just because there are more betas standing behind you with questionable loyalties you'll be able to win here."

"What are you if not a _witch_?"

"Harry Potter!" Isaac shouted from behind Stiles and everyone but Derek snickered. The alpha of the Hale Pack rolled his eyes with amusement shining in them.

"You dare make fun of us?" Gabriel roared and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"You come onto _our_ territory thinking you could just kill us off and calmly settle here, when you're nothing but a wanna-be-alpha of a mismatched group of betas you _forced_ under threat of _death_ to serve you," Stiles rambled seemingly _stunned_ by Severin's stupidity. "You're lucky I'm too busy trying not to _laugh_ at you to think of a few good dog jokes."

"Trust me. He has plenty of those," Derek grumbled and Stiles smirked at him.

"You wanna end up in the dog house?"

"See? Told you-"

"ENOUGH!" Gabriel thundered. "Either you will submit or you will all _die_!" a threatening growl rumbled in Derek's chest as his eyes glowed.

"I don't feel like submitting to a maniac," Lydia said in an almost bored tone.

Jackson grumbled from under her. "Ditto."

"We have better things to do than follow a psychopath."

"Hey!" Peter snapped at Isaac who only gave a lopsided grin in apology. "Don't offend me by putting us into the same category!"

"There's only _one_ alpha we will ever submit to," Boyd growled, eyes flashing and teeth bared.

Erica agreed with her mate. "And it will _never_ be a psycho-maniac like _you_."

"Guys, I'd like to be home before morning. I'm working the afternoon shift tomorrow," Melissa called out to everyone, looking at her watch with a slightly peeved expression.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'm supposed to be at the station in the morning. I don't have time to submit to a megalomaniac." John agreed while rolling his shoulders.

With each word spoken by the members of the Hale Pack Gabriel grew angrier while his betas looked at the opposing pack with shock written over their faces.

"I do believe that we all agree on this?" Stiles questioned and looked around.

"You know it, mama-wolf!"

"We're too _busy_ to submit," Scott growled. Derek and Stiles shared a smirk and the alpha nodded.

"You've had your answer," Derek rumbled.

Gabriel growled and his eyes flashed insanely. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

Bloodthirsty howls echoed through the night as the Severin Pack charged forward.

"SCATTER!" Derek snapped and his pack shot outward, ducking into familiar woods. The werewolves howled in excitement while the humans smirked.

"Stiles!"

"On it!" while the Hale Pack disappeared into the forest running to their positions, the Severin Pack tried to follow them. Stiles snickered when he found four wolves following him. He knew Gabriel was keeping to the back, waiting for his betas to tire their enemies so that he could kill Derek in the end. The werewolves were shocked when countless silvery lines appeared from nowhere.

"Run straight!" Stiles snapped at Dagda and the coyote howled as Stiles straightened on his back. He was holding onto Dagda with his strong thighs as he spread his arms to the sides and grabbed two strings.

With a dark grin on his face, Stiles tore the strings he was holding apart, and a moment later, two out of four wolves chasing after him found themselves impaled on roots. At the same time, pain-filled howls echoed through the night. The remaining invading wolves charged forward trying to catch Stiles.

"Now!" Dagda came to a sharp stop just as Stiles lied low on his back, and pulled the knives from their thigh-holsters. Just as Dagda turned around the two werewolves jumped at Stiles. To their surprise, Stiles jumped high into the air.

A moment later the two werewolves fell on the ground with knives sticking out of their heads. Stiles landed on his feet and looked up just as Dagda trudged over to him. Stiles raised his hands and the knives flew over to him. He holstered them again and, without a word, jumped on Dagda's back.

"Let's go. We need to meet up with the others." Dagda grunted before he threw his head back and howled.

Stiles' grin grew sinister when seven howls answered him.

_'I might just grow used to this.'_

**cut**

John rolled to the side as Peter jumped up and bit the wolf from the enemy pack, breaking his neck and killing him instantly. John fired three shots and killed the other two wolves. A moment later Scott and Erica burst out of the forest and killed two more of them.

"We're going to have a nice big bonfire tonight," Peter commented.

"Stiles' spell killed a few. We just passed through his area and found four dead Wolves. Two were impaled on the routes, and Stiles killed two more." Erica counted.

They looked up when they heard Isaac's and Boyd's howls, soon joined by Jackson's and Derek's.

"Seems we're winning," John muttered with a small smirk.

"We should meet up with everyone," Scott said.

"Let's go," Peter agreed. "Can't let them have all the fun."

**cut**

Derek howled into the night.

He could feel it.

He could feel the Pack.

They were all alright.

This was their territory and they knew how to use it to their advantage.

There was no way for the Severin Pack to win.

There was no way for _Gabriel _to win.

"Derek!" The alpha looked to the side when Stiles and Dagda jumped out of the darkness of the forest to run beside him. "The pack took care of their targets. The Pixies are taking care of everyone else and they are holding those who escaped with injuries prisoner." Derek nodded, and he and Dagda jumped over a big tree trunk that appeared in their way.

"Can you feel Severin?"

"He's running in front of us, south-east. I'd bet my knives he's trying to see just how much of his pack is left." Derek grunted and they changed their direction chasing after Severin.

Derek smirked for himself and howled when he felt his pack approaching. Soon enough they were running in a line behind him. He spared them a glance and noticed that Melissa, Lydia and Deaton were missing.

"They're with the Pixies making sure our prisoners don't try anything funny!" John called out and Derek nodded.

"Severin is mine," Derek growled and Stiles laughed brightly.

"He's all yours, Big Bad!" Derek grinned and they ran onto a clearing just as Severin ran out of the forest. He crouched low and growled at Derek.

The alpha of the Hale Pack stepped forward while the others stopped at the line of the woods. Stiles jumped off of Dagda and walked forward a bit while the huge coyote lied down on the grass behind him.

"You killed my _pack!_" Severin spat and Derek bowed his head, his red eyes glimmering with a clear threat.

"They were killed because they weren't a _real_ pack. They fought us because they feared your retribution. Some survived and they will be dealt with in _our_ way." Gabriel growled and snapped his teeth at Derek, who didn't even flinch.

They were equally matched in height and strength, although - compared to Severin - Derek was more on the lithe side.

"I _will_ kill you, Derek Hale," Gabriel rumbled. "I will kill you and then force your wolves into submission, and after that I'll make them kill your _humans_." Derek growled and crouched lower to the ground. The full moon shone down on them, painting Derek's black fur with silvery strands.

As if on cue the two alphas charged at each other.

Stiles stood in the back with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes focused on Derek. He could feel adrenalin coursing through his veins and his fingers were itching to just take the gun and kill the insane alpha. He wanted to kill him and get it all over with.

He wanted to finish it and finally, _finally_ have what he wanted for over a year. He watched as Derek used his slighter form to his advantage; how he used his speed to outsmart Gabriel. The big, bulky, brown furred alpha was getting angrier by the second.

The corner of Stiles' lips twitched when Severin managed to get a swipe at Derek, his claws digging into Derek's back, but the black alpha gave back as much, if not even _more_ than he received. Severin found himself thrown back with several deep claw marks gouged into his chest, his own blood decorating brown fur.

Derek straightened proudly, his red eyes gazing at Severin with a clear warning.

Stiles wanted so much to shift his weight, speak, move, breathe, do _something;_ but he was holding himself back. There was a need to stand beside Derek; stand beside his alpha. It was the need to fight beside him and for him. It was the need to make sure his pack never had to deal with Severin again. It was the need to prove to his alpha, his betas - his _pack_ that he was their Guardian.

It happened in a second.

Stiles felt the moment Severin's eyes turn on him. He felt the shift in the air when the huge alpha rushed at him. He felt a stronger rush of adrenaline surge through his veins as the Spark awakened.

The Pack was frozen to their places.

Derek's breath hitched in his throat.

He heard Severin's maniacal laughter as the alpha rushed towards Stiles.

_'It's alright.'_ Derek shivered when Stiles smirked as he took a step forward and lowered his hands. A wave of something scorching hot ran through Derek's body as the younger man's eyes glowed like _fire_.

Severin jumped into the air and Stiles broke into a run. Just as Severin was about to land on him, Stiles dropped and rolled to the side. Before Severin even realized what was going on, Stiles jumped on his back, his blades slipped from their forearm-holsters and the young Guardian embedded them in the werewolf's neck. He jumped and landed in a crouch just as Severin hit the ground, gurgling and trying to heal around the blades.

Stiles shook his head and _watched _with the same burning eyes, he watched the dark red liquid spread over the earth as the alpha twitched, and felt the deep thrum of satisfaction settle heavy in his abdomen. Death didn't come for Severin right away but it was still faster than Stiles would have liked.

He looked over his left shoulder when he felt Derek approach him. Stiles smiled and raised his hand to pat Derek's snout chuckling when Derek licked his hand and looked at the rest of the pack. They were staring at Stiles in complete fascination, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"We need to deal with those who survived," Derek rumbled and Stiles looked at him. He could see it in Derek's eyes.

The same need.

The same anxiousness.

"We can take care of them." Stiles looked at Peter when he spoke up.

"Come on. We need to do it as soon as possible," Deaton agreed with Peter, and while the other betas stared at them in confusion, Derek nodded at the two men and Stiles bowed his head to hide the excited grin. Everyone looked up when those silvery strings appeared around them.

Stiles raised his right hand and took a hold of one. With a determined thug it broke, and Severin burst into flames.

"The bodies will burn completely." Stiles' voice was strained and wavering.

He could hardly hold it in anymore. His whole body was wrecked with shivers, his blood was coursing through his veins, something was gathering in his chest, and his heart was beating up a storm, and he was _sure_ everyone could hear it.

"We'll be right behind you," Derek growled. Dagda huffed and stood up. He walked into the forest grumbling something as he disappeared.

Stiles looked up a bit and his eyes met John's.

"Okay, kiddies! Let's move it! Some of us have to get up early!" John blurted out, blushing when he saw the expression on his son's face, and he and Peter left.

Jackson was about to say something, but Derek growled and almost as one the other wolves turned around.

"Don't take too long!" Isaac shouted as they disappeared in the darkness of the woods.

Stiles chuckled and Derek looked at him. The teen started walking towards the middle of the clearing and Derek frowned when Stiles' forearm-holsters met the ground. The thigh-holsters followed soon after, and Derek growled when Stiles tugged off his red shirt before both the shirt and the colt joined the holsters.

The full moon was right above them, shining brightly as its magic worked its way into their very souls. Derek took a small step forward and Stiles threw him a glance over his right shoulder.

"See you." Stiles' whisper was carried over to Derek on the wind, and a moment later Stiles broke into a run, disappearing in the forest in the opposite direction of where their pack was.

In that moment something in Derek burst.

He ran after Stiles, the thrill of the hunt making his mind come into sharp focus. He could feel something growing inside him, filling his lungs, his bones, his muscles with anticipation and excitement. He caught sight of pale, glowing skin, and the scent that lingered in the air made him run faster.

There were no thoughts, no worries plaguing his mind.

There was only the need.

The need to claim, and mark, and possess. Excited laughter filled the air and Derek grinned. He threw his head back and howled onto the full moon. Stiles grinned as he tried to run even faster. He wanted to stop. He wanted to stop and just _give in_ but the thrill of the chase took over. He couldn't stop. He had to keep on running.

All of a sudden he met the ground when a heavy, warm, furry body slammed into him. They rolled down a hill together and Stiles yelped when they broke water surface. They swam over to the shore and Stiles crawled on all fours forward before he turned around and sat down, leaning back on his hands. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened, his mouth watering at the sight in front of him

It was not the _wolf_ that came out of the lake, but the _man_.

And _heavens_ there were no words to describe him.

Derek looked up, his red eyes focusing on Stiles immediately. His jeans clung to his long, lean legs, his white undershirt followed the lean muscles of his stomach and chest, and the water droplets glimmered on Stiles' skin like liquid moonlight.

He crawled over to Stiles on all fours, hearing the hitch in Stiles' breath and the insane beating of his heart. He moved in between Stiles parted legs and the teen lied back on the grassy ground as Derek loomed over him.

The werewolf bowed down and licked a drop of water off of Stiles' lips. "Mine." The rumble that rolled off of his lips was neither human nor wolf like, and it sent another shiver down Stiles' body, making him forget about breathing all together. He reached up with a shaky hand and cupped Derek's cheek. His lips quivered against Derek's and a needy moan escaped him.

The alpha deepened the kiss and gripped Stiles' thighs with a bruising force. They parted and Stiles looked in Derek's eyes.

"Make me yours." Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when Derek slammed his lips against his and pushed him down against the ground. Whatever sane thought was left flew right into the four winds as Stiles entangled his fingers in Derek's hair and pulled him closer.

His muscles twitched under Derek's touch as the alpha pushed his hands under Stiles' shirt. They parted for the second it took to practically rip the shirt off of Stiles, and Derek dove right back in. He bit into Stiles' shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, but not to pierce skin. He moved back and pulled Stiles into his lap.

The teen threw his head back in a breathless gasp at the friction. His already tight jeans were growing tighter with each passing second, and the feeling of Derek's hands and mouth on his skin, his warmth surrounding him, made him feel as though he would burst any second.

He yelped when Derek laid him back on the ground and ripped his jeans off of him.

"I'll buy you new ones," Derek growled before Stiles could complain. He chuckled only to groan when Derek grabbed his cock and tugged, making breath hitch in Stiles' throat and his eyes roll back. He hissed when Derek bit into one hard nipple and Stiles arched closer to him. He winced and shivered when he felt Derek's finger rub against his entrance.

"Fuck, I f-"

"My jeans – right back pocket," Stiles gasped. Without questioning him Derek grabbed the jeans he discarded to the side moments earlier, and snorted when he found a tube of lube where Stiles said it was. The teen smirked at Derek when he leaned over him and kissed him, biting into Stiles' full bottom lip.

"I won't even ask." Derek growled as he ground against Stiles, holding back the growls that wanted to escape his throat when the teen moved up against him, creating that sweet, _sweet_, agonizingly _delicious_ friction both yearned for so much.

"Don't ask – _do_."

Derek growled and Stiles was suddenly flipped over on all fours.

Whatever he wanted to say melted into a moan when he felt a sleeked up finger rub against his entrance and Derek's lips and tongue traced the tattoo on his back. He bucked back and groaned when Derek pushed his finger all the way in and slowly started to move it in and out.

Stiles whimpered and buried his face in his crossed arms when Derek reached under him and started to stroke his dick in time with his thrusts. He laid kisses and nips all over Stiles' back, enjoying the twitching of the defined muscles under his lips.

Stiles moaned in displeasure when Derek let go of his cock and his fingers left him only to choke and tense up when he felt something much bigger push against his entrance.

He shivered when Derek leaned over him and kissed the nape of his neck before he moved on to the scars on his shoulder.

"Just _breathe_." And with one swift thrust he buried himself deep inside Stiles. He wrapped one arm around Stiles' waist as he kissed lovingly down his back, both distracting himself from the immense need to just pound into the tight heat, and giving Stiles time to adjust.

"Damn it, Derek, _move_!" Stiles blurted out and Derek could do nothing but obey. Slow, measured thrusts soon turned to quick and harsh ones, and the grunts of pain soon turned into breathless moans and sighs of pleasure.

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when Derek pulled out of him and turned him on his back, only to enter him quickly again. Stiles arched closer to him, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist. In that moment light flashed behind his eyes and Derek smirked.

_'Found it.'_ With deep, hard thrusts he kept on hitting Stiles' prostate, trying as hard as he could to fight against the need to bite and claim. He wanted to prolong this for as long as possible.

It felt better than he ever thought it would feel.

If he ever thought he would feel complete just by having the younger man beside him, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Every fiber of his being was on fire.

It was like he could feel the other man on an entirely different level.

His breath hitched in his throat when Stiles' warm, shivering hands cupped his face and their eyes met. The teen pulled him into a kiss and a pulse of incredible power surged through their bodies. They parted and Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck, feeling the Guardian wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Just let go, Derek." Stiles whispered in his ear and Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Just let go."

Derek's eyes snapped open, glowing bright red, and his teeth grew.

He could feel Stiles was just as close as he was.

In the next moment Stiles' fingers dug into his shoulders, the already tight heat around him grew even tighter and Stiles threw his head back in a breathless scream. Without sparing a single thought to it, Derek bit into Stiles' shoulder.

And in that second, that single moment in time, everything snapped into place.

**cut**

**Nine Years Later**

**cut**

Stiles heaved a heavy sigh as he entered the Hale House. He didn't even have the strength to call out. He simply allowed his bag to fall on the ground and made his way straight for the kitchen.

With the last atoms of strength he forced himself to push the button on the coffee machine. He leaned on the counter on his arms and bowed his head heavily.

A low, tired chuckle escaped his lips when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, and a loving kiss was placed on the nape of his neck.

"You need to _rest,_" Derek's gruff voice sent a shiver down Stiles' spine.

"I will rest when we're all home again and when I manage to figure out who's sniffling around our borders." Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles around.

The younger man wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, buried his face in Derek's neck, and the alpha kissed the crown of his head.

"Erica and Boyd will be home in an hour. Isaac and Scott should come back from their vacation tomorrow. Your dad and Peter sent a postcard yesterday from Puerto Rico saying they'll come back before the new moon. Lydia and Jackson can't travel because of little Jessica yet, and Deaton and Melissa will be home once they're done with their shifts. Stop worrying so much. We've handled everything we've faced in the past ten years without any _real_ problems. Now is not any different. Dagda is keeping watch over our borders, and you _know_ nothing gets past him."

"I just – I just have a feeling I'm forgetting something, Derek. Something _important,_" Stiles sighed and moved back a little. Derek raised an eyebrow at him, and his lips tilted into a small smile.

"We don't have another birthday coming up in a few months, and our anniversary is in less than a month. Trust me, if you were forgetting about something _someone_ would remind you." Stiles huffed, trying to hide a smile, and slapped Derek's chest.

"Know it all," Stiles muttered and Derek chuckled.

"Come on. You don't need that," Derek spoke as he led Stiles away from the coffee machine. "What you _need_ is _sleep_."

"Derek-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No!"

"Derek."

_"No."_ Derek closed the door of their room and Stiles turned to look at him. "Stiles, you're dead on your feet. No matter _what _I did you somehow managed to go ten days without sleep. Now, everything would be better if you were eating normally, but because of the exams you're not eating right. You _need_ to _rest_." Stiles sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hands.

"I know." He sighed and took a seat on their bed. He looked up and Derek smiled at him lovingly. Stiles chuckled and shook his head. "Come 'ere, Sheriff." Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed.

Within minutes they settled in each other's arms, with Stiles resting his head on Derek's chest, sighing and closing his eyes.

"No meditation. You know I can tell the difference." Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek's chest, right over his heart.

"Sure. Wake me up in an hour." Derek snorted.

"Sure."

Stiles was asleep before long.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes as well for a moment. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe just how much things changed. A little over ten years ago if anyone told him he would have a real pack again, a mate that he would do _anything_ for, and that he would be the new Sheriff of Beacon Hills, he would have laughed at them.

But it sure was so.

After Derek and Stiles mated things started falling into place.

Lydia went to MIT, It was a difficult time for her and Jackson but the pack did their best to help them. They visited her as often as their jobs allowed them to, and she came back for holidays. Stiles finished his last year of high school and signed up for the local college. He was top in his class and started teaching at that same college after his old professor retired.

Jackson ended up studying forensics, He concluded that being a Sheriff was too tiresome. Erica opened her own flower shop and it was a hit. She loved her job and it was easy to see that. Boyd opened up his own work shop as well and he even had two kids working for him now.

Peter quit his job at the local Library around the time John decided to resign from the force. They decided to travel the world for a while. Every now and then they'd send something they bought or a postcard telling the pack where they were at the moment.

Deaton and Melissa got married. It wasn't that big of a surprise, really. Melissa became Head Nurse and Deaton continued worked at the clinic, but Isaac and Scott took over most of the job.

Lydia and Jackson tied the knot a year after they finished college. Their six month old daughter, Jessica, was a perfect little jewel. Sadly, she caught a cold while they were visiting Jackson's parents in Florida and they didn't dare travel with her until she got better.

All in all, life was good at Beacon Hills.

At least it _was_ good until Stiles felt someone sniffing around their borders.

That was ten days ago. Dagda was constantly keeping watch along the borders, and Stiles was with him through their bond, which meant he didn't sleep. Whoever it was, they were smart. They never entered their territory which meant they couldn't take action. They simply lingered just outside and that made Stiles nervous.

Usually it was Derek who paced the rooms when they'd be facing a threat. Usually it was Derek who would worry about everyone. Usually he would call everyone in and make sure they were all together. For some reason, _this_ time Derek was actually _calm_.

Something was telling him they weren't in any real danger.

However it was, they would face it together, just like they faced everyone and everything else that stumbled upon them. They would face it as a _real pack_.

**cut**

Stiles sighed as he rubbed his face. He stood on the porch of their home, looking into the darkness of the forest. The whole pack was finally home. Stiles felt himself relax the moment Lydia, Jackson and their little treasure Jessica walked through the door.

He summoned Dagda back as well.

Whoever was circling their territory for the past two weeks seemed to have pulled back.

_'So why am I still restless?'_

"Mama-wolf?" Stiles turned on his heel quickly, and smiled at Erica and Isaac.

"Is something wrong?" Isaac asked and took a step closer to Stiles. The Guardian sighed and shook his head. He pulled Isaac into a one-armed hug before he waved Erica over and they made their way back into the house.

"Just thinking, pup. Nothing special."

"Derek told us about this threat you've been feeling for the past couple weeks,." John said as Stiles took a seat on the couch with Erica and Isaac nuzzling up against him.

"Not a _threat_ exactly. Whatever it was it never passed our borders."

"So basically, you worried for nothing."

"Better safe than sorry,." Stiles countered Jackson who rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. We're all together again now. Whatever it is, we'll handle it,." Scott said and Stiles smiled at him.

"Sure."

"We should all go to bed now. Some of us have work to do in the morning," Melissa said and stood up. Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You guys go. I'll stay down here and read a book for a while," he murmured. "I'm still a bit tense."

"I'll go take a shower and join you," Derek said and kissed Stiles lightly on the lips before he left. Stiles watched him leave with a small smile on his lips.

"Sometimes I still find it hard to believe you two are together," Scott said and Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Scott smirked at him and shrugged. "Remember when we first met?" Stiles chuckled and shook his head.

"We've all come a long way," he commented. John smiled and squeezed Peter's hand. Lydia looked at her sleeping baby girl and leaned on Jackson's shoulder. Erica smiled at Boyd lovingly, and Isaac grinned at Scott.

They came a long way.

They still fought and argued from time to time. They are still different.

But at the end of the day they are family; they are Pack.

And nothing can get in the way of that.

**cut**

Stiles and Derek both looked up when they heard something knock against the window of the living room.

"The Pixies?" Stiles muttered and stood up, closely followed by Derek. The small, blue creature waved at them to come out. Stiles looked at Derek and the alpha nodded.

They hurried out of the house and found the Pixies at the edge of the forest. The one that beaconed them out flew over and circled Stiles' head once. It flew down to grab his hand and pulled him towards the other Pixies. Stiles frowned when he saw five of them holding something wrapped up in animal skin.

"Is this for us?" Derek asked and the Pixies nodded at them. The five that were holding the package lowered it to the ground. The leader flew around Stiles' head, waved at him and then they flew off.

Stiles and Derek shared a glance before Stiles walked over to the package and kneeled beside it. He slowly unwrapped it, sending his powers over it checking for any ill intentions. Once the animal skin was lowered Stiles gasped and Derek frowned in confusion. He kneeled beside Stiles and looked at what was inside the package.

"That's-"

"My old red hoody," Stiles muttered and picked it up. He pressed it to his nose before he looked at Derek. "It still smells like me." Derek looked at the animal skin again.

"Stiles, look." The younger man looked down and raised an eyebrow when he saw the markings on the inside of the animal skin. "That's-"

"The language of the Woodland Elves," Stiles said and a small, relieved smile tugged at his lips. "I can't believe I've forgotten about my Deal with Rahash," he muttered and traced the markings with his fingers.

"What does it say?" Derek asked.

"Bui grn ha hvar u kvani ma meru, u mvni bur nrm." Stiles read the markings. "May your Bond endure suffering and live through joy, and your enemies fear your names." He chuckled, sighed and leaned against Derek. The alpha smiled, wrapped an arm around his mate and kissed his forehead. "It was them then. They came to check up on us."

Derek nodded and buried his nose in Stiles' hair. "Exactly ten years."

Stiles smiled and looked up at his alpha. "And there are many more to come," he whispered and Derek smiled at him.

Their lips met in a loving kiss and the moon that slowly climbed higher in the sky smiled down at them, bathing them in her comforting light.

**cut**

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds _  
><em>admit impediments. Love is not love <em>  
><em>which alters when it alteration finds, <em>  
><em>or bends with the remover to remove:<em>

_Oh no! it is an ever-fixed mark_  
><em>that looks on tempests and is never shaken;<em>  
><em>it is the star to every wandering bark,<em>  
><em>whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.<em>

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_  
><em>within his bending sickle's compass come:<em>  
><em>love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,<em>  
><em>but bears it out even to the edge of doom.<em>

_If this be error and upon me proved,_  
><em>I never writ, nor no man ever loved.<em>

_- William Shakespeare, Sonnet CXVI_

**cut**

**THE END**


End file.
